Love's Journey
by cocopuff017
Summary: Love can take a long time to achieve but its worth it in the end. [OCXBZ;DMXHG;HPXDG;SBXRL] WARNING: Heavy Ron and Ginny Bashing So if you don't like LEAVE , Post DH
1. Chapter One

((A/N: I know my first story isn't done yet but I seem to not have the motivation to write the next chapter TT^TT Perhaps when the opportunity arrives, I'll pick it up again. So here's a new story I've been having the strong urge to write. Let me warn you that Snape, Remus, Sirius, and Dobby are alive in this story. There will be multiple couples in this. OCC x Blaise; Draco x Hermione; Harry x Daphne; Sirius x Remus. The first three couples are the main couples. In the book it said Sirius and Narcissa are cousins but in here, they are siblings. The first chapter is mostly flash backs and explaining plus a semi dark Harry. Well I hope you guys will enjoy~))

Chapter 1

Loud murmuring filled the tense air as the people filled into the court room in large numbers, whispering amongst to each other to discuss the possible outcome in this court hearing of the century. Slowly one by one, each person sat down in their respective seats, each having their house signet embalmed on their chest. The double doors to the court room suddenly sprang open and a group of four people came marching in, making the chatter in the room quiet down for a minute. Once people realized who it was, the muttering commenced as well as the curious looks at the new comers. It's been known that the Potter twins and their guardians would come to see Pettigrew finally get put to justice.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _Two pair of eyes scanned the crowded platform as the Hogwarts Express slowly pulled into the King's Cross station, searching for that familiar gaunt looking face. Instead, they saw a shaggy looking dog. "Paddfoot!" They shouted just as the train finally came to a halt. They scrambled to get their luggage from the overhead rack and rushed out to the platform. The black shaggy dog gave a friendly bark as it trotted up to them, meeting them in a group hug._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _The twins sat in the couch in the sitting room as they watched Sirius clench and unclench his hands, making his nervousness more obvious. Harry sighed and reached over to stop his hand. "Sirius just come out with it." Those chocolate brown eyes softened a little as his body relaxed against the wingback chair._

 _"You both now that I love you right?" Two pairs of eyes, one green and one blue, rolled and they couldn't help but smile. "Yes Sirius." Sirius leaned forward, looking at them straight in the eye. "I want to adopt the two of you."_

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _The loud bang of the door rang through the mansion as Sirius came in with a rather euphoric look on his face. "Pups! Come down here I have a surprise for you!" Loud thumping of running footsteps vibrated from the ceiling as the man calmly sat down at the head of the dining table. "Father!" Two pair of voices cried out as two 13 year olds ran into the room, to only be lifted up onto the older man's lap, one on each leg._

 _"I know you both aren't of age yet but... I want you both to choose which house we should live in. Stay here or should we go to the Potter mansion?" The twins were very smart. They knew the man had a huge resentment towards the Black Mansion and knew he was always loved the Potter Mansion. "We choose the Potter Mansion."_

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

" _You should be ashamed of yourself dear brother! You could have picked any other orphan but you pick_ those _two?!" The automaton long forgotten as Harry and Annabelle silently walked towards the shouting. "I don't care what you think of me Cissy! Their father was like a brother to me and I vowed I would always take care of them. I love them as if they were my own and nothing can change that." Sirius growled as he gripped his wand tightly. Narcissa was about to say something when she saw something move in the corner of her vision. She quickly turned to see the twins standing silently as they watched. The woman let out an angry huff before walking back to the fireplace and disappeared as fast as she came._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

" _Harry and Annabelle Potter-Black is to return to live with their relatives for the remaining summer before they head back to Hogwarts for their fourth year while we investigate these charges." The sharp bang of the gavel against the wooden rang inside the court room as some cheers from some and grief from others permeated in the air. Harry and Annabelle got themselves out of Remus's clutches and ran into the arms of their loving father. They just couldn't fathom that someone would accuse this man of child abuse. Sirius pressed them tightly against his body as he tried not to cry. He lets out a shaky breath and pulled away to look at the twins. "I'll try to visit before you head back to Hogwarts but I doubt they'll let me this soon."_

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

" _Boy go do the laundry! Dudley needs his suit ready!" Aunt Petunia screeched as a young man stepped out of the kitchen. Harry groaned softly as he moved himself over to the laundry room. His sister was in the dining room cleaning the 'special' utensils for the dinner party tomorrow. The bell at the front door rang and Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed from the living room just as Annabelle was making her way to the front door. "Answer the door girl!" Annabelle rolled her eyes and opened the door to meet face to face with someone she and her twin cherished. "Father!" She cried out as she launched herself into the man's arms, wrapping her thin arms around him. Loud clattering and yelling came from inside the house and Harry stumbled into the walk way. "Father!" Before either were prepared, another set of arms came into the hug._

 _After a little bit, they let the man go, each sporting a wide grin on their faces. "What are you doing here? I thought they allowed you to visit every Thursday?" Sirius chuckled and ruffled their hair which they both gladly took. "Fudge had to release me. Nobody could find evidence that I did anything and even if they did, the others that came on my behalf shot down their accusations. So this morning they let me go." Before the twins could do anything to celebrate the news, an all too familiar voice called out from within the dreadful house._

 _"Who the bloody hell is it girl?!" Vernon yelled as the sound of him hauling his fat ass out of the arm chair but they seemed to not notice his words as a rather loud pop could be heard a little further away from Sirius, making the twins peek over his shoulders to see a familiar hair color and soft brown eyes. "Moony!" They yelled in unison as they were pulled into another set of arms with a different sensation; something similar to a mother's hug. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Instead of moving away from the werewolf, they stood by his side, watching as their father glared at their walrus of an uncle, who was standing in the door way and glaring at them with his beady eyes on his purple face._

 _The little group left 15 minutes later without a single scratch…well except for Sirius who keeps on whining about his sore knuckles. Remus was all over him like a mother hen, kissing his 'sore' knuckles while the twins just scoffed at him. "Wuss." They said in unison. A sharp scream could be heard as the two kids ran down the street to escape from their father._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _The front door swung open as Harry and Annabelle stepped in to see Winky patter over to them to take their wet winter jackets. They were into their fourth day home for the winter holidays of their fifth year and have just came back inside from playing in the snow. "No I'm telling you Harry she has the hots for you." Annabelle said in a teasing manner. Harry shook his head for the third time. "No she doesn't and you know I have Ginny Ann."_

 _Annabelle couldn't help but roll her eyes as she took off her shoes and made her way towards the family room where the TV was. Harry followed her and ran into her when she stopped walking abruptly. "What the hell-"Annabelle raised her hand to stop him and placed her finger to her lips. The two were silent and after a couple of second, Harry was about to tell his sister she had gone crazy when soft squeaks of the bed from upstairs could be heard with muffled moaning mixed in with it. The two immediately flushed bright red, instantly knew what was or rather, who was making those noises. To be honest they had contemplated on the idea of their father being gay and had feelings for a certain werewolf but to finally have that assumption actually come to life was a little surprising. They quickly snapped out of their frozen stupor and made their escape to the family room, turning on the TV to block out the moaning from the two floors up._

 _A couple of minutes passed and sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard come down the stairs as well as casual conversation between two grown men. They immediately froze when they noticed the twins were in the kitchen with the sounds of the TV on the background. Harry gave them a smirk as he walked over and patted Sirius on the shoulder._

 _"Father. You should really invest in silencing spells. We can hear you from down here." The twins left without witnessing the hard blush forming on Remus' cheeks. The man groaned as he leaned against the kitchen counter with two hands covering his face. "Oh Merlin…I just ruined your kids innocence." Sirius let out a booming laugh as he leaned over to kiss the side of his lover's head. "Innocence? Hardly."_

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _The Great Hall was silent and dark as every student stood in line facing the front where the head table would have been. Annabelle stood there shivering a little from the coldness in the air. She was to be known as Cheyenne Gibbons while the Golden trio left to find the horcruxes. Neville gently reached over, giving her hand a gentle squeeze of comfort just as the door to the Great Hall swung open and the sounds of many footsteps could be heard walking towards the front as well as something heavy sliding across the floor in a fluid motion. Annabelle quickly squeezed her eyes closed when she heard the familiar sounds of hisses as if there was a conversation going on. 'Oh Merlin he's here…' She thought as she forced herself to look at the front, seeing the man of her life's nightmares sit on the chair Dumbledore would have sat, knowing full well no one could see through her glamour charms but couldn't help but feel she would found out._

 _She quickly put up her mind blocks, hiding where her father and Remus has fled or where her dear brother has gone. Death eaters stood by him in a silent matter and one Annabelle quickly recognized. She saw those obsidian eyes above that familiar crooked nose, scanned over the crowd just like his Lord was doing and they stopped right on hers. She gulped as she saw them widen a little from recognition but quickly snapped out of it as the Dark Lord spoke to the students about the blood purity and the goal he planned to make._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _It was another day of Cursing Neville Day in Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Carrow was having the time of his life. "You never learn do you Longbottom? Crucio!" The form on the floor began to shake and convulse as the curse took affect and a cries of agony filled the air. Some of the Slytherins snickered as they watched the show while the others remained silent with a stoke look on their face. The Gryffindors looked on with anger, feeling helpless as they watched their classmate writhe in pain in front of them._

 _"Stop it!" Suddenly Annabelle broke through the group and walked quickly towards the front with determination on her face. Carrow raised a dark eyebrow as he lifted curse. "What do you want Gibbons?" He said with a sneer in his voice. No one was prepared as they watched this girl pull back her arm and smacked her fist against his jaw, sending him tumbling to the stone floor. The Gryffindors started to loudly cheer, watching as Annabelle quickly kneel next to Neville to see if he was injured, ignoring the throbbing sensation go through her hand. "Are you alright Neville?" He nodded as the after effects of the curse went through his body, making him wince a little as he struggled to stand up._

 _A low groan could be heard as Carrow slowly sat up with one hand on his throbbing jaw. His dark eyes flashed to look at her and Annabelle could feel the anger coming from them. The courage seemed to flee her body but she refused to back down now. The strong look her face seemed to snap the last of Carrow's patience, making everyone especially Annabelle wary as he suddenly stood up. "You little bitch!" The next thing she knew she let out a sharp cry as a hard slap landed against her cheek, knocking her head to the side as she felt herself fall backwards on her ass and she could taste copper in her mouth. "Crucio!" Suddenly Annabelle felt her body was being burned from the inside as she tried not to scream, refusing to give him the satisfaction of the pain he was inflicting on her. She gasped as the curse go lifted to see Dean punching Carrow in the stomach but all she could hear was ringing. After a little bit, the sound dissipated and the sound of loud cheering and cursing filled the air._

 _Neville quickly helped her up. "Are you ok Ann?" She gave him a quick smile for reassurance. "I never felt better." The door to the classroom swung open, making everyone stop what they were doing and Snape came marching in, his eyes boring into everyone. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" His voice soft, yet seemed to carry coldness through out the room. His black eyes zoomed in at Carrow who was holding Dean by his shirt collar, spotting a large red spot on his jaw. "How a disappointment Carrow. You let a couple of students get a best of you." He said with a drawl as he looked at Annabelle, Neville and Dean only to look back at the Death eater as the other hissed while he let go of Dean. "Fuck off Snape. Now leave so I can deal with these idiotic fools." Neville shrank a little at his words. "No you won't." Severus sneered. "Let McGonagall handle their punishment." With a swipe of his hand, the door to the classroom opened once again and the rebels left to the said destination, forcing to leave the other Gryffindors to feel Carrow's wrath._

 _*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*_

 _The make-shift infirmary in the Great Hall was chaotic as more injured students got carried in with the sound of the battle in the background. Annabelle went to each student and used her years of volunteer training from St Mungo's to heal them to the best of her abilities and helped Madame Pomfrey with the more serious ones. She had just finished her last patient and was about to sit down at one of the tables to get a breather when she heard a loud crack. "Ann!" She was startled as Harry barreled her down and tears fell uncontrollably down her cheek._

 _"Thank Merlin you're alright." She whispered as she pulled back to check for injuries on his body before noticing their two best friends weren't there. "Wheres Mione and Ron? I thought they were-" Harry cut her off as he gently pulled her to a more quieter spot by the wall "They're ok. They're scouting the area for more bodies and the injured. But listen Ann. I don't have much time. I need you to see something with me."_

 _*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*_

 _"You have got to be kidding me! I'm not going to save him Harry! He will make our lives a living hell if we do!" Harry sighed as he walked over to one of the cabinets in the Headmaster's office. "Ann you saw Snape's memories. He's on our side. He's been a spy this whole time." Ann huffs and began pacing back and forth, thinking about the memories she just saw before she stopped once more. "So let me get this straight. Snape is dead but we can_ save _him?" Harry nods as he passed his sister a little vial of clear liquid and a syringe. "Go now. Appariate to the Shrieking Shack and give him the antidote. When you get there, you should be in the 3 minute range." Annabelle gave a reluctant nod before she disappears with a loud crack._

 _With another loud crack, Annabelle appeared in the Shrieking Shack with her wand drawn out. She saw a figure lying down on the floor by the glass window before using a quick revealing spell to make sure nobody else was in the shack with them. She quickly walked over to the figure on the floor, seeing Snape's pale face looking blankly up at the ceiling. She magically moved him so he was lying straight on the floor. Annabelle pulled out the vial from her bag and filled it up. She pulled up Snape's sleeves and plunged the needle into his still-warm skin and watched the clear liquid flowed into his blood stream. Once the antidote was inside, she knelled next to his body and started stimulating his heart using a complicated spell she learned, letting his blood carry the antidote all around his body._

 _Suddenly Snape gasp and started coughing violently. Once he calmed down,he remained still with his eyes closed this time. Annabelle shook her head, her heart still beating wildly and appariated to the Great Hall. "I need a bed now!" She yelled as she quickly looked around for a open bed. Madame Pomfrey quickly conjured a bed and helped levitate Snape's still body on it. "He's been bitten by a Nagini. I gave him an antidote." Madame Pomfrey nodded and did a quick diagnosis charm on him, her eyebrows knitted together in a frown. She shook her head. "I don't know what antidote you gave him but he's alive. With this kind of injury, he should have been dead." She mumbled as she quickly healed the wound on his neck, leaving little dark scars on his pale skin._

 _*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*_

Loud rustling could be heard as the rest of the people got into their appropriate place and striked up a conversation with each other, waiting for their minister to arrive to commence the trial. The Potters and their father as well as their soon to be father sat down on the first row to get the best view of everything. The giant wooden doors swung open and Minister Shacklebolt marched in, his powerful presence permeated the air as he finally sat down in his seat. He takes his gavel and pounds it once on the wooden desk. "The trial of Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail is now in session. Please bring the accused forward." His deep voice echoed through the court room as the giant wooden doors swung open once again, this time a group of three came in. The person in middle, a rather short man was being supported or rather, being dragged by the men on both sides of him. He was forced down on the wooden chair which was placed in the middle of room and shackled on.

Annabelle could get a good look at the tiny man. It seemed like Azkaban had done a number on Pettigrew. His hair have grayed at the some spots and already has suffered some hair loss even though he was in Azkaban for about 2 months since the battle. He has lost some significant body mass, giving him a skeletal look with his hollowed eyes. His skin had paled, almost greyish looking and clammy looking under the bright light. Soft muttering could heard all around her as the spectators gave the accused a good look. Shacklebolt made a motion with his hand. "Administer the veritaserum to the accused." Pettigrew didn't even fight as a man march over to him with tiny bottle in hand and forced his mouth open while he dropped the correct dose in his mouth.

Pettigrew shook as the potion took its effects and became ridged within minutes. Shacklebolt leans forward in his seat as he gave the tiny man a clear look. "State your name for the record." His dim eyes were focused on the floor. "My name is Peter John Pettigrew." Shacklebolt nods and continues with the questions. "Did you or did you not kill those muggles 17 years ago?" A clear, soft 'I did' came through and Sirius clenched his hand on Remus', earning a comforting squeeze in return. "Why did you betray the Potters? They were your friend." Shacklebolt asked, everyone has gone quiet to hear the answer everyone have been wondering for so long. "The Potters deserved it. Especially Lilly." Harry was so close to launch himself on Pettigrew and strangle him to death but was held back by his sister. "Calm down Harry. It won't do us any good if that piece of shit is dead." Harry nodded reluctantly and glared at the tiny many. "Lilly didn't deserve to take James away from us. She knew I had feelings for him but no…that whore decided to ruin everything for me! If I can't have him then no one else can!" Pettigrew seemed to have snapped out of his stupor, acting more like his crazed self. Everybody just shook their head, disgusted that his main reason for betraying the Potters was of jealous love.

A few more questions were asked and the verdict was becoming clearer. The court was to be adjourned for lunch break and was to come back to session in two hours. The little family left to a little French restaurant close by and had a rather quiet lunch, thinking about what the outcome would be. Sirius broke the silence towards the end. "Shacklebolt told me we have a chance to talk to him if he is to be sentenced to life in Azkaban." The twins nodded and looked at each other. "Oh yeah…we have something to say to him."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Raise your hand if in favor of life in Azkaban?" All of the Wizengamot members raised their hands. Pettigrew was sentenced to life in Azkaban for murder, assault on a minor and the court room went into a loud frenzy. Many were relieved but not like the Potter twins or their guardians. Harry felt like something was lifted off his soul, feeling rather light and the twins gave their father's hand a squeeze. The loud smack of the gavel could heard over the loud chattering and the sounds died down once again. Shacklebolt cleared his voice and looked towards Sirius. "Do you and your family want to say something to Mr. Pettigrew?"

Sirius gave a stiff nod and stood up with the rest of his family stand up with him; Remus second, Harry third and Annabelle fourth. They filed onto the court floor and stood in front of the shivering man who has long since lost the effects of the veritaserum. He let out a rat like squeak and tried to curl up into a little ball but Sirius wasn't having any of it. He hoisted the smaller man by the collar and punched a hard one on his stomach before letting him drop to the floor in pain. "James trusted you! We trusted you! And how dare you call Lilly a whore! She was your friend, a confidant!"

Sirius was panting from the amount of yelling he was doing and he began pacing back and forth with one hand on his hip while he combed through his curly black hair with the other. "I should have never had switched with you. Look what you did to me! I lost 13 years of my life because of you! I could have used that time to look after Harry and Annabelle but no I had to suffer for _your_ mistakes!" Fresh tears had begun to drip down his cheek as he continued to rant. He stopped pacing and took deep breaths to calm down. "What I don't understand is how you end up being a Gryffindor. You've always been a coward, following the three of us around like a dog and hiding like a rat when things got too complicated." He said with a sneer as he gave the smaller man a kick on the stomach as a parting gift before he stood with his fiance.

The twins took this chance to step forward, wanting to take a turn on Pettigrew. A soft hiss came out from Harry's lips, making everybody's spines shiver. Pettigrew became paler then usual and slowly backed away, his beady eyes became wider with fright. "Y-You can still speak it?" Harry let out a dark chuckle at the unamusing situation. "Of course I can. You see _Wormtail,_ ever since I got my scar, I could always speak to snakes and understand them. So I guess you can say my brain has…adapted to it."

Pettigrew was shaking so badly, he could barely keep himself up right as he crawled back until his back hit the wall, just in time to hear Harry hiss again in Parseltongue. (You're going to suffer just like my father did but tenfold.) Annabelle raised her wand up and began muttering a spell as her hand began doing complicated patterns in the air. Pettigrew quickly squeezed his eyes closed, expecting something painful was going to come but when few minutes pass with nothing, he slowly opened his eyes and let out a little shriek. Snakes of big proportion were all around him, some was on his leg and some were flashing their fangs at him. Suddenly the snakes starts attacking him, biting him with their poisonous fangs to have his wraith in pain.

In reality, there was no snakes at all. All everybody could see was a full grown man screaming bloody murder to take them away and writhing from invisible pain. Shacklebolt made a final motion with his hand and the two men that brought him in came back to take him to Azkaban where he belong. With a final smack of the gavel, the trial was done. Sirius and Remus quickly left the room with twins before the journalist could attack them with questions. Once they were out in the open, Sirius could keep it in anymore.

"What did you do Pettigrew?" Annabelle flashed them a sly grin. "I placed a spell on him that locks him in this place in his own mind which can only be released by me. I had snakes be in there with him and right now they are attacking him. They will stop for a little bit and will start up again." Sirius had a proud look as well as shock. "Where did you get your hands on that spell? That's very advanced magic" Remus asked this time, his face lined with worry. Annabelle smile which seemed to not ease his mind.

"I found it in one of father's family books in the library." Remus turned to glare at Sirius with his hands on his waist, who shrunk away a little from the look of something similar to Molly. "Sirius I told you to keep them away from those books. They could have dark magic in them. When we get home you're going to throw them away. Come on pups." He said as he gently pulled them away by their hands, leaving their father to whine behind them. "But Remy I can't throws those away!"


	2. Chapter Two

((A/N: Thanks to all of you who has reviewed, read, favorite and subscribed~ I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter~ I edited the 1st chapter so please read it if you haven't~ Now here's the second! Please rate & review. A little smut for you all~ I know it doesn't look like much but I swear I', making it better for later~ Also there's a poll on my page so if you guys want, please vote~ Oh and just a side note, I'm horrible at fashion so if some of my clothing options just seemed odd, just ignore it :D ))

Chapter 2

The atmosphere in the Potter Manor was suffocating with tension as the wedding was only a week away. The date couldn't have been more appropriate as the wedding was to be on the twin's birthday, which the twins don't seem to mind at all. The plan was to celebrate the day before as a little family before the adults were to depart on their honeymoon.

Remus sat in a settee in the living room as he listened to Narcissa go through the check list once more to make sure everything was in order. "Now all we need is the girls fitted in their dresses." Remus had picked Annabelle and Hermione as his bridesmaids while Sirius had chosen Harry and Ron as his groomsmen. The boys already had their tux fitted a couple days earlier. Remus let out a sigh of relief, glad that the preparations were finally complete and he could leave the rest to Narcissa, who readily agreed to prepare the wedding at the manor.

After Narcissa abruptly left the manor all those years ago, the little family never heard from Malfoys until after that faithful night during the last task of the Triwizard Tournament.

 _*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*_

 _The crackling sound of the fire burning in the fireplace was the only sound heard in the Gryffindor common as Harry and Annabelle sat silently in the large sofa facing the fire, the lost of Cedric Diggory lingered in their mind. Suddenly the door to the common room swung open and some scuffing could be heard as Lucius Malfoy came in with elegance with Professor McGonagall trailing behind him. The older lady flashed the man a disapproving glare before speaking to the both of them. "I'm so sorry Potters. I've told Mr Malfoy you both wanted to be alone for a while."_

 _Harry shook his head as they both stood up to face their guest. "It's alright Professor." He mumbled as he smiled at her softly. The lady looked like she sucked on a lemon but she none then less tilted her head respectively before leaving the room in a brisk manner. When the door closed once again, the twins gave the man before them a questioning look._

 _"How can we help you Mr. Malfoy?" Annabelle asked as she analyzed his face, trying to see if his expression would tell her something. Being he was a Malfoy, he showed no such emotions. Lucius cleared his throat a little before speaking, feeling so out of place as he stood there with his snake headed cane in hand. "Are...you well Harry?"_

 _If Lucius wasn't a Malfoy, he would have laughed at the faces the twins were making at the moment. Their mouths were gaping open as they tried to comprehend what he just asked. Annabelle was the first to snap out of it and was about to yell at the man for even asking since he was there with Voldemort at the cementary but being taught how to act properly, stopped herself. "May I ask why you want to know?"_

 _Lucius was still for a second before he slowly paced side to side as he thought of his next words carefully. "I'm on your side. I want the same thing as you do." Harry raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms against his chest. "Oh? And what is it that I want?" Lucius slightly frowned at his question but answered none the less. " We both want Voldemort dead."_

From that moment on, they had somehow settled their differences. The most surprising moment of all was when Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy acknowledged them as their niece and nephew on the front page of the _Daily Prophet._ Well all except for Draco Malfoy. The blonde refused to accept anything to do with the twins and reminds them everyday during school.

 _*~*~*_ ~*:*~*~*~*

Narcissa gathered all the papers and wedding catalogs that she bought with her into her purse before standing up. Just then, Annabelle steps inside the room wearing a creamy lilac cocktail dress that stops just above her knees with a pair of black sling back heels. A pair of silver flower stud earrings adorned her ears accompanied with a simple heart necklace. Her long black hair was placed in a side ponytail, draped over one shoulder which was held in place by a flower hair tie. She smiled brightly as she slowly turned in a circle. "So? How do I look?" Many says that she looked just like Lilly but with her father's eyes- thankfully not her father's horrible eye sight; just like Harry was a spitting image of James.

"You look absolutely beautiful sweetheart." Remus said with a warm smile as he leaned against Sirius as well as getting a grin from the other. "Just like your mother." Annabelle laughed softly before turning to face Narcissa with a nervous look on her face. "Aunt Cissy are you sure nobody else has been invited?" The lady sighed as she shook her head with playfulness in her eyes. "Of course my dear. Do you _honestly_ think I would take you to a party full of people that despise you with a passion?" Annabelle was a little embarrassed to admit that she had thought of that at one time, her cheeks flushed up a little to Narcissa's amusement.

"We better get going now. I need to head back home to change plus we don't want to be late for the tea party." To be honest, Annabelle doesn't want to listen to girls gossip for two hours straight, but being part of a well known pureblood family, she didn't really have much choice. Just as she and Narcissa reach the fireplace to floo to the party, Harry stepped down the stairs to the landing. Harry was the one that changed the most after the war. He got rid of those ridiculous glasses and got his eye sight fixed as well as got his stubborn hair to tame after ruthless hours of searching through wizarding Paris. He flashed his sister a grin. "Have fun." He said in a teasing tone. Annabelle rolled her eyes just as Narcissa threw the powder down in the fireplace. "Doubt it."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Harry sat in the section sofa with chaise in the entertainment room watching TV on a large screen, his bright green eyes stared dully at the screen as a commercial played. Though the mansion was half in the muggle world and the other half in the wizarding world, Sirius performed a spell on the TV so the family could watch anything without restrictions. There on his forearm laid a miniature dragon, the Hungarian horntail to be exact, named Norbert. Why did he decide to take him, nobody will know. Everybody in the household have grown use to the little creature and treated him like a pet.

Just then Remus and Sirius came into the room, dressed in casual clothes. "Harry, your father and I are going out for a while." Remus said as he fixed his cardigan a little. "And remember Severus will be hear at 1:00 alright?" Harry almost wanted to groan at the thought of having that man over once again. After the war, the wizarding world knew about how he became a spy for the light and was named a hero. Sirius and Remus made an effort to mend the damage that has been done to Snape from the past which paid off in the end. The man comes every day during the summer to tutor the twins on potions.

Harry gave a deep sigh and nods to Remus, with that the couple left on their little outing.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

With a loud whooshing sound, Annabelle and Narcissa stepped out of the green flames into what looked like a office . The two were immediately greeted by an house elf and were lead down to the garden. The older lady was wearing a black sheath dress with a white wide rim hat which was tilted to the side. Their high heels clacked against the granite tiled floors as they were walked down the brightly hallway.

The sound of women chatting and gentle music greeted them as they stepped into a rather large patio which was under a canopy cover. Two white tables were placed on one side of the patio, the tableware and tea cups glimmered with the sunlight in the back ground. Annabelle straightened her posture just a little bit, just like how Narcissa taught her.

"Ah Cissy. I'm so glad you can come." A woman around the same age as the said woman walked up over them, her curly golden hair bounced a little as she swooped over to give Narcissa air kisses on the cheeks. "It's so good to see you too Adelaide. I want you to meet my niece Annabelle Potter-Black. Ann this is Adelaide Greengrass" Annabelle quickly placed a smile as Mrs Greengrass turned her attention to her, surprised as the lady swooped over and gave her air kisses as well.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Annabelle. Your aunt has told me so much about you" She said as smiled genuinely. A girl around Annabelle's age walked over to stand by Adelaide's side. "Ah I believe you know my daughter Daphne. She's in the same year as you." The said girl gave Annabelle a small smile and gave a little nod. "Annabelle." Annabelle raised an eyebrow before answering, her lips slowly moving into a smile. _So we're on first name basis..._ She thought before answering. "Daphne."

Daphne smirked a little before hooking her arm with her's and gently stirred her towards a group of girls on the green lawn after politely dismissing themselves from the ladies presents. The two were silent for a little bit as they walked, Annabelle ignored the long looks the other guest were casting at her. "Everybody is grateful you know." Daphne whispered. Annabelle gave her a look as if saying 'are you kidding?' and scoffed a little. "Really? These looks they are giving me don't really say _grateful_." Daphne shook her head from amusement. "You'll be surprised."

The two walked a little longer when a group of girls made their way towards them, talking amongst themselves. Annabelle had an urge to just stop walking, afraid for what was going to come. "Daphne!" One girl called as they finally stopped in front of them. "And you must be Annabelle." The same girl said. The girl was oddly familiar to Annabelle but she couldn't place her name. "We haven't met before but I'm sure you heard my name during Hogwarts. I'm Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin." _Ah no wonder why._ She thought as she smiled anyway. "It's nice to meet you too Millicent."

The next few minutes were used to meet the rest of the girls in the group. All of them were from Slytherin, half of them were a year older and have already graduated while the rest were in the same year as Annabelle. It was awkward at first but the girls were making some effort to become friends with the sister of the 'Chosen One'.

Around 1:00 the girls had moved to a shaded area under a tree with a picnic mat under them, laughing at some hilarious moments. Once everybody calmed down, Millicent leaned forward with a mischievous grin on her face. "So Ann. How are you and Cormac?" Annabelle blushed at the answer, suddenly feeling very hot under the shade. "M-Me and him are doing very well." Her stutter only made the other's giggle. A month after the war, Hogwarts hosted a memorial service for the ones that died fighting. Cormac and Annabelle somehow provided comfort for each other, more so Annabelle then him. The two started seeing each other more and more until Cormac finally blurted out the question one night. At first Annabelle didn't what to do but once she figured it out, she readily agreed to be his girlfriend.

The _Daily Prophet_ was raging with their story on the front page for weeks, almost competing with Harry and Ginny's. Would you call it love? Annabelle thinks so. A girl name Celeste leaned over as well to whisper. "I heard from someone that you both did _it._ " Annabelle was about to ask what 'it' was but noticed the way the others besides Daphne and herself were blushing bright red. Annabelle couldn't help but laugh and nods. The girls had a look of surprise mixed with envy on their face and was about to bombard her with questions when Mrs Greengrass called them to the table for tea but that didn't stop them from asking anyway as they walked back to the patio.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Just as they started on another plate of pastries, an elf suddenly appeared next to Mrs Greengrass, catching everyone's eyes. Mrs Greengrass nodded and dismissed the house elf before turning to her guests, looking a little annoyed actually . "You know what that means ladies." Everybody stood up, including Annabelle but she was doing it out of confusion. The guests starts pulling out their wand and casted a quick air purifying charm around themselves, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Whats happening? Why is everybody putting on a purifying charm?" She whispered to Daphne.

"When the house elf comes during these parties, it means Parkinson is coming." Daphne said in a loud whisper, getting nods from the other girls. Annabelle frowned a little while fighting to laugh at the situation. "What? She stinks?" Millicent smirks a little. "You can say that. She sprays way too much perfume. Same with her mother." _Like mother like daughter._ Annabelle thought as she felt herself smirk a little, completely forgetting to put up the charm for herself. The girls rushed over to stand by their mother as they moved to stand by the door to greet their new guest.

The glass door to the patio swung open by itself and two women, younger then the other, were dressed in very exposing dresses. Annabelle had to turn away so she wouldn't puke all over the floor. "Merlin. Do they always dress like that?" Daphne who stood next to her nods with an equal look of disgust. " _Always_. I don't see why they need to wear them in this party. There's no men here whats so ever." She hissed in a whisper, looking a little sick herself. Annabelle looked at ones Parkinson greeted and saw a look of utter hate in their eyes, surprised that most of them could hold such a look. Daphne noticed what she was seeing and gently nudged her to catch her attention.

"Mrs Parkinson slept with all their husbands." She said in a soft whisper. Annabelle's eyes widen in shock. "There's a lust potion inside the perfume she uses, making her irresistible to men no matter how many times they refuse her." Narcissa must have heard their conversation and reached over, gently closing her gaping mouth. She leaned over to whisper to her niece. "If she even tried touching Lucius, I'll kill her myself." Annabelle smirked, something that could be very Malfoy like, matching with Narcissa's as they stood straight once again. By this time, the Parkinson duo have reached to one of the girls she had gotten to know and a strong odor rushed over her. Annabelle had to fight the urge to cough, placing a finger under her nose to block the smell which only made her eyes water. Daphne noticed and quickly casted a air purifying charm around her and gave her look that said 'I told you so'. Annabelle takes some deep breath of air, hearing some stifled laugh from across of them and noticed it was Celeste and Millicent.

She shot them a playful glare and mouthed 'I'll get you two later', to only see them shake from laughing harder. Annabelle became silent as she saw the Parkinson's move from the Greengrass to them. Narcissa had her nose tilted up and looked down at Mrs Parkinson as if she was nothing. "Hello Alexandra. You look rather well today. Did you perhaps go to one of your _favorite_ places to go to?" Mrs Parkinson gave her a sly smile and looked down on her manicured fingers. "Perhaps. But today I couldn't help myself. I had to go to _all_ of them." Pansy Parkinson snickered and decided to feast her attention to Annabelle. "Well well well if it isn't _Potter,_ the Gryffindor _slut_. _"_

Annabelle didn't know how that rumored got started but she could kind of guess. During the school year, she was constantly surrounded by boys, all of them were Harry's friends. They made a promise to keep Annabelle safe while the Golden Trio were gone. She lifted an eyebrow scoffed a little. "Oh _please_ Parkinson. We all know that your _escapades_ far exceeds mine. Perhaps you should share some."

Pansy smirks and steps closer to Annabelle. "Maybe I will. But the most interesting thing is your boyfriend. Perhaps I'll seek him out and then tell you my _stories_." Annabelle feigned a surprised look. "Oh really? He wouldn't _touch_ your ugly arse with a 6 foot pole." Pansy turned beet red and was about to strike again when Mrs Parkinson stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "How's your father Miss Black? I hear he's going to get married to that... _friend_ of his. Do give him my regards. I'm sure getting married is stressful for him and he needs...someone to talk to."

Annabelle clenched her jaw before speaking, not letting her anger get to her as she understood the meaning behind her words. "My father will never touch a woman like y-" Narcissa placed a calming hand on her shoulder, unconsciously letting her know she was going to deal with it, her voice cold and clipped. " So thoughtful of you Alexandra but knowing my brother, he wouldn't want to touch you either. His love for his _fiance_ is so strong and grows stronger every day." Narcissa paused for a little bit to step closer. "You know his fiance is a werewolf. Its been all over the papers. Do you know what happens when a werewolf gets angry?" Mrs Parkinson turn slightly pale. "During the full moon, he'll come find you and _tear_ you to pieces. Perhaps even give them to my dear brother so they can have a romantic dinner _feasting_ on your corpse."

Mrs Parkinson turned very pale and straightened herself out before marching out of the patio hastily with a quick "Come Pansy." over her shoulder. Pansy quickly left after her mother and the patio finally became silent. Laughter broke the silence as everyone crowded around Annabelle and Narcissa, complementing how well they did.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

After another hour of chatting, tea drinking, and eating pastries, Annabelle and Narcissa bid their good bye. Annabelle was happy to hear that all of her knew found friends are returning to Hogwarts for a proper school year. They promised that they will sent her something for her upcoming birthday. Narcissa and Annabelle took the Floo back to the Malfoy Manor in which Annabelle bade her aunt a good rest of her day before Flooing back to the Potter Mansion.

The mansion was silent as she walked around looking for Harry. _He must still be down in the lab room with Snape._ She thought as she quickly headed upstairs to her room and changed into a pair of jean shorts, a tank top with lace on the back, and a pair of converse. She kept her hair in a loose pony tail and headed down to the dungeons where it used to hold cells but James removed them, replacing them with a lab station. The sound of potions brewing and putrid smell greeted her as she stepped into the lab.

Harry was concentrated on making a specific potion for Remus with Snape watching over his progress. Just two years back, Annabelle was looking through some very old potions books with Harry when she came across a potion that may help Remus when he turns during the full moon. They tried making it one day and had Remus take it right away. All they needed was to wait.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _Sirius groaned as he stretched in his office seat in Department of International Magic Cooperation in the Ministry of Magic. He was finally done with his paperwork for the day. He filed the papers away for be reviewed tomorrow in a filing cabinet and quickly grabbed his coat. He left his office and took a elevator down to the Atrium. He whistled a soft tune as he looked up at the many windows up on the walls. He immediately froze when saw what was outside the window._ Shit! I completely forgot! _He thought as he raced towards the nearest fireplace and shouted 'Potter Manor'._

 _He stumbled through the fireplace in disarray and started calling out the twin's names, knowing full well Remus couldn't talk during transformation. "Harry! Ann!" He continued to call as he walked in a frenzy, before lunging for the second floor. He heard the sound of the TV playing as he stepped onto the landing of the second floor, realizing it was coming from his room. He forced himself to take deep breaths before opening the door to see a sight he was not prepared for._

 _There on the bed was Harry and Annabelle, curled up against something large, grey and hairless with a wolf like face who wasn't sleeping at all. The creature gave out a little sound as if calling him to come in. Sirius looked into those familiar soft brown eyes and immediately relaxed. He walked inside and silently closed to door. He climbed onto one side of the bed and placed a chaste kiss on the wolf's nose, earning a gentle rumble from within the creature. Sirius laid back down next to Annabelle and slowly fell asleep along with his lover._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Is the potion almost done?" Annabelle asked as she walked over to the station. Harry nodded as he placed his stirring stick down. "Just about. A few minutes on the fire and we can let it sit to cool down. I already got the vials ready." Annabelle smiled and nods. Luckily each batch last for a year and each vial should last for a month. After a few minutes, the potion is finally taken off the fire and sat slowly cooling down. Snape let out a tired sigh, his voice in a heavy drawl. " _Now_ may I teach your new lesson?" The man was made to wait for Harry finish making the potion which conveniently was when the party ended.

The twins grin and nodded. "Yes Professor." Snape conjured two very old book from mid air and plopped it down in front of each of them. "Now the potion I'm going to have you two make is illegal as will the rest of the potions I'll have you make in the future. This potion is used..." He went on with what the purpose of the potion and why it became illegal. He then explained some of the ingredients before telling them to start. Snape had provided the ingredients from his own stock and slowly walked around them, monitoring their progress.

The end result was a black concoction, something resembling a tar like substance. The twins screwed their faces in disgust, not wanting to see that ever again. Snape almost laughed at their faces but remained stoic as ever as he cleared the cauldrons. Harry nudged his sister and gave her a side long glace at the man. Annabelle finally remembered what they wanted to ask. "Sir? May we ask you a question?" Snape gave them a lift of his eyebrow but didn't say anything. She went a long with it any way.

"Sir we were watching a movie two days ago and we saw something interesting. In the movie its forbidden to have a vampire and a werewolf mate because they get a hybrid baby. How come we have never heard of a vampire and werewolf become mates? I tried looking for the answer in the books but none them explained anything."

Snape quickly turned around, his clock flapping around in a dramatic way. "Interesting question. I'm rather surprised you both noticed that at all." The twins have grown immune to his remarks and didn't take them as words to despite them. "True you haven't heard about it because it isn't possible. Vampires find werewolves unappealing and they despise the smell of them. If a miracle did happen and a vampire and a werewolf did mate, the baby won't survive in the womb." The twins were in the edge of their seats, looking eagerly at their professor. "Why sir?" Snape dusted off an invisible dust from his cloak before answering.

"Because the blood of a vampire and werewolf don't mingle well with each other. They are like poison to the body, slowly killing from the inside." The twins sat there silently contemplate what kind of effect it could cause the fetus to die. Snape had a smug look on his face, satisfied, that he at least found something interesting for them. "Come. I'll show you." They're eyes widen as they stood up. "W-What? You can show us? How?" Snape smirked as he motioned them over to his side. He grabbed his leather bag which hold tons of different bottles of ingredients. "I happen to have a sample of vampire and werewolf blood."

Snape said as he grabbed two little vials of blood, one darker then the other. He motioned to the lighter of the two. "This is werewolf blood." He motioned to the darker one. "This is vampire blood." He uncorks the two vials and grabs two clean droppers. He takes a little bit from each and had Harry hold them while he stored the vials away once again. "Pay attention." He said to the twins as he received the droppers back from Harry before dropping a single drop of vampire blood onto the table top. Snape then dropped a single drop of werewolf blood on top of the vampire blood. To the twins astonishment, the blood start bubbling and fizzing, creating smoke as it disappeared. The twins gasped as they saw nothing left except for a charred spot.

"The fetus wouldn't have enough blood to survive let alone develop in the womb." They suddenly hear the muffled sound of the front door closing shut and the sound of Dobby greeting them. Footsteps could be heard as someone came down the steps of the dungeon. "You three are still down here?" Sirius asked as he came into the room. He walked over and gave each of his kids a kiss on the forehead. The animagus couldn't help but notice the small char spot on the table top and realized where the faint burnt smell. He turned to the other man with an raised eyebrow. "I would really appreciate if you don't try to burn my house down Severus." Snape huffed as he grabbed his bag and left, the other's hearing him saying "It's the twins fault."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The clear night sky was littered with stars as the little family laid in a giant hammock that was hanging by the rafters of the patio. The twins have ended up falling asleep in between their parents to the gentle swinging. The two adult men talked softly to each other, laughing softly at past memories with occasional subtle touches on one another. Sirius slowly sat and motioned towards the spot where you can see the muggle city lights, something both found very beautiful. They both slowly got up, making sure nothing disturbs the twins before Sirius whispered for Kreacher. "Kreacher take them back to their bed please." Kreacher gave his master a deep bow before disappearing with the twins.

Sirius gently pulls Remus with him to their favorite spot and wrapped his arms around his lover in a back hug. The animagus hums softly as he buried his nose against his neck, breathing in his scent. Remus let a soft smile once he realized what was coming up, something he had to remind himself constantly that it was becoming true. "We're getting married next week Paddy." He whispered his nickname for the animagus, earning a playful nibble on his earlobe. "I know. I can't wait to have you finally as mine." Remus felt his body shudder at the low growl in his voice, bringing in the familiar heat course through his body.

The werewolf turned around to face his lover and brought their lips together, feeling the fire that never seemed to cease with each passing year. Their lips danced together in sync as their body pressed closer to one another. They soon found themselves under the cooling shadows of the oak tree, blocking themselves from possible on lookers. Shirts slowly began to shed away from heated bodies as lips cascaded down a beautiful trembling chest, marking those smooth skins with marks to remember for days to come.

Moans left trembling lips as fingers tightly gripped black curly hair, feeling thin fingers created pleasure from within. Moans became begging for more, wanting to feel complete to only get more teasing. Fingers gripped a sweaty back as the hotness finally entered, bringing both close to the edge. Each powerful movement brought them closer and closer. Whispers of sweet nothing and naughty words filled his ears as they both released, bringing them to completion. Whispers of 'I love you's filled the air as they made love once more under the glimmering stars.


	3. Chapter Three

((A/N: OMG thank you all over commenting and enjoying my newest update *throws kisses to all* Please keep the comments coming my lovelies~ I cherish all your reviews~ Now on to the new chapter~ Enjoy as always and please review~ Also my poll is still up~ I would like all of your opinions on the question and yes this will be in a future chapter ;) Also if you gys are curious as to what horror movie it was its called Rec. ))

A/N: I got this review on Nov 3 and I just couldn't help myself

Goose: Garbage

Well then. Thanks for your input. I'll try to make it better for those that think my writing is a little lacking which I admit is. As long as there are those that enjoy my story, I'll continue to write my heart's content~

Chapter 3

Annabelle groaned in her sleep as something heavy landed on top of her. "What...the..." She croaked as she looked over she shoulder with squinty eyes. She let out a heavy tired sigh as she plopped her head back down on her pillow. "Why are you waking me up so early Harry?" She closed her eyes once again, hoping to get back to sleep. Annabelle heard him chuckle as she felt him get off her bed and with a sudden flourish of the window curtains, Annabelle let out a cry from the bright late morning light. "Come on. Get up. Father and Dad are going to take us out for our birthday." She could literally hear him smirking at her distress call. Oh its pay back time.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Sirius silently sat at the head of the dinner table, reading the _Daily Prophet_ of the day as he slowly ate his breakfast. The peaceful moment was interrupted as a loud yelp could heard coming from the bathroom above and a evil laugh quickly moved to the stair case. The man raised a eyebrow as he saw his daughter step into the dining room dressed casually,the corner of his lips lifted up a little at the mischievous look in her eyes. "Where did your brother go?" Annabelle snickered as she sat down on the seat closes to her father. "Taking an ice cold shower." Sirius chuckled softly as he continued enjoying his breakfast while reading the paper. Soft muttering could be heard as Harry came into the room, flashing his sister a 'I'm going to get you for that' look before sitting down next to her.

Not soon after, Remus came into the dinning room, presenting the twins with their gifts while giving them a kiss on top on their head. "Happy birthday sweethearts. They are from your father and I." The werewolf said as he gave his lover a sweet morning kiss before placing himself in the seat across from Annabelle, the lover's hands already intertwined. They watched their kids open their presents, stifling a laugh from coming out as they watched those expressions light up their faces. " I-It's absolutely beautiful..."

They said breathlessly in unison as the silver watch and silver bangle were lifted from the box. The sterling silver adorned with diamonds glimmered brightly from the sun coming through the windows. Annabelle quickly placed it on her wrist while Harry placed on his, snapping them in place with the clasp and admired them together. The two suddenly stood up and pulled the two adults in a big family hug. "Thank you guys so much." The twins said, feeling there was a lump lodged in their throats. The two adults were shocked for a second but Sirius laughed softly. "You silly kids.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle finished the last of her cantaloupe before Dobby disappeared the plates to the kitchen with a pop. "Are we going to go anywhere today father?" Sirius quickly wiped his mouth of any crumbs and nods. "Yes we are but I need to show something to the two of you before we can go." Sirius motions them to follow him. Their curiosity was peeked as they were lead into the parlor, a room their father only used for meetings with important people. They sat down in the little couch while Sirius and Remus sat in the other couch across from them with a coffee in between. "What's going on father?"

Sirius nervously licked his bottom lip before making a simple flick with his wand and a Pensive appeared before them with memories swirling around inside. Remus gently squeezed his hand to comfort him.  
"These are my memories. I want you both to see them." The twins looked at each other and agreed to do as he asked.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _James sat next to Lily on the hospital bed, watching her eye their sleeping newborn twins with a loving gaze. The moment was interrupted with a soft knock at the door and a younger looking Sirius stepped in with a bouquet of flowers in hand. "Hey you." Lily said in a tired voice but had the familiar smile everyone loved. Sirius walked over and kissed her cheek, trying not to bump into the sleeping bundles in her arms before giving James a brotherly hug. "Congratulations you two." He said with a wolfish grin as he sat down on the edge of the bed._

 _"Soon it will be you next." Lily said with a cheeky smile. Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think anytime soon Lils." The room became silent for a minute, his words lingering in the air. Lily broke the silence with whisper. "Would you like to hold them?" Sirius gave Lily a nervous look but the woman gave him an encouraging smile. "Hey practice makes perfect right?" Sirius snorts a little before scooting closer to the couple and James helped with his wife transfer the two bundles in the animagus' arms._

 _Sirius looked awkward holding the babies at first but soon relaxed, gently rocking in his spot. James and Lily relaxed in each others arms as they watched their friend cooing to the sleeping infants. "Have you thought up of their names yet?" Sirius asked after a couple of minutes. James motioned to towards the baby boy. "We named him Harry and her," He motioned towards the baby girl. "we named her Annabelle." Sirius smiled softly as he continued to rock them in his arms. "Perfect names for beautiful babies."_

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _Sirius let out a sigh of relief as Harry finally calmed down only five minutes after his parents left for their date, filling the house with his heartbreaking cries. The animagus gently bounced the baby in his arms as he walked to back up to the dimly lit nursery room, whispering soft words to him as the little form in his arms sniffled and whimpers against his neck, getting softer with each step he took. He excused the house elf that was watching over baby Annabelle while he was gone._

 _Sirius leaned over the white bassinet and felt his heart melt at the sight. Annabelle had been changed into comfy pink onesies and had her tiny fist clutch the stuff teddy bear he gave her. He reached down to fix the baby yellow fleece blanket around her a little. He then carried the sleeping Harry over to his own bassinet and gently laid him down. The man pulled out his wand and with a quick flourish, had changed Harry into little onesies with little trucks on them._

 _He draped a baby blue fleece blanket over him and placed a stuffed dragon next to him before gently kissing his forehead. He did the same with Annabelle before heading over to the wardrobe where a little wooden music box sat which was enchanted to play repeatedly throughout the night to help the twins sleep. Sirius tapped the box lightly with his wand and soft baby lullaby began to play. He sneaked out of the room and gently closed the door, leaving only the soft glow of the lamp on._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _Sirius closed his front door after he heard James and Lily apparate to the meeting with Dumbledore. He quickly headed back to the living room where he had left the twins under the watchful eyes of Kreacher. He dismissed the elf before he went to the next room to get the twin's their milk. He was back within minutes and almost died laughing from the scene before him._

 _The twins had crawled over to the wine cabinet which he forgot to lock it with a charm before they came. Annabelle had begun to pull each wine bottle one by one, creating a pile around her while Harry just played with one, smacking his drool covered hand all over it. Sirius let out a soft chuckle before setting the baby bottles on the couch after setting a stasis charm on it to keep them warm and walked over to the them. "You two are going to get me in so much trouble with your mother."_

 _The man groaned as he picked up Harry, earning a gurgle of a laugh from him. Sirius chuckled as he placed a big kiss on those chubby cheeks before placing Harry on the couch and raced over to Annabelle who had pulled out all the wine bottles she could reach and began placing the top of one of the wine bottle in her mouth, slobbering all over the sealed cap. Sirius gently pulled the bottle from her grip and mouth, causing the little angel to start to cry, having lost her new toy as he quickly placed the bottles back in the cabinet._

 _Sirius let out a laugh as he picked up the wailing baby, placing her on his hip as he walked back over the couch where Harry sat playing with his toes. "Aw don't cry. Your too young to start acting like me when I don't get to drink wine." Apparently Annabelle had found comfort in his words and began playing with his t-shirt instead, occasionally sniffling. Sirius sat down on the couch next to his godson and placed Annabelle on his lap, letting her lean back against his chest. "How about this. I'll treat you both to wine when you both are older alright?"  
_

 _He said as he looked at Harry and combed his fingers through the little tuft of black hair. Harry made a little sound as if to say she agreed to the promise. "Alright." Sirius said with a grin before lying the twins down on their back to feed them their milk._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _Light babbling of babies filled the playroom Lily watched the twins play and talked to each other in a language only those two knew. James had a meeting with a select few members from the Order with Dumbledore and was going to be gone until late that night. Sirius calmly walking into the room with two mugs of tea and handed one to Lily before sitting down next to her. The two were in a comfortable silence, each content on just watching the twins play before Sirius spoke first. "You wanted to tell me something?"_

 _Lily curled up on the couch, facing Sirius as she held her mug with two hands, contemplating how to say her next words. "Remember I had that meeting with Gringotts in our 7th year?" Sirius nods, vaguely remembering that day and wondering why she was telling him now. "Well its turns out I was told a little secret nobody has know for so long." The animagus raised and eyebrow. "A secret? What was it?" Lily leaned in and whispered. "It turns out my whole family is pureblood."_

 _Sirius almost choked on his tea as he coughed for a little bit while Lily patiently waited for him to speak. "Are you sure?" The man croaked once he finally calmed down. Lily gave him a look that said 'Really?' "Come on Sirius. Weren't you a little curious when between me and Petunia, I was the only witch out of a family of muggles?" She asked as she set down her still warm tea._

 _"Griphook told me that magic has a point of origin in a family no matter if the family has been muggles for generations. He said that my great great great great grandparents were a prominent couple in the wizarding community but their only child, a son turned out to be a squib. From then on, each generation produced a son who is a squib. People said that the family line had been cursed and all my ancestors have tried to break the curse by marrying a pureblood in hopes that their child would be 'normal' until I was born. Since squibs are practically muggles, everyone has forgotten about the Evans even today."_

 _Sirius remained silent, absorbing the new information. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't shocked at the least. Lily was surprisingly powerful for a mere muggle._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _A cry of anguish filled the air as Sirius stumbled into the destroyed nursery room. He face contorted with grief as he stumbled back against the white wall, a hand covering his mouth as he wept giant tears, feeling his heart shatter into pieces at the shrill cries of the twins. He got a hold of himself briefly, just enough to walk over to pick up Annabelle, who was sitting on the floor next to the cold body of her mother. Her tears reduced to hiccups as he rested her little head on her god father's shoulders just as her twin quieted, whimpering 'mama' as tears continued to flow down her red swollen cheeks._

 _Silent tears flowed down Sirius' cheek as he placed Annabelle next to Harry in his crib. "I'm so sorry...I failed to keep them safe." He could barely manage a whisper as he gently wiped each of their cheeks from tears. The twins whimpered in protest as they slowly stood up with the help of the crib bars. The man silently watched as Harry reached out and touched his metal watch that James gave him for his birthday a few months back. Sirius gave the them a watery smile as he caressed the back Annabelle's head._

 _Suddenly he head a clattering sound coming from behind him. At first he assumed it was rubble falling but as soon as he heard planks banging against each other and scuffling of shoes, he knew someone was still there. He quickly pulled out his wand and peered out of the giant hole in the wall and was able to see a black figure of a stout man running away from the scene. He couldn't mistake the look residing brown hair and familiar hunched back that he have seen so many times during Hogwarts._

 _Sirius clenched his jaw before turning back around and walked back to the crib."I'll be back ok? Uncle Sirius has to do something then I'll be back to take care of both of you." One of the twins Sirius wasn't sure who, made a noise as if to let him now they trust him and will hold to him that promise. With a fleeting kiss on their foreheads, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the dark road just outside. With a loud crack, he reappeared on that said road._

 _Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks once again when he heard babies crying from that enormous hole in the nursery room. He gave the house one last look before running down the direction the shadow went, turning into his animagus form mid stride. Pettigrew's scent wafted into his sensitive nose, leading him further down the dark road._ ' _If I don't come back...just know I love you two so much.'_

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The twins reappeared in the parlor, their cheeks fresh with tear marks. Annabelle launched herself at Sirius and wept softly in his arms while Remus comforted her with a soothing back rub. Harry silently sat in the exact same spot, wearing a blank look his face. "Why didn't you show us this earlier?" He mumbled softly. Sirius shifted a little in his seat, looking rather apprehensive. "Because...I thought you two would hate me for abandoning you. Telling me that I should have left Pettigrew to the Aurors instead of chasing him."

Annabelle sniffed and shook her head. "No we won't Father. To be honest we're very proud of you trying to find defend Mum and Daddy's honor. We would have done the same thing if we were in your shoes." Harry nodded in agreement. Sirius was touched they felt that way. He held back the tears forming in his eyes and pecked Annabelle on the forehead. "See told you your worries were for nothing." Remus chastised him playfully. Sirius let out a watery chuckle and gently squeezed his hand.

"Alright. No more tears. Go get changed you two." Annabelle sniffed again before sitting up. "Where are we going?" The man grinned. "I'm not telling. All I can tell you is your aunt and uncle will be there." The twins raised their eyebrows before standing up and head back upstairs to their bedrooms. Remus scooted over to his lover and gently ran his fingers through his black hair, the latter leaned his head against soft hand. "Feel better now?" Sirius smiled softly and nods. "Much better."

The twins came back down shortly, fully dressed for the day. She was wearing a skinny short overalls with a grey v neck underneath, her new bangles and a pair of white converse. He was wearing cargo khaki shorts with a red plaid shirt, his new watch and a pair of black canvas shoes. "Lets get going." Annabelle said, feeling very excited about where they will be going.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Harry and Annabelle stood there with their jaw wide open. Loud screams of thriller rides mixed with muggle music filled their ears once they arrived to meet their uncle and aunt. Their father has took them to many fun places for their birthdays but this was by far the best. The Dursleys didn't even bother to bring them along when Dudley was begging to go to the amusement for his birthday and even if they did, they would spend most of the time running away from Dudley's friends then having fun.

Narcissa and Lucius looked awkward standing there in muggle clothes, which Remus and Sirius found very amusing but thanked them for coming none the less. Narcissa was wearing a nice yellow sundress which ended just below her knee cap, making her beauty stand out even more. Lucius was wearing a pair of cream slacks with a black polo shirt, his long blonde hair tied back with the familiar black silk ribbon.

The little party paid their way into the amusement park and let the birthday twins decide which ride they should go on first. Harry picked one of the roller coasters first. They stood in the long line as they watched the ride began. The adults turned pale as they watched the ride go into one of the many loops in a very fast speed. The twins held back a laugh as the adults told them they were going for a walk in the nearby park instead.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Here Harry." Annabelle said as she handed him the large bag of blue cotton candy. She watched her brother tear open the bag and began munching on the sugary delight together piece by piece. They began debating the next ride they should go on when they both stopped in the middle of the road, looking straight ahead. "What are _you two_ doing here?" Harry raised an eyebrow at that ridiculous question. "What do you think Uncle Vernon? We're just here to celebrate our birthday." Vernon's mustache bristled a little as his face turned red. He as about to say something when Dudley appeared next to him with Petunia, looking fatter then the last time they saw each other. "You two? Why do they have appear on _today_?" Annabelle couldn't help but notice how close he sounded like Draco Malfoy.

"Oh I'm _sorry_. We didn't know you were _coming_." She sneered as she folded her arms across her chest. Vernon stepped forward and was about to say something really stupid when he looked over Harry's shoulder to see a group of people he never wanted to see. "There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you two." Narcissa said as she stood behind Harry and Annabelle, placing her hands protectively over them as she shot the family before them a glare. She has heard about them plenty of times from Sirius over the years and have in turn mentioned them to Lucius.

"Where are your manners you two? Introduce us to your... _friends_." The twins could hear the amusement in Lucius' voice even though it may not seem like it to others. "This is Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley." Harry drawled as he motioned to each of them politely. Lucius stepped forward and stood toe to toe with Vernon, his nose tilted up and his grey eyes icy, his voice matching perfectly. "Ah... this must be the whale of an uncle you spoke _so highly of."_ The other's held back a snort as they watched Vernon's face turn beet red, pointing a meaty finger at him. "Listen here you! I don't know who you a-"

"Ah but I know who you are. The twins have told me and my wife so many stories about you and your family. But I must say your look worse then they described you in their stories." Sirius had to press his face against Remus' shoulder as he laughed silently. Narcissa and the twins watched with a stoic face but in the inside they were laughing hysterically. Lucius was having fun making the little family uncomfortable as he walked a circle around them. "And your son seems to have gotten fat again. I would watch out Mrs Dursley. He may _explode_ from the amount of disgusting muggle junk food your letting him eat." With that he lifted his cane and gently poked at the protruding stomach, watching it jiggle a little with a disgusted look on his face. "Annabelle what was that nickname you said you used for him?" He said without turning to look.

"Big D Uncle Lucius." Lucius raised an eyebrow as he placed his cane back down. "Big D? If I were to guess, there's nothing _big_ about you. Only your enormous belly." Apparently that did it. Harry and Annabelle were shaking from laughter and the sugar from the cotton candy wasn't helping. Dudley quickly hid behind Petunia, most likely to mend his wounded ego. Narcissa smirked a little as she stood by her husband, placing her hand on the crook of his arm. "Lucius behave yourself." Her husband had a tiny smirk on his lips as he flicked an invisible speck of dust off his shirt. Petunia's face was blotchy red as she tried to salvaged the last of her family's dignity.

"How dare you speak to my husband like that! We have done nothing wrong!" She said shrilly. Narcissa had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes. By this time, people have stopped one by one to listen in. "Done nothing wrong? You have the audacity to say that when you've been putting those two in a cupboard ever since they came into your house as babies."Narcissa hissed coldly as she unconsciously gripped her husbands arm, hearing people around them gasp at this news. People started pointing fingers at the Dursleys who looked like the perfect family. They quickly left the park with people yelling at them, their reputation ruined.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The twins finished the last of the cotton candy they have been saving since lunch as they apparated to Diagon Alley for dinner. "You two shouldn't have eaten all of that sugar. You'll ruin your dinner." Harry grinned as he cleaned his sticky fingers with a quick cleaning charm. "Dad you said yourself our stomach have holes in it. We can still have dinner." Remus chuckles as he places a arm around his shoulder. "Right you are." Annabelle became curious as people all around them scurried down the same direction ahead of them. "Whats going on Father?" Sirius shrugged, not having the slightest clue. A little ways ahead, a giant crowd surrounded _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ , people yelling something over each other.

As they walked passed the big crowd, a loud bang could be heard over head, startling everyone in the streets and parchment tumbled into the air from nothing. Annabelle reached out and plucked a parchment and checked it out with everyone reading over her shoulder.

 ** _Get your very own Dragon's Breath!_**

 ** _Coming soon in store September_**

 ** _The fastest broom, surpassing the Firebolt! Activated only by the flyer's blood,_**

 ** _the broom detects how fast to go by mind and adrenaline. The handle is made from red spruce for more_**

 ** _flexible maneuvering in the air._**

"Ooo there's a new broom Harry!" Harry was impressed by how it looked and the skill of how it was made as he read the additional information in the back of the parchment. The twins talked animatedly between themselves, showing obvious delight of the newest broom. Lucius smiled slightly as he walked with his wife behind them. He leaned in to whisper something to his wife. She smiled and nods with agreement.

The group finally stopped in front of an Italian restaurant and stepped inside. The restaurant was one of the finest in Europe and the inside was a display of that. Wizards and witches sat in lavished tables in a low lit room. The ceiling was like something from a mansion. Huge glass chandlers hung from the white ceilings, casting the room with light reflections of the tiny crystals. "Impressive." Lucius said as they were seated in one of the large tables.

They flipped through the menu, and quickly ordered their meal once they realized it was later then they thought. While they waited for their food to arrive, Remus thought it was a good time to have the twins open their other gifts. They got clothes from Paris as well as got a book each from Lucius and Narcissa, the latest Quidditch maneuvers from Hermione, another broom care kit and _Honeydukes_ from Ron.

Neville sent them the latest edition of _Toxic Plants From Around the World_ and Luna gifted them a life long subscription to _The Quibbler_ as well as gifting them this shriveled up root which looked oddly similar to a gurdyroot. They got a large box of _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ goods from George. Surprising enough, they received a extensive book about vampires and werewolves from Snape. From his girlfriend, Harry got a signed autograph from the seeker of the Chudley Cannons. From Cormac, Annabelle received a red teardrop pendant necklace with a intricate diamond design on top. The twins made a mental note to thank everyone when they got back home.

Their dinner arrived and they dug in, ignoring the constant stares from the people walking pass the windows of the restaurant. Reporters from the _Daily Prophet_ and magazines started flashing photos rapidly and writing what they see in a note pad. The group just ignored them as they enjoyed their dinner. Lucius said that it won't help to lash out to a reporter on any given day unless you want to see your face on the front cover of the magazine the next day about the incident.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The group left the restaurant feeling very satisfied with their meal. They made their way to the apparition point a couple blocks away where they will split ways. "Cissy I want to sleep with Sirius tonight!" Remus was trying not whine like a kid but that just made it worse. The rest were snickering off to the side as Narcissa propped her hands on her waist and huffed. "No your not Remus. Its tradition for the wife to sleep by herself the night before her wedding. Besides your seeing him tomorrow at the alter."

Remus pouted as the others laughed before his family crowded around him. He gave Sirius one last kiss on the lips before giving his kids a big hug each. Narcissa gave the twins a hug and sighed softly. "I must apologize again for Draco's absence. Lately hes been with with his friend Blaise Zabini then his family." Harry placed his hand on top of hers, giving her a reassuring smile. "Its all right Aunt Cissy. We don't mind." The woman looked like she wanted to say something but decided she couldn't say anything else at the moment.

She nodded as she hooked her arm with Remus'. "Well we must be off. You four rest well. We have a very busy day tomorrow." The rest said good bye, watching them step on the spot and apparated to the Malfoy Manor with a long crack. They were quiet for a minute before Sirius broke the silence. "Alright. Lets get back home." He placed both of arms around the twins shoulders as he walked towards the same spot. "You three go ahead. I have some business to tend to. I'll be back in an hour." They nodded before disappearing from the spot.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Like he promised, Lucius appeared at the manor in a hour looking very satisfied. He waved off an elf who had appeared to service him. He noticed that it was mostly quiet in the dimly lit lower level except for the muffled sound of the tv in the background. He followed the sound to the entertainment room and peeked in to see the twins sitting on the sectional sofa watching something on the tv screen. "What are you two watching?" Annabelle broke her concentration to look at him. "We're watching a horror movie. Want to watch with us? We just started." She had a strange excitement in her eyes and the man couldn't refuse her for some reason.

He sat down next to the twins and propped his cane next to him so his hands relaxed comfortably on his lap. "A horror movie? Have you two gone through enough horror to last a life time?" This time Harry answered. "Yeah but the horror we dealt with has passed. This horror isn't real. Not in our world that is." Lucius contemplated on his words as he silently watched the movie that had the two watching the screen with intent.

"Where did your father go?" Lucius asked after a few minutes when he realized the other wasn't present like usually is. "He went to make sure his surprise gift for Dad tomorrow is put together correctly." They mumbled before they flinched a little at the sudden jump scare while the man didn't even budge. Lucius smirked a little. "My you two got scared from that?" The twins looked at him with a little glare. "Hey there's more coming and will much worse just you wait." Lucius chuckled softly as he shook his head. He highly doubt it. He has seen many scary things in his day and have mastered the ability to not flinch to pretty much all of them.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Sirius stepped out of the floo and dusted off the soot as he gave his jacket to Winky. He knew the movie the twins was watching wasn't done yet so he walked straight over to the closed door of the entertainment room. He frowned as he heard two people yell "No no no! That's a bad idea! That's a bad idea!" from within. _Must be another horror movie._ Sirius chuckled as he shook his head and swung open the door. He wasn't expected to get a reaction like this.

The twins jumped a mile up in the sky while Lucius just flinched in his seat as the 1st pov camera shudder as a boy who wasn't there previously in the attic attacked the camera. The three just threw the man a glare as he hunched over laughing. " Oh you should see your faces." He said as he wiped the mirth from his eyes. "Quiet Black." Lucius grumbled as he said a brief goodbye before heading up to one of the guest room upstairs. Annabelle and Harry laughed when they realized he jumped a little. They said good night to their father as they all head upstairs. They all hit the pillow with much anticipation for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter Four

(A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! Thank you guys so much for the favorite, subscription, and views~ I know the last three chapters have been slow and this one may be the last one. If not the next chapter will be I promise~ I've realized I haven't been doing a good job of being very descriptive so from now on I'll try to be for all you readers~ I did some changes to Chapter 3 so please read it if you haven't yet. Without further adieu here is the new chapter~ Rate and review as always please~)

Chapter 4

Loud chatter filled the widely spaced garden of the Malfoy Manor, the mid afternoon sun shined brightly in the sky. Rows of white chairs with matching covers and grey satin bow faces the alter, a white carpet runner marking the aisle down the middle. In the start of each row was a bouquet of beautifully arranged flowers Narcissa and Annabelle helped pick out which were tied to the chair with a white sheer cloth. The alter simply had a plain white wooden archway where the Minster of Magic was to stand to unite the couple together. Narcissa stood in the back, making sure everything is in place like she envisioned. The guest became curious as two little boxes were on the floor, one on each side. Strangely enough, both bore the names 'Lily' or 'James' in golden cursive.

The groom-to-be stood nervously at the alter,checking his wrist watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. Harry tsked softly, reaching out to fix his father's tie. "Don't worry. He'll come out." The man was wearing a very nice black suit with the traditional white dress shirt underneath but he wore a grey silk tie just like Remus wanted. He scowled slightly. "That's easy for _you_ to say. What if he bails and runs off somewhere?" Harry rolled his eyes as he turned his father with him so their backs were to the wedding guest after he gave Ginny who was sitting in the second row a grin which he received one back from the female red head.

"Not likely father. You both have been waiting for this moment for ages." Sirius sighed to himself, realizing his mind was playing with his emotions. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, something Narcissa taught him a couple nights back to calm his nerves and something he would most likely never hear the end of from Lucius. In fact, he could practically hear him smirk from the second row behind him who was sitting next to ex nemesis, Severus. Harry was surprised the man even agreed to come out today instead of staying copped up in his potion lab. Ron came back into the room and gave Harry a silent nod as he stood next to his best mate.

Suddenly the sound of a lullaby played softly in the background, the cue that the wedding was about to begin. Sirius saw Harry turned back around in the corner of his eye and he couldn't help himself anymore even though it was tradition to wait for the bride to step into the aisle to look. He slowly turned back around and his lips formed into a smile at what he saw in front of him, not realizing that the guests thought the same thing.

The couple decided to not have a ring bearer or a flower girl since there was no one left that could take that roll. Annabelle and Hermione walked down the aisle first with beautiful smiles on their lips, each wearing different style dresses but both the same color. Light grey satin. The Blacks decided to make it a little inside joke just between them to pick grey since the full moon was grey and he wasn't scared of it anymore.

Annabelle picked a simple strapless chiffon dress with a sweetheart neck line and jewels around her waist. The hem of the dress light brushed against the floor as she walked, her diamond stud earrings shimmered with each step. She decided to keep her hair down in soft curls. Hermione picked out a one shoulder dress which dragged a little against the floor with jewels covering her right breast and trailing down to a stop on her left hip. She too wore her favorite diamond stud earrings that her mother gave her to use and had her hair pinned back with a metal floral barrette in a half up half down style. They both held a bouquet of white tiger lilies.

No one could doubt they both looked amazing. A few feet behind the girls came the 'bride' of the wedding. In the eyes of Sirius, Remus looked absolutely stunning in the well fitted white tux. To others, he looked just as handsome and beautiful at the same time, not because of that wide grin he had as he walked down towards the alter. The guest couldn't help but smile along, the pain of the war that happened only two months ago, completely forgotten for only that moment.

Once Remus was within reach, Sirius reached out with his hand and their hands met which only made the two smile brighter. The soft music stopped as they finally stood together in front of Shacklebolt, their hands clasped together in the front. "Dearly beloved, we are gather here today to witness the union of these two magical people Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in holy matrimony." The man's voice swept through the guest. "If any one can show reasons why they may not be lawfully joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone stirred around looking around them, hoping not to see someone raise their hand. After a few more seconds of silence, Shacklebolt continued. "Who gives this man to married to this man?" He motioned to Remus first and then Sirius. Harry and Annabelle stepped forward. "My sister and I bring this man to marry our father." Harry said before they both stepped back to their original position. Shacklebolt gave them a smile and bowed his head politely before he turned to face the couple once again. "Can you two please face each other?" They turned to face each other, both of their hands automatically linked together and sporting the same grin while looking each other lovingly.

"Do you Remus Lupin, take this man, Sirius Black to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to his in all things good and bad as long as you both shall live?" Time seemed to stop as they looked at Remus, waiting for him to answer. To Sirius, it felt like an eternity. Remus smiled brightly and nods. "I do." As if the guest were holding their breath, the air felt not as tense as before as they relaxed in their seat. Harry almost rolled his eyes and whispered quietly so only Ron could hear. "They all would have died if Remus didn't answer right away."

Ron snorted quietly, agreeing with his friend fullheartedly. Shacklebolt smiled brightly and turned to look at Sirius. "Do you Sirius Black, take this man, Remus Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to his in all things good and bad as long as you both shall live?" Sirius had a smug look on his face and gave his lover a gentle squeeze on the hand. "I do." As if it was even possible, the said man smile even brighter.

Shacklebolt had to stop himself from chuckling. Their smile was becoming infectious. "May we have the rings?" The twins walked over to the boxes, one at each one, and with a little flourish of their wand, the little box opened to reveal rings. Going with the full moon theme, the two bands were sterling silver. One had diamonds going all around it while the other was just plain sterling silver. Sirius had the diamond ring engraved in the inside with their nicknames and the date they got married. Harry handed the diamond one to Sirius and Remus the plain one from Annabelle.

"You may now exchange vows. You may go first Remus." Remus cleared his throat and licked his lower lip, suddenly feeling his mouth go dry from nervousness. _Come one Remus you can do this! You practice your vows last night!_ "We first met in our first year at Hogwarts and fell in love with each other in Hogwarts. You were the stubborn kid everyone liked and I was the wolf kid no one really knew. You wanted to be my friend despite I was a dangerous werewolf. In the beginning I stayed away from you because I didn't want you to get hurt but you just kept coming, helping me during the full moon. Without you I wouldn't have met James and Lily who became my closest friends. Without you I wouldn't have met Harry and Annabelle whom I love like they are my own. I love you Padfoot and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

With that, Remus slid the ring on his husband's ring finger. A soft throbbing glow appeared around them for a brief moment before disappearing. Some of the guest could be seen dabbing their eyes from tears and occasional sniff here and there. Sirius blinked back a tear from coming before starting. "Remus you are my lover, my rock and my everything. I honestly can't imagine what my life would be like without you in were the only image I thought of when I was stuck in Azkaban. When I confessed my love to you in our 6th year, I was the happiest man alive when you agreed to my boyfriend. Today you stand before me as my husband. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you. We have two wonderful kids whom aren't a product of either of us but you stepped in to be a mother figure to them. For that I can't thank you enough. I love you so much Moony and will for the rest of eternity."

Annabelle had tears running down her face just as Remus wiped away his own tears, watching as Sirius places the ring on his ring finger. A brighter glow hovered above them, looking like a halo as the couple finally bonded together. The guests gasped at the beauty of it. If they hadn't known better, the couple at the alter looked like angels. Once the glow disappeared, Shacklebolt smiled widely and looked at his friends standing before him. "With the power and magic invested in me as the Minister of Magic, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband."

 _Finally._ Sirius thought, feeling a sense of overwhelming happiness as he leaned forward and their lips connected. Their guests cheered loudly while they stood up, clapping loudly and wolf whistling as a loud pop came overhead and red flower petals rained from the sky. "It's my honor to present to you all Mr and Mr Black!" Shacklebolt said over the chaos. The couple pulled away from each, sporting identical smile and blush on their cheeks. Sirius then lead his newlywed husband down from the alter and immediately they were swarmed with congratulatory hugs and kisses especially from their kids.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The new couple lead everybody to a different section of the garden to take photos while they let the elves swiftly clean up. Collin Creevey patiently waited for the rest of the guest to arrived at the spot. Harry had recommended the young photographer to Sirius when the man realized there weren't any photographers unless he were to hire one from the _Daily Prophet_ , which meant Rita Skeeter and no one wants _her_ there. Collin was unsurprisingly ecstatic to get the opportunity to show off his photography skills, but Harry had a hunch the younger just wanted to do it to get more photos of him to add to that childhood collection of his.

"Alright lets start with the new couple." Collin said over the loud chatter. Remus and Sirius walked over to where Collin was and discussed what kind of photos they wanted: half moving and muggle photos. Collin agreed and watched the couple get position, just in time to capture the sun slowly move down into the sky. The camera clicked rapidly and every so often, the couple changed positions until they were done.

"Ok now a family picture!" Collin called and the twins quickly ran over to their parents. The clicks of the camera couldn't be heard as the guests laughed at the twins' antics. Soon after, the new couple took pictures with the Malfoys, Shacklebolt, Hermione and Ron as well as rest of their guest.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

An hour later, everybody were ushered into the ballroom of the Malfoy Mansion for the reception. The room had been furnished with many large tables adorned with grey tablecloth with white damask design on it. Right in the middle where none of the tables were on, was the dance floor. It looked small but Lucius informed them it would widen to accommodate all the guest on the dance floor but it won't change the way everything is set up. The guests scattered around the ballroom to each table to find the card with their name on it. Soon everybody have managed to locate their seats with the help of Annabelle and Harry while Remus and Sirius disappeared to finalize the photos Collin took and pick out which one they wanted.

In the mean time, the guests were served wine and most of them walked around to talk to the others. The twins remained in a table with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and George, chatting about school. "Did your hear anything about the headmaster we will get this year?" Harry asked Ron as he watched his friend slowly sip on his butterbeer. Nobody at the table wanted to drink wine so early into the night and probably make a fool of themselves. Ron shook his head. "Rumor has it McGonagall and one other person are the only people highly recommended for the position. Merlin, I hope its not Snape." He grumbled to only receive a gentle slap on the arm from Hermione.

"Ron, Snape helped us in the war. It would be an honor to have him as our headmaster or even McGonagall." Harry shook his head with a grin. "I agree Hermione but I bet you 5 Galleons he would make our lives a living hell." Annabelle, who was resting her head on George's shoulder,laughed as Ron quickly raised his hand to take on the bet and placed in 4 Galleons since he didn't bring enough money with him. To everybody's surprise, Hermione smirked and placed down 3 Galleons on the table. "You both are wrong by the way. McGonagall will be Headmistress. Everybody likes her."

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a giant spotlight shined at the doubles door leading out to the hallway just as the couple of the hour walked in. The teens stood up from their chair and clapped with everybody else as they walked down where the crowd parted for them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, its time for the newlywed's 1st dance of the night." The commentator said over the clapping. Once Sirius and Remus stepped onto the dance floor, classical music gently played in the background as the guest gathered around the dance floor to watch the couple dance.

Sirius placed one hand on his husband's waist while the other held his hand. He was feeling nervous that he would do something stupid but he chose not to show it on his face. Remus chuckle softly and let the man lead him into the dance, occasionally giving him reassuring squeezes on the shoulder to let him know he was doing a good job. "Are you having fun Remy?" Sirius whispered into his ear as they turned slowly, causing a shiver to go down the werewolf's spine. "More then you ever know." He whispered back into the animagus' ear. Sirius grinned and drew his lover into a sweet kiss, causing some of the guest to wolf-whistle and sounds of clicks from the camera.

After a little bit, Sirius felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Harry standing there with a grin on his face. "May I have a dance with my new dad?" Sirius laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Of course you can." He gave his new husband a quick peck on the lips before walking over to Annabelle who was waiting patiently in the side. Annabelle giggled softly as Sirius bowed to her. "May I have this dance? "You may father." Sirius grinned and swept Annabelle right into the dance without missing a beat.

Harry was trying his best to go along with the beat of the music but he felt like he was making it more obvious he didn't know how to dance. Remus didn't seem to mind though. He went along with Harry's steps and they somehow made it around the dance floor. _Must be Dad's doing._ Annabelle felt so warm in her father's arms. She rested her chin on his shoulder as they turned slowly. "This would be our first father-daughter dance." Sirius said softly as he kissed the top of her head. Annabelle hummed in acknowledgment. "I'm happy I get to dance with you and the memory of me dancing with Papa I will always cherish." This time Sirius hummed with happiness and Annabelle closed her eyes with a smile on her lips, feeling content at the moment.

More people stepped into the dance floor and soon everybody had joined the dance. Every so often, the guests switch partners with someone different. Eventually Annabelle danced with George who was to be her date just for tonight because Cormac had to attend a business trip with his father. She won't be able to see him until Tuesday.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The guests returned to their seats chatting amongst each other while Sirius and Remus sat at the table the twins and their friends room became quiet as a projector appeared and began playing some memories on a white wall. Remus turned to give Sirius a curious look. "Whats going on?" He mouthed and received a sly grin as an answer.

There were laughter as everybody watched the 11 year old Sirius meet Remus in the start of Hogwarts. The twins were shocked to watch the Marauders got in heaps to trouble. "Dang! Even we don't get in that much trouble." Harry whispered as Ron stared mesmerized at a memory playing on the wall. "These are bloody brilliant! I'm surprised Fred or George haven't thought of these." Sirius heard and chuckled as he leaned forward against the table. "I'm sure they have but they didn't risk getting in trouble with your mother. If she knew that your brothers learned those from me she'll be after my arse." George nodded in agreement.

Everybody became glum as a memory of Sirius get taken away to Azkaban. Remus felt a few tear drops slide down his cheek as he watched his husband suffer while another dementor sucked away his happy memories. Sirius noticed and pulled him closer to him, placing a comforting kiss on his temple. The next couple of memories were their time together after Sirius escaped from Azkaban. The last two were the most surprising especially for Remus and the twins.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _"Come dear brother. I'm only asking you to look after Draco for the evening." Sirius sighed heavily and was about to give a smart retort but was then interrupted as Narcissa barged inside anyway with baby Draco in her arms while Lucius followed her in. "Hey!" He said as quickly followed them as Kreacher closed the door for him. "Oh hush Sirius. Are you not happy to see your nephew?" Narcissa asked as she stepped into the play room and stopped on the spot once she saw two other babies in the room playing with pastel foam blocks on the carpeted floor. "Ah...this must be the Potter babies."_

 _Lucius drawled as he placed a arm around his wife as if the twins were dangerous. Sirius huffed at that comment as he marched inside the room and conjured a sofa for them to sit down. The Malfoy pair sat down on the sofa as Sirius sat down on the carpeted floor, feeling more comfortable down there. The twins continued to play as if the two new comers had never entered the room. Baby Draco saw the many toys on the floor and began to whine to put him down to play. Narcissa was reluctant to do just that but with Sirius' insistent, she did just that._

 _The adults were quiet as they watched the babies play together. Well except for Draco. He seemed content to just play with one foam block. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the sight but chose not to voice it. Annabelle seemed to have noticed and walked on wobbly legs over to this new 'friend'. She presented the block to him and started babbling something to him. Sirius suspected that she wanted to play with him. Little Draco's eyebrow creased a little into a frown as if he didn't like what she was offering. Annabelle sat down next to him anyway and offered the block in her hand again. Suddenly Draco threw the foam block that was in his hand at her head, making the corner hit her forehead._

 _Annabelle's eyes followed the foam block as it tumbled on the floor before she realized what hit her head. Her face screwed up and let out a little cry as her face gone a little red. Sirius flashed his sister a glare as he got up and pick up the crying infant, seeing that she didn't scold her son including her husband. He cooed softly to Annabelle in hoping to calm her down. Harry had stopped playing once he heard his sister's cries of distress and saw everything. His green eyes was giving little Draco something equivalent to a glare. The infant boy stood up and teetered his way over to the blond, whom continued to play with his newly achieved foam block._

 _Sirius watched with amazement and with much bewilderment of the Malfoys as Harry squatted in front of Draco and pushed him over on his back,albeit a little slow. Draco let out a cry as he ended up on his back with another baby on top of him. Sirius laughed loudly as he quickly placed the now calm Annabelle back on the floor and proceeded to get Harry off of his nephew before the Malfoy patriarch did something which could turn out bad. He lifted up the black haired baby and gave him many kissed on the cheek which earned him the most adorable gurgle laugh from the boy. "Good job pup. You showed him whose boss." He could hear Narcissa humph in the background as she lifted up Draco and the family of three left in a hurry._

 _*_ ~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

All the guest were laughing but everybody who went to Hogwarts with the twins had tears coming out of the eyes from laughing so much. "Now we know how this _all_ started." Hermione chortled as she carefully wiped the tears from her eyes without ruining the makeup Winky spent some much time on. Ron gave Harry a clap on the back. "That was brilliant mate! I wish we could do that to him without getting in trouble." The red head yelped as Hermione reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't give him any ideas Ron." The teens laughed as Harry pouted.

Sirius and Remus were talking to the table next to them where Lucius and Narcissa sat. They were laughing and reminiscing about that memory. Everybody quieted down as the final memory flashed onto the wall.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _Sirius watched as Remus disappeared behind the trees before closing the door. He headed back up to the play room where he had ordered Kreacher to take the twins from the living room. The twins were patiently waited for him on their backs, babbling to each other as they played with their tiny toes. Sirius chuckled as he grabbed two baby bottles from the stand next to the couch._

 _He sat down in front of the twins his his feet on either side of them and slowly shook the bottles in front of them to get their attention. He wasn't surprised when they both immediately reached for their bottles. He watched them place the nipples in their mouth and quickly started drinking away. He couldn't help but reached over and gently rub Harry's chubby cheeks as he drank hungrily at his milk, smiling softly as those little fingers grasp his forefinger._

 _"I'm going to tell you two a little secret." He said as he looked over at Annabelle and gently combed his fingers through her wispy black hair which had escaped from the baby hair clip. "I like your Uncle Moony." He paused a little, smiling as two set of eyes concentrated on him and the only sound of gulping could be heard. "I liked him since I first met him in my first year. That was after I met your mum and dad."_

 _Harry finished his bottle and Sirius replaced the bottle with his stuffed dragon in his hand before continuing. "I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend. And then one day I'll ask him to marry me." Sirius felt a goofy smile spread across his lips. Oh how he wish that day would come. Annabelle had finished and started babbling something while waving her hands widely._

 _Sirius grinned as he laid down on his stomach with the twins just below him, his arms on either side of them. "And how can I forget about you two?" He looked at Annabelle and laughed as he rubbed noses with her, earning a heart warming giggle from her. "You'll be my flower girl." He then looked at Harry. "And you young man will be the ring bearer." Harry let out a little cry of happiness and brought the foot of his stuffed dragon in his mouth._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Everybody in the room had at least some happy tears running down their face as they chattered to each other. Remus was looking at his husband with a new sense of respect for him. "Your unbelievable." Sirius grinned leaned over to place a quick peck on his lips. "That's why you love me." Remus chuckled as he leaned against him, feeling his arm automatically wrap around him. "True."

Harry decided to take this moment to stand up, having been decided between his sister that he would do the Best Man's speech for James. There was still chatter as he stood up and tapped his spoon to his wine glass, sending a gentle chime through the room and everybody quieted down as they turn their attention to him.

The twins always had been in some kind of attention whether in school or in Diagon Alley especially Harry being the 'Chosen One'. And no way would this time be any different then those previous but all those eyes looking at him still made Harry nervous. His parents gave him reassuring smiles from across the table from him, giving him the strength to begin the speech.

"Thanks Father for making me more heroic then I already am." Light laughter could be heard and Harry instantly relaxed as he continued on. "When you adopted me and Annabelle, we couldn't love you more then we already felt for you. Years went by and we saw you and Dad together more often then you do with women. At first Ann and I didn't think much about it but as more signs popped up we realized, Merlin you are gay." More laughter erupted through the room. "That winter break we heard you two in your room,"

Remus blushed bright red only to cause some snickering from their friends. "we thought you two couldn't be more fit for each other. When we hear that Father proposed to Dad, we couldn't be more happier. We're proud of you Father and we love you both. Cheers." Harry said as he raised he wine flute up in the air. "Cheers!" Everybody said together as they raised their's as well and took a sip of the sparkly liquid.

Everybody sat back down and it was time to eat their late dinner. Like the Yule Ball, the guests were to say their order from the menu to their plate and the said food appears before them. Loud yet comfortable chatter filled the spacious room as the guests started on their meal, laughing with one another like old friends with the soft music playing in the background. Remus and Sirius talked quietly to each other, laughing at some hidden joke only those two knew. They shared occasional kisses while ignoring the large amount of people watching their every move.

The twins were having loads of fun with their friends. They were glad to see that George was slowly getting better and was telling jokes like he used to. They tried not to mention Fred so much around him in case he lapse into depression once again. The twins was glad their two best friends were doing ok. A month after the war, Ron confessed his feelings to Hermione, and the twins thought the bushy haired girl would automatically jump into his arms but no. She said that what she felt for the red head was only sibling love. That's all.

Everybody in the Gryffindor house could tell Ron took the rejection hard but the twins thinks their friend will get over it one day and carry on which seemed like today was the day. Ron was calm and was had the same little boy gleam in his eyes everybody knew since they were eleven. Hermione was just glad Ron was being so mature about it.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The dinner dishes were whisked away by magic to most likely to the kitchen where the house elves were for the next portion of the wedding, more dancing. Annabelle got to dance with more of her friends from Hogwarts especially with Dean and Seamus. Harry on the other hand was dancing with the Patil twins and much to Parvati's surprise, Harry had gotten a little bit better since the last time they danced.

The classical music stopped playing after a good half hour and one of the _Weird Sister_ songs came on, causing all the teens to scream from excitement. The adults left the dance floor rather quickly to get away from the overly excited jumping kids and rested their aching feet at the tables while they sipped on wine.

The song was then changed to muggle pop music which seemed to have grown in popularity among the wizarding world. The floor seemed to vibrate as the teens dances to the beat, laughing with one another while others were starting to get a little sensual like what Harry and Ginny were doing. As much as Annabelle thought it was cute, it was disgusting at the same time. She wished Cormac was there with her to kiss or dance the night away but Annabelle knew Cormac couldn't get out of the business trip.

Annabelle was enjoying dancing with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson when she felt a light tap on her shoulder from behind. She turn and gasped to see Daphne and Millicent beautifully dressed for the occasion. "Oh my gosh what are you two doing here?" She asked as she gave each a hug, ignoring the other's gawking at the friendliness between them.

"We wanted to surprise you and give you these." Daphne said in a matter-of fact tone as she handed her a couple of small neatly wrapped boxes. "You guys shouldn't have." Annabelle said as she slowly took the present. She was surprised that her new Slytherin friends remembered when her birthday was since the last time they talked.

She guided her friends to one of the tables to open the gifts while the others continued to dance to the up beat songs. She had received some small jewelry from her Slytherin friends, all claiming that the jewelry would fit her better. She thanked them, saying she would put them to good use. Annabelle noticed that Milli was eyeing a Ravenclaw guy in their year and laughed.

"Stare at him any longer and he'll bore holes on his head Milli." The brown haired girl gave her a mock glare and sticks her tongue out at her, causing Daphne to smirk a little. "I think Milli is in love." The blonde said in a taunting voice. Millicent tried to look indifferent but the two girls could see a light blush forming on her cheeks. "You two are just jealous."

Annabelle shook her head, feigning a disgusted look on her face. " No thanks. I already have a boyfriend." The two Slytherins laughed at the look on her face. "By the way where _is_ your boyfriend?" Daphne asked, just realizing the said person wasn't around. "He's in a business trip with his father." Annabelle said, trying not to let the pout show on her face but was failing miserably. "Aaww don't worry we'll keep you company." Milli jumped in this time as she gave her a sweet smile.

Before Annabelle could say anything else, Daphne gasped loudly and suddenly stood up, scaring her companions for a second. "My favorite song is playing right now! Come on!" She said, grabbing on each of their hands and pulled her laughing friends onto the crowded dance floor. Jay Sean's voice echoed around them as everybody moved their bodies to the beat, grinding against one another.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Several house elves had to roll the wedding cake into the front of the ball room. The cake was massive 4 tier round cake with white frosting. On the very top stood two figurines of a werewolf and a black dog howling at the grey moon. Remus and Sirius gaped at the size of the cake as they made their way to front, obvious that Narcissa took charge of how the cake would look like. Cameras started flashing as the couple sliced into the soft structure together with a well sharpened anticipated what happened next.

Nobody saw how Sirius' eyes glint with mischievousness as he gave his husband a quick glance before he dipped his finger into the soft frosting of his piece of cake and smeared it on his cheek. Everybody laughed at the look on Remus' expression and laughed louder as the 'bride' tried to splatter frosting on the animagus' face, causing a little food fight between the two.

Narcissa couldn't reprimand the today was their day and couldn't help be a little childish, besides she didn't have the heart to do anything in front of the other guests who have a dislike to the Malfoys. No point in making matters worse. The elves reappeared to help distribute the cake slices to the guests and soon everybody had their full of cake, patting their bursting stomachs underneath the tables to try to ease the feeling.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

After another hour of dancing, it was time for the couple to leave for their honeymoon. The room filled with whines that the party was ending already but Sirius took the spotlight this time to speak to the party. "True, the celebrations has ended but, there's another celebration for the twins." The room was suddenly erupted in cheers, mostly by the teens and some adults.

The crowd split like the sea to let the couple make their way to the door that would take them out to the garden where they will portkey somewhere. The air filled with farewells and promises to see them once they got back. The twins followed close behind them with the guest doing the same lie a swarm of mosquitoes following the light. Remus and Sirius gave the twins a quick hug as well as a kiss on top of the head.

"Now remember you two. If you need anything, just floo call Lucius and Narcissa. I already told Dobby to wake you up on the day you go back on the Hogwarts Express. Oh and also don't eat too much sugar. You know it will get you sick." Annabelle laughed as she kissed her dad on the cheek. "Yes Dad. Now go on before your portkey leaves without you." Sirius chuckled as he pulled Remus to the portkey, who was a little reluctant since he had a couple more things to remind them. _Such a worry wart._ The animagus thought as he distracted the other with a toe curling kiss just as the key took them away, leaving the cheering and goodbyes far behind.

"Do those idiots know that the portkey isn't taking them to a hotel?" Severus could be heard mumbling and shaking his head as everyone scurried back in to continue partying. The adults left soon after the couple had gone, leaving the teens to bring out the harder wine and alcohol.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Dobby popped into a dark room, save the bright light shinning through and padded his way to the bed where a lump laid on the bed. He shakes his little head as he opened the curtains. He then made his way to the bed and gently shakes the figure. "Mistress Annie. Mistress Annie must wake up." His squeaky voice woke up the slumbering figure. She groaned as she clutched her throbbing head. "Merlin... Dobby remind me next time to never do this again." She croaked as she takes the potion the house elf passed over to her for the massive hang over.


	5. Chapter Five

(( A/N: Please rate and review everybody~ Thanks to all of you who are new subscribers~ It means a great deal to me you enjoy my story so far~. For the tiara just look up silver wedding tiara on google and the 5th image on the first row is the one. For the watch type in men's silver Rolex and the 4th picture is the one. I know in the book it says prefect but I've always read that word 'perfect' so if you don't like leave! ))

Chapter 5

Kreacher appeared in the wide open garden where his young master and mistress were with their guests under the generous shade of a giant oak tree, resting from splashing in the pool. "There's someone to see young master and mistress." He croaked as he bowed deeply, brushing his nose against the cool green grass. Harry who was resting his head on Ginny's lap raised and eyebrow at the house elf. "Who is it?"

"It be the rat lady young master Harry." Annabelle had Cormac in between her legs, her chest pressed against his back, groaned once she realized who was waiting for them inside. She had just gotten out of her volunteer shift at St Mungo's and she wanted to relax and not deal with this constant occurrence in the Potter Manor. "Not her again." She grumbled, causing her boyfriend to chuckle. Harry sighed heavily, already dreading meeting this woman. "Alright thank you Kreacher. Please escort the _rat lady_ to the office." Kreacher bows once more before disappearing with a loud crack.

"That old hag back again?" Ron asked, highly amused by his best mate's facial expression, earning a slap in the back of the head from Hermione. "Stop calling her a hag Ronald. She's only here to try to get her brother out of that awful place." Ron rolled his eyes as he gave the other a incredulous look and spoke in a sarcastic voice. "That bastard killed _twelve_ muggles 'Mione. There's no way the Minister will allow him to just _walk_ out of there."

"Of course not Ron. Honestly. Can't you give the woman some _compassion_? What if _your_ brother was in there?" Hermione said with a huff. "Alright alright. Merlin, don't get your panties in a bunch." Hermione attempted to smack the back of his head once again for that remark but the red head dodged easily.

The others tried not to laugh at the bickering duo but couldn't help themselves. Annabelle stood up first, patted off her behind to get off the grass stuck to her jean shorts she wore over her now dried bikini bottom. She bent over and grabs her tank top. "Are you ready Harry?" The said boy stood up as well and nods. Over the summer the twins had went through another transformation. Harry had kept his lean body but had gained the last stretch of height and a added bonus of muscles, no doubt from the aurors training Shacklebolt let him do before anybody else. A 'gift of appreciation' he said but really it just riled some feathers from the civilians of Wizarding London. Annabelle felt like she looked the same and wasn't disappointed by it "Yup. Lets get this over with."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Please you must let my brother go! H-He must have been under the imperius curse when he killed those mug-" The elderly woman was interrupted at a knock on the door. Though the woman was short, she was surprisingly stunning and looked nothing like her rat-like brother. Harry was pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache forming. "Come in." Lucius came walking into the room, looking no more then impeccable. "I must apologize for my tardiness Harry." He said in a light tone as he moved to stand by the twins. The elderly lady's face had turn to a unpleasant shade of red as she shot the blonde patriarch a nasty glare.

"Must _he_ be here? He's the reason why my brother is in that awful pl-" Harry finally had enough and cut her off before she said something ridiculous. "And we have told you time and time again we will _never_ release Peter let alone reduce his sentence." Madame Pettigrew had a look of defeat as she tried to think of another way to try to persuade the twins to rethink their decision once again. Lucius decided to say a few words as well albeit a little on the cold side.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're becoming quite a nuisance in this house. Actually to the point of _obsession_. Let me remind you that I am an elite member of the Ministry. Therefore I have every right to make your life a peaceful one or a living hell." The look in his eyes could turn any person into stone. "I would choose wisely if I were you. I'm sure a restraining order will do well for your family." Madame Pettigrew huffed as she stood up in a fluid motion and abruptly left the room, ignoring the fact the men in the room rose up in etiquette as she left.

"Well that went better then I have thought." Lucius said with a rarely heard chuckle. He sat down on the seat the woman previously occupied, propping his walking stick in between his legs. Annabelle conjured another chair and sat next to her brother, ordering tea from Winky. Once the elf came back with hot beverages, the three conversed in a meaningless manner, talking about family, work and their summer days. As Lucius sipped on his tea once again, he happened to look out of the window to see a faint outline of a group of people on the garden. He could distinctly make out red hair and brown curly hair amongst them.

"How rude of me. I seem to be keeping you two away from your guests." He said as he gently placed his tea cup back down on its dish. The twins had a slight tinge of red on their cheeks as if from embarrassment. Lucius seemed to not mind and stood up in a fluid motion, adjusting his clock around himself just as the twins stood up with him. "I'll shall go. Perhaps next week you two should come stay at the manor for a bit. Narcissa misses you two dearly." The man started walking out of the room to the parlor room where the fireplace used for Floo was. The twins held back a smile as they followed him, watching him toss green powder from the little jar on top of the mantle into the fireplace. "Of course Uncle Lucius. Please tell Aunt Cissy she can here come here anytime. We'll be happy to see her."

The blonde gave them a small smile before tilting his head to them in farewell and then stepped through the green flames. The room was quiet for a couple of seconds before Harry starts walking back towards the door that leads them to the backyard. "Come on Ann. Lets head back to the everybody before Ron drive Hermione crazy." Annabelle let out a laugh, imagining Hermione snapping at Ron to be quiet.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Thrombin, we would like to see the Potter vault please." The twins had come to Gringotts to finalize everything to go under Harry's name since he was now the head of house. Sirius and Remus stood with their plan when the twins brought it up a couple weeks before the wedding. The goblin behind the desk stopped what he was doing and stared at them with his black beady eyes. "Of course Mr. Potter-Black. For security measures, I'll need to inspect your wand." Annabelle didn't like the way all the goblins around them shoot the pair a glare, more towards Harry, before proceeding with their tasks. The Golden Trio had apologized numerous times, in fact they were lucky the goblins even allowed them come back. _Seriously? Why can't they just let it go?! If the Golden Trio hadn't gotten the Gryffindor sword and destroyed those horcruxes, the world would have been different today._

Harry handed over his 11 inches holly wand without any hesitations. The goblin inspected the wand through his bony fingers, concentrating at seemingly nothing. "Very good Mr. Potter-Black." Thrombin finally said as he passed Harry back his wand. "If you and Miss Potter-Black please follow me this way?" The goblin said as he disappeared from behind the desk before reappearing in front of the pair and motioned his hand towards the giant door in front of them.

Thrombin took them down to the tracks where a cart was conveniently waiting for them. The twins were taken through a ride all the way down to vault 687. Once the cart came to a shuddering stop, the passengers stepped out onto the gravel floor. Harry fished the vault key out of his sweater pocket and walked towards the looming vault door ahead of them while the other two patiently waited behind him. The sound of the key turning in the rusty lock echoed in the widely spacious area and the door rumbled open to reveal piles and piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts.

In the back of the vault was a pile of what looked like heirlooms and very expensive looking jewelry. After snapping out of briefly going into shock, Harry and Thrombin walked outside to talk about the finer details of what was in the vault, leaving Annabelle alone to explore. She avoided the piles of money and walked to the back of the vault. She carefully looked through the jewelry and heirlooms, noticing a lot of them could make good money if they were to be sold. She soon found out about half of the jewelry she wanted to keep in the vault but the other half was either too extravagant for her or she just couldn't see herself wear them.

By the time Harry came back with Thrombin right behind him, she had separate the piles as such and have begun forming a list of who she could gift those less favored jewelry to in the near future. She told Harry what she did and the latter laughed in understanding. "Alright but don't sell them. Thrombin told me that most of them were from our ancestors." Annabelle nodded softly and the twins headed towards the vault entrance, decided that they have seen everything they needed to when Thrombin stopped them.

"Ah I have forgotten about this. I'm supposed to give this to you two in request of James and Lilly Potter." The goblin presented them a single letter and two velvet boxes which was handed to each of them. "My apologizes Mr and Miss Potter-Black but something has come up at the ground level that needs my attention. After you have locked your vault up, the cart will take you back up. Have a pleasant rest of your day." Thrombin said as he bowed politely before disappearing with a pop. Harry frowned at the spot the goblin disappeared before looking down at the letter.

"Should we open it?" Annabelle held onto her box and nods as she stood next to him."Thrombin said Mother and Papa gave this to us. We should open it." Harry nods and flipped the letter over to see the wax seal with the Potter family crest was still intact, meaning nobody had tried to open it. The seal broke with a snap and the twins started reading the words written on the yellowing parchment paper.

 _My children Annabelle and Harry,_

 _Situations here in Godric's Hollow isn't looking too good right now. Death Eaters are appearing more often on the streets but luckily nobody is hurt. Your mother and I have been thinking about things and have come up with a conclusion of sorts. If you two are reading this now, it means your mother and I are in a better place up in the sky and Thrombin has given you the letter as requested._

 _It brings me great sadness that your mother and I might not be able to see the both of you grow up to be the people you are today but we are feeling a little better know that we have left something for you both. The money and the jewelry you may do as you see fit. Your mother never really liked some of them especially the ones your grandmother gifted to her. She says they'll make her look more 'old looking'._

 _Perhaps you both are in a relationship now that I have come think about it. Annabelle my dear, I hope your significant other is treating you right and taking care of you as you should be. Harry my son, take care your sister for me and treat your girlfriend as she were everything in the world._

 _Sadly I must draw this letter to a close but before I go, I have something to give the both of you. Actually your mother had came up with this idea. Annabelle I give you my watch that Grandfather had gifted to me. Don't worry it has never been worn. I want you to gift this to who ever your significant other is. Tell him this is a token of appreciation from me. Harry I give you your mother's wedding tiara. Your mother requested she wear it on our wedding but knowing your mother, she flat out denied it. I want you to give this to your significant other, who ever she may be on your wedding day. Tell her she is most welcomed into the family._

 _With much love,_

 _Dad and Mum_

Annabelle had a silent tear but had a soft smile on her lips. "We will Papa." Harry sniffed and nodded in agreement before folding the letter back up and placing it back in it's envelope. "Let's open the boxes." He said in a emotionally thick voice. Annabelle opened her's first. The watch was a stainless steel Date-just Rolex with silver diamonds around and on the face. Harry whistled once he got a good look at it. "Now I'm completely jealous of Cormac." Annabelle chuckles at the obvious sign of a pout on his face as she closed the box, latching it shut. "I found another one in the 'less favored' pile. Sorry if I had known you wanted it, I would have kept it." Harry dismissed her apology with a swipe of his hand in the air. "It's alright. I'll have Thrombin find it and send it to me."

Harry opened his velvet box and gaped at the sight. A silver floral tiara decorated with Swarovski crystals, freshwater pearls and rhinestones, sitting in a bed of velvet cushions. Harry smirks as he looks at his sister. "You jealous now?" Annabelle stuck her tongue out at him, hiding the fact she was indeed a little jealous. He stopped himself from laughing as he closed the velvet box shut. "Alright. Lets go back home. Dobby, Winky and Kreacher are probably waiting for us."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, Please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _(Maroon 5 Sugar)_

The magicked radio played in the background as Hermione and Annabelle sat in the concrete patio table underneath the shade of the covered patio deck playing a game of poker while Harry dived face first into the pool. "My parents are doing fine. Some time they forget some memory but their healer said it was perfectly normal. They just need to go back to St Mungo's for one final dose of the memory recovery potion." Hermione said as she picked up her cards that Annabelle just dealed out. Mr. and Mrs. Granger's surprising recovery was the talk around the group of friends.

The memory recovery potion was made a month after the war and requested for some patients who would like to be a part of their experimental trials. Hermione immediately jumped to the opportunity once she found her parents, alive and healthy. She explained everything to them, even going to the extent of showing them her memories in the pensive. At first they had a hard time believing that she was their daughter but after a while they trusted the growing sensation of unknown love and longing in their being.

Sadly, the same could not be said for Alice and Frank Longbottom. The healers were hoping that in taking the potion, their scattered memories could piece together, eventually their minds could slowly heal but alas, the damage was too great. Therefore the healers announced that the potion was to be used on patients who have been in that state for a certain amount time.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

9 3/4 was busy as ever as the twins walked through the portal into the large sea of families sending their kids off to Hogwarts. Harry was wearing a pair of slim dark blue jeans with a white polo shirt and a pair of desert boots. Annabelle was wearing a pair of faded out jeans folded at the hem with a dark grey v neck and a pair of creme ettana shoes. A muffled crack sounded next to them and Dobby appeared holding their trunks. They had repeatedly said that they would carry their own trunk but the little elf didn't seem to mind the extra work since there wouldn't be anything to do until Father and Dad came back from their honeymoon.

A loud whistled erupted from the red Hogwarts Express just as steam started flowing through the humid air, signaling it was time for everybody to board the train. They suspected Ron and Hermione had already boarded and were waiting for them. The twins said their final good byes and hugs to Dobby, already seeing those plate sized eyes water up. They quickly boarded the train and quickly moved towards the perfects compartments while waving goodbye to Dobby who was jumping up and down, not caring if others were watching. When they got their Hogwarts letter during the summer, they received a rather surprising gift.

The twins were surprisingly asked to be Gryffindor's 7th year perfects. I mean don't get them wrong, they want to be perfects but they assumed Ron was going to continue being in that roll while Hermione was most likely be Head Girl. "But Harry, the captain badge was addressed to you!" Annabelle said, getting annoyed as they made their way towards the front of the train where the perfect's compartments were. "No it didn't. In fact it just said 'Potter' so that means Professor McGonagall was addressing to the _both_ of us." Harry said in a sing song voice. Annabelle rolled her eyes at the obvious jabs her brother was making towards her and finally caved. "Fine. I'll do it you big cry baby." She grumbled as she finally found an empty compartment and stepped inside. Harry grinned as he placed their trunks on the overhead rack. "Thanks. I owe you one."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Hermione made her way to the Head compartment up in the front of the train, wondering who the head boy was since Professor McGonagall failed to tell her who in the letter she sent her. _I hope it's nobody I hate..._ She prayed as she finally reached the compartment door. She takes a deep breath before sliding the door open to a rather spacious looking compartment. One look in the compartment and she deeply regretted accepting the head girl position.

" _You're_ the head boy Malfoy?!" Those silvery eyes turned their attention from the book in his hand to her. He lifted an eyebrow up and a slight smirk played with his lips. "Surprised Granger? I've always been second behind you in all the classes." _Well at least he's being civil._ Hermione felt herself mumble in her head. _Yeah just wait. He'll call you mudblood again._ She sighed deeply as she made her way to the open seat across from him. She placed her trunk on the over head rack with magic and sat down on the rather comfortable cushion, completely ignoring the way Malfoy was following her movements with his eyes.

She grabbed her beaded handbag and reached into it's undetectable extension depths and pulled out her little notebook. She opened to a random page, revealing two folded parchments. She passed one to Malfoy, who has stopped reading and had placed his book to the side. "What's this?" He gave the parchment in his hand a look of resentment as if he didn't want to read the offending thing.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she grabbed her's. "I gave you a copy of the speech I wrote for the perfect's meeting we have to do." Malfoy opened the parchment up and his eyes flicked up and down the page. Whether he was shocked or not, it didn't show on his face. He folded the page back up and snatched the other parchment out of Hermione's hands, crumbling them up in his hands. "Hey! I worked all week on that!" She missed the way the blond rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. He slapped a couple of note cards on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"Use mine." Hermione frowned a little towards Malfoy as she pulled the cards towards her in a tentative manner. She picked up the cards and slowly read through them. Malfoy watched her eyes widen slightly as her eyes flickered side to side, seeing her cheeks flush slightly. A tiny smirk appeared on his lips but quickly went away before the other would see. Hermione had to admit. Draco's was much better then hers. Rather then her explicit detail about everything possible about the job as a perfect which drove everybody crazy, Draco's was short, simple and to the point.

"It would save the rest of us from dying of boredom." Malfoy's drawl cut through the air, obviously towards hers, even though Hermione didn't see anything wrong with it. The bushy haired girl sighed softly and placed his cards back down on the table, not wanting to get into a heat argument with him. "Fine. We'll go your way." Malfoy was looking out at the moving scenery with a bored look with his chin resting in his palm. Hermione didn't see a tiny smile form on his lips as she leaned back in her seat.

Hermione looked across from her, finally getting a good look at the blonde ex death eater. He looked well even though the world wants to see him and his parents in Azkaban. His hair seemed to gleam underneath the sun shine, surprising her in how soft it looked. His pale complexion made him seem out of this world, like an angel. What shocked Hermione even more is that he looked breath taking, something she would never say or even imagine about the blonde tyrant.

"There's no need to stare at me Granger. I know I'm irresistible to look at even for the Gryffindor princess." Malfoy's words snapped her out of her train of thought, realizing those silver eyes looking at her and a obvious smirk towards her. Rather then blushing like she knew she would be if it were someone else or just lashing out like she always did towards the blonde, she held her composure and just smirked back. "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I'm just trying to figure out why your being so nice to me, a muggle-born of all people."

As if he knew this question was going to be asked at some point, he just crossed his legs and looked at Hermione straight in the eyes. "The wars over. There's no reason to keep up the facade when that lunatic is no longer in this world. Plus I believe I owe you an apology and explanation." Hermione was floored by this. Malfoy _apologizing_?

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Five Galleons McGonagall will turn down the transfiguration professor position." Cormac said as he slapped the galleons in Ron's hand. The ride to Hogwarts was supposed to be calm and silent for the twins but somehow their compartment was compromised by three people. Well they didn't mind since their significant others were with them, then there was Ron. The group were debating if the new headmistress McGonagall was going to turn down which position. Harry smirks and shook his head. Ginny who was leaning against him with his arm draped over her shoulder, giggles softly before placing a light peck on his cheek. "There's no way she would turn down that position. She loves transfiguration too much. I bet 8 Galleons she would turn down the head of house position."

Soon the compartment was filled with talking, each one trying to talk over the other, making Annabelle shake her head at their childishness but still laugh any way. She peeks down at the watch around her wrist. There was about 6 minutes left before the mandatory perfects meeting begins. "Sorry to break up the conversation guys but we need to go the perfect's meeting."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _Merlin. Are they trying to make everybody in this entire compartment sick?_ Blaise thought as he tried to not retch at the sight in front of him but Weasel's face was the icing on the cake. The compartment was filled with all the perfects plus the tension was high enough as it is. They definitely didn't need this. He felt bad for Potter. His mouth was getting assaulted by the Weaselette and it didn't look very comfortable. "Merlin. Is she trying to suffocate the poor guy?" His friend Daphne whispered next to him. Blaise smirked slightly as he draped a arm over her shoulder. To others, it looked like they were a couple but in reality, they're just really good friends like he was with Draco.

Blaise was thankful he received his father's handsome features and his mother's Mediterranean skin tone which went well with his short black hair. He was considered one of the most sought after men in Hogwarts next to Draco. While the girls threw themselves at him even after the war, though most of them were Slytherins trying to get back into good-standings with the Wizarding world, he only had his eyes set on one person and had been since the time in Hogwarts during the war.

His chocolate eyes looked across the compartment to the black-haired beauty who was conveniently sitting across from him. Those lips. That soft black hair. Her skin. Her petite figure. She was all he could think about after that spectacular punch she gave to that idiot Carrow. The deep passion in those blue eyes captivated him. Her very presence lured him in even closer. But alas, he can never have her. Annabelle had fallen in love with none other then McLaggen, the Gryffindor pureblood. She looked happy with him, creating a jumble of emotions on what to do in his body. He was angry at the Gods for making him sit here as if to taunt him for what he couldn't have.

The train of thoughts was interrupted with a sharp jab as his side. He looked over to see Daph with a sly smirk on her face. He raised an eyebrow in a silent 'What?'. "Looks like you're in love with someone." Blaise rolled his eyes but earned a 'tell me right now' look from the blond. He sighed and was about to tell her he was going to explain in the dorm room when he was interrupted by a angelic laughter. He turned to look and instantly wished he hadn't.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle was sitting so close to Cormac, she was practically sitting on his lap. "Babe I'm serious. You would make a good captain." He whispered into her ear while poking at her sides, knowing that it was her tickle spot, to get her to finally summit to the job. She was squealing and squirming in her seat. "Alright alright!" She finally panted out as she tried to catch her breath. Harry who had paused his snogging session with Ginny, grinned and gave Cormac a high five. "Good job mate." Annabelle flashed her brother an unbelievable look. "Harry I already said I would do the job." The said person just grinned as he played with Ginny's red locks who was sitting comfortably on his lap. "Just making sure dear sister. I don't want you to forget your duties.

Annabelle huffed and stuck her chin up. "I won't forget Harry and I will get us that house cup." Cormac smirks and kisses the side of her head. "Thats my girl. You can beat your brother for the best captain our house has ever seen." The girls erupted in laughter at Harry shocked look. "You take that back Cormac!" Annabelle was about to reply back with a light retort when Cormac's voice cut through the air. "What are _you_ looking at Zabini?" Annabelle turned to see her boyfriend and the Italian from Slytherin locking eyes. "Jealous Zabini? But of course you're not. You snakes aren't capable of feeling love-" Annabelle slap his arm to stop him from saying something they would regret later. "Babe that was uncalled for!" Before her boyfriend could say anything to explain, the Italian cut in. "It's alright Miss Black. No harm done." He gave her a charming smile before facing Cormac. "You say I'm jealous? Of _you_? Please I'm just admiring how stunning your girlfriend is and try to figure out how someone as idiotic as you manage to get her."

Everybody in the compartment snorted, dipping their heads down to hide their faces as their bodies shook from laughter. Annabelle felt bad for laughing but he deserved that. Her boyfriend's face flushed bright red and glared at everybody before turning his attention to her. She wiped away the tears one she finally calmed down. "Babe!" He whined like a little baby and Annabelle sighed deeply. "You totally deserved that."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

McLaggen was about to say something when the compartment door slid violently open, scaring the crap out of everybody into complete silence. Draco stood there at the doorway with that infamous smirk of his. "Those of you _aren't_ perfects should leave." When nobody moved, Draco's grey eyes turned icy as did his voice. "That means you three, Weasels and McLaggen." As always, Weasel immediately stood up, his face red as his hair as he shot words from that annoying mouth of his. "Who are you to boss us around Malfoy? Your not Head boy." Blaise smirked at the thought of how great his reaction would be when the red head realizes Draco was _indeed_ the head boy. "That's enough Ron. Malfoy here _is_ head boy. Just do as he says." Granger popped out from behind Draco, causing Weasel's jaw to drop for a second before turning even redder then before. "What?! How the bloody hell did ferret boy become head boy?! I bet he paid his way in like everything else-" Weasley was cut off as Potter tried to stop him by pulling on his sleeve. "Just go Ron. Before you lose us more points." The red head was struggling between leaving the compartment or continuing to insult the Slytherin prince. Draco had a triumphant smirk on his face as he casually stuffed his hands into his pant pockets. "Better do as Potter says Weasel. You don't want to make your house lose this year." Oh how Blaise reveled at the sight of Weasel getting riled up again. It was so easy to get him mad.

The Weasel finally conceited with much reluctance. He gave Draco a final glare before leaving the compartment. Weaselette soon followed, not before a rather sloppy kiss with Potter. Granger sent the she-red head an apologetic smile and promises to see her after the meeting. The most difficult to watch was McLaggen and Annabelle snogging, stating their obvious dislike of separating even though its only for an hour.

Finally the last of them left, leaving only the perfects and head boy and girl there. Now it's down to business. Draco flashed everybody icy looks that scared to attention. "I'm Draco Malfoy, your new Head Boy. This is Hermione Granger your new Head Girl." Those who knew that things between Granger and Malfoy aren't in the best of terms, were shocked that they were so civil towards each other.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Remember these rules because I'm only going to say this once." The fifth years frantically ruffled through their book bags for quill and parchment while the rest just sat there, calm as ever. "You got your perfects badge because of your grades. Make sure you maintain at the top of your class. If you don't, the next person in line will take your spot." Everybody was silent as they listened to his every word. He went on to talk about the perfects duties and what they were allowed to do. Annabelle sighed silently, already bored with the meeting since Hermione told her and Harry everything they needed to know.

Finally it was Hermione's turn. As always, the bushy haired girl came prepared and started handing out flyers to everybody. "These are the time tables that Mr Malfoy and I have finalized for the whole year. We have partnered each of you to someone who is in the year as you but from a different house. Keep in mind that who you're partnered with will be permanent for the whole year. The headmistress wants the goal this year to be house-unity and she is relying on all of you to set an example for others." Everybody looked apprehensive at each other, hoping that they got partnered with someone they liked. With a swish of her wand, a piece of parchment appeared in Hermione's hand. "When I call your names, go sit next to your partner. Starting with 7th year: Harry Potter-Black, Daphne Greengrass; Annabelle Potter-Black, Blaise Zabini;..."

Annabelle looked over where the Italian sat and was greeted with a smug look and patted at the now empty seat next to him. She scoffed to herself as she made her way over to him just as the others moved to sit with their newly assigned partners and the air immediately filled with chatter. "Well hello here partner." His voice was surprisingly soothing in her ears. He gently took her hand in his and placed a sift kiss on her knuckled. "Its a pleasure to work with you Miss Black."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Zabini." Annabelle smiled warmly at him, noticing how handsome he looked up close. The rather pleasant atmosphere was broken as Hermione called for everybody 's attention. "Now that you have acquainted yourselves with your partners, let me explain the timetables I handed out. Starting from tonight, 5th and 6th years will patrol tonight. 7th year and Heads will do patrol tomorrow." Everybody scanned the time tabled carefully. Seemed straightforward enough. 5th years patrol at 10:00-11:00. 6th years patrol from 11:00-12:00. It was the same for 7th years and Heads for the next night.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The compartment door slid open and the perfects filed out, signalling the end of the meeting. The 5th years began their round through the train while everybody else went back to their respectable compartments. Annabelle walked out of the compartment with Blaise, Harry and Daphne following behind them as they had a joking competition between them. "Fine you're on Zabini. The first person to catch someone in the halls tomorrow night wins." The Italian smirks and shook hands with him, sealing the deal. "You're on Potter." They chuckled as they separated, the Gryffindors going down one way while the the Slytherins went down the other. "You and Blaise seem to getting along well." Harry said after a little bit. Annabelle just shrugged as she dodged some students. "He's alright. How about you and Daphne?" Harry huffed and shook her head. "Does she not like me or something? She takes the 'ice princess' literally." Annabelle laughed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's only doing that because she's out in public.

The pair was soon met by their significant others just a couple feet from their compartment. "hey babe." Cormac said as he dipped down and placed a light kiss on her lips while Ginny did the same to Harry. "Where are you two heading?" Harry asked, pressing Ginny close to his body. "Cormac and I got invited to the Slug Club meeting. I'm surprised he hasn't invited both of you." They both just shrugged, not really minding that the Potions professor didn't invite them. "I would have declined his invitation anyway. We want a quiet trip." Cormac chuckled and placed a kiss on Annabelle's forehead. "Alright babe. We're going to go and we'll meet you back in the compartment alright?" Annabelle nodded and gave him a quick kiss before they parted way.

They finally arrived at their said compartment and Harry frowned the moment he slid it open. There sitting on the middle of the table sat a grey box with a small note stuck on the lid. Who gave them this? They both looked up and down the narrow hallway to see anybody looking suspicious. Though all of the death eaters were in Azkaban, there was always a risk of someone who still wants the Dark to prevail. Harry quickly drew out his wand and motioned his sister to the box. They moved to either side of the table and eyed the box as if there was bomb inside. With a shaky hand, Annabelle slowly lifted the lid off while Harry tenses up, getting ready for anything to happen.

Suddenly, Annabelle gasped and cooed as she lifted two small things out of the box. "Aaaww they're so cute!" There in her hands sits the smallest puppies Harry has ever seen. In muggle terms they would be called teacup puppies. With a better look, he realized they were pomeranians with pure white fur and a husky colored. Annabelle giggled softly as she let them lick her fingers as she set them on her lap while Harry carefully read the note on the lid.

 _For protection but also as reconciliation for a friendship._

'Reconciliation?' He thought, a frown forming in his eyebrows. His eyes caught a pamphlet at the bottom of the box. He took it out and realized it was a pamphlet for the puppies. Apparently they aren't ordinary puppies.

 _Protection never looked anymore deadlier_

 _Come get your very own lemkin_

 _They make perfect companions for kids and families_

 _And are very loyal_

 _They live as long as the family they bond to continues to grow for generations_

 _However, if there is a intruder or if the family is in any danger, this cute creature_

 _will not become so cute._

 _They will become vicious and their razor sharp teeth will be no match to any one_

 _All is needed is a drop of blood_

"Well looks like we just got ourselves protection." Harry said as he passed the pamphlet over to his sister. Annabelle passed him the husky colored one who seemed to be calling to him before reading the folded paper. He takes his wand and wordlessly sliced his finger, watching the red bead up on the surface before letting the little animal lick his bleeding finger clean. Harry half expected the puppy to change but it remained in its original form. Annabelle soon followed suit, laughed softly as the white fluff ball lapped her finger.

"I'm going to name him Snowball. Simple enough." Annabelle said as she adoringly pet the puppy who was now resting in the crook of her arm. Harry chuckled as he lifted him to see its face. "I'm going to name you...Zeus." The puppy let out a little bark and wagged his tail happily.


	6. Chapter Six

[A/N: So sorry for the long wait *sighs* Life and school. Thank you so much for those who newly added Love's Journey to their favorites and followed me~ I thank all who gave a review, good or bad. The translation is from Google Translate so if anything seems off, please be mad. I know the progress is slow and not as interesting but I'm glad so many of you liked it anyway. As always please comment, favorite and subscribe.]

Chapter 6

For once the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station on time. Students swarmed on to the platform, eager 1st years nervously walked to Hagrid like flies in large groups. "Hey, Ron do you see 'Mione up there?" Harry shouted over the loud chatter as the gang walked over to the long line of the horseless carriages at front of the walkway to take them up to the castle. The tall red head shook his head as he strained his neck to peek over the sea of heads. "Nope. I hope that bastard ferret didn't do anything to her." Ron mumbled with obvious worry in his voice. Cormac scoffed next to Annabelle, their hands linked together as she held a wicker basket containing the twin's newly acquired pets in her other empty hand. "I doubt it, mate. Unless he wants to get another mouthful of her fist." The gang laughed at the hilarious memory as they located an empty carriage at the back of the line. They all managed to fit inside before the carriage began moving at a comfortable steady pace up the windy path to the castle they all call home.

The Great Hall was bustling with activity as old students filled in for the big feast. Annabelle thought that Hogwarts would never feel the same after the renovations but whatever Professor McGonagall did, she was able to capture that feeling again. The feast began as always, starting with the 1st years filing in for their sorting. Annabelle couldn't hold back a smile at their awestruck face taking every magical thing. Once the last student was sorted and the hall echoed with cheerful clapping, McGonagall stood behind the podium and the noise immediately died down.

"Welcome old and new students. I thank you all for choosing to attend Hogwarts this year. I know many of you are still grieving for your loved ones and former classmates." There were a few sniffs along with teary eyes as memories washed back in their mind. "However life must go on. We cherish those we have lost, to know that they had not died in vain." Many had bowed their head as a sign of respect to those who had risked their life to the war.

"Now onto a different topic. As you all know since I have become your headmistress of this school, I have picked up someone to replace me as your new transfiguration professor and Gryffindor's new Head of House. Professor Wood, would you please come forward?" All eyes went to the front, widen in shock at who it was. Oliver Wood, the former Gryffindor Quidditch captain. The hall was filled with clapping and loud cheers from the house of red and gold.

The former student grinned widely at his former housemates. "Who's the captain now?" His voice seemed to carry over the cheers. Everybody at the table pointed their fingers at Annabelle, making her blush bright red. Wood laughed along with everybody. "You'll do good Potter." Suddenly out of nowhere, Ron stood up with a mischievous look in his eyes. "She's going to be a better captain then you Oliver." The hall was filled with laughter once again as Wood stuck his tongue out at Ron. "You know you all secretly love me." McGonagall frowned at Oliver's childish behavior as she stood behind the podium once again as he made his way back to his seat at the staff table. "Thank you, Professor Wood. As of last year, our flying instructor Madame Hooch has decided to retire. Therefore let me introduce you to Antony Zabini."

A tall young man, perhaps a little older than Wood, stood up and all the girls in the room gasped loudly while there were soft murmurs coming from the Slytherin's table. The man had a strong presence, luring everybody to him as he paced up and down the staff table, looking at everyone with his strong brown eyes. It also didn't help that he was very handsome that he made every girl in that room drool. "Starting this year, I'll also be overseeing your training. Those who are in the team after tryouts are over will be doing dry land workouts with me. So I suggest captains hold tryouts as soon as possible."He even had a voice to match and Annabelle could imagine all the girls dropping to the floor like flies just from listening to his baritone voice. The rest, mostly boys, groaned at the thought of exercising.

"Great. Another thing to add to my 'To worry' list." Annabelle grumbled as the Great Hall filled up with chatter once again. She was already stressing over the captain position and how to make good use of their practices to get their team the House Cup once again. "You'll be fine Ann," Hermione said softly. "you just have to use your time wisely." After those words, the headmistress went on to the usual speech, the one Dumbledore said just two years ago. "Let's eat." Immediately, food a mile high appeared on the table with the raise of her hands and everybody started chowing down. The hall immediately filled up with chatter and laughter as everybody filled themselves up with hot food. Ron was the same as always, stuffing his face with food. "Ron can you _not_ stuff your face like a _pig_?" Hermione snapped with disgust written all over her face.

The hall went silent as Professor McGonagall stood up once again. "It's time for us to part ways for the night. Make sure to wake up early tomorrow. You don't want to be late for your first day of class. The perfects will be taking the first years to their houses. Good night and sleep tight." Sounds of benches scraping against the stone floor as students stood up in the masses. The fifth year perfects began calling out to the first years as they filed out. The 7th years were the last one to follow them out with the twins trailing behind, thinking about the warm bed waiting for them.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Potters, can you two follow me please?" The twins just saw the last of their housemates go through the portal the Fat Lady was now covering once again when their head of house came up to them. "I need to show you the perfect's dorm." The twins nodded and followed the older lady half way down the hallway, stopping just in front of a painting of a fairly plump woman who was sitting in front of white vintage vanity table wearing what looks something similar to what boggart-Snape wore in the third year. "Hello, Minerva. Password?" The elderly lady said as she powdered her already rosy cheeks, not even giving them a glance over her shoulder. "Olga," McGonagall said with a stiff nod. "scurvy mandella." With that, the portrait pulled away from the wall, revealing a portal and the three stepped inside to a room decorated with red and gold. The main area was big as the Gryffindor dorm. It had a large leather sofa in front of a blazing fireplace in what suppose to be the 'sitting area'. _Very much like home._ Annabelle thought, missing the Potter Mansion already.

"The bedrooms are this way." McGonagall finally said as she leads them up a set of winding stone steps. "You both will need to choose who gets what bedroom but they are remotely the same. The rooms are charmed to change to your heart desires but do keep in mind not to change it so many times. The spell will wear off. The bathroom is on top of the stairs and the house elves have all your things. Just say which room you want and they will have all your things in place. Good night Potters." The older lady tilted her head before leaving through the portrait portal.

"Goodnight Professor." They said in unison before they parted ways to their bedroom. Annabelle noticed all her belongings have been placed in their respective spot. She then left her room and took a peek in the bathroom. It was on the small side but it had all the essential items. The white sink was the first thing she noticed with the mirror adorned medicine cabinet right above it. On the right was the porcelain bathtub with the shower curtains drawn open. On the left is the toilet. "Everything good?" Harry asked behind her as he checked out the bathroom. She nods as she opened the medicine cabinet, seeing it had a few items in it. "Yup."

"Oh I just sent Professor Snape the letter." Annabelle knew what he was talking about as she gently pushed him towards the door. "Good. Now get out. I'm gonna take a shower."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The dungeon was cold as usual, just perfect for Severus Snape. He calmly sipped on a glass of good whiskey on the rocks when he heard a light tapping on the window. He frowned slightly, not enjoying the fact he was being bothered on his break before school starts. He sees a school owl outside of the window, tapping at the window again. He sighed as he walked over and swung open the window. The owl fluttered in and landed on his desk before sticking it's leg out for him to untie the letter.

Once he did, the owl fluttered back out of the window, leaving the potions master alone. He frowned slightly when he recognized that handwriting, something he hadn't seen for a long time.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _If you are reading this, something has happened to me and James. I know you maybe too well to know that you thinking this is all your fault. It's not. You couldn't possibly have known the Dark Lord had placed a hit on my children. If we didn't come out of this alive, I want you to promise me you will look after my children. I know that seems impossible with your history with James, Sirius and Remus but please try, for my children's sake. James and I have decided to make you the second Godfather to my children._

 _If we do make out of this alive, I want you to make up with James. Now don't make that face, Severus. _He even promised to put everything behind and start anew._ You mean as much to me as I do for James. Though I'm sure I hurt you more than I deserve your love. Yes Severus. I know you have feelings for me. You're more readable than you thought behind that cold mask of yours. You have no idea how many times I have thought of going back in time and choose you but I can't. My heart chosed James. I know this isn't the answer you wanted but it is the way it is. _

_Perhaps in the next life, when we both have passed on, we can meet again in a happy place and start anew. Perhaps you can have the happy life you wanted. Well, I have to conclude this letter. The twins are crying and James has no idea what to do._

 _With all my love,_

 _Lily_

Severus reached the end of the letter and gently traced the little-drawn heart next to her name. A small smile passed his lips as he re-read the letter, hearing her in his head. He refolded the letter and placed it back in its envelope before looking out at the window, taking in the clear night sky. _Perhaps Lil's. When it's time, I'll see you on the other side._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle suddenly woke up to the sound of her alarm on the nightstand. She groaned as she slammed her hand down on the snooze button. _First day of class_. She thought as she got out of bed and shivered slightly once her feet touched the cold stone floor. She stepped out of her room to the stone staircase, noticing the fireplace in the main room was lit. She made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. The warm water felt so good against her skin as she scrubbed with soap. After 20 minutes of silent blissfulness, Annabelle forced herself out of the shower. She wrapped a large fluffy white towel around her soaked body while using another to somewhat dry her hair.

She quickly went back to her room and changed into her uniform after using a simple drying spell on her hair. She looked at the clock hanging on her wall and noticed she had just woken up in time for breakfast. She grabbed her book bag and began the descending down the steps, making sure to pound on Harry's door to wake him up. She couldn't contain the laughter passing her lips at the muffled sound of loud thumps and curses from her brother's room. "Hurry up or else you'll be late!" She left through the portrait hole with a string of muffled curses behind her.

The once loud and filled Great Hall was now silent and nearly empty as Annabelle came in. She moved to the left side of the room and plopped herself down at the end of the table. The gang usually sat in the middle but being that only her, Harry and Hermione were up this early in the morning, there was no point. As if the large room could read her mind, a mug of hot chocolate appeared before her. All thanks to the house elves. She calmly sipped on the hot beverage, letting the liquid warm her body up as a couple more students came in. Finally, Harry came in, still looking drowsy as he sat down next to her. "Merlin Ann. Do we really need to wake up this early?" He grumbled as food began appearing in front of them. Annabelle just shook her head, not even going to reply back to him as she reached over to a large plate of scrambled egg sandwich made just the way they liked them. _Just you wait and see. We'll be swamped with Quidditch practice._

They eyed the warm meal before they dug in, a half for each. Annabelle hummed at the warm taste as they watched more early risers trickled in. Their eyes flickered to the entrance as a blond male strutted in. What shocked them was the fact instead of heading over to his house table, Malfoy came towards theirs. Harry immediately stiffened and stopped eating like he had lost his appetite. "What do you want Malfoy? The Slytherin's table is the other way." He drawled as he wiped his fingers with the napkin. Malfoy rolled his eyes as he, to the dismay of everybody else in the room, sat down right across from them. The Great Hall became so silent, you could hear a pin drop. "I know Harry." The twins just stared at him like he had suddenly sprouted another head.

"I just...want us to put aside our differences and be more-or-less friends." Annabelle finally snapped out of it and her eyes narrowed slightly as she leaned against the table with her arms. "Whats your motive here Malfoy? Usually, something this _drastic_ means there is something else to gain on the side." Harry had to agree with his sister. Someone as socially big as the Malfoy's don't just walk up to someone as big of a hero as Harry and not having a hidden agenda. Malfoy raised an eyebrow while folding his hands against his chest. "Can't a bloke offer friendships with his cousins?" Harry's laugh broke the tense silence as he pushed his empty plate away. "I had to admit Malfoy. You almost had us there." Malfoy gave a frustrated sigh as he looked at them. "I'm not lying. My offer is genuine." Apparently, Malfoy didn't know when to quit.

"We'll think about it." Annabelle suddenly blurted out, stopping both men from saying something else. Harry looked horror struck while Malfoy left the table with an unreadable expression on his face. "Think about it?! Ann, he's probably lying through his teeth again." "Well, then that's why we're going to make him wait. Plus we can owl Aunt Cissy to see if he is genuine in his offer." "Stupid ferret." Harry mumbled just as Cormac and the rest came into the Great Hall. "Let's not tell Ron just yet hm?" Annabelle whispered softly to him before their friends sat down. "Morning babe." She smiled as she received a kiss on the lips from her boyfriend.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Everybody grew quiet as Professor Snape came into the classroom, his cloak flapping behind him. "Everybody stand up." He was met with curious eyes as the room filled with chairs scraping against the stone floor. "I'm going t be assigning each of you to a partner. There won't be any reassigning, so you're going to have to get along with your partners." The students groaned, dreading who their partners will be. No one wanted to be partnered with the opposite house . Completely ignoring the sounds of protest, Snape started calling out names in pairs.

To the shock of both houses, Hermione and Malfoy got paired up. Ron grew beet red on the face and murmured obscenities towards the blond while Parkinson just glared daggers at Hermione, wishing that she was in her spot instead. "Miss Black and Zabini." Professor said, continuing on. Annabelle looked over to the Slytherin side to see Blaise smiled at her and she returned it back. After Snape finished listing off the names, the class scattered to sit in their new seats. "Who knew we would be partners for class." Blaise said as he sat down next to Annabelle. They were situated in the middle of the classroom. Annabelle scoffed, smiling at his comment. "Please. I'm starting to think you have something to do with this arrangement."

The Italian snorted as he pulled out the Defense Against the Dark Arts book and said in a mock hurt voice. "Now why would I do that?" Annabelle laughed softly as the class quieted down once again as Professor Snape began the class. "This is your 7th and final year. I expect your work in class and homework to be exemplary. Make sure you understand the material because everything I teach you this year _will_ be on your NEWTs exams. Now your NEWTs will be in two parts, the written and the practical. Including your exams, you will be doing a project with your partner that will be the _exact_ amount of points as your exams. I will explain more about it when the time comes. Now open your books to the first chapter. I want you all to take careful notes of this lecture." The rest of the class was in relative silence as they copied what Snape was writing quickly on the chalkboard.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, everybody groaned as they tried to relieve the massive hand cramp as they packed up. "I thought that was very productive. We learned quite a lot this time." Hermione stated as the group left the dungeon. "Productive?! Mione that was the worst class so far!" Hermione huffed at his statement. "Oh come on Ron. You have been complaining about his class and now when he doesn't actually insult us, you still complain?" "Mione is right Ron. Snape hasn't done that at all. This class was better than all the previous ones." Ron rolled his eyes as they made it to their second class. "I guarantee that greasy bat is going to be making our lives miserable once again." Annabelle quickly left the group in a midst of Hermione chastising Ron once again. It was best to be in the vicinity.

Outside was surprisingly sunny as she trudged her way to Greenhouse 4 for double Herbology. The class was a combination of the four houses because so few were doing NEWT level. The only other person she knew was from her house was Neville so she decided to partner up with him in she needed his help with anything. Professor Sprout started the class with the usual speech and told them a little bit about their NEWTS and the project. Then for the better part of the class, they had to de-gut Devil's snare, apparently, in its tentacles holds numerous sacs with high medicinal value which is highly sought after from St Mungo's. Due to the fact it is so dangerous, the supply had gone dry and hard to come by in apothecaries.

Annabelle grumbled as she wrestled with one of the vines that had wrapped around her waist as Neville cut on the thick appendage as best as he could as he dodged other vines. "Does St Mungo's want us to die?" She

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The bell rang for lunch and the students flooded the hallways. Annabelle met the Golden Trio at the corner and they headed towards the Great Hall when they see a huge crowd around the announcement board. "Hey, what's going on?" Harry asked a 3rd year Ravenclaw passing by. "The new Quidditch rules and the Quidditch pitch reservations." He called over his shoulder. "Oh great! I haven't figured out the times for everybody to try out!" Annabelle groaned, realizing she was getting behind with her duties. "It will be fine Ann. Let's check the times." Hermione said as they headed into the large swarms of students. Once they had wrestled their way to the front, the group carefully scanned through the sign-up sheets on the announcement board.

"Oh there's one at 2:00 pm on Friday! Ann take that one!" Ron said loudly. "Good, the three of you have a two-hour break then. You won't be missing any classes." Hermione said as she inspected the times carefully. Ron ignored her as he scanned the new rules just established by the Quidditch Committee a few months ago. "Blimey that's perfect!" We're allowed to have alternates in case one of us go down."

"Good. We can stay in the game longer." Annabelle said as she signed her name before they headed over to the Great Hall.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Have you both gone mental?! Why would you agree to that?!" Harry sighed, clearly annoyed with all the yelling as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "For the last time Rone, we haven't decided yet." "Well, I think that's a good idea." Hermione said in a-matter-of-fact tone as she looked up from her Arithmancy homework. Ron looked at her in horror. "Good idea?! Mione, that bastard has been ruining our lives from the moment we met him. How can that make you want to be all buddy-buddy with him?" Hermione tsked as she slammed her quill down on the table. "We're all adults here Ron. Its about time we all _act_ like it. Plus Harry and Annabelle don't have any choice in the matter. They can't choose who their family is." She snapped before picking her quill back up and carried on with what she was doing, though there was a slight pinkness to her cheeks. Ron flushed up from being told off by the brown hair. "Fine but I still think its a bad idea." Hermione just rolled her eyes in silence.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

A loud cry passed her lips as she finally released. Annabelle's body shuddered against his as he coated her walls with his hot cum. She felt Cormac pull out and fall next to her. They heavy breathing mixed together while she closed her eyes while he placed gentle kisses on her cheek. There it was again. The feeling like something is missing. Something that would make her complete. _What could I possibly be missing? Cormac is everything so why am I feeling like this?"_ She turned to see her boyfriend dozing off with his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled softly and pecks the tip of his nose before closing her eyes and fall to deep sleep.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Friday has finally arrived and Annabelle couldn't be more nervous. She had to prove to everyone she had what it takes to be the captain. Butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach as she and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table which was bustling with activity. "Harry, Ann! These came for the both of you!" Ron said as he pushed two large packages with the Quality Quidditch Supplies logo stamped on it towards them. "Who do you reckon sent them to you?"

The twins knew it couldn't be Sirius and Remus because they're probably still on their honeymoon. Then there could only be one person or people... They both looked at each other, realizing they were having the same thought. _Could it be?_ They both turned to look at the table of green for the familiar blond. He was looking at them with a hint of a smirk on his lips. He motioned towards the letter in his hand, though it was so small a movement nobody could have noticed it right away.

Annabelle noticed right away but quickly diverted the attention before everybody starts noticing who they are looking at. "Let's see what it is." She said as she grabbed one of the packages with her name marked on it. With the large crowd watching her with a bated breath, she tore off the brown paper wrapping. The table was filled with gasps as the broom was revealed, causing students from other houses to come over to see the spectacle. "Blimey a Dragon's Breathe..." Ron said in awe as he eyed the new broom. "There's only twenty of those in the market right now and they only accept pre-orders. How the bloody hell did they manage to get their hands on this?"

The twins pretended they didn't know and shrugged their shoulders. "Who knows. Maybe there's an uncle we never knew about." The crowd laughed as Ron said over them . "Yeah right, Harry. Sirius would have told you if there was." The rest of the breakfast was spent surrounded by students wanting to catch a glimpse of the highly anticipated racing broom of the century.

At 2:00 pm, the awaited Quidditch tryouts finally arrived. The pitch was surprisingly full for the certain time. _Probably here to see us make a fool of ourselves._ She thought as she took a good look at the students trying out. She was nearly floored when she saw Neville amongst them. _I guess the war did change people._ Instead of gwaking longer, she broke through the cheerful surroundings. "Alright everyone!" She shouted over the overly excited stands. She could see a group of Slytherins moving closer in the stands to listen in on their conversation. "Most of you have tried out last year and got in. I can't guarantee you will get the same position this year. Let's start with the keepers and the chasers. The keeper with the most deflected quaffles. Go!"

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

By the end of the hour, Annabelle had gotten all the positions filled for the main team. Now the hard part is to pick the ones for the alternate positions: 2 chasers, 1 keeper, 1 beater. She folded the parchment with the names of the potential players in her robe pockets. She was waiting outside of the boy's locker room for Harry. She felt so drained even though she barely did anything in the tryouts. "Finally. You took your sweet time." She said once she saw Harry step out of the locker room.

"Sorry. I had to help some of the second years." He said with an apologetic look on his face. They both started heading over to the Great Hall where they met back up with Hermione and Ron. The three relayed Hermione that Neville was trying out for Quidditch. Her reaction was the same as theirs as they got closer to the wide-open giant doors. "It can't be. No offense but, Neville will be atrocious if he actually got in." Annabelle sighed and nods. "Yeah, but you got to at least give him credit for having guts to try out."

"Pups!" The familiar voice shouted towards them as they entered the hall. They turned to look towards the direction of the voice and big smiles appeared on their faces. "Father, Dad!" They shouted as they slightly ran over to Sirius and Remus. "Mmm hello sweethearts." Remus said as they came together for a group hug, giving each of them a kiss on top of their head. "You both look tired." Sirius said once they broke the hug. Annabelle gave a tired sigh as they all sat down at the end of the table. "Yeah. We started tryouts today."

The twins then went into detail about how the tryouts went with the new recruits, stopping only to hear Professor McGonagall give a speech before beginning the feast. The elves went all out, as usual, bringing out the favorites. Halfway through the feast, Annabelle noticed Remus hasn't touched his food. "Is everything alright Dad? Are you feeling sick?" The werewolf smiled and shook his head. "I'm alright. I just ate something before we came here." As he talked, his hand went down to his stomach and gently patted it, something Annabelle realized wasn't something he ever did. She failed to notice Sirius giving his husband a long side look before drapping his arm on his shoulder. "Kids, your dad and I have something to tell you."

The twins immediately stopped eating, taking it to be bad news. "Whats wrong father? Did something happen?" Harry blurted out before anything else could be said. The two adults quickly shook their heads. "No no no. Nothing has happened Harry. Well, something did but it's a good thing." Remus said, nervousness clearly showing as he shifted in his seat. He gave Sirius one last comforting look before turning to look back at those twin pairs of eyes. "Sweethearts what do you think... about having another addition to our family." The twins were silent as they looked at the couple in front of them. Harry broke the silence first. "Do you mean having another sibling? If it is, I'm fine with it. When are you guys planning on adopting?"

Remus cleared his throat as he released the breath he had been holding. He could feel Sirius relax next to him. Seemed like he was as nervous as he was. The werewolf smiled, happy that the twins weren't opposed on another sibling. "No Harry. I'm pregnant." Sirius held back from laughing at the twin's face changed from a frown to a surprised look with their mouth wide open. Harry quickly closed his mouth shut as he looked down at Remus's stomach. "N-No offense but the last time I checked, your a male and male's don't get pregnant..." Annabelle just nodded her head in agreement with her brother as she tried to wrap her head around it.

Sirius decided to take the lead for this. "Ann, do you remember the article I showed you two weeks before our wedding?" Annabelle looked back for a second remembered what he was talking about. "Oh you mean the article about the witch doctor how made the serum to help men get pregnant?" Sirius nodded. "Yeah." He gave Remus a loving look. "Your dad and I wanted to have another kid to call our own so I did some research during work and managed to find out where this witch doctor lived. This man seemed pretty credible and many of his male patients said they would recommend him. During the last two weeks of our honeymoon, we visited this doctor in Egypt. He gave us this potion with much haggling on the price." Sirius grumbled, still not happy on how that went.

Annabelle knew how the rest went. The potion was good for one try. It was recommended to drink the potion with pain relieving potion the night before any sexual activity because the process was going to hurt like no other. The male body will develop a uterus which will push all the other organs to the side. The additional organ won't alter the male's physical look. The couple is then given 24 hours to get pregnant. If not, the uterus will disappear after 24 hours and the couple will have the chance to get the potion again.

The twins were silent as they digested this new information. They looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. They always wanted to have a big family. Now this was their chance. "I bet it's going to be a boy." Harry said after what seemed like forever. Annabelle quickly shook her head. "I bet it's going to be a girl. We need to have more girls in this family." Remus and Sirius relaxed at their light banter on the sex of the child. Sirius grinned as he rested on his elbows on the table while Remus leaned against him. "I bet it's twin boys. We can teach them all the tricks we did in our school days." Remus flashed him a frown. "Absolutely not. You're not going to corrupt my kids to be the next Marauders." The family broke out in laughter as Sirius pouted.

It was nearing the end of the feast and dessert had just been served with lemon meringue pie and hot chocolate. Remus apparently had an unbelievable craving for sweets so he had about three servings of pie. "Oh your Aunt Cissy told me Draco reconciled with the both of you." Harry nodded as he drained the last of his hot chocolate. "Yeah but we're letting him stew in the anticipation for a while." Remus looked aghast as he looked at both of his children. "May I ask why you would do such a thing?"

The twins looked confused at his question. "It's payback for making us wait _this_ long." Apparently, that was the wrong answer. Sirius snickered slightly as the love of his life berated their children. "But Dad!" The twins whined at one of his comments. "No buts. I want you to go over to Draco and say you accept his apology." The twins pouted like little kids, refusing to budge from their seats. Remus sighed but had a little smile forming on his lips. "I'll let the both of you have as many milkshakes you want if you go." That was all it took. Annabelle and Harry huffed as she stood up but their parents knew it wasn't real.

The twins walked over to the Slytherin's table, ignoring the fact, everybody had stopped talking and was watching them with curious eyes. The said blonde was in the middle of a conversation with Blaise and what looks like Blaise's parents. Annabelle could see where he got his looks. The twins sat themselves on both sides of Draco, taking the blonde by surprise as did everybody else in the room. The twins didn't even bother to give him much explanation as Harry drew out his hand for a handshake. "Welcome to the family Draco." The room waited in a bated breath, wondering what Malfoy would do next. The room was shocked in more as Malfoy shook the offered hand and hugged Annabelle. Malfoy then turned to the rest of the room and gave them his signature glare, which caused everyone to go back to what they were doing.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 ** _"Lei è quella figlio? Quello che ci ha detto tanto?"_** (Is she the one son? The one you told us so much about?) Blaise nods at his mother's soft inquiries as he took in the scene before him. **_"_** ** _Lei è una bellezza."_** (She is a beauty.) His father said, approving his son's choice of a woman. Blaise sighed softly as he leaned on the table with his arms folded. **_"_** ** _E 'già troppo tardi. Lei ha un fidanzato."_** (It's already too late. She has a boyfriend.) His mother sighed softly as she gently rubbed her son's arm with a sad smile on her face. **_"_** ** _Se quel ragazzo McLaggen è qualcosa di simile a suo padre, che sarà lui a mostrare il suo vero volto abbastanza presto."_** (If that McLaggen kid is anything like his father, he'll show his true colors soon enough.) Blaise nods as he looked at his father. **_"_** ** _Sì, padre."_** (Yes. Father.)

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Oh my parents said you're staying with us for home week." Annabelle said to the blonde. He nods and was about to reply when Professor McGonagall made a short speech before they left home. "Those students leaving for home week must be back by Sunday evening. Have a pleasant weekend." All students got up to leave and began filing out with their parents. Malfoy managed to catch the twin's attention before they got too swept away in the crowd. "I'll see you in a little bit. I need to go pack up. Tell your parents to meet us at the front gate."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Hey Draco wait up!" The blonde turned to see Blaise jogging up to him and they both came to a comfortable walking pace up to the Slytherin tower. "What's up mate? You're going home?" The Italian nods as they dodged some students. "So you're now the cousin of the Potter twins. How the hell did that happen?" Draco chuckled at his friend's antics as they reached the Slytherin portrait hole. "Oh, you're going to be helping me." Blaised called out as Draco started heading down a different hall to head to the Head dorm. The blonde's eyebrow rosed up, curious. "Oh?"

Blaise grins , pausing at the entrance way. "Lets say it's for all the favors I had to do for you." Draco scoffed as he continued down the hallway. "Whatever mate."


	7. Chapter Seven

[A/N: I have so many people who like my story~! Thank you so much for those who love my story since the beginning and to those who had just know liked it. Your comments and critics mean a lot of me so I can improve as I continue to write so please flood the comments.

Chapter 7

"Where are you kids going?" The twins and Draco paused at the door and turned to look at Sirius who had just stepped out from his office. "Oh since Draco is staying with us, we need to buy more snacks and show him around." The animagus looked at the said blonde and almost laughed at the unpleased look on his face. "Have fun." He said in a sing-song voice as he walked back into the office, ignoring the mumbling coming from the blonde.

"You're making it sound like I eat a lot," Draco said with a huff as they left the house. "which I don't by the way." The twins stifled the urge to laugh as they made their way to the street where the car was parked. "Yeah, you do. That box of chocolate frogs we had in the pantry is all gone in one night. There were 48." Draco had a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks by the time they made it to the small black car. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I would never eat that much chocolate."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

After many minutes of arguing who gets to sit in the front between the boys, Annabelle had enough and made them both sit in the back. She looked in the rearview mirror as she drove and almost laughed at the two males in the back. They both had their arms folded across their chests, sporting similar stubborn frowns on their faces as they looked out of their respective windows. Overall the car ride was in relative silence until they made it to the nearby city.

Annabelle had just stopped at a red light when Draco suddenly went into a laughing fit, causing the twins to jump slightly from the abrupt disturbance in the silence. "What the bloody hell had gotten into you?" Harry said, looking somewhat concerned about Malfoy's sudden behavior. The blond doubled over, shaking from laughter before he finally calmed down enough to point at the window. "Parkinson..." Was all he could muster before laughing again.

The twins looked at the window and tried to locate what has caused the usually impeccable blonde to reduce to so much laughter. Harry was about to tell him he had gone mental and was seeing things when he finally saw it. There leaning against a wall of a building, stood a woman who looked remarkably like Pugface Parkinson but with a copious amount of makeup on her face which seemed to accentuate her pug-like face.

The black car sped away as the passengers burst into tears, shaking in their seat from laughing so hard. "Oh mate that was brilliant." Harry chortled as he wiped away tears from his eyes. Draco smirks as he leaned back in his seat. "I'm going to imagine that every time I see Parkinson's face." Annabelle laughed at the thought Parkinson frowning at why they would laugh every time she walked up to the blonde.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

They exited the car and made their way into the store. Draco scowled as they walked by passing muggles and wrinkled his nose once he caught the waft of one of the muggle's perfume. It was nauseously floral, nothing remotely good smelling as Hermione's. Oh, he missed her even though it's been a night. Even though his intentions were genuine to form a friendship with the twins, he also hoped they would help him with catching Hermione. Annabelle broke his train of thought she pulled out a shopping cart and passed the basket to Harry. "Show Draco around and pick out some snacks. I'll go get the other stuff we need and meet you there ok?" The boys nodded and headed over to the said aisle with Harry holding the basket.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle had just picked up a bag of apples when she saw Draco and Harry walking towards her with their full basket. "You guys are quick." She said as she silently examined what they got. "Merlin, can't you guys get _any more_ boxes of Coco Pops?" She said sarcastically once she noticed more than half of the contents were filled with the popular cereal. Harry sighed in exasperation. "I blame the sample stand in front of the aisle. This fool took one bite and instantly fell in love." He said, motioning towards the blonde male next to him who scowled a little. "I'll ignore the fact you had just called me a fool."

"Well well well. If it isn't the _freaks_. Oh, will you look at that? They brought their freaky friend along." Annabelle rolled her eyes just as Harry clenched his teeth before the turned to look at the one who just talked. Draco was about to ask who this whale-like boy standing in front of them was when Harry beat him to the punch. "What do you want Dudley? Shouldn't you be stuffing your face in the candy aisle somewhere?" Dudley just stood there without an ounce of care they were in public. "No. I was taken aback when I came here and see you freaks walking around with this pouncy-" He was about to make a rude gesture to Draco when he suddenly stopped as he spotted the blonde was about to lunge but was stopped by the twins.

Dudley and his cronies laughed, clearly hiding the fact they were nervous and was about to bolt if Draco had actually lunged at them as the twins struggled to reign Draco in. "Come on boys. We have better things to do." Dudley said in a failed attempt to sneer as he and his cronies turned back the way they came. "Calm down Draco. Don't be reckless." Harry whispered, slightly out of breath as Draco finally let up, his gray eyes still glaring at their departing backs. "That's the whale who has been an ass to you guys?" The twins were reluctant to answer, unsure what the blonde was going to do just as his eyes changed to something unreadable. "Yeah. That's our shitty cousin and his friends."

"Hey, blubber!" Draco said to the jiggling back. Dudley and his crew stopped walking, making the area filled with tension. "What did you just call me?" The whale said in a menacing voice as he turned around, his glare equally as powerful. Harry more than Annabelle, knew that glare was bad since he was subject to that more than she was. " You heard me," Draco said in calm voice yet his cobalt eyes showed differently.

Dursley snorts as he folded his pudgy arms across his wide chest. "What can you do? You're skinnier than a flag pole. I bet your fist won't even make a mark on my skin." Annabelle silently raised an eyebrow at his statement. _Wow. He must have gone blind._ She thought. Draco was no flagpole due to Quidditch and has muscled up. He was no longer the thin blonde rich boy they knew. Dudley's cronies snickered at the obviously weak dis as they matched with his stance. Draco raised a perfect eyebrow and scoffs slightly as he slowly walked over to the trio with one of his hands in his front pant pockets.

"Really? I don't have to lift a finger to hurt you. I'm a 'freak' like you said." He said reaching the back pocket of his pants where his wand was. Dudley turned deathly pale without even a glimpse of the wand and began to shake, losing all cool as he remembered what happen all those years ago. "Y-You can't do that. That freaky school o-of yours will expel you." To be honest, the twins didn't think he would remember such details. "Wow, you actually said more than two syllables. Good job Big D." Harry said after a sudden burst of confidence. Dudley grew red on the face as he flashed his sniggering cronies a hard glare before he turned back to look at Draco. "Shut your trap, Potter."

The thick tension between the two group was broken with Draco's cold laughter that caused Dudley to shiver on the spot. His eyes were showing the familiar coldness the rest of the wizarding world knew. "You think you're so high and mighty huh? Let me jog your non-existent memory." He sneered as he lifted the sleeve covering his left arm to reveal the nearly invisible dark mark on his pale skin. "I'm sure you remember Voldemort? My cousins must have told you and your ungrateful parents plenty of times."

Dudley immediately paled at the sight of the slowly fading tattoo and gulped loudly as his cronies peered over his large shoulders to see what got their leader so scared. "Voldemort had all his followers get this tattoo and trained them to do his killings." Draco pulled out his wand from his back pocket and showed those pairs of beady eyes and started playing with it in a sinister way. Dudley grew paler as he staggered back a little as he looked at the twins. "T-This Voldemort is dead r-right? Y-You said he was right?" Harry smirked in a sinister way as he stepped up to stand next to Draco. "Oops did I say that? Must have slipped my mind." With that, Dudley raced out of the store with his cronies dragging behind him.

Draco and Harry ended up supporting each other as they laughed hysterically. Annabelle shook her head as she fought back a smile as she pushed the loaded cart up the aisle. "I'm starting to worry about the both of you." The two stumbled like two drunk people to catch up to her. "But you got to admit it. You enjoy the look on that whale's face." Draco chuckled as he lounged his arm on her shoulder.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"How many bowls have you eaten?" Harry said with a look of shock on his face. The said blonde had already finished a box and was already halfway through the second box. Draco shrugged his shoulders and mumbled an "I lost count," to him before putting another spoonful in his mouth. The miniature Hungarian horntail lounged across his forearm in deep slumber as small puffs of smoke billowed out from his nostrils.

Harry shook his head in an amazement as he sat down next to Draco on the couch with the tv playing in the background. "I'm surprised your teeth haven't fallen out." Draco gave him a cocky smile. "It must be a Malfoy thing. We have perfect teeth." Harry snorts as Annabelle came in with Snowpuff in her arms. "Malfoy thing my ass."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

It was past midnight and the group hasn't gone to bed unlike the rest of the household. They have taken to laying on pillows on floors as they looked up at the ceiling as the tv flickered in the background silently. They had begun asking each other mindless questions, some causing them to laugh while some just made them quiet as they wondered what could have happened.

"Can I ask you two something?" The twins were slightly taken aback but nods. "Sure, ask away.." The blonde became silent for a minute before continuing. "What would you do if I were to tell you I'm in love with someone?" The twins were confused as to why he was telling us this but decided to humor him and go along with it."Um well, we would say 'Congrats. Who is she?'" Draco made a soft scoff as he shifted in his position, as he was doubting their words. "What if I told you the girl is Hermione?"

The room grew silent once again as the blonde waited for a reply. Draco swore the atmosphere in the room got tense, making the wait even worse. He was about to sit up and say it was a prank just to get out of the room when Annabelle turned to look at him and smiled. "Took you long enough, Merlin. We both could practically read it on your face."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle silently padded her way down the cold tile steps the next morning. Everybody was still sleeping or so she thought. She walked into the spotless kitchen lit from the roaring fire in the fireplace which was unusual since the elves were usually up at this time to prepare for breakfast. She sees Draco sitting in one of the chairs at the small kitchen table, sipping on a cup of coffee while reading _The Daily Prophet._

"Good morning." She said and earned a tilt of the head from the blonde. "Anything good happen?" She asked as she sat down opposite from him at the table and a cup of hot chocolate instantly appeared in front of her. Draco shook his head as he flipped to a different page. "Noe but I'm sure something _shocking_ will come up soon."

Annabelle absent-mindedly nodded her head as she sipped on her hot chocolate. She could see the headlines clearly. "Potter twins & Draco Malfoy finally together?" She cringed slightly at the amount of publicity that would cause. "What in Merlin's name are you drinking?" Her eyes flickered over to him at his question. She then looked down at her mug to see her hot beverage. "Hot chocolate?" She said, confused at his question. The blonde raised an eyebrow as he placed the newspaper down before pulling her cup towards him and passed his to her. "Drink coffee. It will wake you up faster than hot chocolate."

Annabelle scoffs as she stood up and pulled her cup back towards her. "For your information, I hate coffee with a passion and I do prefer hot chocolate because it actually works." She held back a laugh as Draco looked aghast at the information. "Don't worry I'll have you changing your mind if not soon or later. I'll have Blaise help me too. Good lord, what have you been tasting? Coffee is unbelievably good.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

A room in Hogwarts mainly used for Floo transportation for all students, all thanks to Professor McGonagall, was lit with green as the large fireplace was blazing with green flames and the group stepped out of the hearth to McLaggen casually waiting for Annabelle. She immediately walked into his arms and got pulled into a deep kiss.

"See you tomorrow." Annabelle said as she looked at Draco once the couple ended the kiss, missing the way her blonde cousin was glaring daggers at her boyfriend, not a second too long ago. The blonde nods and stalked off without a word. The remaining three walked back to the dorm only to stop at the portrait portal. Harry looks at the wrist watch which used to belong to James. "There's still three hours left until we have to patrol. I'll be with Ginny in the dorm." Annabelle nods as she starts heading to the Gryffindor Tower. "Alright, we'll be in the dorm."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Babe I have to go." Annabelle said, giggling softly as she felt those lips tickle the spot right under her ear. "No, I don't want you to leave yet." Cormac said with an obvious whine to it. Annabelle smiled as she finally got him to lay down on the bed, her body practically laying on top of him as her hand lightly danced across his chest. "I'll only be gone for an hour and I'll be right back." She placed a light kiss on his pouty lips. "Alright." He finally replied back with a pout which Annabelle could help but laugh as she quickly placed her uniform on.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Now Annabelle understood why roaming the halls after hours was so creepy. The only light source is from your wand plus the eerie glow makes the shadows look worse. She had lost count the number of times she almost jumped at the sight of shadows that looked like strange creatures lurking in the shadows. She wondered how Blaise was faring since they split up to cover more ground before the switch at 12:00.

Luckily there were no students roaming around as she finished her rounds. She walked back down the winding stairs to the astronomy tower to see Blaise waiting for her at the bottom. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked, perplexed he would wait for her. Their friendship had blossomed since the first day of classes. He was incredibly good looking as Ginny had mentioned so many times. The Italian smirked at her question as they began walking down the hall together. "Concern for my well being Annabelle?" Annabelle snorts and rolled her eyes. "You wish Blaise."

The dark haired male chuckled and shook his head. "No, I just got done at the same time as you did." The rest of the walk was continued with the harmless banter, something Annabelle noticed they have been doing since the first day of school. She felt so comfortable around the dark haired male, finding herself talking to him like they had been friends for a long time rather than being friends for a week.

"So I hear you and McLaggen are a couple." His deep voice broke her thoughts. She raised an eyebrow at his question. "A little late on the social news huh Blaise?" She asked in a teasing tone. The male scoffs, both not realizing they had slowed down to a slow casual pace. "Hardly. I'm still curious on how a guy like him ended up with a beautiful girl like you."

She laughed as the flashback from that day on the train came back to her. "I always had a crush on Cormac and now it's real." She said, answering his question. "To be honest I still think it is a fairy tale." She felt kind of weird talking about her relationship with Cormac to the male but he looked genuinely curious. "Does he make you happy?" He asked as they turned another corner to see Harry Daphne talking to Hermione and Draco as they waited for the switch.

Annabelle nods. _Liar._ The voice in the back of her head said. She pushed the voice away as they got nearer. "Hey, guys." She said, bringing the attention of the Head Boy and Girl. "Any trouble tonight?" Hermione asked as Harry and Daphne left to their dorms. Blaise shook his head. "Nope. A surprisingly quiet night."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle stared at the parchment paper with a look of horror. It's a dreary Monday morning and she was helping herself to a slice of breakfast quiche when she was disrupted by Professor Wood lumbering over to her. "Ann I need you to sign this parchment. It's the schedules for the workouts with Mr. Zabini."

She nods as she took the said parchment and looked it over. There were only two given times: 5am-7am or 4pm-6pm. The lime time was already filled out the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. She groaned and looked up at her former Quidditch captain. "Are you joking? There are only these two times?"

The latter just shrugged his shoulder. "Sorry, can't help you there. These two slots were requested from Mr. Zabini and refuse to change them." She sighed heavily as she reluctantly nodded her head and took the offered quill to sign her name on one of the remaining two slots. "Just to remind you, you guys are working out with the Slytherins." She flashed her Head of House a glare. "You just had to rub it in?" She could hear Wood chuckle as he walked off to the Slytherin's table to have Draco sign the remaining slot.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle sighed as she stepped into the dorm, exhausted from doing her homework all afternoon. Harry and Ginny looked up from their rather intimate position on the couch with Harry reading while Ginny was doing Merlin knows what. "Seems like you and Blaise are getting along well." Her brother said, his eyes still on his book. Ginny giggled as she played with Harry's fingers. "I can see you two together in the future." Annabelle just rolled her eyes and gave a tired chuckled. "One, we are just friends and two, Cormac won't be happy you two said that." The two love birds chuckled softly before they were swept into a make out session, something Annabelle would pay to never see.

She quickly looked for something to distract herself with when she looked at the grandfather clock. "Hey, you two cut it out. It's time for dinner." The two separated, their lips swollen from the make out session and didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed. Annabelle looked at the couch with narrow eyes as they passed her to leave the dorm. "You two better not have done you-know-what on that couch." Harry snorts as he looked at her over his shoulder while his arm lounged over Ginny's shoulder. "Only a few times. Besides, we mostly fuck on the couch in Gryffindor common room.

Annabelle's face scrunched up in disgust once she realized what couch he was referring to. "Oh come on! Seriously?! I sit on that and you two didn't have the decency to tell me that?!" She said as she jogged up to catch up with the couple who had ventured into the hallway. "Why not?" Ginny had the gall to have a smirk on her face. "The couch is a masterpiece. We just want the others to _enjoy it_ like we had. Right babe?" She asked her boyfriend and received a kiss on the temple. Annabelle paled at the thought of the couch covered with dried...she shuddered at the thought. "Thanks for the lovely image Gin."

The redhead blew her a kiss as they made their way down to the Great Hall. The hall was packed and rowdy as always as the students patiently waited for the food to be served. "Hey, babe." She placed a light kiss on Cormac's lips as she sat down next to him. Ron was fidgeting more than usual in his seat as he constantly looked over to the doors. "Where is 'Mione?"

"I don't know. She's probably lost track in the library again. Don't worry about her mate." Harry said as he poured himself and Gin some pumpkin juice. "Oh, there she i- What the bloody hell?! She just walked in with Malfoy!" The twins immediately looked up, surprised their blonde cousin actually told their bushy-haired friend so soon.

The redhead was indeed correct but not what the twins were expecting. Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall together but they had split towards their respective tables. Ginny rolled her eyes and flashed her brother a look. "Seriously Ron? You need to tone that protectiveness down a notch. She and Malfoy had just gotten out of a meeting with Professor McGonagall. She is not in any danger."

Ron was about to say something but Ginny beat him to the punch and gave him the scary-Molly-look. That shut him up and he looked down at his plate with a mix of anger and frustration as Hermione sat down at the table. She raised an eyebrow at Ron and gave a questioning look at her friends. "Don't worry about 'Mione. He is just being an idiot." Ginny said, flashing her friend a smile. Hermione shrugged as the headmistress entered the Great Hall and the feast began.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Once we are done here, hex your cousin for me will you mate?" Blaise smirked as Draco mumbled for the third time that Tuesday morning as the Slytherin Quidditch team trudged their way into the Quidditch field. "Will do mate." The rest of the team grumbled at the ungodly hour as they shivered on the spot from the chilly air. The Gryffindor team haven't arrived yet as they made their way to the middle of the field where their coach was standing.

"I'm surprised you guys actually arrived on time." Antony said with a smirk, not showing anything he was bothered by the cold. "Shut up." Crabbe grunts as he tried to warm up. **_"_** ** _Sei fortunato sei mio cugino. Più della metà della squadra vuole uccidere voi per averci fatto svegliare così presto."_** (You're lucky you're my cousin. More than half of the team wants to murder you for making us wake up this early.) Antony chuckles as he moved to stand next to his cousin. **_"_** ** _Quindi, tua madre mi dice che hai trovato una ragazza. Ti va di dirmi chi è? Lei è da casa tua?"_** (So, your mother tells me you found a girl. Care to tell me who it is? Is she from your House?) Blaise snorts as he folds his arms across his chest. A secret never remains one in his family.

 ** _"_** ** _Non è la mia fidanzata. Almeno non adesso."_** (She's not my girlfriend. At least not right now.) He sees Antony raise an eyebrow at his comment when he sees the object of his affections arrive on the Quidditch field looking gorgeous as ever in those black leggings and light pink track jacket. His cousin snorts once he caught non who he was looking at. **_"_** ** _Oh cugino, come sei caduto. Come hai intenzione di realizzare questo? Lei sembra molto felice."_** (Oh cousin, how you have fallen. How are you going to accomplish this? She looks very happy.) He looks at his cousin briefly before he turned to look at Annabelle. **_"_** ** _Padre dice che sarà lui a fare qualcosa che rovinare tutto. Proprio come il suo no buon padre. Devo solo capire di cosa si tratta."_** (Father says he'll do something that will mess everything up. Just like his no good father. I just have to figure out what it is.) Antony places a hand on his shoulder me gave him a sympathetic look. **_"_** ** _Sembra che non sta per accadere in qualunque momento presto. Forse il tuo padre è sbagliato."_** (It looks like it isn't going to happen anytime soon. Maybe your father is wrong.)

"Alright, everyone! We're going to start on your first work out." Antony said as the students stood in line. "Starting with 50 push ups." The Quidditch players groaned as they reluctantly got on their hands on the cold grass. The cold night air was filled with chants as they count off the number of push ups.

They had just reached fifty and most had collapsed on the floor like dead animals. "Get your asses off the floor! Give me another fifty!" An uproar coursed through the air as the students looked at Antony with a mixture of anger and disbelief. A girl from Slytherin who is equally as annoying as Parkinson started ratting her mouth off. "Why the hell are you making us do more?! It's probably the wimpy Gryffindor's fault! Make _them_ do more!"

The Gryffindors shot the black haired girl a hard glare while Antony casually walked over to her. "Says the one who is doing them wrong along with more than half of her house." There were stifled laughs from the Gryffindors as everybody else grumbled while they got into position again to perform push-ups. "Do these right Andre can't move on. If I see one mistake," Just as he said that, Neville flopped onto his stomach. "Start over again!" Sounds of frustrations echoed all around as everyone stopped and got ready to start again. "S-sorry guys!...I-I-" Neville said in a squeaky voice.

"It's alright Nev. We can do this." Harry said before hey all moved in unison in the push ups. "Crabbe don't worm your way through this with half push ups! Start over!"

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The doors to the noisy Great Hall swung open as a cluster of tired looking students trudged in for breakfast. "Hey, guys." Hermione chirped as the twins, Ron, Ginny, and Cormac sat down, albeit a little slow as if they were trying to avoid feeling pain in their body. "How was your first day?" She asked as they began filling their plates with food. Ron scowled as he placed his filled plate down in front of him rather noisily.

"Horrible. We had to do two hundred push-ups." Hermione's eyes widen as she gave her friends a brief look over. "What in the world happen? Did you guys do something to anger Mr. Zabini?" Ron quickly shook his head. "We did nothing! Well, Neville did something once but the rest was from the Slytherin." The rest nodded in agreement as they ate their breakfast. "Finally. They need to be taught a lesson or two." Hermione said with a sniff as she sipped on her glass of milk. Ron groans as he moved only a little which he had been doing ever since they sat down. "Oh stop your groaning." Hermione snapped as she got up to head up to the library.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle let out a frustrated sigh as she closed one of the many books she had picked out for her Potions assignment. "Nothing again. I'm starting to think Professor Slughorn is pulling our tails here. I can't find homunculus root anywhere!" She was about to rip her hair out when Hermione, who was sitting across from her, placed a book in front of her. "Use this book. It has plenty of information you need."

"Thanks." Annabelle said, internally grateful that Hermione had this book as she quickly read the book, not realizing how off her bushy-haired friend looked. "Hey, Annabelle?" Annabelle replied with an 'mmm?' without looking up from her parchment. "Yeah?" When she didn't get an answer, she looked up to see Hermione staring blankly out of the window while chewing on her lower lip.

Annabelle raised an eyebrow and placed her quill down, having a feeling this was no ordinary question. "What's wrong 'Mione?" Her friend was quiet for a bit as if she was contemplating what to say next. "Do you think Malfoy has changed?" Annabelle frowned a little as she leaned forward in her seat. "I think he has. Why? Do you think different?" Hermione shook her head as she looked down on her lap. "No, I can see that he has changed..."

"But?" She sighed as she nibbled on her lower lip, deep in thought. "I'm scared that I...that I'm starting to have feelings for him." Annabelle held back from smiling like an idiot and kept her face neutral. "There's no need to be scared 'Mione." Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest, getting a little annoyed by how calm she looked. "No need to be scared? Ann, I was _tortured_ in his mansion. I have every right to be scared of what I'm feeling right now." Annabelle raised a hand up, stopping her friend from saying anything else. "Of course you do Hermione but you said yourself people change. Besides Draco or his parents weren't the ones who tortured you. Bellatrix is the one and she's locked up in Azkaban forever."

"Yeah but what about all those times he called me names and practically made our school days miserable." Annabelle sighed as she looked at her friend straight in the eyes. "Nobody is asking to you forget right away but its all in the past. Just listen to what your heart is telling you." She closed all the books and used her wand to send them back to their proper place in the shelves while she placed all her stuff back in her book bag. "I'm going to head to the dorms. Good night 'Mione."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Wednesday

"Alright class, all your ingredients are in the cabinets. You'll find the instructions on page 10 in your books. Your time to make Alihosty Draught starts...now!" Annabelle got up to get the ingredients while Blaise went to grab the cauldrons off to the side. Some girls from her house started chatting about a dance on Friday which was the day the headmistress was going to reveal a memorial plaque with all those who fell during the war. "Yeah. I heard it's located down in the Chamber of Secrets." One answered once she inquired them. "Seriously? How are they going to open it? They need to have a parselmouth to get in." One other shrugged her shoulders. "I heard the door remained open after the war." She was caught up in her mind as she walked back to her table with the ingredients.

"Whats on your mind Ann?" She looked up to notice Blaise was looking at her with curiosity. She smiled and shook her head as she got everything prepared and grabbed her book out of her bag. "Nothing. I was just thinking about the dance on Friday." Blaise raised a dark eyebrow as he grabbed his book out too. "Oh, what about it?" She turned to page 10 and started a small fire under the cauldron with her wand. "Just curious as to why the dance is going to be located in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Here, could you have me the flubbelberries? The instructions said to crush them." Annabelle complied with Blaise's request and passed a bowl of grape-sized red berries with neon blue spots which seemed to move every few seconds. "The reason why the party is in the Chamber of Secrets is because that is where everything started. You see at first when we heard about what happened with Professor Quirrell, we all thought it was a fluke, especially with us Slytherins." Blaise chuckled dryly as he added the crushed berries out from the mortar into the boiling water. "We didn't believe it until we heard about the basilisk hurting other students. That was the first real attack for most of us."

Annabelle watched as the water turned blood red within seconds and silently added two drops of ashwinder's blood before giving Blaise a quick glance. "You must have been scared." The Italian scoffed softly as he stirred the concoction. "Not going to lie, Draco and I were pretty scared. We were huddled together in the corner instead of being in bed like we were supposed to." The imaged popped into her head, and she couldn't help but laugh as Blaise soon followed pursuit. Draco who was across the room gave them a slight frown as he waited for his potion to finish brewing which made Annabelle cover her mouth as she tried to laugh more. "What are you two giggling about?"

"You don't want to know mate." Blaise chortled as they waited for theirs to finish as well since it was going into the final stages.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The atmosphere was thick with sorrow as more people trickled into the Great Hall. All four tables had disappeared for the event to show unity with all houses. Sirius and Remus whispered to each other, reminiscing about all the tricks they did in this very room. Annabelle, Cormac, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron stood not too far from them already dressed for the party.

Annabelle wore a white, high collar crochet skater dress and Cormac wore navy slim fit khakis which seemed to accentuate his legs and a white dress shirt. Harry was wearing tan colored khakis with a blue polo shirt while Ginny wore a strapless dress with a bedazzled bodice and a pink skirt which looked a size too small for her. Hermione wore a baby pink v neck, short chiffon dress with split sleeves (off the shoulder and shoulder) while Ron just wore faded jeans and a stretched v neck, most likely worn by Fred or George.

The room grew quiet as Professor McGonagall stepped onto the podium with the other professors on either side of her, and to much of everybody's surprise, Snape stood among them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the presentation of the War Memorial." The room was filled with polite claps for a couple of seconds before becoming silent once again. "As you all may know, just a few months ago we were at war with those who thought to stop us with terror and fear. However, we prevailed and now our world is safe once again. Alas, we lost many along the way."

"With the help of our trusted allies," McGonagalla turned to look at Snape, who gave a curt nod back, "our savior," She then turned to look at Harry over the large crowd of people, "and to those we lost, we will never forget what they did. So with much gratitude and appreciation, let me show you the war memorial." With a single flourish of her arm, a giant slab of granite slowly rose up from the ground next to her, causing 'ooh's and ahh's from the spectators. It easily towered the headmistress once it came to a stop. Annabelle could distinctly make out columns of tiny words on the hard rock. "Now the world will remember them for generations to come."

The room was filled with cheers and loud clapping as most had tears in their eyes while smiling sadly while the newspaper cameras flashed in a frenzy. "Now those who are in 4th-7th years and are attending the party, please make your way to the girl's lavatory on the 1st floor." She then left the podium to talk with the guests as some crowded around the giant slab. "Alright, lets go guys." Harry said and they nodded before following the giant wave of students filing out of the hall. Annabelle made a quick promise with Sirius and Remus to be safe and don't get too drunk. Thankfully it wasn't their turn to do patrol so she might get sloshed after all.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"The hell I'm not going to go in there first." One Gryffindor 5th year said to one of his buddies. They had all gone into the girl's lavatory on the first floor but all activity had gone into a standstill. Harry rolled his eyes before he made his way to the open passageway down to the Chamber of Secrets. "I'll go down first then." He peered down with the help of his lit wand and sees the chute was cleaned recently. "Just like old times." He mumbled to himself before he climbed himself in the chute and with a small pull he plunged into the depths.

He grunts as he landed on the floor on his feet. He looked around from where he stood and noticed the hallway was lit with candles and saw the main room was brightly lit as well. "Alright guys, come on down. Ginny first."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The students in the bathroom heard him call up to him and Ginny have them all a smug look. The chosen one called her down first and she wanted everybody to know that. Annabelle just rolled her eyes. The redhead annoyed her most of the time and that giggling she always did really didn't help. She didn't understand what he sees in her. Sure she is pretty but that's it. What puzzled her more is Harry's sudden infatuation with her. She is very much like Ron a lot of the time. Talks before she thinks of what she is saying. But the way Harry looked at her told a different story. He loved her and what was Annabelle to do? She just had to sit back and be supportive.

Once Ginny went down the chute, the other students grew more relaxed and soon the line started getting shorter and shorter until it was just the gang. "Alright, it's our turn now." Annabelle placed a peck on Cormac's lips. "See you at the bottom." She said as she climbed into the chute and plunged into the depths below. She sees the bottom coming towards her quickly and she stuck her feet out to stick the landing but she came too fast. She gasped as she practically flew out of the chute and landed against something hard and...warm?

"If you wanted to fall into my arms Ann, all you had to do was ask." Annabelle felt her cheek heat up once she heard that deep voice next to her ear. She looked up to see Blaise looking down at her with a smirk on his lips. "How very charming Blaise." She hid her embarrassment with a laugh as she pulled away to see Cormac arrive at the bottom. She quickly walked over and placed her arm around him just as he did the same with her. "Alright guys, I think the party is over in here." Harry said as he took Ginny's hand and lead the way up the hallway to a large chamber lit up with a bunch of candles and festive decorations on the walls.

"Wow..." Annabelle whispered in awe as she looked around the room. Chairs and sofas scattered around the room with tables of snacks and beverages up against the walls. In the middle of the room is a large wooden platform which she could assume was the dance floor. "Let the party begin!" Dean called out and loud music started playing out of nowhere.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Still thinking about pursuing her?" Blaise had been looking at the crowd of dancing people on occasion as he sat with his housemates in a cluster of couches they had put together while sipping on the firewhiskey-mixed punch. "Excuse me?" He broke his gaze to turn to see Draco staring intently at him. His blonde friend knew hadn't been paying attention to the conversation he had been having with Goyle and Crabbe. Draco gave him a 'really now' face and made a motion with his head towards the dancing crowd.

Every so often, there would be a shift in the crowd and Blaise would briefly see Annabelle dancing sensually with McLaggen to the beat, feeling jealousy course around him. He gripped his cup a little tighter and drains the rest of the spiked punch in his mouth. "You know the answer to that Draco." He placed his cup on the table that they had magically appeared in the middle of the cluster of couches and watched the cup instantly get fill back up with the spiked punch. "I do. What if your wrong in all of this? What if McLaggen turns out to be a good guy and truly loves Ann?" Draco kept his eyes on his friend as he saw him clench his jaw at his words.

"With all the years you knew me, have I ever broken a promise? I promised you I wouldn't hurt your cousin and if it turns out their love is actually genuine on both sides, I'll back off." He said as he turned to look at his blonde friend. Draco smirked slightly as he drained his cup with one go.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle laughed as she moved to the beat of the loud music, swaying her hips as Cormac who was dancing with her, pressed her closer. Harry and Ginny was a few meters away from them and were literally girating against each other. Hermione had relaxed and was dancing with some of the girls from 7th year Ravenclaw. "Hey, Cormac!" Someone yelled over the loud music and Annabelle sees a 4th-year Gryffindor moving his way through the squirming bodies with a letter in hand. "This came for you Cormac by owl." The couple stopped dancing as Cormac opened the letter and frowned slightly. "My father...he needs my help with the company. He says something bad happened." Annabelle looked concerned as she looked up at him as she gently rubbed his arm. "Go help your father."

"Are you sure? I can go see him in the morning." Annabelle smiled softly at his concern and she shook her head before pecking his lips. "No. Go see your father. It looks urgent. I'll be fine." Cormac smiled apologetically as he pecked her back on the lips. "I love you so much." She smiled as she sees him disappear through the crowd and out the door. She decides she needed to take a break. She had been dancing ever since the party starter which was two hours ago. She walked over to the couches where Blaise and Draco were sitting. "Hey boys." She said as she plopped down in between them. Draco chuckled as he passed her his cup which was still with spiked punch.

"Having fun Ann?" He asked while Annabelle took a gulp of the spiked punch. "Definitely. How come you boys aren't dancing?" She asked with a frown as she looked at both boys on either side of her. "Draco, go dance with Hermione." The blonde frowned slightly at her request. "Wouldn't she be dancing with Weaselbee? She did come here with him right?" Ann snorts as she took another gulp of the punch. "First of all, Ron only promised to _take_ her here and two, he doesn't know how to dance."

Draco smirked and stood up while fixing his white dress shirt. "Now if you guys excuse me, a woman needs me." Annabelle and Blaise's chuckled before they drained their cups once again. "Hiw does it feel having Draco as your cousin." Blaise asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence except for the ear throbbing music. Annabelle snorts and shakes her head. "Crazy a lot of the times but it's been great, surprisingly." The Italian chuckles softly as he leans against his side so he could face her. "Tell me about it. I had to deal with his crap ever since I was born."

The rest of the party was spent on light conversations; likes and dislikes and what not. Annabelle learned that Blaise and his family were neutral in the war and was spent nearly the second half of 7th year in hiding from Voldemort before he was forced to take the dark mark. She felt sorry for him and reached over to gently rub his arm with a sympathetic smile. "Hey, your still alive. What happened is in the past. What you did won't dictate how your future will be."


	8. Chapter Eight

[A/N: Things are about to go downhill from here~ I thank you all for bearing with me as I take an incredibly long time to update~ If any of the translations in that chapter is wrong, don't blame me, I use google translation. As always please favorite and subscribe. All critiques and comments are welcome.

Chapter 8

Saturday

"This is your second one, McKenna. Not a good start for you." Blaise drawled as he wrote down the troublemakers name on a piece of parchment. He will need to give his name to Hermione and Draco at the end of the patrol. The student just rolled his eyes and sauntered off towards his House common room with not a care in the world. Blaise shook his head as he continued on with his patrol.

His mind kept on going back to the dance on Friday. He and Annabelle talked a lot and really got to know each other. It turns out they both had a lot of things in common besides the fact they both participated in the war. He remembered how good he felt around her and realized how relaxed he was being around her. All the other girls he dated in the past didn't come remotely close to her and always made him feel restless. Annabelle was just different.

Blaise hears something little ways ahead of him and cautiously walked towards the noise. He could hear heavy breathing like someone had been exercising and some weird squeaking noise. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think what kind of creature could make such a sound. "Fuck Lav...That's it, take it all in..." Blaise smirks as he heard that moan echo in the vacant halls. _This night keeps on getting better and better._

He extinguished the light from his wand using a nonverbal _nox_ _,_ plunging himself into darkness. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he could faintly make out the painting portraits on the wall and the suit of armor at the end of the silently padded towards the sounds, realizing they were getting louder until he stopped at the corner. He gripped his wand a little tighter and quickly whispered _lumos_ and flashed it towards the sound.

The moans and weird squeaking noise had stopped as soon as the light shined in the general direction. Blaise froze only for a moment when he realized who was there before he hid the shock from appearing on his face. "Well well well. What a scandal this would cause." Lavender flushed at being caught and quickly gathered up clothes and bolted off while McLaggen casually zipped his pants back up. Blaise felt anger boil in his body as he watched that bastard in front of him act as if what he did meant nothing.

"Just when I was about to cum." Cormac said with a smirk as he started to walk back him. He was suddenly halted as Blaise grabbed onto his arm so he was standing right next to him, his eyes blazing like fire. "How could you do this to Ann? She loves you!" Cormac laughed lowly as he yanked his arm out of his grip. "And that just makes my plan so much _better_." Blaise frowned as he turned to look at him. "What the fuck are you talking about? What plan?"

Cormac raised an eyebrow at his question and he stepped up to him. "And what the hell makes you think I would indulge you with that information?" His eyes widened slightly when he noticed something flicker in the Slytherin's eyes. "You're in love with her. Huh, I'm surprised one of the Slytherin's Sex Prince's actually fell in love." Blaise glared menacingly at him as he gripped his wand a little tighter. "You're going to tell Ann what happened here and break up with her or _else_ I will do it _for_ you."

Cormac was silent for a minute before he laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Ha! Good luck with that. She's in _love_ with me. Who do you think she is going to believe? Her boyfriend or a sleazy Slytherin who bedded practically every girl in this school? " He began walking again with his hand tucked into his pockets. "But by all means, go ahead. We will see who comes out on top." He said with a lazy wave of his hand and he disappeared down the hall.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Hey, Blaise." Annabelle called out as she jogged up to catch up with the tall Italian. She sees Blaise jerk silently as if he was startled. "Oh, hey Ann." They soon walked in sync as the carpeted hallways, muffled their footsteps. Annabelle frowned as she noticed how quiet the other was. "Are you ok? You're a little quiet tonight." The Italian snapped out of his trance and smiled softly.

"I'm alright. I just have a lot of things on my mind." Annabelle nods softly as they turned the corner. "Hey Ann, can you give this to Granger and Draco for me? I think I'll turn in early." She was given a small piece of parchment with a single name on it. "Oh ok…" She frowned slightly as she inspected the name." Is this the only person you caught tonight." He nods as he turned the opposite direction towards the Slytherin prefects dorm. "Yeah. Thanks, Ann."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _You are so stupid! Why didn't you tell her idiot?!_ Blaise wanted to crack his head against the wall as he sat in the prefect's dorm fuming. Daphne had gone to bed and he had too much in his mind to go to sleep. _That bastard! How dare he use Ann like that! She doesn't deserve to be treated like this!_ He needed some advice. He turned his head to look at the fire dancing in the fireplace and knew only two people who could help him at the moment.

Blaise walked over to the fireplace and reached up to the mantle where a small cauldron of floo powder sat. He grabbed a handful and tossed it into the flames, watched it turn green before stepping in and shouted "Zabini manor."

The smoke cleared as he stepped out of the fireplace into a lavishly decorated small room with a large cabinet against one wall and a small circular table in the middle of the room."Fester!" A loud crack and a house elf appeared and gave a low bow."Young master call Fester?" Blaise immediately began walking as he continued to talk with the house elf following behind him. "Tell my parents I'm waiting for them in the parlor room. Something important came up."

"Yes, Young Master." The elf disappeared with another loud crack as he made his way down a long flight of stairs down to the main floor. The sound of his footsteps on the white granite tile floor echoed all around him. Once his feet landed on the main floor, he turned down the spacious hallway, kept walking until he reached a set of double doors and stepped into the parlor room.

Blaise didn't have to wait too long when the door he just walked through opened and his parents walked. They were still in their day clothes but he could tell they were about to turn in for the night. "Hello dear." His mother said, giving him a loving kiss on the cheek and his father gave him a warm hug. "Now tell us what is so urgent you couldn't wait until the morning." His mother said in a slightly accented English.

Blaise made a motion for them to sit down on the brown leather sofas. He sat down across from them and sighed softly. "You were right Father. McLaggen did something." Zabini Sr. scoffs as he leaned back against the couch and crossed his leg over the other. "I knew it. What did he do this time?" Blaise sighed heavily and had his face hidden in his palms. _**"L'ho preso barare su Ann con quella**_ _**scorie**_ _**Lavender Brown."**_ (I caught him cheating on Ann with that slag Lavender Brown.)

Blaise heard his mother gasp as he looked up to see their reactions. **_"Oh, quella povera ragazza ..._ _"_** (Oh, that poor girl…) She whispered with her hand on her chest. _ **"Non è tutto. McLaggen sta progettando qualcosa. Non so cosa, ma a giudicare dalla sua reazione, la sua intenzione di essere grande."**_ (That's not all. McLaggen is planning something. I don't know what it is but judging from his reaction, it's going to be big.)

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Sunday

"Screw you, Harry." Cormac said in mock anger as Harry chuckled good-heartedly. The gang, minus Hermione had spent practically the entire day down at Hogsmeade despite the fact with was getting chilly. "Oh stop it, Harry." Annabelle said as they walked up the long flight of stairs to the castle. Ginny did that annoying giggling again and Annabelle couldn't help but what the couple in the corner of her eye. They always argued with each other, yet loved each other so much.

Cormac looked down at his wrist watch once they made it to the castle. "Looks like we got here just in time. Everybody is down for dinner." They made their way down to the Great Hall. They all made their way to their table and noticed Hermione wasn't there which really wasn't a surprise. As soon as they sat down, the food suddenly appeared and dinner started. No more than ten minutes into dinner, the door to the Great Hall swung open and loud gasp went all around.

Annabelle looked up to see what the commotion was and her eyes widened. Draco and Hermione walked into the dining hall together once again but their hand was intertwined together. Everything was so silent, you could hear a pin drop, well except for the sobs coming from Parkinson. Annabelle saw Hermione blush at the sudden attention while Draco looked as smug as ever. He turned to look at his blushing brunet and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She sees him pull away and gave Hermione a wink before strutting back to the Slytherin's table, receiving a high five from Blaise.

Blushing Hermione quickly walked over to our table and sat in the open seat next to Annabelle, ignoring the room of gaping eyes. Harry chuckles and whispered to the brunette across the table. "I'm happy for you 'Mione. Truly." Hermione looked up, hope evident in her eyes as she turned to look at Annabelle to see the same thing in her eyes. "Congrats 'Mione." As the rest of the students were taking that as a sign that everything was ok, the loud chatter came back into the Great Hall.

"What in Merlin's name was that 'Mione!?" Ron suddenly blew up in rage, finally couldn't take it anymore, evident of his red face. His sudden outburst scared everybody into silence once again. "Ronald!" Ginny hissed as she tugged on his sleeve to get him to sit back down to only get her hand slapped away by her brother. "No Gin! I want her to explain this." The redhead practically growled at her and Hermione gave him an indifferent look. "He has changed Ron. He's not a bad person anymore."

"Not a bad person?!" Ron gave out a humorless laugh, making everybody stare at him like he had lost his mind. "'Mione, he tricked you into thinking that!" He stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the blond across the room. "Somebody like _his_ kind isn't capable of change! Look at his father! Or even better, his fucked up aunt!" There were gasps in the room at the cuss word and some 1st years covered their ears with their hands.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Ronald that's enough!" Hermione shot up, fire burning in her eyes as she looked up at her friend. "You don't know him like I do! He _has_ changed! Even ask Harry or Ann!" She wasn't going to lie, that anger in those set of blue eyes frightened her. _Where did this anger come from?_ War had changed people and she knew Ron was no exception. His once happy family wasn't whole anymore and was never going to be. She then spoke in a softer tone. She gasped as Ron grabbed her left hand and yanked up her sweater sleeve

"Have you completely forgotten what he did to us?! Look what happened at his mansion!" Hermione yanked her hand out of his strong ones and gave him a hard gaze. "No, I haven't forgottenRonald but that is all in the past!" Ron was about to say something but Professor Snape's voice stopped him. "That's enough Mr. Weasley. To have you talk like this about one of my students is one thing, but to hear you talk like that about one of the only few who would dare be a spy for the light, I am appalled. You should be thanking him."

McGonagall chimed in. "I agree with you, Severus. Mr. Weasley, come to my office after dinner. We will discuss your detention and how long." If it was any more possible, Ron turned redder and was shooting glares at the head table. "Why the bloody hell am I getting detention for?!" McGonagall gave him a disapproving look over the rim of her glasses." For disturbing the peace during dinner Mr. Weasley. If you like I can more days to your detention." Ron looked like he wanted to say more but decided against it and sat back down. "Good. Everybody finish your meal and head off to your dorms."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Monday

"Ron still not talking to you?" Ann asked quietly she looked at her friend across the table from her. They were in the library to do homework and in another hour she had Quidditch practice. Hermione sighed and kept her eyes on her parchment. "No, and I honestly could care less." She slammed her book shut, obviously still annoyed with the redhead. "How immature can he get? He refused to talk to me because Draco isn't right for me? Since when do I need to _his_ permission?" Annabelle sighed in agreement as she cracked open her herbology book for her assignment. "You know how stubborn he can be. Just ignore him and he'll get over it."

Hermione sighed heavily. "I hope you are right. I don't want to ruin 8 years of friendship over this." They became silent, except for the constant scratching of their quill on parchment. "Shouldn't you be worried? It's going to be difficult during practice with him acting like that." Annabelle froze once she realized what her friend was talking about and groaned softly. "Oh, Merlin help me."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"We don't have to wait long. They have ten minutes left." Annabelle nodded to Harry's comment as she leaned against the railings of the stands, away from an exceptional amount of Slytherin girls on the bleachers. The sun had decided to come out but it was still cold yet it didn't deter people from coming out on the relatively nice day. There on the field was the Slytherin's team, sweaty and tired looking with Draco leading them. Annabelle couldn't discern what he was saying but it seemed to anger quite a few of his players.

Annabelle catches a glimpse of familiar brunette hair a little further away in the bleachers and she walked over to her. "Watching your boyfriend practice?" She couldn't help but laugh at the blush forming on her friend's cheek as she sits down next to her. After a few minutes of comfortable silence as they watched the team of green run another lap around the field. "He is really happy you know. You are all he thinks about." She said before she turned to look at Hermione. The brunette smiled softly and nods. "I know. I told him the same thing. Funny how things work. One minute we are enemies and the next...we are in love."

"Sweet Merlin did see his abs?!" The two heard one of the Slytherin girls squealed obnoxiously along with the others. They stood up and walked over to the railing to see what had happened. Annabelle's eyes widened and felt her face heat up as well as something else. Blaise and Draco had shed off their quidditch shirt, revealing their unbelievably sculpted body but she was enthralled by the Italian. _Oh, sweet_ _Merlin..._ She turned around so fast her head was spinning as she closed her eyes. _You shouldn't be feeling this Ann! You have Cormac now! But you can't deny how fine his body looks...those abs, though. No! Self-control Ann! Looks aren't everything! Un-huh keep telling yourself that._

"Ann! Let's go!" She quickly pushed that voice in the back of her head and saw Cormac waving her over with the rest of the team with him. "O-Oh I got to go 'Mione." The brunette had a pink tinge to her face and nods. "Y-Yeah I'll see you later." Annabelle quickly walked over to her team and they all filed out of the bleachers down to the entrance to the field. She rolled her eyes as she heard Ron complain nonstop the entire time about Hermione practically drooling at the sight of Draco's body. "Ronald, cool it will you?" She was glad Harry was on the same page with her.

"No, I won't!" He sounded like a putilent child. "Can you get any more childish Weaselbee? No wonder why no girl wants to be with you." Ron's face turned red like a turnip and was about to say something when a shirtless Blaise interrupted. "Not even Lavender Brown wanted to stay with you." Draco did a mocking gasp, causing the Gryffindors to stifle a laugh. "I completely forgot about her. I'm shocked Weaselbee. Even she-"

"Don't even Ron." Annabelle said as Harry held back a furious Ron. She intentionally stopped herself from looking at Blaise and kept her eyes on Draco. "See you later cousin." She steps into the field with her team following her.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"You guys throw like a bunch of sissies." She sighed as she spun the basketball around in her hand. "Why don't _you_ show us then!" Ron was getting irritated since they had been out there for a good hour. "Alright." She gripped the basketball like a Quaffle and hurled it at Dean who caught it with a grunt as he stumbled back from the force. "That's how you should throw it. Fast and hard so the catcher will have a harder time catching it." She smirked slightly as an idea popped in her head.

"Here's something to motivate you all," She lifts the ball up a little. "Imagine this ball is Malfoy's head. On fire. And you are throwing it to the enemy." Ann heard snickering from a lot of them as they did just that. "Now that is an image I would like to see." Ron grinned and Ann laughed softly. "We are going to do this again. I don't want to see any more wimpy throws. Especially from you Neville." The quiet boy nods, face filled with determination. She went down the line again and they threw the ball back to her. "Very good."

"Now let's go hit the sky. First, let me show you something." Ann drew out her wand and whispered a spell while making a figure eight motion. Suddenly seven shadow figure holding broomsticks appeared behind her, causing her teammates to jump back a little. "I found this spell that makes a shadow team. Their actions are unpredictable so don't get used to one play."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Wednesday

Annabelle jumped slightly as a crumpled ball of parchment landed in front of her just as she was about to be lauded to sleep by Professor Binn. She looked around the classroom to see who had thrown the ball but everybody had their head down. She frowned slightly as she straightened out the ball of parchment and noticed there was a message on there.

 _Don't fall asleep in class. You're hurting poor Professor Binn's feelings._

 _-BZ_

She snorts slightly at his message, causing Daphne to look up at her with an eyebrow raised. She shook her head and wrote a quick reply, ignoring the soft laughs coming from her blonde friend.

Says _the one who threw the note. Tsk tsk such a role model you are._

 _-APB_

Annabelle threw the crumpled ball back to Blaise when she made sure no one was looking. She let out a loud gasp as the paper ball smacked against the back of Blaise's head and bounced onto the floor. She was shaking so much from silently laughing, she had to lean against Daphne for support who was struggling as much as she was. After her laughter had subsided, she coughed and cleared her throat just in time see Blaise flashing her a mocking glare. She, in turn, stuck her tongue out at him.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Can you be _any more_ obvious?" Blaise turns to see Daphne walk into the Slytherin prefect dorm. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean Daph." It was after History of Magic and he was nursing a glass of firewhiskey in his hand, ignoring the annoyed sigh from his friend. "Don't play coy with me, Blaise. You're playing a fools game." Blaise raised an eyebrow at that particular description. "Pursuing someone you love isn't a fools game Daph."

"It is if that person you are pursuing happens to be already _taken_." The way she put an emphasis on taken left a sour taste in his mouth and he drained his glass with one go. "And what do you suggest Daph? I just give up and let her go?" He felt his heart tightened at the notion of it and felt slightly panicky. "Yes! You are going down a path that will have serious consequences for you and for her." He didn't even notice she had walked over and placed a gentle hand on his forearm. "I suggest you back down or else you will burn out."

He became quiet for a little bit before speaking. "I'll take my chances." He hears Daphne sigh heavily and chuckles softly. "I knew you would say that. Just be careful ok? You both are my friends and I would hate to see you both get hurt."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Friday

Blaise tuned out the conversation between his parents and his cousin. He knew it was rude but he couldn't care about that at the moment. He excessively looked over at the Gryffindor table, watching her laugh in his arms while chatting with an older looking man. _Must be Lord McLaggen._ He thought, missing his parents' concerned look towards him as they continued the conversation. McLaggen's words replayed over and over in his head and he just couldn't figure out what this 'plan' is. _What_ _are you_ _planning you piece of shit?_ He thought, shooting glares at the offending male.

Suddenly the opportunity revealed itself. Blaise sees McLaggen whisper something to her ear before placing a peck on her lips and left the hall with Lord McLaggen. I got to follow them. He thought and quickly got up. _**Torno**_ **_subito_**. (I will be right back.) He mumbled to his parents and left without hearing their responses. He quickly darted out of the Great Hall without everybody else noticing.

The hallway was empty but he could hear the faint mumbling of people talking which sounded eerie in the fire lit corridor. Blaise let the double doors shut quietly and silently walked towards the sounds, making sure to stay in the shadows. One thing he was glad he learned as being a death eater is to move in the shadows practically sound of people talking grew louder as he got closer and he could tell they were the McLaggens.

"How times have I told you, son, not to associate with that whore? What if Black catch a word of you cheating? Our entire plan will be ruined." Blaise hears Lord McLaggen said in an obviously annoyed tone with his gruff voice. "Don't worry father. Annabelle is in love with me. Black loves his daughter and won't say anything if he sees us in love."

The two were silent. For a second, Blaise thought they had suspected someone was listening until they began talking again. "That won't do. Not with Malfoy part of the family. You won't be able to get anything pass him if he caught word of this." Blaise heard McLaggen huff as he heard shuffling. "So how should we proceed then, father? Drop it like all the other plans we had done?" Blaise was intrigued by this. _What other plans did they have?_

"First, stop seeing that whore. She is only going to hinder our plans. Then continue on with the plan we discussed. You and Ann will get married and in a year or two, you will get her share of the Black/Potter money." Blaise froze as he pressed back against the wall. _Wait, get her money? In order for them to do that_ _then there...has...to be a murder!_ He clenched his jaw as his hand formed to a fist. His blood boiled at the thought of that prick plan on hurting the woman he loved.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Do you really have to go there?" Annabelle rolled her eyes at Cormac's question yet chuckles as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes and I'll be happy if you met with them." She hears him snort as he leans over and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'll probably be set on fire by your uncle the moment step into the property." She laughed before she was pulled into a kiss.

Annabelle heard him hum against her lips before he pulled away. "I'll be busy most of the day tomorrow but I'll pick up at the Malfoy manor for dinner." She smiled and pecked his lips. "Ok. I should get going. They are probably waiting for me." She placed a final kiss with whispers of love before leaving the dorm and head down to the first floor where the Floo room is located.

Draco, Harry, and Hermione were waiting for her as swarms of students lined up to go through the Floo. "Took you long enough." Draco said with a scowl. Annabelle sees Hermione roll her eyes and gently slapped his arm. "Ignore him. He's just being sour because I'm not coming over for the weekend."

The twins laughed as Draco gave his girlfriend a look that was a mix of a scowl and a pout, something all three didn't think would appear on his aristocratic face. The twins Floo'd to the mansion to give the couple some space when they started to kiss.

"Is that you dears?" Annabelle hears Narcissa call out as footsteps came closer to them. "Hello, Aunt Cissy." The twins said in unison as the beautiful woman practically glided over to them to give them each a hug. The calm moment was interrupted by the light clunks of a cane as Lucius walked in.

"Where is Draco?" He asked with a slight frown on his face after a brief greeting. Harry made a slight gesture towards the fireplace. "Saying goodbye to Hermione." Narcissa and Lucius had a calm look on their face, the exact opposite of what others thought they would react.

Just then, Draco stepped out of the fireplace. "Ah good, we are all here." Narcissa said. "Why don't you all get washed up. Dinner is about to be served." The twins followed Draco up the grand staircase to the upper floor. He showed them their rooms which were right next to each other.

Annabelle took a rather quick bath in the lavishly decorated bathroom, disappointed she couldn't spend longer in the marble bathroom. She then peeked in her closet which already had clothes with her size in it. She picked out a vintage sleeveless mini dress with maroon colored flat collar and pleated skirt as well as lace bodice. She found matching pumps to go with her dress before she finally went down to the dining room where Narcissa and Lucius patiently waited for them.

Narcissa smiled at her as she walked in. "Oh, you look perfect in that. I couldn't help it when I saw it in the shop." Annabelle smiled at the fondness in the older lady's eyes and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before she went to go sit down across from her. Sirius told her once Narcissa yearned for a daughter and ever since 4th year, the matriarch had treated her like her own as well as Harry. Now they regarded her as a second mother.

"You boys arrived just in time." Narcissa said as Mixie appeared with a crack and with a single snap of her fingers, food appeared on the place mates just as Harry and Draco strolled into the dining room in similar slacks, dress shirt, and long sleeve sweater. "Thank you Mixie." Narcissa said and the house elf disappeared with a crack.

They talked in light conversations as they enjoyed their meal, asking about how school went and what was the latest news in Hogwarts. Lucius huffed as they recounted how Ron acted with Draco and Hermione being a couple. "Such a shame to let jealousy ruin such a good friendship though I have to admit," He looked towards the twins. "I don't think you need him. A man like him will cause a lot of trouble in the future."

The twins knew the older man was right but none wanted to end such a perfect friendship, possibly end everything with the rest of the Weasleys'. The conversation then turned to politics as they were served cannolis for dessert. Annabelle wasn't too keen on this subject but she knew enough to pipe in during the conversation. Lucius looked up at the grandfather clock at the corner of the room and noticed how late it was. "I think that is enough talk for the night. Why don't you kids head off to your room?"

"Yes, sir." They said in unison before they got up from the table and headed back up to their separate rooms.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle laid on her bed while reading a romance novel in her track shorts and a hooded sweatshirt. She was not ready to go to sleep yet when she heard a knock on the door. She got out of bed and opened the door to see Draco standing there with Harry next to him. "Come on. I know you both don't sleep yet." Annabelle blinked at the sudden comment and quickly followed them down the hallway to the flight of steps. "Where are we going Draco?" She noticed that the lower floor was dark, save for the living room where there were flickering lights.

"Don't worry. It's nothing dangerous." Draco said as he opened the double doors to the living room and stepped inside. The room was toasty due to the roaring fireplace. The most unusual thing in the usually impeccably clean room sits an erected small tent which seemed to be floating a couple inches off the carpet. "What is this Draco?" Harry asked, chuckling at the strange scene in front of him. "Well, I'm sure you saw this before. It's one of those muggle inventions we use daily at the Quidditch Wolrd Cup." The blonde said sarcastically.

The twins rolled their eyes. "That's not what we meant idiot." Draco grinned and motioned towards the tent. "I've always wanted to do this ever since I saw this picture of kids in a makeshift tent indoors from a muggle's kids book." Annabelle instantly knew where he was going. "And you thought we would join you?" The blonde flushed slightly as he nodded softly, looking like a kid every second.

"Of course we will mate." Harry grinned as he clapped the blonde on the shoulder. "We're practically family now." The blonde smiled at that and led them both into the tent. Inside was lined with plump pillows and lights floating above them like fireflies. The ceiling was dark and littered with thousands of tiny blinking lights, so much like the night sky. Just as they sat down in the sea of pillows and cushions, a soft pop could be heard and Mixie appeared. "Looks like we are going to be here for a while." Harry said and the tent was filled with light laughter.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

It has been close to an hour and they weren't even close to going to bed. "Are you serious? How the bloody did you _not_ get punished for that?!" The twins had just told Draco about the successful infiltration into the Slytherin's common room in their second year. Harry was cracking up as he reminisced. "I don't know mate but I think Professor Dumbledore knew but just let it go."

"You lucky bastard." Draco chuckled and tossed a pillow at his face. Harry laughed as he tossed it back to the blonde. "You're just jealous." Draco huffed and the twins heard him mumble. **_"Je ne ferais pans une telle_ _chose."_ ** (I would do no such thing.) Harry snorts and shakes his head. **_"_** ** _Ne mentez pas cousin. Tu es jalouse depuis le premier jour."_** (Don't lie cousin. You've been jealous since day one.) Draco's eyes widen to hear his cousin could speak French. **_"_** ** _Vous parliez français?"_** (You two could speak French?)

 ** _"_** ** _Oui, ta mère nous a appris."_** (Yup, your mother taught us.) Annabelle said this time. Draco snorts as Mixie reappeared with three glasses of spiked pie shakes, a mischievous look on his face. **_"_** ** _Je suis surpris. Je ne pense pas que vous allez le faire."_** (I'm surprised. I didn't think you two would handle it.) The twins' mouth hung open and both threw pillows at him. "Hey, you take that back!" The tent was filled with laughter and more spiked drinks were being sipped into the early morning.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Saturday

Annabelle hummed softly as she enjoyed the warm bath water. She still had another hour before Cormac will arrive to take her out for their date. She sat back as she gazing back at all the memories she had with Cormac however her mind kept on going back to the handsome Italian wizard she called her friend.

 _Why?_ Annabelle thought as she tried to push those images away. _Why am I thinking_ _about him?_ Suddenly, the image of Blaise shirtless popped up, causing her face to blush. _Merlin I'm acting like a adolescent school girl!_ She screamed at herself and shook her head as she shoved those images to the darkest reaches of her mind so it could become her deepest secret. She had a date to prepare for and it wouldn't do to be late.

Once she was done, she went into the bedroom with a fluffy bathrobe wrapped around her as she picked out a dress to wear. Cormac said he made reservations at a small French restaurant at Diagon Alley. She picked out a red lace-splicing-waisted dress with black lace platform pumps. Once she made sure she was presentable, she makes her way down to the main floor, her high heels clacking against the white tiled floor with each step.

Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for her with a nervous looking Cormac in the drawing room. "I hope my uncle isn't giving you a hard time babe." Annabelle said as she stepped into the room, catching her boyfriend sigh with relief. Narcissa gasped as she placed a hand over her chest with tears eyes while Lucius stood there, looking proud as ever.

"You look stunning, sweetheart." Narcissa smiled as she pulled her in for a tight hug. Annabelle pulled away just in time to see Lucius flashing Cormac a scrutinizing look. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her towering uncle. "Uncle Lucius, stop terrorizing my boyfriend." The blonde older man raised an eyebrow, though she could tell he was enjoying the fact he was scaring the younger male. "Terrorizing? Hardly, my dear. I'm just making sure he knows his boundaries." Annabelle scoffs as she linked her arm with Cormac's. "You're just as worst as Father."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The couple appeared with a loud crack in the alleyway in Diagon Alley. "It's this way." Cormac said as he gently pulled her towards the direction by their linked arms. Not many people were out at that time, so they enjoyed a quiet stroll. They stopped in front of a small restaurant 'Le Petit Paradis'. "I found this restaurant a while back and fell in love with this place." He said when he saw the curious look in her eyes.

He guided her inside to find it had a warm atmosphere. They stepped up to a matr'd standing behind a podium. "Reservations for McLaggen." He said and they were quickly escorted to a small table, lit with farie lights in small jars. Annabelle smiled as Cormac pulled out her seat and she sat down before he moved to sit down in his. "Thank you babe."

"This is a cozy place." Annabelle said as she cracked open a menu. "I see why you like this place so much." Cormac chuckled as he looked at her, the soft glow from the farie lights, accentuating his face. "Have I told you how beautiful you look this evening?" Annabelle laughed softly, feeling her face heat up slightly. "Mm I don't think you did." She said in a teasing tone. Her boyfriend chuckles softly as he reached across the table and grasped her hands in his. "Well then let me tell you that you look stunning tonight Miss Black."

She laughed at how cheesy her boyfriend sounded but she wasn't going to say it out loud. They continued with the idle chat as they told the waiter their order.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"I had a great time Cormac." Annabelle said as they left the restaurant in each other's arms. "I had fun too." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple. They walked in a slow pace in comfortable silence, none eager to go home at the moment. "Hey babe?" Cormac asked and Annabelle hummed in response. "You and Blaise seemed to be close huh?" She raised an eyebrow at that weird question and nods as she looks over at him. "Yeah we are. Why?" Cormac came to a stop and gently pulled her so she was standing in front of him. His hands wrapped around her waist as hers went to his chest.

"I think you should stop seeing him." Annabelle frowned at his statement as she looked up at his calm face. "And why would I do that?" Cormac didn't seem to notice her reaction and kissed her forehead. "He's a bad influence Ann. Your cousin too. All Slytherin are the same." Anger just flared up in her body and she pushed Cormac away. "All the same?! Cormac, they are not all the same nor are they a bad influence!"

"Ann," Cormac placed both hands on her shoulder to stop her mid-sentence. "They are exactly the same. They both are manipulating bastards wh-" Ann shoved his hands off her shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes with anger. "I'm not going to any of hear this. Draco and Blaise have done nothing but be nice to me." Without another word, she whips around and walked towards the Leaking Cauldron to Floo back to the Malfoy Manor. "You better have changed your way of thinking on Sunday."

She stepped out of the fireplace in the drawing room and walked out of the room to hear chattering in the parlor room. Annabelle walked over quietly to see the Malfoys were enjoying the warmth of the fire minus Harry. "Oh hello dear," Narcissa said as she closed the book she was reading. "How did your date go?" Annabelle huffed as she sat down in the open seat next to Draco. "Everything was going good until the end."

Lucius raised a pale eyebrow as he stood up and poured himself a tumblr of good bourbon. "Oh? Do tell?" Annabelle shook her head slightly as she turned a little on her side so she could face them. "Cormac tried...to stop me from seeing Blaise and Draco. Said that they were a bad influence and were manipulative." Narcissa frowned and huffed. "Bad influence and manuipulative? Please, that boy is delusional. You should be careful with those kind of men dear." Annabelle nodded, but knew Cormac would never do that. "Where did Harry go?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

"He's with Weaselette." Draco said as he absently flipped a page in the week edition of the _Quibbler_. She reminded herself to go read the edition when she got up to her room. Even though she didn't believe most of the things written in the magazine, she still found them amusing and oddly interesting. "I hope she isn't as _talkative_ as that brother of hers." Annabelle didn't had to ask what the older woman meant. "Nope but they do get in a lot of arguments."


	9. Chapter Nine

[A/N: Thank you all so much for the continuous love for my story and growing list of people favoriting and following my story~ I just realized I forgot to give Blaise's parents names in the last chapter. Meet Eleonora Zabini and Stephan Zabini. As always, please comment. All critiques are welcome. And also, if any of the French of Italian are off, my apologies in advance.

Chapter 9

 _She moaned as she felt those lips on her neck…The body over trembled under her touch as she ran one hand down that chiseled body… Her body seemed like it was on fire as his hands sent fire trails over her skin…_

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Monday

Annabelle shot up from her sleep, covered in sweat and panting heavily. _What the hell was that? That dream felt so real..._ It was early Monday morning and she was alone in her room in the prefect's dorm. She refused to let Cormac sleep with her tonight because he still hasn't apologized for his comment on Saturday.

She sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her dark locks. Annabelle felt her body still tingled from her dream and she knew she couldn't go back to sleep. She decided to take a shower to get rid of the sweat and hopefully go back to bed. She changed to clean track shorts and v neck shirt under a hoodie jacket.

Now Annabelle was too awake now. She groaned softly to herself and made her way over to the living room. The fireplace lit up once again, filling the room with a bright glow with the chandelier twinkling over her. _Might as well get some reading done._ She thought and made herself comfortable in the armchair with the textbook for Transfigurations and a sheet of parchment.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Voodoo is a form of magic originated from West Africa. It is mostly used for in a spiritual sense. However, voodoo is mostly known for its darker side..." The only sound in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was the scratching of quills on parchment. Except Annabelle wasn't actually paying attention to the lesson. Her eyes kept on reverting over to the empty seat next to her. _Where did he go?_

As if he read her mind, the person who had taken so much of her attention stepped into the room. "Your late Mr. Zabini." Professor Snape said silkily, not bothering to turn away from the chalkboard. "My apologies Professor. It won't happen again." Blaise said as he sat down next to her. "Make sure you don't. Now continuing on. The most used item in voodoo magic..." You would think Annabelle would be able to concentrate now that her friend is sitting next to her. Nope. The moment she smelled his cologne, her mind decides to associate that with the glorious naked body from her dream.

 _Oh for Merlin's sake, will you stop that? It's just a dream!_ Just _a dream?...Fine but stop putting that image inside my head! No can do. Your body is aching for it and I can't control what your body wants most._ Annabelle thought she groaned silently but apparently, she didn't when Blaise asked if she was alright. She quickly smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just having an inner war with myself." The Italian raised a perfect eyebrow. "Something troubling?" She shook her head as she turned her attention back to her notes. _You don't know half of what goes around in here. Shut up._

The two became silent once again as they made careful notes. Annabelle couldn't help but look in the corner of her eye at the handsome specimen next to her, soaking every movement in. His short black hair parted at the side wth gel, giving him a sophisticated look. His brown eyes hold so much emotion under those dark lashes. Don't get her started on his magnificent body that she had the pleasure of catching a glimpse of that one time. What's this? She felt something stir in her body that caused a wave of heat to rush through her. She stirred a little in her seat as she felt a little moisture in between her legs, clearing her throat to mask how she felt. _Not good not good. You can keep telling yourself that but your body doesn't lie._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Tuesday

"My parents are hosting their anniversary party on Friday and they want you guys to come." Draco said during supervised study time. Harry nods as he paused writing. "Can we bring anybody?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah but only Ginny. And same for you Ann. Mother has already gotten her guest list ready and she would throw a fit if any more people come." The group nodded in agreement and voiced their replies to come to the party.

"Oh boy. Ron is coming." Annabelle said mid-breath as she saw the red-head walk over to his with the ugly redness on his face once again. "He looks about ready to blow." She mumbled as everyone steeled up. Cormac gave her a comforting little squeeze on the hand under the table. She hoped Ron wouldn't make a scene unless he wants to get detention. Especially if the teacher supervising happens to be Professor Snape.

"What the hell Ginny?! How times do I have to tell you, you shouldn't hang out with these Slytherin-loving idiots!" Ron's voice echoed in the suddenly quiet room. All eyes were on them once again as Ron stood there like he was proud of the reaction. "Grow up Ronald. I'm not a little kid anymore!" Ginny said shrilly, causing some in the room to flinch. "If Harry says they are ok, they are ok!"

"Sit down Mr. Weasley." Professor Snape's drawl carried across the room. "I recommend you use this time wisely. I hear you are in the bottom tier in all of your classes." Ron's face turned tomato red as he glared at the professor. "Shut up, you piece of shit!" Every student in the room gasped loudly and most had their attentions on the potions master to see what he will do next. "Oh Merlin, he has gone mental." Hermione whispered, shaking her head sadly. The room immediately got chilly as if a dementor had gotten in as Snape's eyes turned icy cold.

"You had just earned yourself two months of dentition with me Mr. Weasley. 300 points from Gryffindor. Get. Back. To. Work. Now." The students from the red house who were in the room flashed the red-head a hard glare for making their house lose points faster than they could gain any back. Ron reluctantly sat back down. The group could hear him mumble obscenities mid-breath as the sounds of quills scratching against parchment filled the air once again.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

By the time it was dinner, the entire school knew what Ron said to Professor Snape. A lot of them looked at him like he was mental for doing that which he ended up complaining about to anyone who would listen. "It's not our fault you have an emotional range of a teaspoon, Ronald." Hermione said in an annoyed sound as she served herself some mash potatoes. "Seriously Ron, you need to be careful what you say or else our house loose more points." Harry said, shaking his head.

Out of the corner of her eye, Annabelle caught some movement. She turned to see Errol, the Weasley's owl, carry a familiar red envelope that shaking as it got closer. The sight caught many eyes and everyone quieted down, wanting to catch the glimpse of the infamous Weasley Howlers. Ron cursed to himself as soon as he caught sight of it and stared at it with growing feeling of trepidation. With a screech, Errol dropped the letter in front of Ron and quickly flew off towards the school owlery.

Suddenly the room was filled with Mrs. Weasley's booming voice. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SULLY THE WEASLEY NAME! TO HEAR THAT ONE OF MY OWN HAS ACTED THIS WAY, ESPECIALLY TO A PROFESSOR?! YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THEN THIS! TO HAVE TO HEAR THIS FROM THE HEADMISTRESS! YOU JUST WATCH YOURSELF, YOUNG MAN! IF I HEAR ABOUT THIS BEHAVIOR FROM YOU AGAIN, I WILL COME THERE PERSONALLY AND DRAG YOU HOME!"

The letter burst into tiny pieces, leaving the room feeling oddly quiet. The room suddenly filled with chatter as everyone talked about what just happened. Ron just sat there, quiet yet his face showed growing anger. "I hope you learned your lesson, Ronald." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ronald slammed his fist down on the table. "Shut up Mudblood! No one asked for your opinion!" The room gasped and was silent once again. What is this? They never thought they would some much action in one day.

"You take that back, Ron!" Harry suddenly got up, causing the bench to almost get toppled over. Hermione was holding back tears, her bottom lip quivering slightly as Annabelle tried to sooth her while giving Ron glares. "This time you have gone too far, Ronald! How could you say that to Mione!" They were greeted when some scuffling and Draco came walking over. "You really have outdone yourself this time Weasley." He said with a sneer as he placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Suddenly his hand was slapped away by the red-head and the front of his shirt was grabbed. The entire Slytherin house stood up, getting ready to defend one of their own. "Go mind your own fucking business, Ferrett." Ron hissed, his face so close to Draco's. "You may have fooled them with all this 'reform' bull shit but I don't buy it. Once a death eater will always be a death eater." Draco raised an eyebrow and quickly shoved Ron so hard, his back hit the side of the table. His cobalt eyes looked so icy, it could freeze even the hardest of men. "I don't really care what _you_ think, Weaselbee. All I care about is Hermione. If I hear that disgusting name come out of that mouth one more time," He got up and personal to the red-head. "I will make sure that will be the _last thing_ you will ever say."

With that, the blonde gently grabbed Hermione's hand and began leading her away to the green table. "You two coming?" He asked the twins, who were still shocked about what Ron had just called the brunette. They had thought Ron would never say it, especially in a room full of people. "Y-Yeah we're coming." Annabelle planted a quick peck on Cormac's lips and left to help Draco comfort Hermione. Harry wasn't having much luck. Ginny was getting clingy once again, which was one of the reasons they fought so much and refused to let him go see his friend. Harry sent Draco an apologetic look and the blonde stiffly nodded.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"What the hell Ron!" Ginny yelled shrilly. The Gryffindor common room was nowhere near empty but a simple muffliato did the trick. "Damn it Gin! Tone it down will you?!" The red head yelled back. "I wouldn't have to if you haven't opened that fat mouth of yours!" Ron huffed. "Oh shut up will you!" Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "No, I won't Ronald! You almost ruined my plans!" Ron rolled his eyes but chose not to say anything. "Don't you roll your eyes at me! You're looking at the future Mrs. Harry Potter and I won't have my long waited plans go to waste!" Ginny took a few minutes for a breather. "If you don't butt into my business, I won't go into your plans for Granger, got that?"

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Thursday

"Are you serious?" Annabelle said in between laughs as she and Blaise left Transfiguration class. "I am." Blaise said, chuckling. "I accidentally found my father's wand when I was around 4 and I just copied one of the wand movements I saw him do once. You should have seen the look on his face when he came back into the office. Pink fluff everywhere." The two sent into laughter once again. Annabelle wiped away the tears from her eyes as she calmed down.

"Hey, babe." She looked up to Cormac waiting for her by the wall. "Hey, babe." She smiled as she walked over and was drawn into a deep kiss by her boyfriend. He pulled away and gently caressed her cheek as their forehead pressed against each other. "Are you ready to go?" Annabelle completely forgot about their plans. They were planning on going down to Hogsmeade to buy anniversary presents for Lucius and Narcissa. "Yeah. Let me go get my jacket and we will go." Thankfully it hasn't gone too cold yet. She placed a gentle peck on his lips before heading towards her dorm.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Everything was going so well until that bastard just had to interrupt them. Blaise gripped the strap of his book bag tightly as he watched those lips touch those who didn't deserve them. _What the!_ Those damn eyes looked at him, taunting him for what he couldn't' have as that bastard pulled her closer to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding in the growing anger as he took a deep breath. Once he opened his eyes again, he saw the back of Annabelle walking back to her dorm and that bastard stood there as if he was waiting for her.

 _Just walk away Blaise. Just walk away._ Blaise said to himself as he forced himself to walk towards the direction of where Annabelle walked and pass McLaggen. Suddenly he felt his arm get grabbed and forced to stop next to him. "How does it feel to have feelings for someone who will _never_ reciprocate them back?" Blaise clenched his jaws. "Get your hands off of me." He said coldly and jerked his arm away. "She won't be yours for very long. She will find out the truth soon enough."

Just then Ann came into view, putting her tan colored petite coat. Her footsteps faltered slowly as she walked closer to them. "What is going on?" McLaggen shook his head but his eyes were still on him. "Nothings wrong babe." He reached out for her hand and began leading her away. "A-Are you sure?" She asked, looking between the both of them. "Yeah, babe." She turned to look at Blaise and smiled softly. "See you tonight Blaise." Then she was gone.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Oh for Merlin's sake Gin, Hermione is just a friend! She's your friend! Do you really think I would cheat on you with her!" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a severe headache coming up. "Hey, I didn't hear you complain when you and her slept together in that tent!" Harry let out a frustrated groan as he ran his fingers through his short hair. "For the love of Gods! For the last time Ginny, nothing happened! Why won't you believe me?!"

Before Ginny could respond, Harry cut her off with a fed-up wave. "You know what?" He stood up and walked towards the portrait hole to leave. "I'm not going to have this conversation with you right now." Ginny stomped her foot on the ground like a child. "Harry James Potter, you come back here right now! We're not done talking!" The black haired man didn't even look back and left the dorm without another word. Ginny let out a cry of frustration and stomped her feet some more.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Friday

Annabelle popped into the Malfoy Mansion in Cormac's arms to see many guests have arrived. She is wearing a crime lavender colored thick strap chiffon long dress with lace embroidered bodice and illusion embellished back. Three more cracks could be heard over the calm chatter. Hermione arrived with Draco, Harry came by himself while Blaise and Daphne came together. Harry and Ginny still haven't talked it out. Hermione chose to wear a long red halter dress which looks so good on her. Daphne went for a soft green vintage off-the-shoulder long dress which complimented her soft looks despite her icy eyes.

Mixie popped in front of them and bowed lowly. "Mixie is tell Mistress you's are here."The group thanked her and gave her the presents to give to the hostess' later. "Oh good, you all are here." Narcissa said as she practically glided over to them. She gave them all a kiss on the cheek, the most surprised was Hermione. "Your part of the family now dear. Lucius and I couldn't be happier to know you are willing to give our family a second chance." The older lady said to the brunette with a warm smile. Hermione smiled brightly. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh please, call me Cissy dear." Narcissa said. "If you'll excuse me, I must head back to Lucius. Please enjoy yourselves." They thanked her and she gracefully walked off. "Wow, your parents really outdid themselves once again." Daphne said as she looked around the lavish room. Draco smirked as he pressed Hermione closer to his side. "What can I say? Malfoy parties are always the best." They chuckled at his cocky answer and the group split to mingle in the crowd.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Annabelle asked as she walked with Cormac to the front door with an obvious pout on her lips. They were having fun time dancing. "I'm sorry babe. My father is having problems at the business and needs help." He peppered her face with gentle kisses, causing her to giggle slightly at the feeling. "I'll make it up to you later." He whispered in her ear and she smiled. "I'll be waiting then." She whispered back. She was then drawn into a kiss that seemed to go on forever. She hummed softly before they separated. "I'll see you when you get back to the dorm after the party." He said and with a final kiss, he disappeared with a pop.

"Your boyfriend left already?" Narcissa walked up to her with Lucius by her side. "Yeah. He said he needed to help his father with the company." Annabelle missed that curious look between the couple before she left to find the others. They were sitting on the sofa in the living room, having small chats. "What happened to Cormac?" Harry asked her once she sat down. "He had to go to his father's company."

After a couple more minutes of idle chatter, the group dispersed again to dance. "Ann do you want to dance?" Annabelle looked up to see Blaise looking down at her, offering his hand. To be honest, she wasn't planning to dance just yet but she didn't want to seem like the only loser at the party. "I would love to." She took a hold of his hand and was escorted to the ballroom which was very active with dancers. She felt her heart beat fast once she felt his hand on her waist while the other held her hand. She inhaled slightly with surprise at how warm his hand felt which seemed to burn through the fabric of her dress. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ The feeling seemed to grow as he pulled her close before they glided with the music.

His musky cologne seemed to engulf her, almost suffocating her with its addicting smell. His shoulder felt so sturdy under her hand, an outline of how toned his body is under that suit. _Woah woah, I can't believe I'm thinking about this! Quit lying. You know you want to. Stop it! Oh god, why are you showing me that?! I have a boyfriend and I really don't want that image of him without a shirt in my head especially while I'm dancing with him! Oh, Merlin please don't make me blush! Your welcome. You're not helping! Shit, he's talking!_ Annabelle subconsciously shoved the annoying voice in the back of her mind. "Are you ok Ann? Your face is a little red."

She cleared her throat and nods. "Yeah, I just remembered...something that happened earlier." The Italian raised an eyebrow and a smirk formed on his lips. "It was sexual wasn't it?" Annabelle forced down another blush from going up to her face and laughed it off. Oh if you only knew. "It was but I'm sure you don't want to hear the details." Blaise chuckled as he gently spun her around. "Good. I prefer not to go to bed with that image in my head." Annabelle laughed as they danced across the floor. "I thought you were going to bring someone tonight." She said, unsure if she had overstepped her boundaries and asked a personal question. Strangely enough, she felt a pang in her heart. What is this?

Blaise looked unconcerned about the question. "I was but she decided to cancel on me at the last second so I came with Daphne instead." Annabelle gave him a sympathetic smile. "That's too bad. I would like to meet her one day." She saw his expression change a little but it was so small she couldn't tell if it happened at all. She looked up at his chocolate eyes and had a strange feeling like she knew who it was.

"Come with me. I need to tell you something." She snapped out of her thoughts as Blaise gently pulled her out of the ballroom into the drawing room. "What is it, Blaise?" She asked and sat down next to him on the leather couch, feeling a growing sense of dread. "I-I don't...know how to tell this to you." He said, not even looking at her as he leaned his forearms on his knees and gave a deep sigh. "It's ok Blaise, just say it." She said as she gently patted his shoulder in a comforting way. He takes a deep breath.

"Cormac doesn't love you. He's just using you, Ann." Wow, that was sudden. Annabelle shook the shock away and looked at the man who was still wouldn't look at her, a deep frown on her face. "What? Blaise, there is no way he would cheat on me. He loves me." She let out a sharp gasp as he grabbed her by the arms, forced to look up at those dark orbs. "I'm not lying. Have you not notice that he goes to 'help' his father a lot?" Annabelle raised an eyebrow, ripped her arms from his grip and crossed them across her chest. "So? He just wants to help his father. Is that a crime now?"

Blaise huffed in annoyance on the fact she wasn't understanding what he was saying. "Ann, with a company like that? Lord McLaggen is a type of man who doesn't tolerate even the slightest mistake let alone anything going wrong in his company. He can't risk the problems getting leaked out to the Daily Prophet and ruin his reputation." Ann huffed as she quickly stood up, looking at him with growing anger in her body and in her eyes. "I don't want to listen to this anymore Blaise. How dare you accuse my boyfriend of cheating on me?!" Without another word, she storms out of the room towards the parlor room to flop back to Hogwarts.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Saturday

It was a dreary day from the moment the students got up and looked like was going to continue all day long. The trees have turned red, orange, and yellow, giving the forest a beautiful makeover. Aside from the fact, it was Hogsmeade week, there was another reason to be excited. There stuck on the announcement board is a sheet of parchment that said:

 _Come join us for a night_

 _Of the mysterious:_

 _Gothic Masquerade Ball_

 _On October 31st_

 _Halloween Night_

 _9pm_

 _4th-7th years only_

 _All preparations were done by Head Boy & Girl_

 _Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger_

 _1: If you are planning to attend and wish to come with someone or your significant other, please write your names on the parchment attached below._

 _2: If you choose not to attend, please let one of the professors know and the Head Boy & Girl will be swiftly notified._

 _3: For those remaining, you will be randomly paired with someone and each will be given a matching pair of unique symbols on the week of the ball. There will be no trading or asking who got what symbols until the ball or else you will lose your spot._

 _4: Yes this is a gothic masquerade so anything red, black, purple, or dark green will do._

 _5: Due to the fact there are still some stores who are struggling since the war, Hogwarts has decided to help some of these stores and have them take part in the ball._

After the war, the Ministry spent most of their money to help stores renovate and repair the damages done on houses. Even though all of the death eaters have been caught and are currently serving time in Azkaban, many are still afraid to come out from their house for fear that a stray death eater will attack any moment. Annabelle was happy Hogwarts have decided to help some of those who are still struggling.

"We better start shopping for our costumes. Looks like the stores are going to very busy soon." Annabelle said once Cormac came back from writing their names on the parchment. "We can always go to Diagon Alley to go shopping if we can't find anything in the village. They have better store options there." She nodded as they left the castle down the winding stairs towards the stone path leading down to the village.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Well, that was a waste of time." Annabelle muttered as she and Cormac climbed back up the stone steps up to the castle. They had just spent most of their afternoon looking through the costume and clothing stores. She heard Cormac chuckle as their arms swung together with each step. "We'll go to Diagon Alley next week if you want." She smiled and nods. "Yeah I would like that. They stepped into the open air corridor as students head towards the Great Hall where they were serving hot beverage to combat the slowly cooling weather.

"Ann!" She stopped walking as she heard her name get called over the chatters of the students. She strained to peek over the heads to see who it was. Blaise broke through the crowd. "Ann, I need to talk to you." His face was slightly flushed from running. Annabelle raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh yeah? And draw me into your plans again? No thanks."

The Italian frowned a little in confusion. "What are you talking about Ann?" She huffed in annoyance. "Don't play with me, Blaise. I know your plan. Cormac told me. I can't believe you would do that to me!" Her voice got louder and louder with each word, attracting students to come over to see what will happen. "Do what Ann?!" Blaise was beyond confused. He didn't remember thinking about a plan, let alone tell anyone. Annabelle was really annoyed now. "You're using me!" She yelled.

As if he was frozen, Blaise stood there stock still. The surprise appeared on his face only for a split second before anger came in. He turned his attention to Cormac. "What the fuck did you tell her?" He hissed as he stepped menacingly towards him. Annabelle stiffened as she looked at her boyfriend with worry. Blaise was tall and was by no means weak looking. "Tell her the truth you fucking bastard!" With that Blaise lunged at Cormac.

With a sharp crack, everything became chaotic as Cormac tumbled to the floor, clutching his jaw. "Cormac!" Annabelle screamed as she ran over to her boyfriend and cringed at the bright red bruise forming on his jaw. She quickly turned to look at Blaise, fury burning in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Blaise didn't look distraught by this. "He is going to kill you, Ann! I can't just sit by and let this bastard do it!" Annabelle heard a groan behind her and she turned to see Cormac standing up with ease, as if he wasn't just punched two seconds ago. "How dare you accuse me of murder. I love Annabelle. I would never do that to her." Cormac's firey eye kept on contact with Blaise's as he reached out for Annabelle to hold his hand.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"You lying sack of shit!" Blaise growled and lashed out again, his fist making contact with his nose. His anger had reached a whole new level and none of it bated as McLaggen groaned on the floor, his hand covering his nose. He hated the way Annabelle glared at him as she tried to stem the bleeding with her robe. "What the hell is going on here?" The sea of students behind him parted to let Draco and Granger through.

Granger didn't look pleased once she noticed the red spot on McLaggen's cheek. "Ann, take Cormac to the Infirmary." Said girl nodded and guided that bastard to the infirmary while Draco gave him a questioning look. With a shake of his head, Blaise walked off, leaving a sea of students babbling about what just occurred. Whispers of love triangle or secret affair were one of the money until Draco finally put a stop to it.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"What was all that about?" Blaise looked up from staring at his hands to see Draco standing next to him. He was so caught up in his mind to hear the portrait open. "Nothing…" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Don't bullshit me mate. I've known you since we were babies. Not once have I seen you punch someone out of the blue. So let me ask you again. What was all that about?" Blaise gave the blonde a half-hearted glare as he motioned for him to sit in the armchair across from him.

"How do you feel about McLaggen?" He asked. Draco suddenly became curious about where this was going. "Other than being a total douche bag, I haven't hung around him enough to know. What about him?" Blaise became silent for a bit before answering. "He isn't right for Ann." Draco blinked, surprised by his answer."How did you come up with that conclusion?" The blonde asked, leaning back against his chair and folded his leg over the is getting interesting. "McLaggen is plotting something for the future and it's not good." Draco lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Don't tell me you have been taking Divination again." Blaise flashed him mocking glare. "This is serious Draco."

The blonde sighed in defeat. "Fine, tell me everything that you know." Blase was all too glad to. "I caught McLaggen and his old man talking in private during the second home week. They were talking about acquiring her half of the Potter money and possibly a quarter of the Black fortune. That is only obtainable if Annabelle is dead." Draco had a hard look in his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Interesting..." Blaise was silent for a minute before a barely audible scoff could be heard. "Annabelle doesn't believe a word I said, even he blatantly shows he is cheating on her." The blonde snorts slightly. "Bloody Gryffindor, of course, she won't. She thinks what she has with McLaggen is love. She wants to hold on to that...do you know who this mystery woman is?" Blaise smirked. "You'll be surprised. Lavender Brown." Draco's eyes widened slightly."That bastard cheated on Ann with her?"Blaise could see the anger rolling behind those molten silver eyes and simply nods. "Did she try to seduce you at one point?" Blaise smirked. "She doesn't quit, that one. Took her many times to realized I'm was not interested in her. I wonder how long it took for McLaggen to give in to her."

"Apparently not much. In the end, he is just using her too." The two were silent once again, the sound of the father clock could only be heard. "What will you do next, Blaise?" Draco said softly. The Italian really didn't know. "I'm not sure...If I tell her again, she will push me away again. But if I don't say anything, something will happen to her."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle laughed as she was lead towards an unknown location on the grounds. Dinner had finished and they were the only ones out there. "Where are you taking me?" Cormac chuckled as he continued on. "You'll see."The couple walked for a little while longer until they stepped into a small garden. Their shoes landed on a stone floor. She gasped at the scene before her. All around the small area were bushes of beautiful and exotic flowers that seemed to glow under the gentle lights of the light garland hanging from the wooden beams above them. "O-Oh my gosh...this place is beautiful. How did you find this place babe?" She asked as she looked at her boyfriend. He grinned as he leads her deeper inside so they were standing right in the middle, both facing each other. "I actually found this place by accident when I was looking for a good place to do this."

Annabelle was only able to frown for a split second before her eyes widen as her boyfriend got down on one knee while still holding her hand. "We've known each other for years but we've been together for two. I feel like we have been together longer. I love you so much, Ann. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He then reached into his pant pocket and pulls out a small black box. He opened it to reveal a diamond with a large stone in the center. "Will you, Annabelle Potter-Black, be my wife and send the rest of our lives together?" Annabelle was silent the entire time he talked, feeling her eyes prickle with tears but why wasn't she feeling overjoyed and extremely happy? Why is that? Was she too shocked to react?

However, she smiled and quickly nods. "Yes yes yes!" She felt herself say and was suddenly swept in a strong pair of arms. _What did I just do?_

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Her eyes closed as she felt those lips on her neck, placing light kisses on her cool skin. "Merlin, I love you so much, Ann." She felt a wave of guilt wash over her when those lips did nothing to her. _So what if the sex isn't good? It doesn't mean I don't love him anymore._ Annabelle felt herself relax slightly before she sat up. "I'm going to do my patrol and then I'll be back." She said as she placed her clothes on before leaning forward and placed a peck on his lips. She sighed inwardly as she walked through the portrait hole. I know. You must be wondering why the hell is she still with this guy if she isn't even _interested_ in him? She has been wondering the same thing.

When they first started out, Ann was unsure but her rational side took over. Here was this handsome man who is confessing his love for her despite the growing turmoil around the world. Someone she could hold onto after the war was over. Sure she could do just that with her family but they all have some they love. Her teenage-heart begged her to take it and that is what she did. She grew to love him but was it right kind of love? Who is to say?

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _Isn't this awkward..._ Annabelle thought as she walked next to Blaise. She dreaded this ever since this deafening silence. Thankfully, their patrol is almost over. "How is your boyfriend's nose?" What irked her more is how unconcerned he sounded. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Her hand curled up into a fist as she held back the rising anger. "Yes I do actually. I bet he was crying for his mother like a little baby." Now he was just goading her. She looked at him and saw utter calmness though there was something behind this brown eyes she couldn't detect.

She scoffed coldly as she shook her head. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" She hoped the night would end because this was getting ridiculous. "I am. I could do this all day." Annabelle had enough and stopped him by stepping in front of him, her hands on her hips as she glared up at him, all thoughts of the patrol disappeared. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The calm look was replaced by a hard look on Blaise's face. "There nothing wrong with me. I should be asking you that question."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Anger evident in her voice. "You refuse to see what is happening right under your nose." She let out cold laughs. "I can't believe we are having this conversation again. I thought what Cormac said to you earlier was clear enough but I guess not." She sighed heavily. "I love him and he loves me, ok? If he didn't, why would he propose to me then?" She lifts her hand to show her engagement ring, the light from the crescent moon reflected off the large stone onto the wall.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Blaise felt his blood go cold at her words. No, she couldn't have. He took one look at the ring which seemed to be taunting at him, just like the person who proposed to her. He felt his body start to panic, the image of Ann laying the floor dead flashed through his mind. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist, his voice shook with urgency. "Ann you have to listen to me. You can't marry McLaggen. Call off the wedding." He saw a flash of anger cross those beautiful blue eyes and her wrist escaped his grasp.

"Oh so _now_ you want to tell me who I can or can not marry?" She said with a cold laugh. "Merlin, you are _despicable_." She hissed with venom before she turned back around to walk away. _Don't loose hope now Blaise!_ _Go after her, you idiot!_ Before he knew it, he was running after her down the hall. "Ann, you have to listen to me!" The black haired girl didn't bother looking behind her. "Like hell, I will!" They both rounded the corner and Blaise made a grab for her arm again. "Ann, stop!"

"No!" She said as she tried to pull her arm out of his grasp but this time he clung on. They seemed to struggle for a bit until finally, Blaise had enough. He needed to tell her something but she refused to listen. He just needs to shut her up for a few minutes. Annabelle gasped as she shoved back against the wall and a set of warm lips landed against hers.


	10. Chapter Ten

[A/N: Thanks to all my new followers and favoriters~! I added a few things to chapter 9 so please read the updated version if you haven't yet~ Keep in mind, I suck at describing Quidditch or anything remotely athletic so please excuse my lack of descriptions on the Quidditch parts. As always, all comments and critiques are welcome for me to write better in the future.]

Chapter 10

Annabelle froze on the spot, her eyes wide open as that incredibly warm body pressed closer to her's. She squeezed her eyes shut as those lips moved against her's, rough yet soft and intensifying the electric feeling coursing through her nerves. What made it worse is the fact she wanted to kiss him back, her hands itching to wrap her arms around his neck and press him closer. Her heart hammering so loudly in her chest, she wondered if the entire school could hear it or even Blaise. She felt his hands leave her wrists to cup her waist. She shivered slightly as the heat from his palms seemed to burn through her sweater. Just when she almost gave in to her desires when Cormac's face popped up in her head.

She finally snapped out of it, even though her mind was screaming at her to just give in. Annabelle placed her hands on his chest to push him off but his hold on her waist tightened. She let out a little whimper as he forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting a hint of mint and something exotic on his tongue. She pushed harder but it just made Blaise hold on to her tighter, his fingers digging into her skin. She used all the energy she had and finally pushed him off of her, barely budging him from the spot. _Crack!_

Blaise's head snapped to the side, a red mark appearing on his cheek. That kiss stole her breath away. The only sound between them both is their deep breathing. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I have a boyfriend?!" She yelled. "He doesn't love you!" Blaise yelled back as he turned to face her, both didn't care if their shouting match woke the school or not. "He has never loved you! He only used you f-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She cried out. Annabelle felt tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them drop from her eyes. She didn't understand why he was doing this. Why he continued to tell made up stories for his personal agenda. "Your wrong about him. I love him and that's final. You need to get that through your thick skull!" She said as she jabbed her finger into her chest. Blaise clenched his jaw and quickly stepped back, looking like he wanted to punch something so bad before he turned to look back at her. "Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?! Why won't you believe me?!" That million dollar question. "Why would I believe someone who would do _anything_ to get into someone's pants?!"

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Blaise let out a cold laugh, so cold that it could make everyone's spine shiver. "Is that what he told you?" He said as he stepped closer to her as she took one step back. A pang of hurt squeezed around his heart despite the growing anger. Did she really think he would hurt her? "That I was doing _all of this_ just so I can get in your _pants_?!" Annabelle ran her hand over her dark locks in pure frustration and anger. "Well aren't you?! Everything Cormac said you would do, you did! I'm the only girl in our year you haven't _fucked_ yet!" Silence hit them again, only penetrated by how heavy they were breathing. "Since when you do you care about how I feel?" She asked, her voice finally dimmed down, sounding strange in the intense atmosphere. "Because...I love you."

The black-haired beauty let out a dry laugh. "Well, I don't." Without another glance, she walked off. Never had Blaise felt so much hate for one person at that moment. He stepped back until his back rested against the stone wall and slides down to the floor. Now the girl of his dreams hates his guts. All because of that brain-washing bastard. He wanted to scream in frustration but instead ran his hands through his hair and pulled on the strands until his scalp throbbed. He didn't know what hurt more, his aching heart or his throbbing cheek. He could really use a bourbon right now and drown his sorrows for the night.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

It was long past midnight but Annabelle still couldn't go to sleep. She sat in the living room to not disturb Cormac from his sleep. Her fingers lightly brushing against her lips as she stared into the orange flames in the fireplace. She could practically feel Blaise's lips on hers as if he was still there, kissing her, no matter how many times she spent in the bathroom scrubbing her lips. She sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Ann! What Blaise did is just one of his many plans to get into your pants. Forget about him and just focus on Cormac._ Annabelle nodded to herself as she felt her body relax, sleepiness quickly took her body. She looked down at the ring on her finger. It gleamed brightly from the amber light. Soon she had slipped into darkness on the couch, getting warmed up by the fire and a little flicker of a half nude body in her dreams.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Draco stepped into the Slytherin prefect dorm upon request from Daphne after his rounds with Hermione. His foot collided against an empty vodka and watched it roll off to a dark corner. "What the..." He looks up ahead to see Blaise and Daphne sitting on the leather couch but the former was getting busy with the alcohol. "Stop Blaise. You had a little too much to drink." Daphne tutted as she reached for the bottle but Blaise stopped her with his arm.

"Leave me alone to my sorrows Daph." He didn't sound the least bit drunk and Daphne gave him a disapproving look before she stood up and walked towards Draco. "I don't know what happened. He won't tell me but he came in here in a wreck. Perhaps he'll talk to you. Just make him stop drinking." She gently pecked him on the cheek before she walked up the stone steps to her room.

"Mind sharing some of that?" Draco asked as he walked over to the Italian and sat next to him. His best friend gave him a look before handing the bottle over to him. Without using a cup of any kind, he took a gulp of the clear bottle, enjoying the strong burning sensation in his throat. He knew his friend pretty well and knew that he would need to coax it out of him. "Are you going to tell me what happened or do I need to force it out of you?" His friend let out a bitter laugh as he grabbed the bottle out of the blonde's. "There's no need to. I'll tell you what it is. It's a whole fucking bunch of misunderstandings." Draco could hear the hurt in his voice as the other stood up, heading to his room to drink in peace.

 **"È questo il mio cugino?"** (Is this about my cousin?) Blaise stopped walking and laughed humorlessly. **"Le ho detto che l'ho amata, ma no, lei decide di sputarlo di nuovo in faccia. Avete un'idea di come sia stato scopato?! Devo guardare la donna che amo letteralmente risucchiata in un percorso che non verrà mai fuori e per che cosa?! Per soldi cazzo!"** (I told her I loved her but no, she decides to spit it back at my face. Do you have any idea how fucked up that is?! I have to watch the woman I love get literally sucked into a path she will never come out of and for what?! For fucking money!) Out of a fit of rage and probably alcohol, the Italian threw the nearly empty vodka bottle at the cobble wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Sunday

"Did your parents tell you why they wanted us to meet them here?" Draco, Annabelle, and Harry were standing in front of newly-opened bakery/ice cream shop in Hogsmeade. Just a few hours ago, Annabelle showed her friends the ring and the news spread quickly around. The blonde shook his head. "Just said they had something important to tell us. My mother said your parents are coming too." The twins were curious on what this news was. The three filed into the cozy store and sat in a booth while they waited for the parents to arrive.

"Hello, my darlings," Narcissa said as she walked into the shop with Lucius, Sirius, and Remus walking in behind her. The three greeted them and they all settled into the booth. The waiter sauntered over after getting over the shock of seeing the Malfoy's coming into the shop. "Is there anything I can get for you guys?" Sirius smiled and declined his offer. Once she left, Remus spoke first.

"You three must be wondering why we had called you here." The three nodded in sync. Narcissa smiled slightly at how the children got along so well, they could be considered siblings. "Well, just yesterday Sirius and I went to the doctors for a check-up." The twins straightened slightly. "And?" Harry said in anticipation. Remus and Sirius had a wide grin on their face. "We're having twin boys." The table was filled with excitement and words of congratulations all around.

"To celebrate the occasion, why don't we get some pie shakes?" Sirius asked. The shop was famous for their pie shakes from the moment they opened in Hogsmeade. "Oh before we do, I have some news too," Annabelle said. The adults looked at each other, curious as to what she wanted to say. She took a deep breath and showed them the ring. "Cormac proposed to me last night." Narcissa and Remus gasped with a watery smile on their faces. "Oh, sweetheart congratulations!"

Sirius and Lucius nodded in approval as their counterparts took a closer look at the gleaming stone. "Another reason to celebrate." Sirius grinned and waved over the waiter to bring over the menus. After many talks of what was their best selling pie shakes, they placed their orders and patiently waited for their drinks to come. "Are you ready for the game on Thursday?" Lucius asked the twins. Gryffindors are playing against Ravenclaw for the first game of the year. "Yeah. Will you guys be there?"

"Of course we will. Draco tells me your team has gotten really good." Annabelle smirked as she looked at the said blonde. "Getting nervous Draco?" The blonde smirked as the waiter came back with their pie shakes. "You wish. We'll smoke you." They all grabbed their drinks and spends the next minute sipping on it. It so happened they all had gotten mint-chocolate pie shake and took a great liking to it. Like Draco said, 'Nothing beats chocolate and mint'.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Uh oh. Trouble coming in." Annabelle said in a low voice, catching glimpse of Parkinson coming into the shop with her mother. Before the rest could ask what she was talking about, Parkinson spotted them and quickly walked over to them. "There you are, Drake. I've been looking everywhere for you." Annabelle refrained from snorting as she took a sip of her shake. "Why hello there Narcissa. It's so good to see you again." Mrs. Parkinson said as she stood next to her daughter. Narcissa had a fake smile on her lips. "Indeed it's been _too_ long."

To the trio's horror, the booth stretched longer to accommodate the extra two people. Pansy gave smug look and sat next to Draco, who looked like he wanted to curse her away. To make matters worse, Mrs. Parkinson sat at the end, suffocating them with their nauseating perfume. "Have you chosen a bride for Draco yet?" Narcissa had a sour look on her face but Mrs. Parkinson didn't seem to notice it. "Not yet. Draco has been getting a lot of proposals in the mail. I'm afraid we need more time to find the proper one."

Mrs. Parkinson tutted as if the answer to her problem was simple. "Come now Narcissa. My Pansy is perfect for your son. Can't you see they are made for each other?" The twins stifled a laugh at Draco's murderous glare towards the woman while he tried to keep Parkinson's hand from rubbing all over his body, a look of utter disgust written all over his face. Narcissa had a contemplative look before a smile spread on her lips. "You're absolutely right." Mrs. Parkinson and her daughter had a matching satisfied look on their faces.

Annabelle felt Draco stiffen next to her. "However, I have someone else in mind for my son. The look on Mrs. Parkinson's face was hilarious. "What?!" Parkinson shrieked, causing everybody in the shop to quiet down to look over at her. Mrs. Parkinson waved her daughter to sit back down. "Well? Who is it? I doubt she even amounts to anything my daughter can do." Narcissa raised a pale eyebrow and smirked slightly. Lucius next to her had the same look on his face. "Oh really? _Your_ daughter can do _better_ than Hermione Granger?"

Everything was silent until everything became chaotic. "What?! You chose that mudblood over _my_ daughter?!" Mrs. Parkinson said in outrage but her expression didn't beat her daughter's. "How could you Drake?! That mudblood bitch can't do things like I do!" Draco finally had enough and stood up with a cold hard stare, silencing everybody in the store while his parents watched him with pride. "Do not call my girlfriend that filthy word or else you'll be dealing with me." The Parkinsons' huffed and left the shop with humility.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Monday

The _Daily Prophet_ were having a field day once they caught wind of Draco and Hermione's relationship. The castle was practically buzzing with activity once the news spread all around. Hermione gulped slightly as she and Draco strolled down the halls towards Potions together. "Are you sure it was a good idea to let everybody know about us? Oh, Merlin, what am I going to do with Ron?" She felt a slight panic in her gut but Draco gently squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll deal with it together. I love you and I don't want to hide you from the world any longer. If they don't like it, too bad. They're going to have to suck it up." Hermione laughed as she pressed closer to his side, all worry gone away. "I bet Parkinson won't like that too much."

Draco snorts and shook his head. "Nope, she won't however, I do have an idea involving her for the Halloween Masquerade. He was met with a set of curious brown eyes. "You know how we're going to cast a spell on the list of those who don't have a date to go the dance right? To make random couples?" Hermione nodded. "Well, how about we pair Weasel and her together?" She reduced into tears as she laughed uncontrollably, leaning against Draco for support. Thankfully, Snape usually doesn't let students into his classroom until the bell rings. Draco chuckled as he supported his girlfriend against his body as he leaned back against the wall. "Oh Gods, the look on his face will be so priceless once he sees who his dancing partner is." She chortled as she wiped away the mirth from her eyes.

"Exactly." Draco grinned, lifting her head by her chin and placed their lips together for a toe-curling kiss. Hermione hummed against his lips as she pressed herself closer. "Oi Mione, what the hell is this?! You and Draco are together?!" Their sweet moment was interrupted by Ronald storming up to them, thrashing the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet._ Hermione rolled her eyes as she deliberately pressed closer to Draco to enrage the redhead some more as she felt her boyfriend wrap his arms around his waist. "And your point is, Ronald?"

"My point?! Mione, he is obviously did something to you to make you act like this! Don't you see that? He doesn't love you the way _I_ do Mione!" He suddenly had a wand pointed at him, making him shut up midsentence. "You take that back, Ronald Weasley." She hissed venomously. "Draco is twice the man you will ever be and I would rather be with a _real_ man then be with an _insipid fool_ who refuse to grow up and move on!" The students who had lined up against the wall, waiting for Snape to open the classroom door, snorted with a look of approval by Hermione's words. Ronald's face turned beet red, his eyes dark with anger. "Listen here you mud-"

"Mr. Weasley, were you about to use a word that should not be tolerated in this school?" Snape's thin, quiet voice appeared behind them. Ronald paled and looked down at his shoes. "No, sir." Snape tutted and walked passed him, his cloak flapping behind him. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. You need to lie better than that Mr. Weasley." The redhead's eyes widen with outrage. "What?!" Snape had just unlocked the classroom and raised an eyebrow at Ronald. "Not enough? I can certainly take away more." Ronald looked like he wanted to say more but noticing his house's loss of points, decided to bite his tongue. "Good. Get your useless self in here."

Wednesday

"That's it. What the hell is going on between you and Blaise?" Annabelle looked up from her History of Magic homework to look at her cousin. It was in the late afternoon in the library, getting close to dinner. "Nothing is going on." She said shortly as she returned back to her homework. It wouldn't do to attract Madame Pince's attention with their loud talking. The blonde huffed. "Don't give me that answer Ann. Something is bothering Blaise and since he won't tell me what it is, I'll ask you since you are the last person who talked to him." Annabelle gave up trying to ignore the situation and closed her book to give the blonde her undivided attention.

"You really want to know? Ask your friend why he would lie through his teeth just to get into my pants." Annabelle said as she grabbed a stack of books off her table and stood up to put them back on the shelves. "You know, he wasn't lying. What he said about McLaggen is true." Annabelle paused for a minute to process his words before she turned to look at the blonde, giving him an 'are you serious' look. "Look I understand that he's your 'best friend' and all but really? He's playing you. Now go away. I have work to do."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Mate, we need to talk," Draco said to Harry once he caught him in the hallway with She-Weasley. The raven-haired male noticed something was bothering the male and nods. "Sure." He gave the she-Weasley a quick kiss goodbye even though the redhead protested before leading the blonde away to a more secluded area. "What is it Draco?" The blonde sighed and began shuffling around in a circle in front of him, running his fingers through his hair as he let out a dry laugh.

"Your sister is something else." Harry raised an eyebrow."I've known that for a while now. So?" The blonde remained silent for a minute. Harry became impatient. "Look if you want to say something, say it. If not, I'm going back to Ginny." Draco rolled his eyes for his dramatic words. "Fine. Come with me. Blaise has something to show you."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Oh, there you are Harry. I was getting worried when you didn't show up for History of Magic." Annabelle said as she filled up her goblet with pumpkin juice. Harry gave his twin sister a side look before pondering on his next words carefully. "Ann, I think you should...break up with Cormac." Ann froze slightly and huffed slightly. "He got to you too huh?" She turned to look behind her at the green table clear across the room. She suddenly stands up and marched over to the table as she caught sight of that familiar figure. Those dark eyes looked up at her once she stopped in front of her, all set of eyes watching her every move.

"How dare you try to turn my brother against me." Her voice shaking with anger. "He had to know Ann. Before it's too late." Blaise said as he drank from his goblet nonchalantly. "Go screw yourself." With that, she stalked out of the Great Hall without eating anything, her anger the only fuel keeping her going. How dare he tried to get her brother to believe his lies. She staggered to a stop, her breathing echoed in the empty corridor. "Ann!" She turned around to see Cormac running after her. "What happened?" He asked once he stopped in front of her, his hands immediately going to her arm. She quickly shook her head. She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm ok." She felt herself get pulled into a hard chest, arms circling around her.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Thursday

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE YEAR WITH THE GRYFFINDORS VS THE RAVENCLAWS!" The commentator's voice ripped through the air in the packed stands and the stands roared with enthusiasm. "FROM THE RAVENCLAWS, WE HAVE...!" With each name, the ones clad in blue cheered, flags waving in the air "NOW FOR THE TEAM WE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, THE GRYFFINDORS!" As if the cheering wasn't loud enough, the stadium practically vibrated as the team of red jogged out onto the field.

"I GIVE YOU RONALD WEASLEY, DEAN THOMAS, SEAMUS FINNIGAN, GINNY WEASLEY, CORMAC MCLAGGEN, HARRY POTTER-BLACK AND THEIR CAPTAIN, ANNABELLE POTTER-BLACK!" The reds roared to life, sounding like a lion. Both teams met in the middle with Madame Hooch holding the quaffle. "All alternates, go to the side." All said players left, giving their teammates last encouraging words. "Captains shake hands!" Madame Hooch yelled above the chanting from the stands. Annabelle shook hands with a stringy looking guy, physique very similar to Harry except taller and perhaps not as muscular. "Good luck." He said with a light smile on his lips.

"You too." She said before turned back to face her team. "You guys ready?" The team nodded in response, hiding the nervous feeling in their gut. Two sharp whistles could be heard and the stadium got deadly quiet. "All players, mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch hollered. With a long sharp whistle, they kicked off from the ground upon watching the quaffle soar through the air.

"RIGHT OFF THE BAT, GINNY HAS CAUGHT THE QUAFFLE! OFF TO FINNIGAN, BACK TO GINNY! OH DRAUGHT THAT WAS CLOSE! LAURANT HAS THE QUAFFLE NOW! PASSED TO DILLIVAN AND BACK TO LAURANT! AND HE SHOOTS AND WEASLEY BLOCKED IT!" The stands erupted in with chaos as the Gryffindor's shouted: "Weasley is our king!" Annabelle zoomed down and caught the quaffle before it hit the ground. The air lashed around her face as she raced towards the opponent's hoops when she saw two Ravenclaw beaters heading towards her. She looked over to see Seamus not far off. She threw it to him before she dived under the two beaters just as Seamus tossed the quaffle back towards her. She caught it as she came from under, causing the stands to roar. She was close to the hoops now. She gripped the ball tight and hurled it at one of the hoops. The keeper went to block it but he was too slow. "AND ANNABELLE SCORES! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"POTTER-BLACK SCORES ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR! WHAT'S THIS?! LOOKS LIKE HARRY POTTER-BLACK HAS HIS EYES ON THE SNITCH WITH MCDONARD CLOSE BEHIND HIM! OH GOODNESS, THIS IS GOING TO BE A CLOSE ONE! THEY'RE HEAD TO HEAD NOW! HARRY TAKING THE LEAD AND HE CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WITH 400 AND RAVENCLAW WITH JUST 100!" The house of lion screamed in victory, their house flag flapping in the air as their Quidditch team landed on the ground. Annabelle gasped as she was bombarded with hugs and laughter. "We did it!" She heard Harry said and squealed little as she was suddenly lifted on to Seamus and Dean's shoulder. "Party tonight!"

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The Gryffindor common room had changed into a full-on party scene. Tables filled with snacks, candies, and punch which may or may not be spiked with alcohol despite many displeasures from Hermione. Chairs and sofas had moved up against the walls to give room for a large light dance floor which seemed to dance and change colors with each beat of the music. Annabelle had changed into an apricot-crushed velvet cami dress with glittering open-toed pumps. The dance floor was packed with grinding and sweaty bodies. Annabelle was having a good time dancing with some of the girls in her house, laughing from all the excitement around her. All of this would be much funnier if her boyfriend was there.

"I'm going to go find Cormac. Have any of you seen him anywhere?" The girls shook their heads. She excused herself and stepped off the dance floor to see Harry, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean was playing a game of poker on a table. "Have any of you gentlemen seen my boyfriend anywhere?" Seamus, who was sitting on Dean's lap, gave an apologetic smile to her. "Sorry love I haven't. I do have to say though, you look absolutely smashing in that." The Irish said with a grin. Annabelle laughed, though feeling flattered, knew he was just teasing her. She knew his heart will always belong to Dean. "Aaawww thank you, Seamus."

"Oi, stop flirting with my boyfriend!" Dean said in a mocking glare, wrapping his arms around Seamus protectively. "Relax Dean. As much as I love Seamus, his Irish blood is too much for me." The table laughed as Seamus tried to swat at Annabelle for her remark. She then turned to look at Harry, who had Ginny nestled on his lap. She held back from rolling her eyes. _Merlin, why must she do this? Harry is already her's, so why is she wearing like she is still single?_

"I think he said he had to find something his dorm." Dean said as he looked up at her."Thanks, Dean." She said and she left towards the stairs leading up to the doy's dorm, leaving the four to their card game. She walked up the winding staircase until she saw the wooden doors. She kept walking until she found the one. "Cormac?" She knocked before she opened and froze in horror at what she saw. The sound of Cormac's grunts mixed with Lavender's lewd moans.

Her mind screamed at her to leave immediately but her legs just won't budge. She felt so cold as she felt her heart came crashing down. Her body felt so numb as she begged her body to move, to let her unsee all of this. But it seemed like Merlin wanted her to suffer a little more. _Oh, Gods, I think I'm going to be sick._ She heard him moan Lavender's name and that broke the spell. She quickly bolted out of there, not caring if _they_ heard her or not. The sound of the music met her once she got to the landing, but she didn't want to be there.

She was about to find her brother but she saw him dancing with Ginny. He looked happy and she didn't have the heart to pull him away. Annabelle quickly left the party without anyone knowing. She stumbled around like she was drunk but she knew she wasn't. Then everything seemed to fall into place. Oh, how stupid she felt. Fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks no matter how many times she willed them to not fall.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Oi Harry! The Fat Lady wants a word with you!" Colin Creevy could be heard over the loud music. Harry had a slight frown on his face as he walked over to Colin who was standing in front of the said portrait. "Thanks, Colin." Once he left, Harry looked at the portrait with a raised eyebrow. Usually, the portraits in the school barely acknowledge the student let alone stopping to talk to them. "Colin says you have something to tell me?"

The Fat Lady tutted as she lazily fanned herself with her fan. "Well, actually it was Olga who came to me with the information and wanted me to get you." Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly. "Fine. What did _Olga_ say?" The Fat Lady had a satisfied look on her face like she was planning to irritate him. "Olga says that your sister went into the Gryffindor prefects dorm about an hour or so ago and she says that all she heard was screaming, glass breaking and the shower running." Harry's eyes widen, feeling a wave of worry and dread. "What?! You tell me this now?! Has she been hearing anything else?" The Fat Lady was silent for a minute before she shook her head. "Nope. All she hear is the water running." She said as Hermione walked over to stand by his side, hearing most of what has been said.

Harry cursed loudly, causing everyone to become silent. "Did Olga hear Annabelle say anything?" Once again, The Fat Lady got quiet before she nodded. "Yes. Something about...McLaggen and cheating." Harry gritted his teeth and looked over at Hermione. "Get Draco and meet back up at the prefect's dorm." She nodded and quickly bolted out of the Gryffindor common room to her own dorm. Thankfully it wasn't too far so she should be there soon. Harry quickly left the common room and raced over to the prefect's dorm. "Ann!" He yelled once he stepped into the said prefect's dorm. Silence. He ran towards the bathroom and to his horror, the door was locked. "Ann!" He smacked his hand against the door before he pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything. All he could hear was the sound of the shower running.

"Harry!" He turned around to see Draco and Hermione running up the stairs. "Is she in there?" Harry shook his head. "I don't know. All I hear is the shower running." Draco and Hermione each took turns pounding against the door and called her name. Each time got the same results. Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed at the door, muttered 'Alohamora'. There was an audible click and they rushed into the bathroom. They were met with steam and moisture and Harry could see the bathroom mirror had a large crack on its reflective surface. "Ann!" Hermione yelled as she headed towards the running shower. There sitting on the floor was Annabelle, her knees were pulled up to her chest and her face was hiding against her knees as the water rained down on her. The three could see blood dripping from her bloodied fist onto the tiled shower floor, the water turning crimson as it went down the drain. Hermione quickly shut off the shower and draped a towel over her.

"Ann, come on wake up," Harry said as he gently shook her by the shoulder, hiding the growing concern for his sister. He didn't know if he should be happy or not when he saw her hand move and pushed his hand off her shoulder. "Leave me alone." She said, sounding almost lifeless as she kept her head down. "The hell with that. We aren't leaving so you should just spill it." Draco said as he made a large beach towel appear out of nowhere and laid it next to the shower as if he was making his point. The three sat down on the towel even though it was the most unsanitary place to sit. For the next few minutes, it was relatively quiet, except for the occasional drips of water coming from the showerhead.

"Ann, please talk to us. We want to help you." Harry practically pleaded with her. Annabelle just shook her head, still hiding her face against her knees. "Well, can I at least heal your hand? You're bleeding." Hermione asked gently, already drawing out her wand from her pant pocket. The trio watched Annabelle lift her head up a little to look at her busted hand and shook her head. "No. The pain reminds me how stupid I am." She said in that same deadpan voice. Harry had enough. He storms over and got down on his knees, uncaring if the floor was still wet and grabbed her by the arms, willing her to look up at him. "It was that bastard wasn't it? So what The Fat Lady said was true?" Annabelle looked up at her brother, her eyes red and puffy from crying so much. She was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug and her body shook as she wept against her brother's shoulder.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"All that crying took a lot out of her. I gave her dreamless potion just in case." Hermione said as she exited Annabelle's bedroom, sighing softly. Harry nodded, deep in thought as he stared into the fire from his seat on the couch. Hermione sat next to Draco on the couch, the couple sharing worried looks as they stared at the closed room. Even though it has been a short amount of time, Draco already thought Annabelle was like a sister to him. Suddenly Olga appeared in the canvas on the other side of the portrait portal. "Mr. Potter, McLaggen is wanting access to come in. Shall I grant his permission." Harry's face hardened. "No. Whatever you do, don't grant him access _ever._ " Olga gave a little bow of her head and disappeared back out to the outside. "What are you planning to do to him, Harry?"

"Word's haven't even been invented yet...Go find Blaise tomorrow and tell him what happened. McLaggen is going to wish he had never messed with this family." Draco had a dangerous smirk on his face. "Good. I'm dying to get my hands on him."

[A/N: What is going to happen next chapter? Are Draco and Harry going to team up with Blaise and seek revenge on McLaggen? Are Draco and Harry going to show what happens what you mess with the Malfoy/Black/Potter family? Can Annabelle get over this sad funk and show McLaggen what happens when you cheat on her? Stay tuned for the next chapter~]


	11. Chapter Eleven

[A/N: Thank you so much for all you new subscribers and likes~ This chapter is all going to be about revenge and how McLaggen is going to get what's coming to him~ McLaggen Sr's first name is Charles and Mrs. McLaggen is Cynthia. As always review and comment~ Please ignore my Italian if any of it is bad. I got it off Google Translate.]

Chapter 11

Friday

Harry sighed heavily as the barn owl left with a letter attached to his leg. He had just spent a good twenty minutes explaining what happened down on parchment. Better to hear it now than later right? Annabelle was still in her room and she refused to come out to eat. Draco and Hermione couldn't even persuade her either. This week was a home week. Perhaps a little time with away from school might do the trick. Suddenly the fireplace roared with green flames and his parents stepped in, looking worried. "Where's your sister, Harry?" Remus said, looking slightly worn out. "She's in her room, Dad." He said, pointing towards her bedroom door. The werewolf went towards that destination while Sirius plopped down next to his son and sighed heavily. "How in the world did this happen?" Harry sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Believe me, I've been asking myself the same thing."

Harry sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Believe me, I've been asking myself the same thing." They both turned to see Remus stepping out of Annabelle's room with her jacket. "I was able to convince her to come home for the weekend. She'll be done in a few." Father and son nodded. It was better than any of them had expected for right now. "Good. Has McLaggen had any contact with your sister?" Harry scowled and shook his head. "I had Olga promise to never let him in. That bastard told McGonagall but she told him outright he could force himself in here. During lunch today, he asked about Annabelle and I almost told him where to shove it but Draco says he has a plan and we need to wait until the time is right."

"What did you tell McLaggen?" His father asked and Harry smirked slightly. "That she was sick and was staying in bed. That fool bought it" Shortly after, Annabelle stepped out of her bedroom, looking pale and redness rimmed her puffy eyes. She stepped onto the landing and was pulled into a tight hug. Her father mumbled soothing words to her as she tried to hold back the burning tears again. He kissed her forehead before pulling away. "Are you ready to go home?" Annabelle gave a tight smile and nods. "Y-Yeah." Her voice wavering.

Sunday

Harry and his parents would think Annabelle would feel better at home, but no that wasn't the case. She fell into a limbo and mostly stayed in her room the entire visit. Not even Zeus could cheer her up. She skipped meals and spent most of the time crying her eyes out over and over, Harry was beginning to think how she still had tears to shed. Annabelle stepped out of the fireplace into the prefect's dorm first then Harry. Remus' words echoed in his head. _"Take care of your sister."_ Harry turned to see Annabelle slowly walking to her room like a zombie. He wanted to tell her they had patrol but he didn't have the heart to. _Looks like Blaise is going to be patrolling by himself again._ He thought and he lounged himself on the leather sofa, willing for the day to just end.

Thursday

Daphne and Hermione stormed into Annabelle's room an hour before lunch. They had enough of all this moping and they needed their friend to snap out of it. Ever since Annabelle had broken up with Cormac, Daphne and Hermione have been getting to know each other and quickly became friends. "Ann, come on get up. You can't stay in your room all day again." The two were greeted with a voice too muddled by the comforter to understand what she said. "What was that Ann?" The comforter pulled back and Annabelle sat up and gave her friends an empty look, her hair all mussed up. "I'm not going out there. I'm going to be laughing stock of the whole school for being so naive."

Her two friends gave each other a side look before each took a seat on the bed. "You won't be Ann," Hermione said gently as she took hold of one of Annabelle's hand. "Not with us around." Daphne chuckled as she took her other hand. "She's right. With us there, no one will dare laugh at you."Annabelle gave a hollow laugh as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested back against the headboard. "What's Cormac doing?" She asked, her expression turned back to an empty look. "Uuumm..." Her two friends said in unison, both looking at each other, unsure of what to tell her.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"I can't _believe_ this guy! He doesn't even look the lease bit worried about his girlfriend!" Harry hissed as he shot daggers across the room with his eyes. The gang was sitting in the Great Hall for lunch, waiting for Daphne and Hermione to return with - hopefully- Annabelle. "Worst of all, he just had the gall to show the entire school he's smashing Lavender Brown on the side." Draco's silver eyes narrowed as he caught McLaggen snogging Brown briefly. "I can't _wait_ till we get our revenge," Draco said. "It's hard enough convincing my parents not to storm the castle just to beat his ass." Harry scoffs. "Mate, try talking to _my_ parents. You have no idea how convincing Father is. I almost gave into him on several occasions." Just then, Daphne and Hermione stepped into the Great Hall and the boys noticed Annabelle wasn't with them.

"Failed?" Harry asked and the girls nodded, not even bothering to ask what he meant. "Yeah, but we have a second plan." The boys raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Hermione smirked slightly as she looked over at Draco. "It involves a bottle of your finest." Harry got the gist of it and snorts, shaking his head. "You two better not get her too drunk." Daphne snorted rather unladylike as she ladled herself a bowl of cream-of-mushroom soup. "No promises there Potter. Alcohol makes one open up pretty easily and Merlin knows Annabelle needs to talk it out." The two boys nodded simultaneously just as Daphne forgot to mention something. "And you both are not allowed to be there." The two girls cracked up with laughter at the boys' identical looks on their faces.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle stared blankly at one of the numerous letters Cormac sent her in the previous summer. She had just opened a little cardboard box filled with those letters and dumped them all over her bed. She wiped away a stray tear as she opened up another letter. Where did it all go wrong? Was she not god enough for him? Is that why? Was she not pretty enough for him? A bunch of questions raced through her mind as she reread those letter, her heart squeezing tighter each time. She didn't even look up as she heard voices outside of her room and two people walked into her room. Daphne and Hermione stood there with their mouth gaping at the sight. She sure had made a mess.

"Oh hell no..." Daphne said with a determined look on her face. She withdrew her wand from her school robes and with a sharp flick, all the letters jumped into the air and one by one zoomed back into the cardboard box. "Come on Ann. Let's go into the sitting room hm?" Hermione said gently as she coaxed the still silent Annabelle into the sitting room. They both walked into the sitting area which was graciously lit by the warm fire. Daphne soon followed with the box of letters in her arms and a couple odd things in there.

Hermione swiftly conjured up three wine glasses out of nothing before summoning the bottle of wine that they have bought in. The brown-haired woman filled each glass generously with the deep red liquid. "Here Ann, drink this. You'll feel much better." Annabelle absently grabbed the offered glass and takes a large gulp of the liquid before wincing slightly at the rich bitterness. "Holy crap..." She mumbled before taking another large gulp. "Never thought I would be sitting here drinking with the head girl. " She mumbled as she felt Daphne sit next to her on the leather couch. "That goes for me too." The blonde girl said as she grabbed her own glass.

Annabelle took the plunge and gulped down the rest of her glass. The feeling of the liquid warming up her cold insides felt strange to her. "Here, have some more," Hermione said, filling her glass with wine again. "Are you guys trying to get me drunk?" Annabelle inquired, a small smile played with her lips which felt weird since she hadn't smiled in days. "Better than letting you go back to that room just to mope some more," Daphne said in a matter of fact tone. Annabelle wasn't going to argue with that. "Touche."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Blaise silently watched the fire dance around in the fireplace as he nursed a glass of bourbon in his hand. He had floo'ed home again. You may think him a coward or a sissy for hiding from a certain girl in his life, but Blaise knew Annabelle would rather not see him at the moment. For all he knew, she could be blaming him for all her misfortunes. When he heard what had happened, deep down he knew he could rest easy that the girl of his dreams would be safe but also a deep sorrow he couldn't be apart of her life. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest.

 ** _"Cosa pensi, figlio mio?"_ ** (What are you thinking about, my son?) He was so enthralled with his thoughts, he didn't hear his mother coming in. **_"_** ** _Niente di cui ti preoccupare, madre."_** (Nothing you should worry yourself with, mother.) He said gently as his mother sat down next to him. Eleonora gave her son a knowing look with a gentle smile on her face. **_"_** ** _Vieni adesso figlio, posso dire quel look da qualsiasi parte. Può provocare uno shock ma prima mi sono innamorato."_** (Come now son, I can tell that look from anywhere. It may come as a shock to you but I have been in love before.) Blaise chuckled softly as he nodded. ** _"_** ** _Lo so benissimo, madre. In realtà, sei ancora innamorato di lui."_** (I'm well aware of that, mother. In fact, your still in love with him.)

Eleonora laughed softly with her son. **_"_** ** _Che io sono."_** (That I am.) The two were pulled into a comfortable silence and Eleonora used the opportunity to observe her son. She was well aware of the events that have happened between Miss. Black and her son as well as the events a few days ago. **_"_** ** _Gli eventi precedenti non ti fanno felici, figlio?"_** (Do the earlier events not make you happy, son?) Blaise sighed heavily as he looked down at his drink. **_"_** ** _Lo fa ma..."_** (It does but...) Eleonora didn't have to guess what he was going to say next and she tutted gently as she reached over to gently caress the back of his head. **_"_** ** _Che cosa succede con gli uomini che vogliono sempre avere le risposte subito? Date più tempo, figlio."_ ** (What is up with the men always wanting to have the answers right away hm? Give her more time, son.) Blaise smiled softly at her comforting gesture as he nodded slightly. **_"_** ** _Si, Mamma."_** (Yes, mother.)

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

It was way past midnight and Harry didn't care anymore if the girls were still up. Anything was better than dealing with Ginny's excessive questions. "Blistering flobberworms." He said to Olga and was granted entrance. "Oh, Merlin..." He said with his mouth dropped wide open from shock. The Gryffindor prefect dorm looked fine except for the bottles of wine strewn over the coffee table and the three girls unconscious on the leather couch. "Hey, at least they didn't make a complete mess or go outside to reek havoc to the school," Draco said, impressed by the number of bottles they have consumed.

"That's beside the point," Harry said, clearly not impressed and walked up to his sister. "You take Mione. Daphne can stay here for the night." The blonde nodded as he easily lifted up his girlfriend in his arms. "Night mate." Harry gave a nod before he lifted Annabelle up bridal style and carried her to her room. With a simple flick of his wand, her clothes transformed into her pajamas and were tucked into bed. He walked back out to the sitting area where the lone person remained.

Harry was going to leave Daphne on the couch to sleep. He barely knew her so why should he care how or where she slept? Oh, but he did care. Those golden locks haloed around that angelic face. Harry found himself walking over to the couch and knelt down next to the sleeping form. He could help himself but reach out to touch those soft golden locks. Daphne unknowingly turned her head towards his hand in her sleep, a light smile on her lips. Whether it was because of a dream or not, he wasn't sure. Harry felt so confused as a warm sensation goes through his chest as he looked at that beautiful face, feeling like something was melting off his heart. _Is it normal to be feeling like this?_

Friday

Annabelle woke up to an unbelievably bright light shining on her face and a bad hangover. She groaned as she laid back down as memories from last night flooded back to her. _A whole lot of wine and...a much-needed talk._ She thought as she vaguely remembered one key important fact Daphne and Hermione made sure to ingrain in her mind. _Cormac is an asshole and he doesn't deserve any of your tears._ She felt a tear drip down her cheek and she wiped it away in frustration. Why must she continue to shed tears for a guy who clearly didn't like her anymore? She was going to change that. Starting right now. She groaned as she forced herself to climb out of bed as she looked at the clock hanging on the wall. _Well, I missed breakfast again._ She sighed as she slowly made her way out of her room to the sitting area.

Her two best friends had long left for breakfast and had left behind a note with a vial of sober-up potion. She smiled a little at their encouraging words as she read the letter before she drained the vial in one go. Her face scrunched up at the foul taste in her mouth and quickly chased it down with a glass of water that was graciously provided by a house elf. Instantly, the painful throbbing in her head subsided to a light throb. She looked up at the clock and groaned to herself. She wasn't ready to face the school just yet, let alone go to class. Well, at least she had to do homework from the days she skipped class. Hermione won't berate her for skipping class again. She walked to the kitchen and plucked up an apple from the fruit bowl and took a small bite out of it as she began her assignments.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"I-I don't think this is a good idea," Annabelle said for the fifth time, feeling the need to run back to her dorm. Somehow Daphne and Hermione managed to convince her to come out to the Great Hall for lunch. "No, you're not going to chicken out now," Daphne said as she kept a strong grip on her hand and practically dragged her further towards the looming doors of the Great Hall. "You'll be fine, Ann. You have sympathy from the houses and us." Hermione said gently as she dragged her by the other arm. Annabelle gulped as they stopped right in front of the double doors, hearing the sound of the students happily talking to each other.

"Take deep breaths," Daphne said gently as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're a strong woman and Cormac just one lonely wanker. He'll regret ever messing with you." Annabelle let out a shaky breath and nods, a hard look in her eyes. "Let's go." She placed her hands on the doors and pushed her way in. All conversations seemed to cease when the students realized who just stepped into the room, leaving the room deadly quiet. Annabelle felt like she wanted the floor to swallow her up and never appear again. A sound of some chair scraping against the stone floor and footsteps coming towards her. "Ann." Oh, she did _not_ want to hear that voice right now.

"Harry told me you were sick. Are you feeling alright?" Oh, the nerve of this guy. Annabelle gritted her teeth, about to tell him one when another voice beat her to it. "Like you really care how my sister feels, McLaggen," Harry said as he and Draco walked over to Annabelle. Cormac raised an eyebrow at his comment. "What the hell is that suppose to mean Harry?" Harry gritted his teeth as the two got in front of Annabelle. "Don't pretend you don't know what we are talking about. This whole damn school knows what you did. They can practically hear it at night." Annabelle closed her eyes, feeling nauseated at the thought. Apparently, some of the students thought so too and pushed their plate of food away.

"To think you would cheat on my cousin," Draco said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "with _her."_ He made a crude nudge of his head towards Lavender Brown. Said girl turned red at the rather rude motioned made to her person. "Excuse me? It's not _my_ fault _she_ doesn't know how to take care of her man." The Great Hall gasped loudly, their mouth hanging wide open as they stared at Lavender Brown. Oh no she didn't. Annabelle wanted to pull out her wand and just curse her to tomorrow but she stopped herself. She took a heated breath as she moved around to stand next to Harry and Draco. "Of course _you_ would be the one to fill his needs. Loose people need to stay together."

Students snorted before quickly covering their mouth, some snickering. Lavender's face turned an ugly shade of red as she continued on. Oh, she had more to say. "Oh, Lavender. I don't know if I should be laughing at you or feel sad for you. The only reason why Cormac is coming to you is that he needs a girl on the side is to help him feel better about himself when he can't put out much in the bedroom." More laughter came rolling in, many enjoying the live romantic drama to go with their meal. Cormac had a concerned look on his face, clearly not affected by this, as he reached out to gently touch her hand. If Annabelle didn't know any better, she would have been fooled by that look. "Babe, I don't know what you saw or what someone told you, it's not what it looks like." Without another word, she cocked her arm back and laid a good one on his face.

Loud gasps could be heard as they watched Cormac landed on the floor on his ass with a thud, a large red spot on his cheek. "Woah...that actually felt _really_ good," Annabelle said in awe while shaking her arm a little to get rid of the tingling feeling. She heard Draco and Harry chuckle behind her while the students stare at her in shock. Cormac was still laying on the ground, cupping his red cheek while Lavender fussed over him. "Miss Black." Everybody froze with a bated breath. What was Professor Snape going to do? "Ten points from Gryffindor for punching another student." The table of red gave a sigh of relief. At least he didn't take more off. "Ten points to Gryffindor for that...punch." Everyone's eyes widened. Did Professor Snape just award a house who _isn't_ his house?!

"This is utter bull-shit! She should be serving detention for punching Cormac!" Everyone winced as Lavender shrieked in a higher octave. Any higher, the windows would have shattered. Professor Snape raised a thin eyebrow as he looked down at her. "Is that so? Then I'll just retract those points then since it seems your house don't need the points and take away...twenty more points?" Suddenly the Gryffindor table erupted with a loud "No no no!" Annabelle could tell the potions master was enjoying this too much just by the little glimmer in his eyes. "Be happy that I didn't take more points off, Miss Brown. You could find yourself on the wrong side of your house."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"To think, _you_ of all people would punch another student. I'm thoroughly appalled by your actions." Annabelle kept her expression as remorseful as possible even though deep down, she didn't care the slightest. "Don't get me started on the fact you skipped a week of class and neglected your prefect and captain's duties." Professor McGonagall chastised her more as she looked at her student from across her desk. "Now now Minerva, you know perfectly well why she skipped those days." The painting of Professor Dumbledore said in a calm voice as he listened to the conversation. The older lady gave her former colleague and former Headmaster a side look before turning back to her student. "I suggest you start on your assignments, Miss Black. If I'm not mistaken, your professors don't take kindly to _late_ or _missing_ assignments."

"Yes Professor," Annabelle mumbled. Professor McGonagall decided to leave it at that and waved her out of her office. Annabelle looked down at her watched and noticed it was almost dinner time and classes were just about to end. No point going to class now. Right on time, the bell rang and students streamed into the corridors, many eager for dinner. She looked over when she heard someone call her name and noticed it was Daphne. They hadn't hung out much since the start of the school year and Annabelle missed talking to her. "Hey, you." She said as the blonde wrapped her arm around hers while they walked to the Great Hall.

"How did the meeting go with you and the Headmistress?" Daphne asked. Annabelle shrugged her shoulders. "Same old thing except Dumbledore was there so she didn't go through her entire rant like she usually does." The two girls laughed as they imagined what the two elderly people would argue about after she left the office. "Anyway, Draco told me his parents and your parents are coming here for dinner. He said they have something in store for McLaggen." She whispered the last sentence and she smirked. "Oh, how I _love_ entertainment to go with my food. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. Have you seen Blaise around? I haven't seen him since...you know... " Her blonde friend smiled in understanding and gently squeezed her arm as they slowed down, other students walking passed them to get into the Great Hall. "He had gone away for some family business. He should be back for dinner tonight. Matter of fact, I see him right there."

Annabelle looked up to see Blaise step out of the Floo room in a white button-up shirt and black dress pants. So simple and universal, yet it seemed to make him all the more handsome. "Why did you want to know?" Daphne said, drawing her back to their conversation. "Oh, nothing...I just needed to...make sure he was alright." If Daphne heard something was off, she didn't voice it. "Don't worry. Blaise is a strong man. It takes a lot to get him down." She said with a gentle smile as they resumed walking again. Annabelle smiled, feeling a little relieved in her heart.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Dessert had just been served when the doors to the Great Hall swung open and a couple rushed in. "Cormac! Oh, look what they did to your beautiful face!" Annabelle watched as Cormac's mother swooped over him like a mother hen and fretting over the bruise on his face that he clearly didn't try to heal at all. Harry and Draco seemed to be glaring daggers at them from across the room while Hermione just watched intently. "I can't _wait_ until our parents get here," Draco said in a low voice and Harry nodded in agreement.

The door to the Great Hall opened once again and a couple of adults came marching in. The students looked confused as they noticed the Malfoys and the Blacks were there. Was something going to happen? They remained silent as they waited to see. Annabelle quickly stood up as the group of adults walked towards the Slytherin's table. Before she could say anything else, she was suddenly bombarded by hugs. "Oh, you poor child." She heard Narcissa said before she pulled away.

"I can't believe he had the _nerve_ to do such a thing," Lucius said as he gave his niece a sympathetic look. Sirius scowled with Remus rubbed his arm soothingly. "If he weren't a student, I would have castrated him by now." Before Annabelle or anybody had the chance to say anything, they were interrupted by an angry McLaggen Sr. "Hey Black. Tell your daughter to apologize to my son. She had no right to punch him." Sirius glared at the offending man. "My daughter had _every right_ to punch your son. Go ask him what he did to my daughter." He hissed as he pointed an accusing finger at Cormac.

"Don't play coy with us, Charles. My son has told me everything that has happened." Lucius said while Narcissa and Remus stood by Annabelle's side. "I have no idea what that whore told you but my son would never do anything," Sirius growled and was ready to charge at the guy if he wasn't stopped by Lucius. "You take that back! How dare you stand there and call my daughter a whore! It's your son who should be called a manwhore!" Cynthia, Cormac's mother, gasped rather dramatically and stormed over to stand with her husband."I assure you, Sirius, Charles and I had no knowledge of this-"

Annabelle practically hissed and walked away from Narcissa and Remus to stand next to the two males. "You're just going to stand there and defend your son?! Ask him about that slut Lavender Brown! I'm sure he would love to account how he left me alone at the party to have me find him fucking her in his bed!" Cynthia sent her son a disapproving look, her lips thin from suppressing the urge to chastise him. "I assure you, Ann, it must be a mistake-"

"Don't try to fucking deny it!" Harry burst out as he shot up to his feet, the fire ignited in his green eyes to give an eerie look. "Blaise heard everything and I saw the memory myself! How dare you stand there and pretend you didn't do shit!" Hermione freaked out slightly when all attentions went to him and gently tugged on his arm to get him to sit back down. Cormac had a somber look on his face. "What you saw wasn't real Harry. Don't you get it? Zabini fabricated the whole thing." Annabelle was about to yell at him some more when Harry beat her to it.

"Why you sack of shit!" Harry yelled as he moved away from his seat, ready to charge at McLaggen, uncaring if the Headmistress saw him or not. "Harry!" Draco grabbed him in a nick of time and just barely managed to hold him back. "Let go of me! I'll skin him alive!" Harry said, trying to break out of Draco's hold. "You will Harry. You need to calm down right now." Hermione frantically said as she tried to calm down her best friend. That somewhat ceased his rage but all it needed was another nudge and off he would go again.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Blaise sat there, silently plotting McLaggen's murder or more like 'accident'. "Don't slander my family name to be used for your benefit, McLaggen." His voice icy. Rage boiled through his body as he stood up and walked over to the center of everything, though he masked his current feeling very well. "I know what you're trying to do. Back off or else I will tell the Aurors of your despicable act." He hissed as he glared at his enemy. He would have gotten closer if it weren't for Annabelle stopping him by placing her hand on his stomach.

Cormac let out a crude laugh."And they're going to believe you? Ha! All they will see is a Deatheater desperate to have his family be in good graces with the Wizarding world. What better opportunity then to 'save' the sister of The Chosen One." There was muffled chatter from the students. Could it be? Blaise wanted to punch him so hard but one look at Annabelle, he stopped himself. He clenched his jaw a little before speaking. "True but if I were actually doing this, I wouldn't be caught so easily. And in case you have forgotten, I still have the memory alongside another credible witness." Blaise motioned behind him to Harry. "The Ministry will believe him."

"Do you know what this is?" Sirius asked as he fished out a rolled up parchment from his robe pocket and showed it to Charles and Cynthia. They both shook their heads and Sirius unfurled it. "Your son's marriage contract with my daughter. I took the liberty of conducting one when Annabelle told me about the engagement. Now it's practically useless." He said nonchalantly. "What?!" Charles and Cynthia said in unison. Lucius raised an eyebrow at their surprise. "You _actually_ thought we would wed off Annabelle to your son _after_ all that has happened? You both are delusional." With that Sirius whispered _Incendio_ and the parchment in his hand burst into flames before he let it drop to burn some more on the ground.

"And we shouldn't forget the other thing also. Annabelle, bring the ring over please." Lucius said as he turned to look over at his niece. Annabelle immediately handed the ring over which was still on her left ring finger. She didn't know why she still kept it. It was too gaudy looking for her taste. Lucius took it in his hand and inspected it closely. Then, something caught his eye. Something he hadn't noticed before. He immediately looked up from his hand and glared hard at Cormac. "You gave Annabelle a fake ring?" He said in a deadly yet calm voice as he passed the ring to Sirius. The ex-criminal looked at the ring and took him a little longer than his brother-in-law to notice what he was talking about.

Sirius let out a cold laugh, so cold that it could freeze the entire Great Hall. "You have just given me another reason to kill you, McLaggen. Not only did you cheat on my daughter, you gave her a fake ring?!" His voice getting louder with each word, his eyes blazing with mounting anger. "Is that a violation in at itself Lucius?" He asked as he peered over to the blonde. Lucius had a wicked glint in his eyes and he nodded. "Sadly, it won't send you to jail but it does give us the option to freeze all your assets."

Annabelle would have been rolling on the floor laughing at the McLaggens' reaction. "What?! This is absolutely preposterous! Freeze all of our assets?! You just made this up!" The McLaggens yelled at the same time. Sirius smirked threateningly as he deliberately dropped the fake ring on the floor. "Don't try to play a pureblood family or else it will be more than just your assets you need to worry about next time."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Well, that was entertaining," Annabelle said as she, Draco, and Harry slowly walked down a slightly empty corridor. It was after dinner and the students were still buzzing about what had occurred. "I'm glad I didn't decide to skip dinner again." Draco snorted. "If you did skip dinner, my mother would have a fit and drag you out." The three laughed as they turned the corner to see Lavender Brown and Cormac McLaggen walking together just ahead of them. She was able to hear a glimpse of their conversation.

"How are we going to get money now?" Lavender said almost tearfully. Annabelle rolled her eyes and the three started to pass them when Lavender's annoying voice caught her attention. "That stupid bitch ruined all our chances." Something snapped in her and she quickly turned to face the two people she hated the most at the moment. Annabelle knew she should just ignore this and go on her merry way but she couldn't. "Listen bitch, I've had it with all this crap. I'm so done with the both of you. However, I'll give you this advice. If you're worried about money, just spread your legs. The money will come _real_ quick." She never saw the look of utter shock in Harry and Draco's face which would have her on the floor laughing her eyes out.

Annabelle let out a gasp as Lavender suddenly launched herself at her. They both go down to the floor in a jumbled mess of flailing limbs and screams. She felt several sharp stings go across her cheek and something warm drip down her skin before she felt Lavender was practically yanked off of her. She was in a daze as someone helped her up on her feet. "Are you alright?" Her mind could barely register that she was talking to Harry. She just nodded, feeling more of the warm liquid slowly drip down her cheek. She heard Draco curse and placed another smooth on her cheek. "Let's take you to the Hospital Wing. You're bleeding."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Madame Pomfrey looked up from attending to a student with a stomach ache when the door to the Hospital Wing opened. Amazingly, she didn't have many students coming in than they usually did all the previous years. She saw Harry come in first and sighed in a teasing manner. "Mr. Potter, I was beginning to think you had learned your lesson- Dear Merlin child, what happened to your cheek?!" Annabelle had just entered with a white handkerchief pressed against her cheek and the elderly lady saw the dark red blotches on the material. Madame Pomfrey guided her to an available stool and pulled the handkerchief to see the damage. "She had a confrontation with a certain someone."

The elderly nurse looked up, shocked to see young Malfoy was with them. Of course, she heard about their recent reconciliation in the beginning of the year, but it still amazed her how well they got along with each other when not too long ago, they would be at each other's throats. She quickly went back to the task at hand. It wasn't her place to question who was related to who. She tutted as she began cleaning the blood up with a simple scourify. "I thought you were the better one out of the both of you." She said in a teasing tone at the Potter twins. They grinned at her and young Malfoy snorted. "They both are the same regarding the obsessive need to do things without thinking it through."

Madame Pomfrey held back a laugh at the identical disbelieving look on the twins' face as they looked at the blond. "Hey, whose side are you on?" Young Malfoy smirked and said nothing just to annoy the twins some more. Annabelle winced as she placed some drops of dittany on her cheek and the elderly lady tutted in disapprovement though there was amusement in her eyes. "Oh, you just as bad as your brother. He won't stay still when I treat him." Annabelle laughed softly. "At least I'm not making a big problem, unlike a certain _someone_." Harry stuck his tongue at his sister with a mock hurt on his face.

* * *

Next chapter: The Slytherins host a party, will Annabelle fix things with Blaise? Stay tune for the new chapter~


	12. Chapter Twelve

[A/N: Thanks to the new subscribers and new favoriters~ Yes, the song I am using is the Luis Fonsi's Despacito featuring Justin Bieber. Don't ask me why I picked this song. It just fit the moment. Sorry if the make-out session seems a little unnatural, this is my first smut-ish chapter so please bear with me~ As always, please review and comment~]

Chapter 12

Saturday

Annabelle groaned softly as she felt her head throb and she stopped writing to lean back against her seat. She had been in the library for a few hours catching up on her class work ever since dinner ended and the library had long been empty of students. She let out a satisfied moan as she stretched her stiff back before she went back to writing the ridiculous essay Professor Wood had assigned to be due on Monday. She looked up at the ticking father clock at the corner and decided to call it quits for the night.

She gathers all her stuff and used magic to put all the book back in their proper shelves before leaving the quiet library. The corridors were completely empty and dark, saved for the strong October moon shining brightly in the night sky. She walked along that corridor towards the Gryffindor prefect dorm when she heard approaching footsteps. She wasn't worried because if it was a teacher, she would just say she was meeting with the Head Boy and Girl and was on her way back to her dorm. The footsteps got closer and she froze on the spot when the person appeared from behind the corner.

Her heart raced in her chest loudly. They haven't talked for days ever since that rather nasty argument during their prefect duties. What should she say? Nothing and let him pass like all those other days? Or act like nothing had happened? Annabelle forced her feet to move as Blaise walked down the corridor from the opposite direction. "Miss Black." He voice echoed in the hollow surrounding as he tilts his head politely towards her while walking passed her. Her heart twinged painfully in her chest as Blaise regarded her so formally rather than call her by the name all of her friends call her by.

Her mind screamed at her to call after him. _Don't let this opportunity pass!_ "Blaise." Her voice echoed softly in the corridor as her feet stopped walking and turned to look at the figure who caught her attention since the moment they met on the train. The said Italian had come to a stop mid-stride and slowly turned to look at her. His dark eyes held a silent question and Annabelle was struggling to not run over to him for a hug. "I-I want to apologize..." Annabelle silently cursed at herself for stuttering. Why was she so nervous about? It's just a guy. _It's not just_ any _guy._ The voice in her head said, annoyed.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and took a step towards her. He clearly wasn't expecting her to say that which kind of confuse Annabelle but now wasn't time to ask that question. "Apologize for what?" He asked, causing her to shiver a little. What shocked her the most was that what she was feeling, wasn't out of fear. Annabelle swallowed to quench her suddenly dry throat.

"Apologize for not believing you when you said Cormac wasn't what he seemed. If...If you weren't so persistent on making me see the truth, I probably would still be with Cormac right now...naive as ever." She said, the reality finally dawning on her and a heavy feeling filled her stomach. "I probably wouldn't see how incredibly manipulative and a liar he is." Her eyes started to sting as her eyes welled up. She thought she had gotten over that bastard but her heart still ached.

"Don't worry. I'm not holding you against that," Blaise said, looking indifferent. "McLaggen is a good liar and managed to fool many people." Annabelle stood there, slightly dazed but managed to nod. Honestly, she didn't think he would say that. Her heart seemed to hum with happiness in her chest. The urge to place her hand over her heart to get it to calm down was overwhelming but she prevailed. "So we're good?" Blaise asked with a kind smile on his face, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah, we're good," Annabelle said with a smile too, a heavy weight from her shoulders lifted.

Sunday

Annabelle sat on her bed with Hermione painting their nails, silently waiting for Daphne to finish examining her closet. The blonde was much calmer now since she had some fashionable clothes to look through to distract her for the time being. Annabelle told Daphne what happened with Lavender Brown the previous day with the help from Hermione, who was told by Draco. The blonde female nearly charged down the corridors to find Lavender if the other two hadn't stopped.

"You have a nice collection here Ann, but they aren't party material." Said girl looked at Daphne like she had gone crazy. The dresses in her closet were _definitely_ party material. "What the hell are you talking about? These definitely are." The blonde shook her head. "Honey, I'm talking about a dress that flatters that _fabulous_ body of yours." Annabelle snorted. She didn't think her average body was _that_ fabulous. Daphne, on the other hand, had a body she envied. She was everything the word 'stunning' meant. Every guy in Hogwarts stared at her when she came into any room and she was envied by many girls. She knew many would kill to have that kind of body. Annabelle quickly shook her head of the negative thoughts. There was no point trying to make herself feel down when she had just recently gotten out of one.

"Oh, I have the perfect dress for you to borrow Ann, and you too, Mione." Annabelle watched as Hermione tried feebly to skip out on Daphne's offer but everybody knows: you don't refuse Daphne. Annabelle was baffled at how fast those two became so close. Those two had many similar things in common they just clicked and had been close ever since. "Come on, Ann. We need to go to my room and get you two presentable." The blonde Slytherin said with an obvious excitement about her. The two Gryffindors looked at each other with slight dread before they both were practically dragged from the Gryffindor prefect dorm.

The corridors were empty with students since it was Hogsmeade weekend and many were looking for the costumes to wear to the Halloween masquerade. Outside, the trees were littered with red, orange, and yellow leaves and ready to litter the green lawn in the brisk autumn weather. The sky was cloudy and devoided of any sun, a sign that it would rain soon yet again. It would be Hermione and Annabelle's first time at the Slytherin prefect dorm as they stopped in front of a painting in the rather dimly lit corridor. The painting was a male dressed in an Elizabethan era clothing and had a snobbish look on his porkish face which reminded Annabelle of Uncle Vernon. "Password?" Even his voice sounded snobbish in a nasally voice.

"Fortuna Major," Daphne said and the male bowed as the portal swung open. "Come on." The blonde female said as she stepped into the dorm. Annabelle stepped in after Hermione was immediately envious of the Slytherin prefect dorm. It looked very similar to the Gryffindor prefect dorm but had some many extravagant pieces of furniture. The black tiled floors and walls gleamed from the roaring fire. The expensive rug covered portions of the floor, giving it a mansion feel. "My room is this way," Daphne said, breaking her out of her trance. The two slowly followed to the blonde's room and was met with an even more glorious sight.

The room was surprisingly simple but if you looked closely at the furniture, nothing was simple. Off to the corner, sat a little bookstand with crystal sculptures that was undoubtedly made by goblins on display. The rug under the bed looked equally expensive as the one out in the sitting area. Off in the other corner sat a small white vanity table with a single picture frame of Daphne with her mother and little sister. "I like the simple things," Daphne said, noticing their shocked looks from the lack of decorum. "Unlike my sister who loves everything extravagant." The blonde said before she headed to her wardrobe and began looking through the many selections of clothes in her possessions. "Ah, here we are." She said, pulling out two black dresses and handed one to each.

"Ah, here we are." She said, pulling out two black dresses and handed one to each girl. "Why don't you both try them out? There's a bathroom behind that door right there." The blonde said pointing to a closed door. Annabelle decided to go in first and closed the door shut. As she slipped the dressed up, her eyes widened at the shortness of the dress. It barely covered her ass! And don't get started on the amount of cleavage showing! She shook her head and opened the door rather hastily.

"Are you _crazy_ , Daph? I'm _definitely_ not wearing this." Annabelle said, pointing to the long sleeved, burgundy colored deep v-neck lace dress with zipper in the back she had on. Daphne had a smug look and shook her head while Hermione had a nervous look on her face once she wondered how her dress was going to look. " _Yes,_ you're going to wear this," Daphne said with a look of approval all over her face as she walked around in a circle to see her handiwork. "Yup, definitely. Now you can impress a certain _someone_ that I know."

Annabelle rolled her eyes as she looked herself at the full mirror hanging on the wall, turning side to side to see all angles. She wasn't going to lie, the dress suited her. "I'm not going to impress _anybody_ , Daph. In case you haven't forgotten, I _just_ broke up with my boyfriend. I'm going to the dance just to have fun. Nothing else." Why did that sound so weird coming from her mouth?

As if Daphne read her mind, the blonde raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her lips. "Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that sweetie." Annabelle rolled her eyes as she felt a smile play with the corner of her lips. "Fine, I'll wear this. But I'm not making any promises." She said, finally giving in as she looked at the blonde from the mirror. Hermione then went into the bathroom to try out her dress while Annabelle changed into her clothes with a flick of her wand. All was silent in the dorm for about a minute when all the sudden there were sounds of loud gasps and squeals in excitement.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"I don't know Harry. If you add those two ingredients, wouldn't they react badly together and cause the cauldron to explode?" Daphne asked her potion's partner. They were in the library studying after Daphne had helped her friends pick out a dress to wear to the party tonight. They were writing an essay about a specific potion that was banned and describe what could go wrong during the process of brewing the concoction. The dark haired male sighed and shook his head. "That's the thing that doesn't make since. Remember when we had to make Veritaserum in class a few weeks ago?" Daphne nodded, remembering the lesson vaguely. "These two ingredients were in the Veritaserum and the cauldrons didn't blow up. There had to be another ingredient to counteract it."

"These two ingredients were in the Veritaserum and the cauldrons didn't blow up. There had to be another ingredient to counteract it." Harry said and reached for an ingredient book while Daphne searched through another one. Lately, those two have been hanging around together in the library to study and Daphne didn't seem to mind. _Anything is better than listening to that bitch Weaselette talk on and on._ That was the reasons why they moved to the library from the Gryffindor prefect room. Weaselette was distracting them from their work and could hardly finish anything.

"So, are you coming to the party tonight?" Daphne asked Harry casually as she jotted down an important fact on parchment paper, keeping her eyes on the book she was reading. She heard Harry sigh rather heavily like he was dreading to answer as the sound of the quill scratching against parchment paper ceased. "Yeah." The blonde female looked at him with a raised eyebrow, all writing stopped. "You don't sound excited at all."

Harry gave the blonde female a small smile and sighed once again, leaning back against his chair. "I'm just so _tired_ of all the arguing..." The blonde didn't have to guess what he was talking about. "Have you talked to her about it?" Daphne asked, putting down her quill to give the dark haired male her undivided attention. She could tell this was weighing on him, those green eyes that always seemed to suck her in every time she looked at them were dull from the mental exhaustion. "Believe me, I have. She just doesn't want to listen. She starts blaming me for everything even though I did nothing wrong and making me feel like utter shit for something I didn't do."

Frustration flashed in his green eyes and Daphne reached across the table to gently hold his hand. She licked her lower lip as she tried to think how she was going to say her next words. "Perhaps...you both need to take a break from each other to sort things out..." She said softly, hating how she felt a hint of hope that he would so she could spend more time with him. Even though the time they spent together was mostly used for studying, she couldn't help but feel happy every time he looked at her with those beautiful eyes. _Get a grip Daph. He isn't that interested in you._ All thoughts ceased as Harry looked at her from across the table, a small smile passed his lips as he gently squeezed her hand. Her heart fluttered in her chest, warming her up inside. "Thanks, Daph I-" He was cut off when the library doors swung open and a certain red-head came in.

"There you are, Harry! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Daphne didn't miss the glare pointed at her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Honestly, couldn't she be any more annoying? Apparently, Harry thought the same thing and heard him sigh heavily once again. "What do you want, Gin?" He said with a slight dread as he looked up at his girlfriend. Weaselette gave him an 'are you serious" look and made a jab at the grandfather clock that was resting against the wall next to the entrance.

"You promised me that we would go costume shopping today. Don't you remember?" Weaselette snapped in annoyance, clearly not bothered that she was talking _very_ loudly in the library and attracting attention from the other students in the library. "Clearly not." Daphne heard Harry mumble so low, only she could and the blonde had to bite her lower lip from laughing as he started gathering his stuff together. "Alright. I'll be ready in a minute Gin. I just need to drop my stuff in the dorm and we'll head out." He said and placed a fleeting kiss on Weaselette's lips before leaving with his book bag.

Daphne felt sad that their little study time ended so soon as she stood up to gather all her books together. There will always be tomorrow. She had a small smile on her lips as she reached for the book Harry was using when another hand slammed down on it. "Stay away from my boyfriend, bitch." She heard Weaselette hissed in a menacing way, but she wasn't scared. Daphne simply yanked the book from under the redhead's hand and gave her a cold look. "I'm not doing anything wrong Weaselette. Just comforting a friend"

Daphne took pleasure in seeing Weaselette's face turn an ugly red. "Don't lie to me you bitch! I know what you're doing. You're going to fill his mind with lies and turn him against me." Weaselette practically screamed out. Daphne let out a laugh at how absurd that sounded. "As much as I _hate_ to disappoint you Weaselette, you're doing a splendid job of it all by yourself." Weaselette let out a shrill 'What?!' when Harry conveniently came back into the library.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry asked, confusion all over his face as he walked over to the two females. Weaselette's face immediately changed to a scared look with a hint of tears in her eyes as she ran over to Harry. "Babe, she tried to threaten me." Daphne had to give it to her, the Weaselette even made her voice waver to sell her story out.

Daphe just rolled her eyes and lifted her book bag on her shoulder. "Save it Weaselette. No one believes your crackpot story." With that, she turned around and left, not staying to see if the dark haired male believed his crazy girlfriend or not.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle took a few deep breaths before knocking on the painting a few times despite how that annoyed the Slytherin common room portrait. Her hair was curly now and cascaded down her back. The dress had a large opening in the back which felt odd to her every time there was a slight brush of wind. She wore black strappy high heels with zippers on the back. A minute later, the portal opened and Draco peeked out to see who it was with the sound of music streaming out from the opening. The blonde smiled once he realized who it was. "Thanks for coming, Ann. The party has just started."

Annabelle smiled as she stepped through the opening and let the portrait swing back shut. The dorm was already packed with mostly those of the greenhouse but a lot were from the other houses. Off to the side were tables for beverage and snacks. All the furniture had been pushed to the side to give room for the makeshift dance floor. "Ann!" She turned around when she heard someone call her name. She saw Daphne who was standing next to Hermione, waving her over to them. "You Slytherins know how to throw a good party." She said with a smile as she made it over to them. Daphne chuckled as she linked their arm together. "Of course we do. We would be so bored if we didn't have a little party now and then." The three girls laughed as the sound of loud music began.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The song ended once again and another song quickly replaced it. Another cheer came from the dance floor as some left while more came to take their place. "Why don't you ask him for a dance?" Daphne asked Annabelle. They were at the refreshments table, taking a break from dancing as they drank the alcoholic beverage provided. Annabelle didn't have to ask who the blonde was talking about. She scoffed as she drank out of her red party cup, feeling the liquid burn down her throat. "I don't think he wants to dance with me." Daphne gave her an 'are you serious' look and tutted. "Go ask him for a dance. I didn't give you this dress just to look sexy tonight to only have my efforts wasted because you're too chicken to ask a guy for a dance."

Annabelle gave the blonde a side look before finally relenting to the pleaded look in those blue eyes. "Alright alright, I'll ask him for a dance." Daphne had a satisfied smirk on her face, making Annabelle shake her head with amusement as she drank the remaining drops of her drink. She gathered up all her Gryffindor courage and made her way over to the couch where Blaise was talking to Theodore Nott, her heart racing. "Excuse me, gentlemen." She said after she cleared her throat a little, getting both men to look up at her with curiosity. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I was hoping if Blaise would like to dance with me."

 _Fuck, was that too formal? Oh, Merlin, I must look like a fool right now!_ Annabelle felt her face heat up in embarrassment, wanting to crawl under something and never come out. "I would love to." Her eyes widened once she heard Blaise say that as she looked at him in shock. An amused look appeared on his face as he stood up. _God damn it, why must he look so sexy in that?_ Annabelle cursed to herself as she was able to catch a full glimpse of the Italian. He looked amazing in that tan colored slacks with the navy blue button up shirt. She wasn't able to fully admire him some more because he grabbed her hand and led her into the dance floor before she even had time to process what was going on.

By the time they had come to stop in the midst of the dancing bodies, the song came to an end and Luis Fonsi's Despacito came on the speakers.

Come on over in my direction

So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah

Turn every situation into Heaven, yeah

Oh, you are

My sunrise on the darkest day

Got me feelin' some kind of way

Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly

You fit me, tailor-made love, how you put it on

Got the only key, know how to turn it on

The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I wanna hear

Baby take it slow so we can last long

Annabelle felt her breath hitch in her throat as he pulled her up against his body, her hand pressed on his stomach to stop from crashing against him. She felt she could barely breathe as she looked into those intense chocolate orbs, realizing how devilishly handsome he looked with the low lighting casting shadows on his face. She couldn't ignore the fact that she could feel his well-defined muscles from over his shirt and had a sudden wanting to feel them with her fingertips. The smell of his expensive cologne wasn't helping with the urge either. In fact, it just made the imaginations in her head more provocative.

She didn't notice the smirk that appeared on the Italian's face before he leaned over to talk in her ear. "Do you trust me?" Annabelle didn't know what to do. Did she trust him? One can only say but with everything that has happened from the start of the school year till now? She knew she was in good hands. She gave him a small nod, not trusting her voice to say anything at the moment. Blaise gave her smile that seemed to melt her body on the spot and before she knew it, she was turned around and a hand wrapped around her waist from behind as she was pressed against a warm body.

Oh, tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal

Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan

Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso

Oh, yeah

Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal

Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más

Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

Annabelle felt her face flush even more as she felt those hips behind her move to the slow beat of the song. Her eyes fluttered shut, feeling her body yearn to move with that tantalizing body behind her but, could she? Could she give herself to the thrawls of harmless dancing with a guy for one night? Of course, she could and she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass up. Annabelle bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling shy as her hips started moving along with the body behind her. She shuddered slightly as she felt Blaise press her closer against his body, feeling his warm breath brush against her neck as their body started grinding against each other.

Despacito

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

Deja que te diga cosas al oído

Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Despacito

Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

Firmo en las paredes due tu laberinto

Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

(Sube, sube, sube, sube, sube)

Quiero ver bailar tu pelo

Quiero ser tu ritmo

Que le enseñes a mi boca

Tus lugares favoritos

(Favorito, favorito, baby)

Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro

Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido

Annabelle let her head roll to the side as they danced together sensually, hips dipping, swaying, and grinding together. Her hand reached up to cup the back of his head, feeling his dark locks under her fingers. She let out a soft sigh as she felt his nose buried against her neck, taking in her perfume as their bodies seemed to mold together. The heat from his hand resting on her stomach seemed to burn through the fabric of her dress but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, it just made the reality of the situation more real with his cologne taking over her senses.

Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo

Yo sé que estás pensándolo

Llevo tiempo intentándolo

Mami, esto es dando y dándolo

Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom bom

Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom bom

Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe

Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe

Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje

Empecemos lento, después salvaje

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza

Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas

Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza

¡Oye!

Despacito

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

Deja que te diga cosas al oído

Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Despacito

Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto

Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

(Sube, sube, sube, sube, sube)

Quiero ver bailar tu pelo

Quiero ser tu ritmo

Que le enseñes a mi boca

Tus lugares favoritos

(Favorito, favorito, baby)

Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro

Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido

Despacito

This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico

I just wanna hear you screaming, "¡Ay, Bendito!"

I can move forever se quede contigo

¡Bailalo!

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Que le enseñes a mi boca

Tus lugares favoritos

(Favorito, favorito, baby)

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido

Despacito

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"I thought Harry said he was going to come tonight," Hermione said with a slight frown on her face. The party had finally ended and clumps of students left one by one to their respective houses. Annabelle didn't have an answer for the brunette. "I don't know. I'll ask him tomorrow before breakfast." She prompted as the last clumps of students left, leaving the common room strangely quiet. "I think it's about time we turn in for the night," Draco said with Hermione press against his side. The rest agreed and they walked down the corridor together at a slow pace.

Once they reached the upper floor, they split, well Annabelle just split from the group. She walked by herself only for a little bit before she heard her name get called from behind her. She turned to see Blaise jogging up to her. "Do you mind if I walk with you to your dorm?" He asked once he came up to a stop next to her. Annabelle felt her cheeks burn as the images of what happened not long ago flashed through her mind. She quickly smiled and shook her head. "Nope, I don't mind at all."

They easily slipped into a conversation as they leisurely walked down the corridor, no real hurry to get anywhere. Annabelle found herself laughing at one of his jokes and noticed how comfortable she was around him, more so then with all her other friends. She noticed how everytime she was in a room, she always tried to look around the room to see his face. It always relieved this weird ache in her heart and it never goes away until he was close. He was always on her mind. "Well, here we are." His voice broke her out of her little zone and noticed that they have arrived at the Gryffindor prefect dorm. She pouted to herself, not wanting their rather nice conversation end.

"Well, thank you for escorting me. Good night Blaise." She said with a smile, albeit, not as genuine as before. She walked towards the painting and was about to say the password when she felt a hand grab hers. Annabelle gasped as she was suddenly turned around and familiar lips crashed against her's. Just like the first time, she froze but only for a second, letting him take her breath away. He tasted like exotic spices with a hint of something only Blaise could have. She couldn't help but move her lips with his. She shuddered slightly as she heard him groan against her lips before he quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." Annabelle was shocked when Blaise mumbled an apology, his eyes closed as if he savoring every moment before she was going to slap his across the face like the last time. _Why does he need to apologize? I wanted this too._ "Don't be...I-I wanted this too..." The look on Blaise's face was priceless when he looked at her. "A-Are you serious? You really wanted this?" Annabelle chuckled at his reaction and nods. "Yes." Blaise had a big smile on his face before he captured her lips again. This time it wasn't so hard but it was still intense. Annabelle's head was swimming as their lips danced, feeling her face heat up. She gasped against his lips as she was backed up against the nearest wall, his arms blocking her in with his hands gripping her waist tightly. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth, making her moan softly before he pulled away again.

His eyes seemed to glitter from the dimly lit corridor as they both panted slightly. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that all night." He said softly as he gently caressed her slightly swollen lips. Annabelle stayed silent as she basked in the intense moment, her heart still racing a mile a minute in her chest. Blaise then licked his lips as he tried to figure out how to say his next words. "Do you remember what I said to you during our patrol all those weeks ago?" He asked softly. Annabelle was about to ask what moment he was referring to when she remembered what he was talking about. "Yeah...you said you were in love with me." She whispered.

Blaise smiled softly and he pulled her in for a hug. Annabelle gently wrapped her arms around his waist as she inhaled his cologne, enjoying how good he felt in her arms. "I meant those words. Every last one of them. I love you, Annabelle. All I'm asking is for you to give me a chance. I'm not like McLaggen. I would never cheat on you. I would never _be_ with you just for your money. I-" Annabelle heard enough as she pulled back slightly and kissed him sweetly to make him stop. She slowly pulled away and looked into his chocolate eyes. "I believe you, Blaise. I know you're not Cormac. You're nothing like him. But I'm...scared...Not because of you but...because I'm scared of falling in love again..."

Annabelle felt bad for saying it, but it was every bit the truth. She was scared of love. She was scared that the same thing will happen again even though she knew Blaise was different from Cormac. She felt tears form in her eye once she realized how messed up she really was. _Damn you Cormac!_ She blinked as she felt warm fingers caress her cheek and she looked up at Blaise to see a soft smile on his lips, understanding in his eyes. "We can go as slow as you want. I promise. I'll never hurt you." He mumbled before he gently cupped her cheek and kisses her softly.

It seemed like all her worries were washed away with just that one kiss. She felt at peace as he pulled away once again. He peppered her lips with small kisses, making her laugh softly as she gently cupped his waist. "You should get back into your dorm. I bet Harry is worried about you." He said softly, though he never stopped with his teasing kisses. She hummed as she got one last peck on the lips before pulling away from him. She had a big smile on her face as she slowly back away towards the portrait portal. "Good night Blaise." She turned around and whispered the password before disappearing inside, giving the Italian one last smile before the door closed.

* * *

Next chapter: How will their friends and family think about this new relationship? Stay tuned for the next chapter~


	13. Chapter Thirteen

[A/N: Thank you to those who 'favorite' or 'subscribed' to my story~ It honestly makes me really happy so many of you like reading my story~ As always, please read and review. All critiques are welcome of course~ And as always, please ignore my Italian and French if any of it seems off, I got my translation off of Google translate.]

Chapter 13

Monday

"Merlin, you look worse for wear," Annabelle said, looking up from her steamy cup of hot chocolate at her brother. She had woken up feeling rather content with the memories of last night washed over her. Damn, those lips though… She thought as she calmly sipped on her hot beverage while feeling this urge to feel Blaise's lips again. Harry looked ridiculous with his wild bed hair as he sat across from her at the small kitchen island.

"Yeah…Gin and I were...occupied with other things." Harry said, his voice thick from sleep. Of course. Annabelle simply rolled her eyes as she turned around to fill a cup of fresh coffee for him despite the fact breakfast is being served in two hours and coffee was most likely going to be served as well. Those two could fuck anywhere at any given time and wouldn't feel guilty if anybody saw them in the act.

"I thought you told Daphne you were going to come." She said, nursing her cup of hot chocolate in her hands. The dormitory was always cold in the morning despite the burning fire in the fireplace in the sitting area, one of the downsides of waking up too early. Harry nodded, looking slightly guilty as he looked down at his cup. "I know. I would have come but Gin was in one of her moods and you know how she is when she's like that."

Annabelle snorts before she took in the last two gulps of her hot chocolate. She was well aware of how Ginny is during her moods. "Good call." She said as she carried her empty cup to the sink to be washed. Nothing to ruin a good party than a girl throwing a massive fit because she couldn't let things go. Don't get her wrong, she adored the red-head and would welcome her to the family with open arms, but she found her too clingy and whiny for her taste.

"Was Draco disappointed that I didn't come?" Harry asked, surprising Annabelle a little as she rinsed her cup off. She shook her head as she placed her cup on the rack to dry and turned around to face her brother, resting back against the edge of the kitchen counter. "If he was, I couldn't tell, but I think Daphne was though." Annabelle saw something flash in Harry's eyes but it disappeared before she could register it. He just shrugged his shoulders and pushed his empty cup towards her as he stood up, making Annabelle frown slightly at his strange behavior.

"Oh well. I'll probably be skipping breakfast. Gin is waiting for me in my room." Ok, she did not need to know that. She shook her head as they split ways, one heading to their room and the other heading to the bathroom for a shower. Neither noticed the flash of familiar pinkish-pearl shimmer on Harry's lips.

"Alright, spill." Annabelle jumped slightly when Daphne and Hermione sat down on either side of her as she took a bite of her buttered toast. She gave the two an raised eyebrow which seemed to annoy the blonde a little. "Don't give me that look. Blaise won't tell me anything so, out with it." Annabelle decided to tease the blonde some more and faked an even more confused look on her face. "I don't know what you thought was going to happen, but nothing happened last night, Daph." This time, Daphne and Hermione gave her a 'you have got to kidding me' look. "You mean to tell me, that nothing happened, even though you both were all up on each other on the dance floor?" Daphne asked, incredulously.

Annabelle forced herself to not blush at her statement. "We were not 'all up on each other'. We were just dancing as friends. No more, no less." Hermione snorted as she grabbed herself a blueberry muffin from a plate. "That's not what we saw. We could practically feel the heat coming from the two of you." Daphne nodded in agreement as she grabbed herself the last chocolate muffin off the plate. "So don't tell us nothing happened." The blonde said, finishing off the rest of that sentence.

Annabelle had to bite her lower lip to hold herself back from smiling and mustered a sigh as if she was finally giving up. "Alright alright, I'll tell you." She motioned with her hand for them to get in close as if what she was going to say was top secret. Daphne and Hermione leaned in at the same time, anticipation written all over their faces. "After you guys left, Blaise decided to escort me back to the Gryffindor prefect dorm. We ended up kissing in front of the porta-" The rest of her words were cut off by loud squeals coming from Daphne. Students next to them gave the trio amused looks before turning back to whatever they were doing, the regular chattiness in the Great Hall never diminishing. "I told you something would happen," Daphne said smugly, not the bit embarrassed that her shout of excitement caused some onlookers. "Now tell me, how many times did you two kiss?"

Annabelle laughed at how absurd the question sounded. "Does it really matter? It wasn't like we were keeping track." The next words coming from Hermione shocked her. "Of course it matters. According to _Witch Weekly_ , the number of times you both kiss will tell us how much you like each other." Annabelle sat there, flabbergasted until she forced herself to snap out of it. "Ok, I understand Daphne reading the _Witch Weekly_ , but you Hermione? You barely bother to read it because you said it 'was a waste of your time'."The brunette smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "The war is over and besides, it's our last year in Hogwarts. It's about time I let loose and have a little fun. Now stop stalling. Tell us how many times you two kissed." Annabelle shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… four or five times." She said, spouting off a number that seemed around the number of times they did kiss.

Hermione grinned like she knew something others didn't. "If I remember correctly, the makes you both lovers." Annabelle snorts as she finished off her toast. As much as she trusted the brunette, she never believed those gimmicky tests that determined how your love life would be like based on a few questions. "Don't get too carried away now, Mione. I only said I would give him a chance." Daphne grinned as she shook her head. "Not for much longer."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Are we seriously going to have this conversation right now?" Blaise asked, feeling awkward about the conversation. "Hell yeah, we are," Draco said, an evil smirk on his face. **_"J_** ** _e te deteste."_** (I hate you.) The blonde grinned at Blaise's obvious empty threat. **_"_** ** _Quelqu'un doit le faire, mon ami. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez savoir que cette conversation arrivait lorsque vous décidiez de poursuivre Annabelle."_** (Someone has to do it, mate. Anyway, you should have known this conversation was coming when you decided to pursue Annabelle.)Blaise scoffs as he speared a piece of scrambled egg with his fork. **_"_** ** _Ouais, mais je pensais que son frère me parlerait, pas vous."_** (Yeah, but I was thinking her brother would be talking to me, not you.)

The blonde raised an eyebrow at his statement, pausing mid-spearing of his piece of sausage. _**"**_ ** _Vous allez devoir s'habituer à ça, alors. Je pense à Annabelle comme une soeur. Vous allez probablement obtenir la même chose de Harry mais,"_** (You're going to have to get used to it, then. I think of Annabelle like a sister. You're probably going to get the same thing from Harry but,) Draco looked over at his best mate with steel grey eyes and Blaise could practically guess what he was going to say next. **_"s_** ** _i vous avez blessé Annabelle de quelque manière que ce soit, nous ferons de votre vie un enfer vivant._** (if you hurt Annabelle in any way, we'll make your life a living Hell.)

It was Blaise's turn to raise an eyebrow at the blonde. Oh, he had no doubt about that, but it's unnecessary. **_"_** ** _Depuis combien de temps me connais-tu, Draco? Avez-vous vu me faire des promesses que je casse? Vous savez que je ne fais pas mal aux femmes, surtout à celles que j'adore. Vous avez ma parole, je ne blesserais jamais Annabelle."_** (How long have you known me, Draco? Have you seen me break any promises that I break? You know I do not hurt women, especially to those I love. You have my word I would _never_ hurt Annabelle.) Draco was silent for a moment, just looking at him as if he was trying to see his true intentions through his chocolate ones. A faint smile appeared on the blonde's face as he picked up his glass of milk. **_"_** ** _Je connais. Je m'assure simplement que vous sachiez ce que vous vous lisez."_** (I know. I'm just making sure that you know what you're getting yourself into.)

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle huffed as she pulled out another book from the stack on the desk she was using in the library. Professor Snape had decided to assign a ten-page essay on how a dementor is created and why the _Patronus_ charm is the only real effective way to ward them off and it was due on Friday. Oh, how she hated the man. She took her quill and began jotting down rough notes on a piece of parchment paper. She let out another sigh as she gathered up the books and used her wand to send them flying back to their original spots on the bookshelf before she set off on the shelves again for more books to use in her essay.

She let out a loud gasp as she walked into Cormac in one of the aisles. "Bloody hell, Cormac! Don't _ever_ do that again!" She tried not to yell in the library as she had a hand over her racing heart. Cormac snickered softly as he leaned back against the bookshelf behind them. She shook her head a little and made to walk around him to get to a book she knew was around there somewhere when Cormac grabbed her arm, making her stop in her tracks. "Wait, Ann. Can we talk?...Please? What you saw back then isn't-"

"What it seems?" Annabelle let out a humorless laugh before flashing the male in front of her a glare, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you serious right now, Cormac? How dare you tell me that when I clearly understood what I saw." The anger slowly boiling inside of her as her fingers curled into fists by her side. "You know what? Save your breath, Cormac. I could honestly care less about what you do and who you banged. You blew it with me." She said curtly and swiftly grabbed the book she was looking for off the shelf and walked back to her table. Instead of staying there like she planned, she checked out the book and left the library, leaving Cormac in the aisle with an aggravated look on his face.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Their team is getting good." Blaise looked over his shoulder to see Antony stepping onto the spectators' bench. It was a surprisingly sunny day, yet the sun didn't do much to the cold autumn air. He was watching the Gryffindor's Quidditch practice and nearly half of the time, he was having trouble looking away from the one person his eyes always turned to. His Quidditch uniform didn't seem to stem out the cold either. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaise saw his cousin walked over and sat down next to him on the bench, his robe falling open to reveal an equally similar body structure as his.

 ** _"Cosa stai facendo qui?"_** (What are you doing out here?) Blaise asked, confused since the other male usually stayed inside doing Merlin knows what during the afternoon Quidditch practices. Antony raised an eyebrow as he leaned back to rest against the bench behind him since no one was sitting there. **_"_** ** _Fare la stessa cosa che tu sei. Guardando una persona particolare."_** (Doing the same thing as you are. Looking at a particular person.) Blaise clenched his jaw as jealousy roiled up in his belly as he looked straight at his cousin. **_"_** ** _Hai qualche dolore che mi dice adesso."_** (You have some guts saying that to me right now.) Antony smirked and broke their eye contact to look at the Quidditch field to watch the players run around. **_"_** ** _Rilassare. Non sono qui per guardare la tua donna, anche se devo dire, sembra affascinante solo leggings e reggiseno sportivo."_** (Relax. I'm not here to look at your woman, though I must say, she looks ravishing in only leggings and sports bra.)

Blaise growled lowly, warning the other he may be his cousin but it doesn't mean he wouldn't kill him on the spot. Antony seemed to enjoy teasing his cousin but decided to stop his ribbing and motioned his head towards someone standing on the side lines who had their back turned towards them. Blaise was about to ask who that was but when the person turned their head to shout at some 1st years who weren't supposed to be on the field, his mouth dropped open in shock. Oliver Wood.

Blaise always knew his cousin was bisexual and had been supportive from the moment the other confirmed his thinking. He chuckled once he recovered from his surprised and clapped his hand on Antony's shoulder. **_"_** ** _Sono felice per te, amico."_** (I'm happy for you, mate.) As if said person knew they were talking about him, Oliver Wood looked over at the spectators' bench and noticed them. To their amusement, Oliver's cheek turned a pleasant pink and he quickly turned away. Antony smirked, satisfied with Oliver's reaction. **_"_** ** _Sa il tuo padre?"_** (Does your father know?) Blaise asked and Antony nods. " ** _Padre sapeva sempre che ero bisessuale. Stava aspettando che me lo dicessi."_** (Father always knew I was bisexual. He was just waiting for me to tell him.)

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Hey, you," Annabelle said with a smile as Blaise appeared from behind the corner. It was night time and it was their turn to patrol the corridors. "Hey." He said as he pulled her close and gently pecked her lips. Her arm wrapped around his waist as his wrapped around hers while they walked down the corridor together. "You wouldn't believe what my cousin told me earlier today."

"What?" Annabelle said with a chuckle, their steps slowing down. "I think Antony likes Oliver Wood," Blaise said as he looked at her for her reaction. Annabelle's mouth dropped open with surprise but she couldn't help but laugh. "They would make an odd couple though. I wonder if Oliver would like him back." Blaise smirked and nods. "He definitely does." He told her what happened during the Quidditch practice, well all except for the little heated moment between the two cousins. Annabelle doesn't to know that part just yet.

"Aaawww Oliver must really like Antony." Annabelle gushed, her voice echoing slightly in the empty corridor. "I wonder if they will go to the dance together." She wondered as they walked into the open air corridor, getting washed in the bright moonlight. One would say it looked almost spooky. It was a clear night and you could barely make out the small dots on the night sky as they stepped down the corridor.

"Speaking of the dance, do you have a date already?" Annabelle was taken aback by his question but quickly recovered from it. They had stopped walking and decided to stand against the stone wall that only went up to her waist. She shook her head as she looked down on the stone work for a second before looking over at the Italian. "Nope. I was originally going with Cormac but since that isn't an option at the moment, I haven't decided who to go with yet." Truthfully, Annabelle had been waiting for Blaise to ask her since Daphne had told her he hadn't asked anyone yet.

 _Perfect!_ Blaise licked his lower lip as a small knot formed in his stomach, something that always happened when he was nervous. "Then may I have the honor to ask you to be my date for the masquerade?" He asked, resting his elbows against the hard stones as he looked over at her. His heart jumped in his chest as he watched those lips turn up to a smile. "I would love to go with you to the masquerade, Blaise." He couldn't help it as a grin formed on his lips. "Good."

Tuesday

"Now all you need to do is find a costume to wear," Daphne said as her, Annabelle, and Hermione stepped into doubles Potions. "Did you already buy a dress when you were still deciding to go with McLaggen?" Annabelle sighed and shook her head. "No. With all the drama that was going on, I didn't have much time to think about the costumes." Hermione gave her comforting shoulder hug before they split ways to sit in their assigned seats before the bell rang. Blaise looked slightly concern as she sat down to him. "Did something happen? You looked a little-upset back there." He whispered as Professor Slughorn came in with his usual bouncing personality.

Annabelle quickly shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Blaise, don't worry about it. Just worried about girls stuff." Blaise didn't look that convinced but decided to let it go as the professor began the lecture about the potion they were going to make. "Like I mentioned before, please be very careful when you're making this. This potion is very potent and acidic. One drop on your skin will burn straight through the bone. With that, go grab your ingredients from the cabinet. Your time starts now." The sound of chairs scraping back against the stone floor filled the room as Annabelle got up to grab the cauldron while Blaise went to grab the ingredients.

For about an hour, they carefully worked on the potion. The room quickly filled with the fumes and smells of the potion brewing. Everything seemed to be working smoothly, no one has yet to blow up a cauldron. Annabelle, Blaise, Draco, and Hermione managed to finish early while the rest were lagging a few steps behind and sat back to let their potion simmer in the cauldron until it got to the correct color. "Ann?"

"Mm?" She responded as she looked over at Blaise. He gave her a smile which practically made her heart melt. _Sweet Merlin, can this man get any more beautiful?_ "I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade this Friday? I was hoping we could make our own happy memories." He said, his dark chocolate eyes seemed to suck her in. She couldn't help the smile from forming on her lips and nods. "I would love to go with you to Hogsmeade." She was rewarded with a dazzling smile and it almost took her breath away.

Suddenly she felt something really light hit the side of her head and noticed when it landed on her lap it was a crumpled piece of parchment. She looked up to see Daphne wagging her eyebrows at her with a playful smirk on her face from the next row over. "See, what did I tell you?' The blonde mouthed and Annabelle laughed softly and shook her head, flipping the bird at her. Daphne faked a hurt look as Blaise chuckled next to her, having seen all of that. Annabelle grabbed the crumpled up piece of parchment paper and hurled it back at her when all the sudden she was knocked down on to the floor by something heavy as a loud bang erupted in the class room and students screaming.

Everything was chaotic as Annabelle got out of her daze, her ear ringing slightly as she tried to figure out what was on top of her. All she could see was the dark curly hair and a familiar cologne mingled with what smelled like burning flesh. A sense of panic erupted through her once she recognized who it was. "Blaise! Blaise, are you ok?" All she could hear over the cries of pain from the other students was a low groan. _Blaise is hurt!_ She mentally screamed at herself as she struggled to sit up but managed to catch a glimpse of what was causing him so much pain. His entire right side of his torso and a little bit of his back was blistering and the smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils.

Annabelle gasped at the sight as her stomach did a little flip. Even though she had helped with Madame Pomphrey during the war and had seen many injuries, she still couldn't get over the smell of burning flesh. She quickly rolled Blaise over on to his good side with him doing further damage, ignoring the chaotic scene behind her. She fumbled with getting her wand out of her robe pocket and with a sharp flick, the corrosive potion managed to stop digging deeper into the wound. With another sharp flick, a stasis charm went over the wound to stop the burning from progressing until she got him to the Hospital Wing. Students who were hit with the corrosive potion were being tended to by Professor Slughorn to the best of his abilities, leaving the rest for Madame Pomphrey to fully mend.

"Students! Please calm down!" Professor Slughorn managed to yell out on top of the chaos. "All those who got splashed with the potion, please start heading to the Hospital Wing if you can. Those who want to help them can go, as rest of you, clean up the mess please and then you all may leave." The professor looked flustered as the injured students filed out of the classroom. Draco, who had managed to come out of the ordeal unscathed with a shield charm, came over to Annabelle with Harry and they both hoisted up a barely-conscious Blaise by his arms. They staggered with his weight as they tried to get to the Hospital Wing as fast as they can.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"What I don't understand is how this could have happened? You five are skilled in the Potions, especially you Mr. Malfoy. Which puzzles me more when Professor Slughorn tells me that your cauldron was the one who blew up." It was a few hours after the incident and all of the students who went to the Hospital Wing got treated and were either sent back to the dorm and were forced stay in the Hospital Wing. Professor McGonagall started talking to the students until finally, she reached them. "Did something go awry when you were making the potion, Mr. Malfoy? Perhaps you had put an ingredient at the wrong moment?" Draco looked offended at her question and stood up straighter. "Nothing happened like that, Professor. Our potion was going well. We even finished before everyone else. Nothing was going on until I saw something fall into our potion. Something I knew would react badly to one of the ingredients of the potion. Like I said before, I didn't see who threw it."

Professor McGonagall sat there silently as she took in that new information. She let out a heavy sigh, making her face appear older than it looked as she leaned back against the high wing backed chair. "Very well, that will be all. I suggest you all use this break to fresh up a bit before your next class." The friends bid her good bye and left the office together in silence. "They still haven't found anything yet?" Annabelle asked tiredly as they reached the corridor outside of the headmistress' office. Draco shook her head. "Sadly, nope. Severus did say they are cracking down on the doer though. Apparently, this person didn't hide their tracks very well."

The group split off to their dorms to wash up before next period. "Do you think someone purposefully made the cauldron blow up?" Annabelle asked Harry, her voice sounding so tired at the moment. She never had such an entertaining morning. Harry sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...I hope not. If someone did, they might try again." He sighed also. Even though the war has ended, the violence still keeps coming. "Well, you go on ahead. I'm stopping by the Hospital Wing." She said. When they left the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomphrey was attending to Blaise's wounds and told her to come by later. Harry nods and waved her off.

Annabelle pushed open the heavy double doors to the Hospital Wing and saw realities calmness. She saw Madame Pomphrey administer a student a potion before the elderly lady turned to see who came in. "Ah, I knew you would be back any time now. He's on the second to last bed dear." She motioned down the infirmary, already known what she really came in here for. Annabelle gave the elderly lady a kind smile and made her way down the indicated direction. "Oh, and dear? Could you please administer the burn cream on him? It's about time put it on again."

She gave her a nod. Annabelle felt humbled that the older witch trusted her to take care of students when she is a little busy. Her foot steps echoed a little as she walked passed occupied beds. The last three had curtains to provide more privacy and one was pulled all the way shut, letting her know that one was occupied As she got closer to the end, she could already see Blaise sitting on the bed with his back leaning against the wall and his eyes were closed. She tutted as she finally reached the bed and placed her book bag on the foot of the bed. Annabelle was able to get a good look at the damage the corrosive potion caused. Due to his injuries, he had to go shirtless for the time being. Bandages wrapped around his waist and across his chest to cover the right side of his back.

As if he knew it was her, he opened those dark eyes and smiled widely upon looking at her. She couldn't help but smile back. "You do know you need to be resting right?" Blaise snorts as lifted his good arm as if to indicate what he is currently doing. "Am I not doing that right now?" Annabelle chuckled as she took off her robe and lounged them on her book bag. "No, resting means laying down and sleeping." The Italian smirked and shakes his head. "But that means I don't get to see you then." Annabelle felt her cheeks heat up, fighting back from smiling but was failing miserably. "Alright, time for your medicine. Can you scoot forward so I can take off the bandages?"

Blaise complied and did as she asked. She sat down next to him on the edge of the bed with her front facing him. She reached around his back and with a slight tug, she starts unraveling the bandage. She refrained from blushing from the close proximity and especially with him having no shirt on. She could have sworn she heard Blaise chuckled as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Finally, she got all the bandages off. If it weren't for the fact there were ugly looking burns on his body, she would have stared at his incredible physique. Annabelle sucked in a breath as the light from the outside seemed to intensify the rawness of the wounds. "Don't worry. It looked worse two hours ago." He said, wincing slightly as he shifted in his spot.

Annabelle reached over to grab a small metal tray with some medical essentials off the small stand next to the bed. "You're lucky the potion didn't get too deep." She grabbed some cotton swabs and dipped them in solution to clean his wounds. "Yeah, yeah. I'll have you know, I would do it again and again just to make sure you're safe." He sucked in a breath as she gently dabbed his wounds with the solution-soaked cotton swab. Annabelle felt the sincerity in his voice and felt her heart warm up from his words but there was also fear. Fear that one day, Blaise would get hurt and never get up. "I know…" She placed the used cotton swab and pulled out her wand. With a flowing movement, she made the new bandage wrap itself around his body, just like the way she saw it earlier, feeling his eyes on her.

"Just promise me you won't get too hurt." She almost whispered, felt her cheeks turn red from embarrassment as she stared down at her hands on her lap. Did he think she was too clingy now? Would he change his mind about her? She closed her eyes as a single obnoxious voice echoed in her mind. _See? Look what you did. You probably scared the poor guy away._ Annabelle felt a warm hand cup her chin and tilted up so she was looking right into those dark orbs. "I promise." He said softly, his eyes conveying what he couldn't say in words. Never had she thought such dark eyes could have so many emotions?

Annabelle slowly reached up and gently caressed his jawline before letting their lips meet. She felt her lips tingle as she gently kissed him as his hand fell to her waist and pressed her closer to him. Neither had the need to intensify the moment. They were happy just the way they were as their lips continued to dance slowly and softly. **_"_** ** _Figlio?"_** (Son?) Even though the voice was towards the front of the Hospital Wing, it still caught Annabelle by surprise and she pulled away slightly. Blaise chuckled softly after letting out a sigh. "That must be my family."

 ** _"Sono qui, madre."_** (I'm over here, mother.) He called out. Most of the students have been put to sleep by the potion they drank, so they'll continue to sleep no matter how loud you talk. "I should probably get going," Annabelle said hastily as she stood up, not because she was scared of his parents, just scared of what his parents would think of their son dating the sister of the Chosen One. She was stopped with a hand gently grabbing onto her wrist. "Don't go. My family isn't like most pureblood families." He said. That didn't do much to settle her nerves and she decided to take up the provided chair next to the bed just as a large group appeared.

Annabelle quickly stood up as two women, one looking like his mother and the other looked like his grandmother, swarmed to the other side of the bed and fussed over him, hushed Italian could only be heard. She looked over to see three gentlemen, one was the oldest and the other two were about the same age, give or take a few years. **_"_** ** _Tutti, vorrei che tutti incontrassi qualcuno molto speciale per me."_** (Everyone, I would like you all to meet someone very special to me.) Blaise managed to say after calming down the two women. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Annabelle." She gave a shy bow of her head as multiple pairs of eyes moved on to her as if they were waiting for Blaise to say something.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"It's pleasure to finally meet you, Annabelle." Blaise's mother said as she pecked both of her cheeks. "O-Oh its pleasure to meet you too, Eleonora." Annabelle stammered. The woman was stunning with not a hair out of place. Everything about her screamed exotic. Blaise came by that look naturally. "We finally get to meet the one who has enamored my son for the past year. You are as beautiful as he describes" Stephan, Blaise's father, who is equally as handsome as his son, chuckled. Annabelle noticed his accent wasn't as apparent as his wife. She blushed at his last comment, not expecting him to say that. "T-Thank you, sir. I can see where he got his good looks from." Blaise's grandfather, Antonio, and uncle, Alessandro, who is also Antony's father, chuckled. "You flatter us, my dear. He is one of the most handsome out of all the grandchildren."

Sofia, Blaise's grandmother tutted softly. "Darling, you shouldn't start a war between the grandchildren, especially not in front of this beautiful girl." The rest laughed when the elderly man pouted. Annabelle was able to get a good look at the family as they dispersed into separate chatter. They really are a loving family. They made her feel right at home even though they had only just met. She then looked over at Blaise who was having an in-depth conversation with Stephan, laughing at an inside joke. Just seeing Blaise laugh like that, made her heart soar. She then realized, she would do anything to see that smile.

She just happened to look over at the side to see Harry walk over and clear his throat. _Smooth as ever._ She thought amusingly as the chatter died off. "I'm sorry to intrude but my sister and I need to head to class." He stated politely with a nervous look written all over his face. "Oh my goodness, look at the time. We mustn't allow you to miss your classes." Eleonora implored. Annabelle and Harry bid them good bye with promises of seeing each other again in the heat future.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 ** _"Nipote, è assolutamente bella. Anche se_ _avevamo appena incontrato, potrei_ _dire che è perfetta per te."_** (Grandson, she is absolutely beautiful. Even though we had just met her, I could tell she is perfect for you.) Sofia said with a kind smile at Blaise, her hand gently patting his hand, just like she did when he was a small child. Everyone had a similar look of approval and Blaise smiled, gently squeezing his grandmother's hand. ** _"Grazie, nonna."_** (Thank you, grandmother.) Antony who came in later was sitting next to his father and was giving him brotherly teasing comments.

Before another could be exchanged, the bed next to him with the privacy curtains pulled all the way shut, snapped opened to reveal a scowling Ronald Weasley. "Getting praised for almost blowing us up, Zabini? Typical from you despicable Slytherins." The redhead sneered as he moved to sit on the edge. Blaise noticed his left hand was wrapped in bandages but nothing else seemed to be wrong with him and raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be saying that about yourself, Weasel?"

When the redhead had a puzzled look, Blaise smirked rather coldly. "Don't play dumb now Weasel, your plan almost worked if Draco wasn't faster than your puny brain-" Weasel suddenly got on his feet, his face bright red from anger. "Shut the fuck up Zabini! This would never have happened if Malfoy didn't seduce Hermione with dark magic! It's all his fault! It's all you Slytherin's fault!" Weasel yelled, sounding more childish than ever before. _No wonder Granger had dumped him so_ _quick._

"Hey now-" Stephano went to say, finding the boy's rant uncalled for, especially towards his son but Blaise raised a hand to stop him before turning back to the redhead. "It's not our fault you can't let go of things Weasel. You just look like a putilent boy who doesn't understand when to stop." Ron's turned tomato red and went to lunge at him.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASELY! WHAT IS MERLIN"S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" Suddenly a shrill voice could be heard from the front of the Hospital Wing and a plump looking woman with similar red hair as Weasel stormed her way over. "YOUR FATHER AND I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO PUNCH YOUR PEERS!" The woman glared daggers at her son before turning to look at the family with a sorrowful expression. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what had gotten with my son but I assure you, my husband and I will get to the bottom of this." She then grabbed Weasel by the ear and began hauling him out of the Hospital Wing. "OW OW MUM! I'M STILL NOT HEALED YET! I HAVE TO STAY IN HERE!"

"YOUR FINE! MADAME POMPHREY SAYS YOUR INJURIES ARE MINOR! YOU SHOULD COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! HONESTLY, YOUR LUCKY THEY HAVEN'T SUED YOU FOR ALMOST PUNCHING THAT BOY!" Blaise almost felt bad for Weasel as the Weasley matriarch's voice rang out until it slowly disappeared to the level below. _if only she knew what her son really did. She would probably kill him._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Stupid hag... she just had to be there before I could punch the stuffings out of him..." Ron grumbled to himself as he stomped into his dorm. McLaggen was lounging on his own bed with his eyes closed as he tossed his book bag on the floor. "Maybe I can help you with your... problem," McLaggen said as he opened his eyes. Ron scoffed as he sat on his bed with his back turned to the other. "Yeah right. The great McLaggen _wants_ to help me."

"We both have the same goal. If we team up together, we can ultimately get what want." McLaggen said as he sat up on his bed. "So are you in or are you too chicken to?" That hit a nerve and Ron glared at the other. "Fine, what's your plan?" McLaggen spends most of the hour explaining it to Ron, the latter not realizing he was all part of a bigger picture to a plan that only McLaggen knew.

* * *

Next Chapter: Will Annabelle finally realize what feelings she has for Blaise? The ever mysterious Masquerade dance and will their relationship esculate further? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

[A/N: Thank you so much for all of your continuous support~ I know last chapter, I said there would be the masquerade party this chapter but I lied. I know, I know but don't worry, it will be in the next chapter for sure. As always, please read and comment. Your comments are always important to me.]

Chapter 14

Wednesday

"Wait, what?! You punched Amycus Carrow in the face?!" Harry and Draco said in unison. Dinner had just started and Annabelle had just told them while they waited for Blaise to come down from the Hospital Wing. "Oh come on, you both would have done it too if you saw how Carrow was treating Neville," Annabelle said as she ladled herself some soup in a bowl. "That's not the point, Ann. You could have gotten really hurt if he actually got his hands on you." Draco said, ignoring the food that had just appeared. Harry nodded his head in agreement. Annabelle smiled, finding their worrisome expression very endearing. "I'll have you know, the guys made sure to never leave me alone especially with Carrow around." That brought little comfort to Draco and Harry but they relaxed somewhat with that news.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Blaise walked in, looking as flawless as ever. He grinned once he caught sight of her and walked over. "Hey." He placed a light kiss on her cheek after he sat down next to her. Annabelle felt her stomach fluttered as she smiled at him. Draco and Harry faked a gagging sound. "Get a room, you two," Blaise smirked and flipped them the bird and Hermione and Daphne laughed.

Suddenly a great gray owl fluttered through one of the windows from the dark sky. "Isn't that Weasel's owl?" Draco asked and Harry nodded with a puzzled look on his face. The chatters in the Great Hall diminished slightly as they watched the owl fluttered around until they noticed what was in the owl's claws. "Ooo I get entertainment with my food right after I left the Hospital Wing." Blaise was highly amused as he watched the owl circled around a familiar redhead. Ron paled as he looked up at the Weasley family owl to see the scarlet envelope begin to shake and smoke which made Errol nervous.

The owl quickly dived towards the table and dropped the letter onto the table before escaping back out the window as if he didn't want to be there when the letter explodes. Annabelle saw Ron eye the letter nervously before grabbing it and breaking the wax seal with shaky fingers. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR YOU DID! DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS?! OH, WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! DON'T GET ME STARTED WITH WHAT YOU DID TO THAT ZABINI BOY!" Molly's voice sounded so loud in the Great Hall, it almost made her ears throb. "YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO HIM OR ELSE I'LL FORCE YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS!" With that, the letter violent burst into flames.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

It was another night of patrol but Blaise was enjoying them more every time he gets to spend time with Annabelle alone "You have never been to a carnival?" Blaise asked, with a look of surprise on his face. Annabelle chuckled at his expression and shook her head. "Nope. My muggle uncle and aunt only took Dudley with them." Blaise only heard snippets about her Muggle relatives from Draco because every time they were mentioned, the blonde would go on a tangent and spout about the overweight kid. "May I ask why not?" He asked gently as they came to stop in a corridor with windows starting from the floor to the ceiling.

Annabelle sighed softly as she moved so she was leaning back against the wall across from the windows. "They hate our kind or any one who isn't remotely similiar to them. Vernon said Harry and I should be happy they took them in and spent their money on us which is absolute bull. They didn't spend shit. All they gave us is used clothes and scraps of food." Blaise clenched his jaw as he moved over to stand in front of her. "Did they ever hurt you?" He asked softly though she could see the growing anger behind those dark orbs.

Annabelle slowly reached out to gently caress his arm. "No, but Dudley bullied Harry a lot. He always came home with bruises and cuts. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stayed mostly to themselves." She almost whispered as she looked down at the floor. Blaise had to push away the urge to leave the school in the dead of the night to track down those muggles for hurting the woman he loved and occupied himself by gently caressing her cheek. "If I had any choice, I would leave right now and hunt them down one by one." Annabelle chuckled softly at his antics and gently cupped his cheek in her palm. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his cheek against her palm. "Don't risk your future to kill three lousy people just for me." He smiled softly as he leaned closer to her. "I would risk my life for you in a heart beat."

Fireworks erupted in her as their lips met, her heart soaring in her chest as her lips molded with his. Oh, how their lips fit together like two puzzle pieces as their bodies pressed together against the wall. She let out a soft gasp as he bit her lower lip and he took the opportunity to push his tongue in her warm cavern as his arms went around her waist. She moaned softly against his lips as their tongues danced together, making her body heat up while her fingers played with the short hairs on the nape of his neck. One of her hands boldly moved from his neck down to his chest, feeling his taut muscle through his shirt before she heard a low groan coming from him. A warm hand left her waist and gently held her wandering hand as he pulled away from her lips, his eyes slightly cloudy with growing lust as his finger caressed her slightly swollen lower lip. "As much as I want more of you, I'll wait until you're my girlfriend and you're absolutely sure you want this." She was in a blissful daze as she nodded. With a light kiss on her lips, he had left into the dark corridors.

Annabelle stayed frozen on the spot, her body tingling all over as she stared at the spot he was standing not too long. Surprisingly, her body yearned to feel him again especially her lips. Her heart felt empty with him standing there. Was she in love? _Yes._ Is it too early to be feeling this way? _Nope._

Friday

"Hey, my mother is letting me stay the night at your house and Hermione is coming too," Daphne said as they walked with each other to the Great Hall for breakfast. The professors decided to give the students a half day of classes to let them go to Hogsmeade to buy last minute costumes for the party next week. A lot of the students were walking around with excited chatter.

Annabelle snorts in agreement. "Oh and don't forget, we are shopping for your costume tomorrow too. All the stores in Hogsmeade are out of costumes plus, they aren't as good." Daphne added as they stepped into the Great Hall. She wanted to talk Daphne about what happened last night but she knew the choice was ultimately going to be made by her. She sighed internally, realizing she was going to have a long weekend.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle groaned slightly at the ache in her body as she stepped out of the shower in the locker room. She had just finished the afternoon Quidditch practice and needed to smell nice for her date with Blaise. She walked to her locker and placed on black stockings and sleeveless floral mini dress. To go with the outfit, she placed a thin brown belt around her waist and a gray wool sweater. She then put on a cream colored infinity wool scarf and black high top ankle boots. Annabelle did a quick dry spell on her hair before putting her hair in a loose braid and draped it over her shoulder. She touched her face up with light makeup and lip gloss. She grabbed her brown over the shoulder purse before leaving the locker room.

She nervously made her way to the court yard where she agreed to meet Blaise at. Students huddled around the courtyard, excitement on their faces as they made quick plans with each other. Annabelle strained her neck over the head of students to see where Blaise was and recognized the black curl hair over to the corner. She wormed her way through the students until she finally caught sight of Blaise. He was wearing skinny tan khakis with a black long sleeved button shirt and dark brown leather boat shoes. He seemed to be looking down at his shoes as he waited for her while leaning against the stone wall. He seemed to sense her presence and looked up. The bright smile that she loved appeared on his face as she walked over to him.

"Hey." Annabelle smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, which she could tell shocked him a little but he gladly returned the kiss. "You ready to go?" He asked once they pulled apart. She nodded as the supervising professor started herding the students down the path to Hogsmeade. Annabelle nervously bit her lip as they started walking. She took the courage and reached out to hold his hand. She saw a smirk appeared on his lips before his hand gently squeezed hers. "Are you hungry?" He asked after a little bit. Even though she had eaten two hours ago, Annabelle always got hungry after afternoon Quidditch practice. "I am actually."

"Perfect. I hope you like Trigold's." Trigolds is like the wizard version of the Muggle restaurant Panera Bread and just recently opened in Hogsmeade. "I'm fine with that." She said and they made their way towards the end of the village where the restaurant sits. Along the way, she asked him about his family. Turns out Alessandro is a lawyer and Blaise strives to be like him. The restaurant was small and had quite a few customers, mostly students. They settled into an open booth, either one sitting across from each other as they gave the waitress their orders when they recognized two people sitting little ways away.

"You know what? They actually make a cute couple." She said as Antony and Oliver Wood leaned in to secretly talk to each other. Blaise snorts as he scanned through the menu. "My mother said the same thing, but Antony says and I quote 'We're sexy, not cute. I don't do cute" but of course, he blushes so it really doesn't matter what he says." Annabelle laughed softly and shook her head slightly. "You're going to tease him for this, aren't you?"

Blaise gave her a mischievous smirk and nods. "Hell yeah. That will payback for all the teasing he has done to me." Annabelle chuckled as their waitress came back with their food. Just like the Muggle version, they could get a half sandwich with a bowl of soup, which is what they chose. The conversation changed to idle chit chat as they ate. Blaise's eyes widen slightly as she recounted what happened at the amusement park during her birthday. "Those bastards…" He said, shaking his head as his eyes blazed with renewed promises of seeking revenge. Annabelle felt her heart warm up at his protective nature and she reached over to gently squeeze his hand. "Even though I admire your protectiveness for me, don't get too worked up about. I most likely won't run into them for a very long time." That did little to dissipate his expression but he did loosen up a little.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

After the meal, the couple decided to walk around the village, neither wanting to go back to the castle. They would occasionally peer through the front window to see what was new and walk into the store to have a look around. Finally, they started walking to the castle though a bit slow. "As much as I would like to accompany you girls to go costume shopping, I have to leave tonight for France with my uncle for a case." Of course, Daphne would tell him that.

Annabelle laughed softly and shook her head. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but we weren't inviting any boys to come with us." She said in a teasing voice as they finally came to the top of the stairs. He feigned a hurt look and placed a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt, Ann. I happen to be very good on picking out costumes." This caused Annabelle to laugh again. "You're unbelievable." Once she settled down, she looked up at him with a small smile on her lips. "Good luck with the trial."

Blaise silently looked at her before he pulled her close by the waist for a toe-curling kiss. She sighed softly against his lips, gentle yet hard as she easily moved with him. He pulled away from her lips and smirked as he gently caressed her lower lip, ignoring the slight pout she was giving him with her cheeks slightly tinted. "Sorry. I needed my good luck kiss before I go." _I'm sure there'll be more when you come back._ "I'll see you on Monday night."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Alright, now the party really begins," Daphne said with excitement as Annabelle came back with three bottles of elf made red wine. They're currently in her bedroom at the Potter Manor in their pajamas and everybody had gone to bed, or at least she hoped they were. Daphne grabbed one, popped open the cork and took a swig straight out of the bottle before passing it to Hermione. "No glass?" She asked in amusement as she took the offered bottle and also took a big swig from it. "Nope. Besides, drinking like this is more exciting."

Annabelle takes the bottle from Hermione and took a large swig from it. The exquisite bitter fruity taste went smoothly down her neck and settled nicely in her belly. "You're right, Daph. This taste so much better." They spent the next few minutes passing the bottle amongst the three of them. "Now Ann, we're going to ask you questions and your going to answer them truthfully. Ok?" Daphne said as they sat in a triangle on the floor with the bottles of wine. Annabelle rolled her eyes as she passed the bottle to the blonde. "Go ahead."

"Alright," Daphne said after a rather big swig of wine. "how is McLaggen really in bed?" There was a five-second silence before the girls were cracking up with laughter like they were drunk when in reality, they weren't. At least not yet. Annabelle chortled as she wiped away a tear from her eyes. "Well, I can't really give a good answer because I haven't slept with anybody else other than Cormac but I'll tell you this. He sucks in bed." Hermione smirked as she took a swig out of the bottle. "I knew it. I heard from some girls a few years back, say that he wasn't that great at all."

"You know how you read those romantic novels, the girl always say that they feel satisfied after having sex?" Annabelle said and the girls nodded as the bottle got drained to the last drop. "I never felt that. Not even once. I naively thought that because it was our 'first' time, it obviously won't be good but as the more time we had sex, the feeling never got better." Daphne huffed and shoves the newly opened bottle of wine into her hand. "Screw McLaggen and that bitch Lavender Brown!" The girls cheered to that and drank all three bottles into the early hours of the morning.

Saturday

It was midnight and Annabelle was still wide awake in her bed. She sighed heavily as she forced herself out of bed. She silently exited out of her bedroom and walked down the marble steps. She walked into the kitchen and the chandeliers above gradually lightened up until the kitchen was neither too bright nor too dim to see. The moment she sat down on one of the stools at the large kitchen island, a mug of chamomile tea appeared in front of her. "Thanks, Winky." She said softly and took small sips from it until she realized she was occupied all day with shopping with the girls that she didn't have a moment to herself.

She only had a few minutes to herself when she heard soft padding come into the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder to see Remus come in wearing his bathrobe and flannel pajama bottoms. His pregnancy belly was barely showing if looked at very closely. "Oh, looks like I'm not the only one wide awake tonight." He said with a soft smile as he sat down next to her at the kitchen island. A cup of warm milk appeared in front of him with a plate of chocolate chip cookies next to it.

"A late night snack with milk and cookies always works," Remus said with a smile before he took a bite of the delicious desert. Annabelle chuckled softly before she sneakily snatched one off the plate, earning a mocking glare from the male as she took a bite. The two were then reduced to comfortable silence as Annabelle tried to gather her thoughts about a certain Italian. Remus seemed to notice, well, in actuality, he noticed since the twins came back for Home week. "You seemed to be distracted lately. Is this about a boy?" He asked lightly. Annabelle almost choked on her tea, making Remus chuckle at her reaction.

"How did you know?" She asked once she composed herself, surprise evident on her face. "Motherly instincts. And your brother told me." Remus said in a matter-of-fact tone. Annabelle rolled her eyes. Of course, he would. Annabelle sighed softly as she nursed the warmness of the cup to warm up her hand. "It's complicated..." She said. Remus remained silent as if he was waiting for her to find the words to express what was going on.

"I mean, I like him. I can tell he likes me back but...I'm scared...I'm scared that if the relationship is a sham and I'll get hurt again." She said in an almost whisper. Remus smiled softly, his midnight snack all forgotten. "It's alright for you to feel scared. Do you trust him?" He asked softly. Annabelle looked over at him and nods immediately. "I do. He's so patient with me about my feelings. He never pressured me to feel anything else." She said without a hint of hesitation.

"How does he make you feel?" Remus then asked with the same softness. Annabelle couldn't help it as a soft smile appeared on her lips. "Happy. Like every time he walks into the room, I felt my heart beat loudly in my chest." She couldn't believe she was saying this out loud but she knew it was the truth. "Furthermore, do you see yourself in a relationship with him for the long term?" Uncertainty flowed through her brain but her heart screamed something else. "...I do." She said, feeling those words lift weights off her shoulder, instantly feeling lighter.

"Then, go follow what your heart tells you. DOn't listen to what your mind tells you, or else you'll over-think things. It's best to not let a man in love wait too long." Remus said as he sipped on his warm milk. Annabelle grinned, feeling everything fit together and immediately got off the chair and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Dad." She disappeared out of the kitchen to go back up the stairs to her room, feeling so much better. Remus chuckled, shaking his head as spend some alone time with his unborn babies.

Sunday

"Ann, there's an owl for you!" Harry called out from the kitchen as he looked at the eagle owl enjoying some water. Annabelle looked up as she was playing with Zeus and Snowball out in the garden before stepping into the kitchen. "I wasn't expecting any mail. Do you know who it is from?" Harry shrugged. "I thought it was Draco's but his owl isn't a big as this one." This peaked her interest and walked over to the owl. The creature noticed her and stuck his leg out with a soft coo. She was slightly taken aback when she noticed in its talons were three beautiful flowers with a small letter attached to the bow tying them together.

The moment she took flowers, the owl gave an affectionate nip on her finger before taking off. She put the flowers up to her nose and took in the light sweetness. "Mm, these smell nice." She then opened the small letter and instantly recognized the handwriting.

 _Annabelle-_

 _I couldn't help myself when I saw these in the market this morning. The florist says that these flowers are the most beautiful when they regrow after being broken or burned. They remind me so much of you. Never let those who hurt you get the last laugh. Come back_ _stronger and beautiful and show them who you truly are._

 _-BZ_

Annabelle felt something wet on her cheek and realized they were tears. Harry had come over to see what had his sister go teary eyed and happened to read the letter over her shoulder. "Merlin's beard. He's really into you." He said with an amused look on his face. Annabelle sniffed and gave a watery chuckle as she wiped away the tears. "Shut up, you."

"What's going on?" Sirius and Remus walked into the kitchen dressed casually since they were planning to go to Diagon Alley. Annabelle cleared her throat and stowed the letter away in her pant pocket. "Nothing Father. Just Mrs. Greengrass sending us some of her flowers." Upon hearing that, Sirius snorts and padded into the kitchen to grab something to eat. While he did that, Remus walked over to Annabelle and silently read the note. A smile played with the edge of his lips and nodded to her as if he was confirming his approval.

"When are you going to tell Father and Dad?" Harry asked once the couple left via the Floo. Annabelle placed the flowers into a vase Winky gave to her. "I'll tell them once I tell Blaise how I feel." Harry smiled and moved to stand next to his twin. "I'm really happy for you, Ann." He placed a kiss on her cheek before stepping out into the garden where Zeus and Snowball were playing around. Annabelle smiled, touched by his words as she asked Dobby to place the flowers in her room.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Alright, you two, your father and I will see you on Friday morning. We'll owl McGonagall about letting you leave early to visit James and Lily." Remus said as he gave the twins a kiss on the forehead. "Alright, will do," Harry said and passed through the Floo first. "Good luck, sweetheart." He told Ann, a couraging look in his eyes and she knew what he was talking about. "Alright, Dad." She waved before she stepped through the Floo. Sirius looked over at his partner, completely confused. "Why would she need 'good luck'?" Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, love."

Thankfully they didn't have patrol tonight or else she didn't have an opportunity to do what she needed to do. Annabelle said a quick goodbye to Harry before she made her way towards the Slytherin prefect down, thinking that Blaise would be back from France. She turned the corner when she saw a familiar figure ahead of her, also going the same direction as her. "Blaise!" She called out, causing him to turn around as she jogged up to him.

"I'm glad I caught you out here. I need to talk to you about something." Blaise raised an eyebrow slightly. "What's going on Ann?" He asked as they moved to stand next to the wall. Annabelle licked her lip from nervousness, her hands clenching and unclenching next to her legs. "I-I've been doing some thinking and...and…" She almost cursed at herself for sounding so stupid at the moment. She was literally tongue-tied at the moment until Blaise reached out to hold both of her hands. Her eyes fluttered closed when a set of warm lips pressed against her cheek. "It's ok, Ann. I'll listen to whatever you say. Just take your time." He said softly.

Annabelle gave a small nod and tried to sort out her feelings. "I-I've been doing a lot of thinking this weekend...and I've finally come to a conclusion." She said in a whisper as she looked up at Blaise. The eerie glow from the moonlight shining through the glass windows reflected off his face, giving him a mysterious look. "Oh? What were you thinking about?" Blaise said, his voice sounded so soothing in the eerie silence. "About us." She said. Now or never. She took a deep breath as she gently squeezed his hands "When I'm with you, I feel so happy and free. When I see you in the corridors or in the classrooms, my heart flutters. I can't believe it took me this long for me to figure out my feelings. I'm still unsure about my feelings but I know this much. I like you, Blaise. I really do…"

There was a huge weight lifted off of her and she let out a breath she was unaware that she was holding. She nervously looked down on the floor, couldn't bear to look directly at him after her confession. She heard a soft chuckle. "That works for me." A warm hand cupped her chin and tilt her head up to be greeted with warm lips. She felt the fire ignite in her belly as her hands gently gripped his shoulder while she kissed him back, his hands moving to rest perfectly around her waist. Annabelle felt herself get slowly pushed back against the wall and drew him closer to her, urging to feel the warmth of his body. She felt his tongue swipe over her lower lip, asking for access and she let him in. She let out a soft sigh as their tongue danced together, the kiss deepening as her arms wrapped around his neck.

She pulled away when the urge to get air became too much. Their slight heavy breathing mixed together, sounding odd in the quiet corridor as their foreheads pressed together. "Merlin, I've waited so long for you say that to me," Blaise said, his eyes closed as if he was relishing what had just happened. Annabelle chuckled softly and gently pecked his lips. "Sorry for making you wait." Blaise grinned before kissing her sweetly. "You better get going. We might get caught out here." She pouted slightly. She didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor prefect dorm just yet. Blaise chuckled as he gently caressed her cheek, making her skin tingle deliciously. "Go on. Tomorrow will be hectic once everyone finds out. Annabelle let out a half-hearted groan. "Alright." She gave the Italian a fleeting kiss on the lips before leaving down the empty corridor.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you want to do that, Harry?" Hermione asked the dark-haired boy during breakfast, looking concerned for her friend. He nodded, looking determined as ever. "Yeah. I had enough with all the fighting and the drama." Daphne smiled and placed a supporting hand on his arm. "We'll support you all the way." Draco nodded with agreement and Harry smiled, grateful that they all had his back. "Is Annabelle and Blaise holding hands?" Daphne suddenly said, sounding a little surprised yet amused at the same time. The group of friends looked up to see what she was talking about and had equal expressions on their face.

Indeed, Annabelle and Blaise came into the Great Hall holding hands. The clusters of students in the Great Hall stared for a few minutes before they gossiped amongst themselves about what they saw. "Merlin, it's about damn time," Draco said with a smirk as the couple sat at their table. "Yeah, you two took your sweet time." Harry peeped in teasingly, earning a gentle smack on the arm from his twin. The group friends fell easily into light conversations as they are their breakfast.

"Oh fuck, Ginny is here." Harry cursed mid-breath. The friends snickered as the black-haired male quickly pulled out his invisibility cloak, which they had noticed he carried around in the last few days to hide quickly to avoid talking to Ginny. Harry managed to hide in the nick of time before the redhead got within viewing distance. "Hey, have any of you seen Harry? He wasn't in the prefect dorm." She asked while giving obvious Daphne glaring looks. The group feigned an innocent look and shook their heads. "Nope. You should probably go look in the locker room. He said he had to get up early to go talk with Oliver Wood." Annabelle said smoothly. Ginny left with an obvious smug look on her face, planning on going down to the locker room to surprise Harry. Once the doors to the Great Hall swung shut, Harry flung off the invisibility cloak with a smug look on his face for avoiding Ginny once again.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Harry Harry Harry!" Colin Creevy shouted excitedly as he made a beeline to the Slytherin's table. Harry raised an eyebrow as the younger male came to a stop next to him, his cheeks a little pink from running. "What is it, Colin?" He asked. The kid grinned as he fished for something in his robe pocket. "You wouldn't _believe_ what I caught on the picture, Harry." Draco snorted softly. "Another picture of Harry Potter?" He received an elbow to the ribs from Hermione as Colin pulled out a wizarding photo, not bothered by Draco's snide comment.

"You might think that Malfoy, but you would never have guessed this in a million years. I just happened to be walking around Hogsmeade when I saw this." A moving photo fell onto the table and the group of friends leaned forward to see what it is. "Oh, sweet Merlin! Why?!" Draco's voice was the loudest above all their cries of shock. The blonde's face was paler than ever and he kept on shaking his head if he was trying to shaking the image away. The picture showed something no one wanted to ever see. Rita Skeeter and the former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, getting it on in the alleyway between Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks.

Harry quickly shook off his shock but his face was still a little pale. "No offense Colin, but why would you show me this?" Colin shrugged his shoulders a little. "Because Rita Skeeter is going to be here and you know how she is. Use this as leverage." Their eyes widened at that revelation and sported similar evil grins. "Oh, this will be perfect. It's time to finally knock her down a few pegs." Hermione smirked evilly.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Good day, Professor," Daphne said as she bowed her head politely to Professor Flitwick before departing the classroom. She looked down at her wrist watch and noticed she had two more hours until dinner. _Might as well head to the library to get started on the homework._ She walked down the hall when she recognized a tall figure ahead. "Harry!" She called out and jogged up to him. "Hey, how did it go?" She asked, wondering if he broke things off with Weaselette. Harry gave her a side look before looking down on the floor as they walked the same direction. "I didn't do it." He said, his voice sounding hollow and distant.

"What?! Why not?" Daphne said in disbelief. "I thought you said you had enough of all the fighting and drama!" At this time, they had stopped walking in the middle of the corridor. "Yeah, but I can't break up with her. I love her too much to do that." Harry said, looking over at her with this brilliant green eyes. Daphne huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "You can't or you won't?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest. "I don't see how my choice is any concern of yours." Daphne felt like she was doused with cold water. She was having a hard time believing those words came out of those lips that she longed to feel on hers. "Your choice _is_ my business." She pointed a finger at herself as the anger slowly boiled in her. "Who was the one who came to me after every fight and complains about it?! You! Can't you see, you both aren't good for each other?!" Her voice echoed loudly in the corridor, nevermind the fact that classes were about to be let out soon and students would be streaming into the halls.

"I didn't ask you to care for me, Greengrass. Put your worry on someone else." Daphne felt another pang in her heart when he called her by her last name, just like he did in the very beginning of the year. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a _girlfriend_ I need to meet up with me." Harry avoided making eye contact with her as he walked away, ignoring the hole growing in her heart. She refused to shed a tear but her eyes still stung a little. _Something is wrong..._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

As Colin guessed, Skeeter popped by Hogwarts during dinner. Annabelle felt her appetite quickly disappearing once Skeeter caught sight of her at the Slytherins table and strutted her way over. "Merlin help me..." She said mid breath as she gave the offending reporter a glare and Blaise chuckled next to her. "You'll do fine." He said, giving her hand a comforting squeeze just as Skeeter arrived at the table. He, Draco and Hermione was the only source of courage tonight since Harry and Daphne said they had things to do and didn't have time to attend dinner.

"Ah, it's so good to see you, Annabelle. Mind if I ask you a few question?" There's that sickeningly sweet voice that rivals Dolores Umbridge. Rita Skeeter stood there in her usual tweed outfit and horned-rimmed glasses with that infuriating Quick-Quote quill floating next to her with a notepad at the ready. "There's always questions isn't there?" Annabelle drawled as she placed her napkin from her lap onto the table. Her answer was a smug laugh from the reporter. "I'm just here to get the truth, my dear." Annabelle sighed as if she was giving up. "Very well. Ask away."

"Word has it that you and young Mr. McLaggen have broken up. What was the reason? How do you feel about the breakup? Rumor has it that you have been cheating on McLaggen with another student here at this school., is that true? If so, care to tell me who it is?" The students had long stopped eating to listen to what was being said. Draco gave the reporter a silent glare and Hermione looked like she wanted to hex the woman to next week "It's true." She said and broke her eye contact with McLaggen and looked at the reporter. "McLaggen and I have broken up because I caught him in bed with another woman. What that information, I'm sure you know how I feel about the breakup. I honestly don't feel bad about dumping his ass."

She heard Blaise snort silently beside her and took that as a sign she was doing good so far. She watched as Skeeter watched the Quick-Quote quill skate across the notepad, noticing the gleeful look on the reporter's face as she read what the quill wrote. "Perfect." Annabelle heard her mumble and knew that was never a good thing. "I would be very careful what you put on the papers if I were you, Skeeter." She said as a warning to the reporter. The horned-rimmed reporter had the audacity to smile sweetly, the quill didn't move from its floating position above the notepad. "Of course." Annabelle raised an eyebrow, wondering what to say next when she remembered the picture in her robe pocket. She smirked evilly as she slowly pulled it out, making sure to show Skeeter what it was.

"Make sure you do that Skeeter because I have something here in my hand you wouldn't want the Wizarding world to find out." She said as she stood up and walked over to the reporter. Skeeter didn't look fazed at all by this. "Please, dear. You don't have anything that the Wizarding world doesn't already know about me. But, by all means. Humor us." Skeeter said with a confident air about her. Annabelle felt her inner self laugh evilly as she pulled out the photo. "Are you sure? Because I have here in my hand...well, it looks like a picture of you and the former Minister of Magic getting really _acquainted_ with each other in a Hogsmeade alleyway."

Skeeter turned pale as some of the students turned pale as well and pushed their plates away. soft mumbles could be heard circulating around the Great Hall. Not even the professors could stop themselves. Annabelle would have been dying with laughter from that woman's expression. "Now if I remember correctly, Fudge is married, is that right Draco?" She asked but she didn't turn to look at the said blonde. Draco smirked and rested his elbows on the table. "Happily married for 50 years." Annabelle gasped sarcastically and laughed. "So, not only are you going to ruin a marriage, you're going to have an angry wife after your ass." She tutted dramatically and shook her head as she heard Draco, Hermione and Blaise snicker behind her. "So sad if she found out about the affair from the papers."

Skeeter seemed to be sweating bullets on the spot as well as getting flustered from the million sets of eyes staring at her "Y-You're bluffing. There is no such picture. You're just making up lies." Annabelle raised an eyebrow, keeping her face neutral. "Are you going to risk it if there is?" Skeeter took one look at the picture in her hand, turning paler as Annabelle could literally see the cranks in her head spinning. "F-Fine." Annabelle couldn't help from the devilish grin forming on her face. "Good." To her continued amusement, Skeeter reached to grab the photo, thinking that the coast was clear. Annabelle saw that and moved it so it was out her reach.

"Not yet, Skeeter." Skeeter had a look frustration as she placed her hands on her hips which added more to her fun. "To ensure that you follow what we agreed tonight, I'll have my house elf hold on to the photo." As if on cue, Kreacher appeared, causing renewed murmuring to fill the air again as she passed the photo to his thin was about to interrupt but Annabelle was much faster. "One wrong move Skeeter, and Kreacher will take this to the Chief of Editor at the _Daily Prophet._ " Skeeter gave her scathing look before leaving the Great Hall without much of a story. Kreacher gave her a deep bow before disappearing with a loud crack.

The Great Hall was filled with loud cheers and excited talk. Annabelle felt her face heat up a little as she quickly walked back to her seat. She never meant to say so much but Skeeter had it coming to her. "Good job, Ann," Hermione said with a huge grin on her face. "Finally, that bitch got what she deserved." Draco groaned and made Hermione look over at him. "Merlin, I love it when you talk dirty." Before the brunette could say anything, Draco was already kissing it, not caring if they were sitting in the Great Hall filled with people.

A hand wrapped around Annabelle's waist and soft lips pressed against her temple. "Merlin you look so hot up there, telling Skeeter who 's boss." She felt a strong chill go up against her spine at hearing that husky whisper close to her ear. She smirked slightly as she looked at those dark chocolate eyes with a twinge of lusty shine to them. She had no. idea what possessed her to do it, but she did. She leaned over to whisper into his ear. "Got to keep you on your toes right?"

* * *

Next Chapter: Masquerade party (for sure this time). Get your mask ready because it will be getting steamy~


	15. Chapter Fifteen

[A/N: I want to thank those who 'favorite' or 'subscribed' to my story~ Recently, I started classes again, so I'll be taking a little longer to upload new chapters. As always, read and rate and review please~ So sorry if the smut seemed sucky, its been a while since I wrote a smut chapter. And as always, please ignore my French or Italian if there are any mistakes for them. I decided to add I or F at the end of each foreign sentence so you can know which one it is. I is for Italian and F is for French.]

Chapter 15

Wednesday

 ** _Regarde plus le feu plus longtemps et ça va brûler." (F)_** (Stare into the fire any longer and it's going to burn out.) Daphne didn't realize Draco had sat down next to her on the couch in the Slytherin common room and jumped slightly when she heard his voice. She had a wine glass in hand as she stared intently into the fire that was merrily dancing in the hearth, willing her brain to stop replaying that moment when she encountered Harry in the hallway.

 ** _Souvenez-vous de me dire ce qui se passe dans votre esprit?" (F)_** (Care to tell me what is going on in your mind?) Daphne gave a tired smile and shook her head at his question. **_Rien ne se passe. Je suis juste fatigué." (F)_** (Nothing is going on. I'm just tired.) The blonde male nodded, not showing on his face whether he believed her or not. **_Avez-vous déjà parlé à Harry?" (F)_** (Have you talked to Harry lately?) She asked. The blonde male pierced his lips as he thought for a moment and shook his head. **_Non. Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec She-Weasel. Pourquoi?" (F)_** (No. He has been hanging out with the She-Weasel a lot more. Why?)

Daphne shook her head slowly before draining her wine glass of the blood red beverage. **_Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que Harry ait soudainement un changement de cœur juste après qu'il nous a dit qu'il allait rompre avec le chit?" (F)_** (You don't find it weird that Harry would suddenly have a change of heart right after he told us he was going break up with the chit?) Draco paused for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. **_Peut-être qu'il était simplement froid._ _Vous savez ce qu'ils disent, l'amour vous fait faire des choses étranges." (F)_** (Maybe he just went cold feet. You know what they say, love makes you do strange things.) Daphne let out a soft sigh.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"You have got to be joking. Antonin actually did that?" Annabelle said as she laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. She and Blaise were hanging out in the Slytherin prefect dorm and there were two hours left before curfew. They were sitting on the leather sofa with Annabelle's legs bent over his lap. Neither seemed to mind the level of intimacy as Blaise lounged his arm over her thighs, his fingers lightly caressing her outer thigh just above the knee. The Italian was having fun telling Annabelle about the time Antonin got so drunk, he mistook a feather duster for a cat. "You should have seen him, Ann. He...He spent hours trying to make the feather duster walk to him." Blaise was cracking up again as he talked. Annabelle doubled over with laughter as the image of Antonin doing just that.

"O-oh Merlin, that's hilarious," Annabelle said once she calmed down and was sure she wasn't going to laugh again. Blaise chuckled as he shook his head. "Don't tell him I told you that. He would probably skin me alive." Annabelle snorts. "I didn't take you for a pansy." The Italian's expression was priceless as his jaw dropped for a split second before he recognized the teasing sparkle in her eyes and gave her a mocking glare. "You take that back." She smirked and stuck her tongue at him.

Before she could react, Blaise attacked her with tickles, causing her to lay flat on her back. She squealed as she squirmed with him chuckling over her. "A-Alright alright I'll take it back!" She finally gasped out and Blaise stopped with a smug look on his face. Both didn't realize how close they were as Annabelle panted slightly from the tickle fest. Her legs were still in the same position but now Blaise was practically pressed against her ass. Their chest was so close together, she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She couldn't help but stare up at his gorgeous brown eyes on his godly handsome features as he reached down to gently caress her cheek with his thumb. **_Ti amo." (I)_** (I love you.) He whispered softly.

Before Annabelle could ask what he said, a familiar set of warm lips cover hers and all was lost. She gladly returned the kiss as her hands snaked around his neck. Funny how everything seemed to fit her, hummed against his lips as his tongue dived into her mouth and their tongues danced together. She sighed softly as he pulled away from her lips and started trailing kisses up her jawline to the neck. Every kiss had her skin tingling as her eyes closed to savor the moment. The kisses on her neck turned to soft nips and gentle sucks, causing breathy moans to leave her lips. "Blaise…" She said softly, her fingers carded through his hair and gently pulled on the curly locks as her body quickly heated up. She heard Blaise groan softly against her neck as he started kissing down to her collarbone. His hands around her waist pulled her closer to him, pressing her ass against his obvious bulge, making her gasp at the feeling as he started sucking on her collarbone.

"Oh Gods, I did _not_ need to see this." A female voice broke the moment. Blaise groaned against her neck and mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm going to kill her' and he looked up to give the person a glare. "What the hell do you want Daph?" Annabelle lightly smacked his arm for the comment and sat up to turn to look at her blonde friend. "What do you need Daph?" The blonde snorts as Blaise flashed his girlfriend a look before leaning forward to nip her neck, causing the dark-haired female to laugh softly. "As much as I love both of you, curfew as about to start, plus Harry is looking for you, Ann." Annabelle groaned, mentally cursing her brother for the impeccable yet horrible timing. "Gods. I hate him so much." She mumbled more to herself as she shifted her body to get up. Blaise heard this and chuckled smugly. "Don't worry babe, we'll continue this soon." He got up with her and gave her a toe-curling goodbye kiss before she left.

Friday (Halloween)

It was getting chilly now and the skies were gray and dreary. Annabelle dressed warmly in black leggings with purple cashmere sweater under an olive green lightweight twill jacket. Her legs snuggle fit into tan colored wool socks and dark brown buckle knee-high boots. She gently tugged on the wool scarf around her neck as she and Blaise walked together, hand in hand. "Lucky you, you get to miss History of Magic." He said with a playful scowl. Annabelle snickered as they stopped at a corner of an archway to the courtyard. Remus owled the twins last night, reminding them about the location they were going to meet up. Students slowly trickled from Great Hall to head to their first classes.

"I'm going to miss you today." He said softly, his hands around her waist as her hands rested against his warm chest. She chuckled as she looked up at his chocolate eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be back before lunch." She reached up and gently caressed his cheek before she got up on her tiptoes and gently kissed him. Annabelle felt him smile against her lips before he kissed her back with the same gentleness she grew to unknowingly crave for. Honestly, she wanted to stay like this forever in his arms and would never grow old of it. Her arms circled around his neck as the sweet kiss progressed. A thrilling sensation rushed through her body, nothing she ever felt when she was with Cormac, another thing her mind compared with constantly.

"Knock it off you two." Annabelle pulled away from those addicting lips to see Harry walking towards them with an arm around Ginny, a mocking scowl on his face. "Same thing could be said about you two as well." She shot back as Blaise wrapped an arm around her waist. Harry shot out a tongue at her, causing Blaise to chuckle. After a bit, Harry noticed familiar figures off in the distance. "They're here." He said, catching Annabelle's attention. "Alright." She reluctantly said, not wanting to walk away from Blaise's warm body. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving with Harry to greet their parents while Blaise left with a smirking Draco and Daphne. _**"Fermez-le, vous." (F)**_ (Shut it, you.)

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The family appeared in a large field in Deathly Hallows with a loud crack. Dried leaves rustled around them from the autumn breeze as they started walking down the Muggle stone walkway towards the large cemetery. The twins held a bouquet of stargazer lilies in their hands to lay on their parents' grave like they did every year. They caught sight of a clearing as they walked by and couldn't help but notice the still visible outline of where the foundations of the house once sat in the yellowing grass.

Just last year, Shacklebolt came to the twins with the idea to rebuild the rundown Potter house. The man promised that they would be the sole beneficiary of the house since dark magic from that fateful night still permeated the property and were still unsure on what the effects it would have if a Muggle ended up purchasing the house and living there. The twins eventually agreed to the plan wholeheartedly with the full support from Remus and Sirius.

The wrought-iron gates to the cemetery creaked open and close as they stepped into the cemetery. The family maneuvered through the rows of gravestones easily until they stood in front of a familiar gravestone. "Hey Mum, Dad." The twins said softly as they placed the fresh flowers onto the cold stone. Remus and Sirius decided to leave them alone so they could talk their parents privately and walked around the eerie cemetery. The twins relayed to their deceased parents what has been happening in their lives since they last visited. Even though they both didn't remember what their parent's looked like or what they were like, they could feel the love that seemed to be coursing from the cold ground. Occasionally, a little whiff of wind, ever so slight that they could barely feel it, graced their cheek like Lily and James was there with them.

After a little bit, Remus and Sirius came back with their arms hooked together. "Hey Lils, James," Sirius said with a soft smile at the engraved gravestone as he placed a gentle hand on Remus' belly. "You both know how much I wanted a family. Now, I can get that with Remus." A slightly stronger whiff of wind rushed up and engulfed the couple before quickly disappearing. Remus' eyes looked misty as a watery smile appeared on his lips. "Thanks, Lily. You and James would have been godparents to our twins." They spent another thirty minutes talking to the gravestone, laughing as Sirius recalled some of the Marauder's craziest moments before deciding that they should end their visit for today.

After a few minutes of silent goodbyes, the little family departed from the cemetery. None of them didn't notice one of the petals of a stargazer lily moved slightly as if an invisible hand gently caressed the vibrant petals.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Classes ended earlier to let students get ready for the masquerade dance. It nearly took two hours to get the Great Hall to be decorated to the liking of the Head Boy and Girl but finally, they could go get ready. The girls, minus Ginny, decided to go to head's dorm since their bathroom was much bigger and had their costumes delivered to that room by the house elf. "Who are you going to the dance with, Daph?" Annabelle asked as she slowly unraveled a clump of hair from her wand to reveal a soft curl. Said blonde was carefully applying black masquera while looking at the mirror on Hermione's vanity set. "Some sixth year Slytherin." She sniffed as she pulled away from the mirror and screwed the masquera bottle shut.

Annabelle frowned slightly as she proceeded to curl the rest of her hair. "Weren't you going to ask Harry to go with you?" She had no idea what happened. One minute Daphne and Harry were friends and the next, they're not after she realized Harry changed his mind. She had just assumed they had a little spat and the problem would resolve itself but that never happened. "Yeah, until your brother decided to change his mind and go back to her. Besides, I prefer not to feel the She-Weasel glare daggers at me while I'm dancing." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you guys think?" Hermione asked as she stepped out of the bathroom in her costume. She was wearing a black corset with a choker attached to make a criss-cross pattern along her chest. She also wore a pair of sexy faux leather tights that had a lace-up on the back of her legs that ended a couple inches from her butt cheek. Annabelle and Daphne stared with shock at the sight. Hermione started to fidget on the spot but she couldn't take the silence anymore. "Will you two say something?!" She said impatiently

Daphne was the first to get out of her shock and whistled. "Damn girl, are you trying to kill Draco?" The blonde said with a teasing voice, a large grin on her face. Annabelle laughed as Hermione's face turned slightly pink. "You guys don't think it's too much?" She asked as she turned to examine herself in the full-body mirror that they had transfigured. "No no no no!" The two other girls said in unison in a slightly panicked way.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Merlin, must they take so long?" Harry said from the lounged position on the leather couch. Blaise snorts softly as he tapped his finger against the leather armrest of the armchair. "This is nothing compared to shopping with our mothers, isn't that right Draco?" Said blonde smirked in confirmation. "He's right, Harry. It takes our mothers three hours to finish shopping." The dark haired male turned pale at that revelation and mumbled something incoherent. The boys had already changed into their costumes for the party and had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes. The moment was broken when the painting guarding the entrance to the Head dorm appeared on the opposite side.

"Excuse me for the interruptions gentlemen, but one Miss Weasley is here for Mr. Potter." A male dressed in medieval era clothing stated before disappearing back out to the corridor. Harry half groaned as he made himself get off the couch to see his girlfriend. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked carefully at his cousin's reaction. The dark haired boy looked annoyed and put-out to having to see his girlfriend. **_Il suffit de rompre avec elle." (F)_** (Just break up with her.) The blonde said, stopping Harry in his tracks for a bit before continuing to walk towards the entrance. **_Je ... Je ne peux pas." (F)_** (I...I can't.)

"You girls ready?" Daphne said as she grabbed her mask off the vanity set. The blonde was wearing "Yeah." Annabelle said as she looked at herself in the mirror one final time. She wore a form-fitted black spaghetti strap dress with the hem starting from the mid-thigh crossing diagonally across her legs to end a little past her knee, matching with her black pumps. Her face was lightly covered with makeup, her eyes accented with a smokey look, her lips luscious with the red matte lipstick. Around her neck sat a circular ruby hanging from a thin silver chain that sat comfortably in between her modest-amount of cleavage. Hermione a strapless black dress with a lace pattern and a black velvet underneath. She had black pumps with a thin strap. She also had smokey eye makeup but has cherry colored matte lipstick. Her hair was in its straight glossy form which seemed to glow next to the black gem earrings on her ears.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 _What the hell is going on?_ Harry certainly didn't have a clue. The haunting image of that hair that looked like spun gold plagued his mind at night but there was always that nagging feeling in the back of his head, always seemed to draw his attention to his red-haired girlfriend. _Ginny's your girlfriend!_ Now the brunette noticed recently how annoyed he became when the red-haired female tried to get his undivided attention. _Why can't she leave me alone?_ Harry asked to himself in an annoyed voice, not realizing he had staring daggers at the floor. "You know, the floor is going to have more holes than Swiss cheese if you keep staring like that." A familiar voice broke him out of his stupor and he looked, instantly regretting he even looked up at all.

Ginny was wearing a black gothic ghost dovetail lace dress which he suspected she modified it herself to be two sizes too small her. "How do I look?" She asked as she slowly turned on the spot to give him the full effect of the dress. She may have thought this would make him hornier, but no it didn't. It just makes him want to puke even more. "You look great." He mustered a lie as he schooled his features to seem like he cared. He was suddenly bombarded by a full-on kiss. He felt bile build up in his throat but his hands seemed to plant themselves around her waist. It always seemed to happen every time they kissed. It's like his body can't pick between 'I love her' or 'I don't love her'.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Blaise looked up when he heard the sound of a door opening and he motioned to Draco as he stood up. The blonde male followed suit and they fixed their less than impeccable appearance as they heard the sound of high heels clicking against the hard stone floor. Blaise's eyes widen when he saw Annabelle as she came to a stop on the last step with Hermione and Daphne. "Wow, you look amazing…" He said in an awed whisper before he walked over to the love of his life while Draco practically stood there with his mouth wide open.

Annabelle felt her heart race in her chest as she was swept into a spine-tingling kiss, her arm immediately wrapped around his neck. She felt his tongue swipe over her lower lip and she graciously let him in. She hummed softly against his lips before pulling away, her cheeks lightly colored in pink. "Merlin, the four of you act as though neither of you hasn't seen each other for days." Daphne huffed softly as Hermione and Draco finally pulled away from a heated kiss, her makeup still flawless. "Come on guys, let's get going. We don't want to be late." Hermione said with a smirk and pulled along a dazed-looking Draco.

Masked couples trickled into the elaborately decorated Great Hall. All the tables have disappeared, leaving a gigantic hole. The tables were covered with black velvet tablecloths and had Halloween themed cups, plates and snacks. Bats fluttered overhead and the usual giant chandeliers had changed to a more gothic chandelier with spider webs and candle wax hanging off of it. Off to one side of the room stood a circular dais with a small cauldron already bubbling on a wooden display. Skulls were placed on the tables and certain places that wouldn't overwhelm the room. Fog rolled across the floor, giving the party-goers a spooky atmosphere.

The gang slowly made their way to the Great Hall along with the other couples, their masks already dawned on. The ones who were going to the dance alone were meeting at a different location and would eventually meet at the big stairs case that Hermione added in the Great Hall to face the cauldron that will 'assign' their partners for tonight. The gang was laughing as Hermione explained it to them. "Once I said the incantation for the spell, the names start scattering and I immediately saw Ron's and Parkinson's name get put together." They were reduced to more laughter. "The look on Weasel's face. Now that I'll love to see." Blaise chortled as everyone nodded in agreement.

The sound of music playing was growing louder as they got closer to the Great Hall, muffled conversations could be heard as well. More masked couples followed them into the sea of heads. "Wow...Hermione and Draco really outdid themselves…" Annabelle said in awe, having only seen the early stages of the preparation since the Head Boy and Girl dismissed the rest of the prefects so the surprise won't be ruined. Blaise had an arm around her waist as they walked through the crowd. His face was hidden behind a plan back mask with only his lips and eye showing, just like her lace pattern one. "Seems like Draco has learned a few things from Narcissa." Annabelle snorted as she noticed how impeccable everything was. "Definitely."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall's voice carried over the sound of chatter and all the masked faces turned to look at the circular dais where the elderly witch stood. "Welcome all to the annual Halloween ball. We have all but to thank our Head Boy and Girl for putting such efforts in decorating the Great Hall for this fun night." The room was filled with polite applauds before everything quieted back down. "Now, those who came here tonight without a partner, you all have been issued a symbol unique to only you, yes?"

Numerous heads nodded with a hint of anticipation and apprehension. "Good. We're going to use this cauldron." McGonagall motioned to the bubbling cauldron sitting on a wooden display next to her that was emitting a neon green light all around it. "to help you find your chosen partner for the night. Please step up if you see your symbol in the green fumes." The elderly witch said as she waved a wand over it. The cauldron shuddered for a bit before puffing up a plume of green fumes with a symbol in the middle of it. One by one, students stepped onto the dais with each change of symbols before disappearing back into the crowd as a pair. At one point, Ron stood up on the dais when his symbol showed up in the potion fumes. Not even the mask could hide that red locks of hair. Soon after, a female stepped onto the dais and soft mutterings could be heard throughout the crowd. Blaise and Draco snickered when Ron's face turned pale at the sight of the familiar short black hair and the two were quickly escorted off the dais when Parkinson started having a hissy fit, causing more talking to be heard.

The crowd quickly quieted down as Professor McGonagall stepped back on the dais, shooting Ron a warning glare because he could still be heard towards the front of the Great Hall. "To keep with the tradition, your masks must stay on until the end of the festivities. Without further ado, let the party begin!" With a dramatic flick of her wand, the room seemed to come to life and the music started playing once again. Hordes of students swarmed away from the dais and moved to the dance area. "Can I have this dance?" Blaise asked with a dazzling smile as he stuck his arm out for her to hold. "Of course," Annabelle said with a smile on her face as she took a hold of his arm.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Students lined up with excitement as they stood in line to get their photos taken for the Witch Weekly, hoping that their photo would be featured in next week's edition. "What's the big deal about these photos? There just your ordinary magical photos." Draco asked with a look of confusion on his face. "It's not your ordinary photo. Some wizard came up with the idea to add 'special effects' to the photo." Annabelle and the brown-haired girl were the only ones who were confused out of the four of them. "What is special effects?" The blonde male asked.

"Special effects are what muggle use to change their appearance," Hermione said. "So like Polyjuice potion right?" Blaise asked. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, kind of like that, but they use makeup." The girls couldn't tell their expression because it's behind the mask but they could practically hear their eyebrow raise up. "Makeup?" They both happened to say that at the same time. The girls hid a smile from appearing on their face. "Yes. If done right, you could look totally different." Draco slowly nodded, the cranks in his brain churning. "Now I'm curious as to how this guy came up with this process."

Hermione jumped on this chance, much to the group's amusement. "Good to know you like showing off that fabulous brain of yours even when we're supposed to be relaxing," Draco answered with a snarky comment, which in turn earned a slap on the arm by his brown-haired lover. "You're horrible, you know that?" Hermione said with a smirk as the blonde rubbed his arm. "That's one of the reasons why you love me." Draco grinned cheekily, causing Hermione to laugh while slowly shaking her head.

"Alright, next couple up!" The wizard called out in a strong Irish accent and Blaise and Annabelle stepped forward. "What kind of special effects would you two like?" Blaise sniffed. "What options do you offer?" The wizard pulled out some photos from his pocket. "The most popular right now is the fangs and the glowing red eyes. We also have stitches, scars, gashes, blood, and dog facial features." Annabelle snorts silently at the choices as she looked at the photos the wizard showed them. Typical choices for Halloween. "Fangs and the glowing red eyes," Blaise said without another glance and lead her onto the small photoshoot area by the hand.

"A vampire?" Annabelle asked with an amused look on her face when they stopped in front of a wall used as a prop from the photo set. "You got to admit, I make one sexy vampire." The Italian said with that killer smirk. Ok, Annabelle had nothing to fight with that and she laughed at how true that was. The wizard walked up to them with a camera that looked like someone had jammed random pieces of metal onto it. "Alright, you two. Whenever you guys are ready." Blaise gave a curt nod at the wizard before looking at Annabelle.

"Do you trust me?" Annabelle gave him a 'that's the stupidest question I ever heard' look. "Of course I do." Blaise grinned and before Annabelle could say anything else, she was suddenly lifted up with her legs wrapped around his waist and her back was pressed against the wall. The air rushed out of her lungs in one go, leaving her breathless as their bodies pressed so intimately together. She felt her head tilt to the side on their own accord as she felt warm breathes brush against her neck. If it weren't for the flashes from the camera, she would have thought she was in some crazy dream.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

SoMo- Ride

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Take off those heels  
Lay on my bed  
Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair  
Poison in our veins  
But we don't even care  
Candles drippin' on your body  
Baby this ain't truth or dare  
Everybody wonders  
Where we've run off to  
My body on your body baby  
Stickin' like some glue  
Naughty, let's get naughty  
Girl, it's only one or two  
Fever's fucking running  
Feel the heat between us two

I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon ride  
I'm I'm gon' ride  
On you baby, on you lady  
All night, all night  
I'm gon' take care of your body  
I'll be gentle don't you scream  
It's getting hotter, make it softer  
Feel your chest on top of me  
I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon ride  
I'm I'm gon' ride  
On you baby on you lady  
All night, all night  
I'm gon' make you feel that love  
And gettin' weak all in your knees  
Kiss your body from the tip-top  
All the way down to your feet

Annabelle felt herself get pulled back by the waist to press against a warm chest, causing a smile to appear on her lips as her hips started moving to the beat of the song. Blaise groaned softly against her ear as his hips moved with her. The atmosphere in the room seemed to intensify with the sweaty dancing bodies all around them. Annabelle let out a soft sigh as she felt Blaise's warm breathes brushed against the cool skin on her neck, her head rolled back to rest against his shoulder as their hips gyrated against her other. She couldn't deny the way his hard bulge rubbed against her ass turned her on greatly.

And we can go slow  
Yeah we can go slow

Lay on your back  
Like you right there  
Don't have to say it twice  
Love, there's nothing here to fear  
Takin' it back, back to where it's clear  
Rollin' on and on sounds of love is in the air

I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon ride  
I'm I'm gon' ride  
On you baby, on you lady  
All night, all night  
I'm gon' take care of your body  
I'll be gentle don't you scream  
It's getting hotter, make it softer  
Feel your chest on top of me  
I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon ride  
I'm I'm gon' ride  
On you baby on you lady  
All night, all night  
I'm gon' make you feel that love  
And gettin' weak all in your knees  
Kiss your body from the tip-top  
All the way down to your feet

Her hand lifted up to tangle themselves in his hair as he gently kissed her neck, setting her skin on fire. "Holy shit baby...you're so hot..." Annabelle shuddered as Blaise whispered into her ear, hearing the lust in his voice. A sly grin appeared on her lips and she moved to lean back, turning her head so she could talk into his ear. "Perhaps after this, you can see more..." Blaise chuckled lowly as he gripped her waist a little tighter, pressing her back against his slight tent in his pants. "I can't wait."

Love, love  
Yeah  
Sun's coming up  
You're on my side  
I rub your thigh  
You look in my eyes  
And I just see the sky (see the sky)  
I'm so high (I'm so high)  
But I ain't smoked yet  
I'm just comin' down from this

I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon ride  
I'm I'm gon' ride  
On you baby, on you lady  
All night, all night  
I'm gon' take care of your body (your body)  
I'll be gentle don't you scream (don't you scream)  
It's getting hotter, make it softer (make it hotter, make it hotter)  
Feel your chest on top of me  
I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon ride  
I'm I'm gon' ride  
On you baby on you lady  
All night, all night  
I'm gon' make you feel that love  
And gettin' weak all in your knees  
Kiss your body from the tip-top  
All the way down to your feet

"Hey, have you guys seen Annabelle?" Harry asked, the chaos of the 'Mask Revealing' still going on behind him as Ginny clung to his waist. "Yeah, I just saw her leave with Blaise," Draco said, motioning towards the main door with his thumb. The dark-haired raised an eyebrow as he looked at the said main door. "To do what?"

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Annabelle gasped as she dropped onto the bed in just her panties, landing on her back in a haze with something heavy laid on top of her when she felt that familiar lips back onto hers again. "B-Blaise..." She managed to say when those lips left hers to leave searing kisses between her breasts, his hands leaving searing trails all over her skin. "Gods, you're so beautiful..." He managed to say before taking one of her hard buds in his mouth, causing her to moan loudly. Her fingers tangled into his short black locks to press him closer.

His tongue swirled around her hard bud, teasing her endlessly with his hand pinching the other before switching spots. By the end, her body was shaking with lust and the space between her legs surely agreed with everything that has been happening and had soaked through her panties. Heated lips left her aching her breasts and placed gentle kisses down her belly. Annabelle let out a whine when he skipped over the heated need and decided to give attention to her thigh. "Don't worry love, I'll be getting there soon." He answered in a teasing way, his voice rumbled against her skin as he moved to sit between her legs before he sucked and nibbled on her creamy skin of her inner thigh. The room filled with wanton moans as those sucks and nibbles moved slowly towards the aching wetness.

"Merlin, you're so wet for me," Blaise said with a smirk as he finally paused right in front of her aching nether region. With one finger hooked on her panty, he pulled it off with one move and dumped it on the floor before diving in to taste what he has been waiting to taste for days. Annabelle let out a gasp and sharp cry, her back arching against the bed and her head tilt back as an intense pleasure washed over her. His hands gripped her hips to keep her still as his tongue proceeded to dive into her core, groaning when he finally tasted her sweetness as he sucked on her wet folds. Her fingers went back to his hair and gripped tightly as more moans passed through her lips. His name repeatedly tumbled out of her lips as the pressure in her stomach became more noticeable with each skillful suck.

Annabelle cried out his name as she came into his mouth, her body raked with unimaginable pleasure as her body came down from that high. She barely felt him lap up her sweetness before crawling back up to her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue. "P-Please I need you...all of you..." She managed to say while panting heavily. Blaise smirked and with a wave of his pointer finger, his pants and boxers disappeared. She gasped when she felt his erection press against her aching core. She didn't get to see how big he was but she could just feel that he was big. Suddenly, she felt nervous. This definitely wasn't her first time...but damn, will he fit in her?

"Are you sure about this?" Blaise asked, a warning of finalization in his voice as he placed gentle kisses on her lips. "Y-Yes..." Annabelle said, proud that her voice was shaking with nervousness. Blaise nodded, gently cupping her thighs and bringing them up so they would wrap around his waist as he slowly pushed himself in her waiting core. Both groaned loudly at the pleasure and the throbbing pain from being stretched. "F-Fuck, your so tight, Love..." He said with clenched teeth, forcing himself to not just pound into her. "M-Move..." She blurted out after a little bit, appreciated that he had patiently waited for her to give the ok. The thrusts started off slow, her body quickly getting used to his size and moans quickly left her lips.

The friction between them felt amazing as her moans seemed to encourage him to move faster. Which he did. He changed his angle, looking for that special spot. Annabelle let out a sharp cry when a white flash covered her eyesight and a powerful pleasure shot up her spine. "T-There!" Blaise gripped her waist tightly as he pounded himself into that spot. Her cries filled the room as sweat began to cling onto their skin and dampen their hair. The familiar tightness in her belly appeared again and soon she unraveled on the bed.

She screamed his name from the throws of passion as her body hit the peak of ecstasy. Blaise soon followed, groaning her name as his cum painted her walls.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

old [A/N: Thanks to all my new subscribers and favorites~ This story wouldn't have continued if it weren't for you guys! And thanks to those who liked my one-shot! If you guys haven't read it yet, please go read it. As always, please favorite and comment.]

Chapter 16

 _Where am I?_ Annabelle thought groggily as she woke up feeling warm and satisfied. She had the best dream involving a certain Slytherin. A soft smile playing her lips as she stretched a little under the marron colored satin silk sheets. She froze when her hand bumped into warm flesh. She frowned slightly as she turned her head to see what she had just hit and her eyes widen slightly. Blaise looked so stunning laying there asleep, the sheets draped loosely as his chest rose up and down in a slow rhythm.

Her eyes focused on the walls that were decorated with the masculine decor in dark colors. This was definitely not her room. She slowly sat up, now wide awake, her cheeks flushed a little when the memories from last night hit as she ignored the dull pain going up her back. _Oh, Gods, I can't believe we just did that! Wait...am I having second thoughts?_ She thought before she quickly shook her head. _Definitely not..._

Annabelle gently ran her hand over her arm, her fingers gently caressing the skin as images flashed in her mind. Every sensuous kiss on her skin...every gentle touch of warm hands...A goofy smile played with her lips and for some odd reason, she wanted to laugh. She stifled her laughs go to not wake up Blaise. Her body shook for holding it in, not realizing Blaise stirred awake.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Blaise sighed softly as he slowly woke up, feeling content as his hand searched for the beautiful warm body next to him but all his fingers felt was slightly warm bed sheets. His eyebrows knotted together slightly as his eyes slowly blinked open. A shaking form caught his eye as he slowly adjusted from their groggy state. He groaned inwardly once he realized who the shaking form was, curse words echoing in his head. _Let the show begin._

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Are you regretting it?" A low voice broke her train of thought and she looked over her shoulder to see Blaise sitting up and leaning back to rest his back against the headboard. "What?" She asked with a confused look on her face, all laughs out of her system at the moment. "You were crying." He said, indicating the scene he saw just moments before. "Look, if you didn't want to fuck last night, you shou-"

"Wait, what? No no, I wasn't crying about that." Annabelle said quickly once she realized what he was talking about. He must have thought she was regretting having sex with him and was weeping her sorrows away. "I was laughing." Blaise raised his eyebrows at her explanation. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Annabelle held back a laugh from his expression but she could tell in his eyes that he thought he actually hurt her or advanced too quickly to her liking.

"Relax." She said gently before doing something she never thought she would do in million years. She gripped the silk bed sheets closer to her naked body before moving to straddle his lap that was covered with the silk sheet. "Something funny popped up in my head. I wasn't laughing at you." Blaise looked at her with those dark brown eyes as a smirk played with his lips. "Oh? Pray tell, what thought has got you laughing?" He placed a hand on her waist as the other one went up to move a few strands of hair away from her face.

A sly grin played with her lips as she cupped the hand that was about to leave her face. "Are you sure you want to know?" He nodded, a sultry smile gracing his face. "Well," She said as she moved closer to him so there were mere inches separating their chests and kept her eye contact with those expressive dark ones. "I was laughing because...I was comparing my experiences with McLaggen and me realizing how funny it was that I thought that what I experienced with McLaggen was 'satisfying' and 'good'." She said as she laughed with Blaise soon following after.

"So which part did I do so much better at then McLaggen?" Blaise asked with a cocky grin, both hands cupping her hips now. _Oh, everything._ Annabelle chuckled softly as she reached over to gently cup the side of his neck while she leaned closer to him. "Well, for starters..." She whispered as soon as her lips were hair's breath from his. "these lips..." He grinned before their lips met. He groaned softly as she gently nibbled on his lower lip before pulling away. She had a smirk on her lips as she reached around to gently grabbed the hand that was around her waist and pulled it to the front so he could see.

"These hands..." She said lightly as she placed gentle kisses on his digits before moving down to end at his palm. She sneaked a look at Blaise and felt her heart skip a beat in her chest at the dark eyes with swarming with lust in them. She let his hand go before leaning forward again, placing kisses across his jawline before moving to settle at his neck. "This body..." She mumbled against his skin, feeling her body shudder at the low moan coming from his chest as her fingers caressed his well-toned muscles.

"Sweet Merlin..." Blaise said through gritted teeth as his hands grabbed her clothed ass and pressed her closer. She gasped against his skin when she felt his engorged cock against her aching nether region, causing her to become wet and quickly pulled her lips away to see a redness on the spot she was just sucking and nibbling. A hand grabbed the back of her head as heated lips crashed against hers. She moaned against his lips as she returned with the same intensity, her body heating up as her hands buried themselves in his black hair until she realized she still had something to say. Her head swimming, panting as he pulled away from her lips to only bury his face against her neck to return the same marks on her skin.

"Blaise..." She moaned as her hands shakily cupped his cheeks and made him pull away from her neck to look at her straight in the eyes. Their soft pants echoed each other as their lust-filled eyes met each other. "E-Everything about you is...perfect. Everything about last night was amazing. I'm glad I got to be with someone as amazing as-" Her words were cut off as his lips once again crashed against hers with renewed passion. She let out a muffled yelp as they were suddenly flipped so he was now on top of her, trapping her against the mattress.

The kiss stole her breath away as he easily dominated the kiss. She moaned against his lips as the familiar flame ignited in her body. Their lips pulled away when the need for air became too great. Her panting filled the room which turned to moans as his lips found her neck. His lips immediately found her weak spot which was the spot just under her earlobe as her fingers laced themselves in his dark locks.

Large hands ran a blazing trail down her body, cupping at every curve and crevice, making her body tremble under him as his lips left fresh marks on her skin. Had the room always been this hot? "Merlin, I want to be inside of you again." He growled as he moved from her neck, placing heated kisses down to her chest. Her head tilted back against the pillow as a low moan passed her lips just as he placed his mouth on her hard nub, letting his tongue swirl around. "W-What are you waiting for…" She managed to say before she let out a low groan as he quickly pushed into her.

Blaise cursed mid-breath from the incredible tightness all around his cock, his warm breath blowing against her hard nipple. Their shallow breath was the only heard in the room for the next few seconds as he waited for her to adjust to his size. "M-Move..." She said breathlessly, her fingers gripping his back tightly as she braced herself for the exquisite sensation she felt last night. _**"**_ ** _Con piacere." (I)_** (With pleasure.) She heard him say before she felt his lips on hers as she felt his hips slowly thrust into.

Her moans muffled by the heated kiss as his hips continued to slowly thrust into her. She could feel every back muscle roll and contract under her fingers with each movement. Lips parted from each other for air, to only have her feel his face burrow against her neck as the thrusts became faster and harder. His grip on her waist was so tight, she knew there was going to be bruised later. His name left her lips in whispers over and over again, one of her hands left his back to cradle the back of his head as the pleasure slowly grew in her body.

"S-Shit..." Blaise cursed as his thrusts quicken, feeling like he was in heaven between her legs. Annabelle moans turned to cries of pleasure as his cock finally hit the spot they both were desperate to feel, blinding white light flashed in her eyes. Her nails scratched his back, leaving bright red marks amongst countless ones from last night, making his groan against her neck as her back arched against the mattress from the immense pleasure. His hips gyrated powerfully against her just as sweat formed on their heated skin. A familiar tightness formed in her belly as she pressed his large body against her quivering body.

"I-I'm close..." She said breathlessly before heated lips came back to hers. She whimpered when she felt those teeth bite down on her lower lip. "Come for me, baby..." His voice thick with pleasure as he mumbled against her lips. Not long after, her head tipped back as she came while screaming his name. He hissed as her walls tightened around his cock, his gyrating hips never faltered once until finally, he came. He groaned loudly as he was milked to the last drop before he slumped a little on top of her body.

Their heavy panting filled the room as gentle kisses were placed on her shoulder while they basked in their ecstasy. "Merlin, I love you." He said as he pulled away from her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Mmmm..." She hummed softly as their lips danced together, her fingers gently ran through his hair. "I love you too..." She whispered as she looked up at him, taking in the glorious sweaty look he was sporting with his messy bed hair that seemed to accentuate his exotic look.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Was...last night...perfect for you?" Annabelle asked hesitantly, suddenly feeling less confident about herself as she looked up at Blaise, who had decided to lay on his side next to her. They had calmed down from their high and had decided to stay in a bed a little longer since it was the weekend and they had nothing better to do. She heard rumors that he was experienced in bed and had practically bedded every 7th year Slytherin girl. Blaise chuckled softly and leaned forward to place gentle kisses on her neck. "You were perfect." She heard him mumbled against her skin but that didn't seem to ease her mind. "I'm being serious, Blaise." She said as she placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed up away so she could see his face.

Blaise sighed softly as he relented and rested on his forearm as he pulled away. His chocolate eyes bored into her as his other hand reach over to gently caress her cheek. "I'm being very serious, Ann. In case you have forgotten, a few simple kisses from you gets me hard." Annabelle felt her cheek heat up, much to his amusement. She still couldn't believe she did that. "Besides, if last night wasn't as perfect as I imagined, I wouldn't still be here with the woman I love." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver under him, feeling her heart race at that.

She giggled softly as he started kissing her neck, feeling his warm breath tickle her skin. Her hand gently ran through his hair when all the sudden, a thought crossed her mind. _Oh, fuck..._ She groaned as she cursed at herself for being so stupid. "What's wrong, love?" Blaise asked when he pulled away from her neck, concern crossing his facial features. _What a way to ruin the mood, huh?_ She thought to herself and she shook her head, sighing softly. "I just realized I didn't perform the contraception charm." She bites her lower lip as she ran a hand through her dark locks, ideas of what to do racing through her mind.

The moment was interrupted when Blaise snorted before he burst out into laughter. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, and if it wasn't for the current situation, she would have done anything to hear it over and over. "Why are you laughing?" She asked, a little annoyed as she smacked his arm, sitting up. "I'm not keen on getting pregnant at my age especially since I haven't experienced much of adult life yet." She said with a huff as she folded her arms across her chest. Blaise chuckled as he calmed down and reached over to gently cup her chin, her eyes meeting his gentle ones.

"Don't worry. I'm shooting blanks." Annabelle opened her mouth to talk, most likely another question but he stopped her with his pointer finger on her lips. "An advantage of being born in a pureblood family is that they like to take precautions. Have you heard of the semi-permanent contraception charm?" Annabelle silently nodded to his question, his pointer finger moved from her lips. Blaise smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they both laid down on the bed, him on top of her in his favorite position between her legs. Nothing sexual though.

"My family made a modified version of the charm and had performed it to every male once they turn to the age where they start experimenting with sex," Blaise said, his fingers gently caressing her soft skin. "The charm has two parts. One," His free hand moved to hold hers, intertwining their fingers together. "both of us has to be in love with each other in order for the first part to be unlocked. We already unlocked the first one last night." He said in a soft whisper, his chocolate boring into her. Annabelle felt her heart flutter once again. _Merlin, this man never ceases to amaze me._

"The second part will unlock if we both are ready to go to the next level." He said softly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She knew what he was hinting at and felt her mind relax a little. "Good." She whispered, a gentle smile played with her lips as she tilts her head up and captured his lips in an innocent kiss. He hummed softly against her lips as his hand release her hand and gently cupped her cheeks. Annabelle felt so content just like this.

They both jumped when loud bangs knocked on the door, their lips pulled away from each other and a familiar female voice appeared from the other side of the door. "Get up, lovebirds!" Annabelle had to hold back a laugh when Blaise groaned. "I'm going to _murder_ her." If glares were deadly, the door would have been burning by the way he was glaring at the door. Annabelle chuckled and reached up to cup his cheek, turning his attention back to her. "Ignore her." She recaptured his lips, feeling those lips turn into a smile against her and took in the pleasent distraction.

She heard the knocking on the other side of the door stop, but they didn't stop their sweet kiss. She hummed against his lips as she cupped the back of his neck, pressing him closer against her body. Not even a second later, an even harder knock appeared on the door and another familiar voice called out to them, causing them to pull away from the kiss once again. "Blaise, you better not be fucking my cousin right now. I know you can hear me, you dumb ass!" Blaise groaned as he leaned his forehead against her, causing Annabelle to laugh.

"Go open the door before he breaks it down." She said, mid-chuckle as she gently caressed his back. "Alright." He sighed, moving off of her after placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He climbed off the bed and searched the pile of clothes on the floor for his boxers, giving her a clear view of his fine ass and muscular back. She had to look away, feeling her cheeks getting a little red. "Go on, get dressed." She heard him say and she nodded, keeping the sheets wrapped around her as she climbed out of bed as he walked towards the door in just his boxers.

"What? I was having a good time with my girlfriend until you _buffoons_ ruined it." Blaise said in an annoyed voice as soon as he opened the door, seeing Draco and Daphne standing just outside of the door. Daphne smirked at the rumpled look her friend was sporting and she stood on her tip toes to peek into the room to see Annabelle but Blaise's large frame was blocking most of the view. "Oh nothing, I was just checking up on Ann since we haven't seen her since last night." Draco nodded in agreement but Blaise saw right through and rolled his eyes.

"Good morning guys," Annabelle said as she walked over to stand next to Blaise, his arm immediately wrapped around her waist and held her securely against his side. She had slipped into Blaise's white dress shirt, the one he wore for his school uniform. Daphne's eyes widened at her disheveled look with the noticeable love marks littering her neck and Draco didn't look fazed at all. "Come on, Ann. You're coming with me to the bathroom." Daphne said and grabbed her hand. "But-" She was hoping to take a shower with Blaise and one look at the Italian, she knew he was wanting the same thing.

"No no no, you've hung out together all night. You need some girl time." The blonde female said as she dragged Annabelle with her towards the bathroom. Blaise scoffs as he pushes his way pass Draco, not in a hostile way and made his way to the small kitchen, assuming the blonde male was following him. **_"_** ** _Damn, hai davvero bisogno di segnare il suo collo così tanto?" (I)_** (Damn, did you really need to mark her neck that much?) Draco asked as Blaise grabbed a water bottle from the little fridge and cracked it open. The Italian smirked after he took a sip of the chilled water.

 ** _"_** ** _Ehi, cosa posso dire? Mi piace tagliare la pelle e farla scivolare." (I)_ ** (Hey, what can I say? I love marking her skin and making her squirm.) Draco screwed his face and quickly shook his head like he was trying to get an image out of his head. **_"_** ** _Ugh, non ho bisogno di quell'immagine bloccata nella mia testa. È come mia sorella, compagno." (I)_** (Ugh, I don't need that image stuck in my head. She's like my sister, mate.) Blaise chuckled, shaking his head before took another swig out of his water bottle.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"You look very happy, Ann. Seriously." Daphne stated from her sitting position on the edge of the bathtub while Annabelle was in the shower behind the shower curtain. Annabelle chuckled as the warm water hit her skin. "Thanks. I do feel really happy." She scrubbed her arm before she peeked out from behind the shower curtain to look at the blonde female. "How was the rest of the party?" Daphne shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing extraordinary happened. Nearly all of the kids went on a sugar high by the time the party was over. Oh, Hermione had an altercation with Parkinson." Annabelle rolled her eyes as she turned the shower head off before her arm poked out to grab the fluffy towel hanging on the towel rack as she squeezed the water out of her hair.

"About what this time? Hermione stealing _her man_?" She sneered slightly as she climbed out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her body. Daphne snorts and nods as Annabelle used a quick-dry spell on her soaked hair while standing in front of the mirror. "Yup. Pretty much." The blonde looked up at the clock hanging on the wall before looking back at Annabelle's reflection. "You should probably hurry up. Breakfast will be starting soon." Annabelle nodded as she made her hair curl. "Alright. Hold on. Let me cover my hickies up."

The blonde snickered as she watched Annabelle applied a simple cover-up spell to hide her dark love marks, finding it amusing when her expression turned to shock once she realized how many there were.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The boys decided to leave for the Great Hall first because the girls were taking a while to get ready, mainly Daphne's fault because she wouldn't stop rummaging through Annabelle's closet and picking the next clothing she saw for Annabelle to wear for the morning. She had settled on a cream-colored oversized top with a checked scarf, skinny blue jeans that had a hole over the knees, brown suede high heel ankle booties, and an over-the-shoulder handbag. The girls met Hermione in the hallway and the three of them walked to the Great Hall, their arms linked together and laughing as their footsteps echoed in the empty corridor.

They stepped into the Great Hall. There were a few students as usual and the teachers haven't arrived yet. Looks like the rest of the student population were getting off the sugar high and won't be down for a while. "Let's go sit down," Hermione said, pulling on her arm as the three walked towards the Slytherin's table. "Well well well, look like you finally got action last night, huh Annabelle?" Annabelle could tell who that voice belonged to a mile away. She sighed, letting go of his hand and turned around, taking comfort that Blaise was still standing next to her as she faced. Blaise looked up halfway during a conversation with Draco when he heard that voice.

"What do you want Cormac?" Annabelle asked as she folded her arms across her chest, not in the mood for this conversation so early in the morning. "Why don't you run along to your whore on the side. I'm sure she's dying to have your nonexistent cock in her." Daphne said coldly, her posture copying Annabelles. Cormac didn't seem unfazed by this, a smirk playing his lips like he was amused by their comments. "Cool it, girls, I'm just here to congratulate Annabelle here for finding another cock to satisfy herself last night."

The few students that were in the Great Hall gasped along with the sound of sputtering from those who had to spit out their drinks in shock. Annabelle felt the anger rise up in her body. "What the hell are you playing at Cormac? I'm not the _one_ who decided to fuck someone else behind _my_ back." She hissed, attempting to step towards Cormac but her other two female companions held her back, distracted from hearing the sound of chairs being pushed back and dull sounds of footsteps coming closer.

"What's this? Feeling jealous, McLaggen?" Blaise said as he stared coldly at him as he walked over to the girls and wrapped an arm securely around her waist. Daphne and Hermione let her go once they knew she was in good hands and walks over to the Slytherin's table. Cormac let out a harsh laugh as he looked at his rival dead in the eyes. "Please. I should be the one asking you that question. How does it feel, Zabini? How does it feel knowing that you weren't the one who she gave her virginity to? Remember, _my_ sheets were the one that got her virgin blood on."

Annabelle was seething and was about to raise hell on him when Blaise beat her to it. "That may be true. You were the one who took her virginity." Annabelle had a frown on her face when she looked up at Blaise. _What the hell is he doing? How can he be so calm?_ She noticed the coldness in his chocolate eyes and knew he wasn't done yet. He gently squeezed her waist before he continued. "But remember this, it's _my_ name she's screamed last night. Not yours." A few more gasps escaped from the younger students, some forming pink hues on their cheek.

"A matter of fact, I should be thanking you, McLaggen." This took everyone off guard as they looked at the Italian with confusion. Why would he thank him? "And why the hell would you do that?" Cormac sneered. Blaise smirked, letting go of her waist and started to slowly walk in no particular direction. "I'm thanking you for giving me the opportunity to be with the woman I love. What I don't get is," Blaise stated as he pointed towards Lavender who had red blotches on her cheek from being angry. "how you move from Annabelle to _that_ skank."

The students snorted, quickly hiding their grinning faces when Lavender glared in their direction. All anger left Annabelle and she was fighting from laughing. "See, that's the difference between you and me. I can make the most beautiful woman I ever met writhe with pleasure. You? You need _her_ to fuck so you could feel better about your tiny cock." Before any laughter could be spewed out, Cormac laughed himself at Blaise but the Italian knew this was coming. He took a small step to the side to dodge the punch towards his face.

Blaise grabbed onto the outstretched arm before swinging his own arm and sucker-punched Cormac on the jaw. The students gasped as Cormac landed on the floor in a heap, clutching his jaw with an obvious look of pain on his face. Lavender scurried over and attempted to soothe him. "Stay away from my girlfriend, McLaggen. Or else that punch will the last thing you should be worried about." Blaise said coldly as he looked down at the writhing body in front of him. He turned around and gently grabbed a hold of Annabelle's hand and lead her back to the Slytherin's table.

"What the hell are you two doing?! Give those two a detention or something! Or better yet, tell the Headmistress to expel them!" Lavender shrieked, causing the ones in the Great Hall to wince each time her voice got higher with each word. "What are you talking about Lavender? I didn't see anything? Did you, Draco?" Hermione said with a smirk as she looked at her blonde lover. Draco smirked also and shook his head. "Nope. Must have missed it." Lavender stomped her down like a child as Cormac got back on his feet, sending a glare towards Zabini like he was telling him that this wasn't over before he stormed out of the Great Hall with Lavender trailing behind him.

The Great Hall returned back to its usual atmosphere once the students realized the show was over. "Thank you..." Annabelle said softly so it was only Blaise who could hear her. "For what?" He asked, his thumb gently caressed the side of her hand. Annabelle smiled softly and gently squeezed his hand. "For standing up to Cormac on my behalf..." Blaise smiled and gently swiped a couple strands of hair from her face and tucked behind her ear. "Anything for you." She smiled as she felt his lips against her.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The two couples and Daphne decided to head down to Hogsmeade after lunch to spend the rest of their day there without Harry since he nor Ginny had been seen at most of the say. The autumn air had a slight bight to it as they all piled into the courtyard and followed the cluster of students down the familiar path down to Hogsmeade, laughing as the group got into a rather weird conversation. The gloomy clouds didn't seem to deter the rather jovial atmosphere as they arrived at Hogsmeade.

"We'll meet back up in two hours? At Three Broomsticks?" Daphne asked. They The others nodded and split up to go their separate ways. "Can we head to the jewelry store first? I just need to pick something up for my mother." Blaise said. Annabelle nodded and they walked over to the shop called Swarovski's, ignoring the stares at their intertwined fingers. "Good afternoon." A freshly dressed male clerk said as they stepped into the shop, the bell hanging over the door rang joyfully upon their entrance. "Good afternoon. I'm here to pick up an order." Blaise said as he stepped up to the counter.

Annabelle looked around her as the clerk behind the counter disappeared behind the curtain to grab the said package. The store was small but it had enough space to display impressive collections of beautiful jewelry in glass cases. She slowly walked over to one and gazed at a case that displayed an 18 karat white gold diamond bracelet that consists of nine circles that are linked together with smaller circles. Each large circle has a princess cut diamond.

 _It was so beautiful. But I don't really need it._ She may have a lot of cash in Gringotts, but she didn't really spend much on things unless she needed it. "Something caught your eye?" Blaise's voice broke her train of thought and she looked over at him. She shook her head, a quick smile on her face as she walked back over to him. "No. I was just looking at the pieces." Blaise chuckled softly and turned his head so his lips touch her forehead as his arm was placed around her waist. "Alright."

"Pardon for the long wait, sir." The clerk said as he reappeared from behind the curtains. "It's no problem," Blaise said as the clerk carefully placed the package on the counter. "100 Galleons for you today sir." Blaise nodded and grabbed the package and shrunk it down so it could fit in his coat pocket with a wave of his wand. "Add that amount to the Zabini tab."

"Very well, sir. Have a good day." The clerk said and their hands linked back together as they left the shop. Annabelle didn't notice Blaise look back at the display she was looking at before, keeping in mind to come back later.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Three Broomsticks was packed as usual as the couple entered the inn. The fireplace off to the side was lit brightly with fire, quickly warming up the place. They didn't have to search for long for Draco, Hermione, and Daphne over the sea of heads. "Did you guys wait long?" Annabelle asked as they sat across from their other three companions in the booth. "No. It's a full house. We just got this table." Madame Rosmerta bustled over after delivering some tankards to a table. "What can I get for you, my dears?" She asked.

"5 warm butterbeers please." Hermione chimed up. Madame Rosmerta left the table to grab what they ordered. The group fell into easy conversation, relaying what they bought at the stores. "So Ann? Are you going to come to the tea party this Saturday?" Daphne asked as Madame Rosmerta returned with their butterbeers and passed them around. Annabelle frowned slightly. She didn't remember being told there was a tea party in any of the letters she had corresponded with Narcissa. "I wasn't aware there was one coming up."

"My mother is hosting a tea party this Saturday and she wants the guys to come too. She would be delighted if you agreed to come." Blaise said softly with a smile as their eyes locked. She chuckled softly and nods after she took a sip of her warm beverage."Alright, I'll go even if it means I have to sit there for hours listening to little girls gossip." Blaise chuckled as he planted a kiss on the side of her head.

"Hey, I heard that, Ann!" Daphne said with a mocking look of hurt while Draco and Hermione laughed on the side. Annabelle laughed. "You have to admit, you Slytherins gossip _a lot_." The blonde female took a second to reconsider. "Yeah, you're right on that part. But not as much as _this_ guy here." She motioned towards Draco. The rest laughed at Draco's shocked look which turned to mock anger. "You take that back, Daph." The blonde female snickered. "You know it's true, Draco." Blaise snickered as he drank from his bottle. "It's true, mate. You're the biggest gossiper out of all of our friends." Draco pretended to be angry but chuckled at the end. "Hey, whose side are you on?"

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Why don't you go inside first. I forgot to get something from one other store." Blaise said to Annabelle as they came to a stop in front of the path leading back up to the castle. It was time for the students to start heading up to the school in time for dinner. "Alright." She smiled and leaned up on her toes to place their lips together. Blaise hummed softly against her lips, enjoying how soft they were before she pulled away. "See you inside." She said, giving him one last kiss on the lips before quickly leaving to catch up with Hermione, Draco, and Daphne little ways ahead.

Once he was sure she was leaving, Blaise turned around to head back to Swarovski's. The same clerk from before greeted him from behind the counter again. "What can I do for you, sir?" Blaise walked over to the specific case and pointed to it. "Could I see these?" He asked as the clerk briskly walked over from behind the counter. With a flick of his wand, the clerk opened the sliding door behind the case and carefully pulled out the black velvet case the jewelry was resting on.

 _Perfect..._ He thought as he picked up the diamond bracelet. It suited her perfectly. He carefully placed the jewelry back in its place. "I'll buy this one." He said and the clerk immediately started boxing the bracelet in a rectangular box before handing it to him. "This will be 150 Galleons, sir. Would you like for me to also add this to the Zabini tab?" Blaise smiled as he placed it in his coat pocket. "Thank you. Have a good night." He said as he started walking to the door. "You too, sir."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

All was silent that night and Daphne was grateful for that. Her wand shining brightly as she strolled through the corridors. She wasn't in the mood to start running after naughty students. She had too much in her head right now thinking about Harry. _Why doesn't he understand that she isn't the right one for him?! I mean, they fight ninety percent of the time!_ She sighed in frustration as she kept walking, the carpet runner muffling her footsteps. She walked towards the bathrooms when a figure stepped out of the prefect's bathroom.

"Well well well, what are you doing out in the halls Weaselette?" She sneered once she recognized that red hair. Ginny looked shocked at being caught but she smirked anyway. "Oh, it's you. Greengrass. Well, if you _must_ know, I have lost a necklace that Harry gave me and I was thinking that I might have left it in the prefect's bathroom."

Daphne rolled her eyes. Did the redhead honestly think she would fall for that? That was one of the oldest lies in the book. "You're going to have to think of a better excuse than that. There is no lost necklace as you claim. Now tell me why you're _really_ out here at this time." Ginny feigned a hurt look and placed a hand over her heart. "Now, why would I lie to you? I'm telling you the whole truth. I seriously lost my necklace. Go check the bathroom if you want. That's proof that I'm not doing anything weird."

Daphne gave the redhead a scrutinizing look before walking into the bathroom. She knew the redhead was going to be gone when she came back out but it didn't matter because if she found anything in the bathroom, she'll immediately report it to Hermione or Draco. The prefect bathroom was dark and slightly humid from the last person who had taken a bath in there. Daphne would have found everything normal except for the slight odor in the air. It was so faint, she couldn't tell what it was.

Slight odor of potion making and floral smelling. She could tell Draco this but it would mostly be based out of memory, plus odor can't be smelled through memory. She couldn't bring Draco here in the morning because the smell would be long gone when morning comes. Daphne sighed as she reluctantly left the bathroom.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Where the hell have _you_ been?" Ron snapped when Ginny strolled into the Gryffindor common room. "What's gotten in your ass?" Ginny said as she sat down on the couch across from him. "That Greengrass bitch caught me leaving the prefect's bathroom but don't worry, I left nothing behind." Ron nodded as he smacked the newest edition of The Quibbler down on the little coffee table. "Good. Be careful with Greengrass. She's after Harry too, you know." Ginny smirked coldly as she turned her attention to the blazing fire in the fireplace. "That bitch thinks she can change him but she can't. He's been under the Amortentia for so long. He loves me no matter what."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

[A/N: Thanks for the more favorites and subscribers to my story. This is an early Christmas present to all of you guys~! If any of you had missed it, I added a new chapter to 'Quidditch Game to Remember' so, please go check it out. If my Italian or French is off and not grammatically incorrect, I apologize, I use Google Translate. As always, please read, rate and comment below]

Chapter 17

 ** _"Ce n'était pas une odeur de salle de bain normale, Draco. Ça sentait comme s'il y avait une potion faite là-dedans." (F)_** (It wasn't a normal bathroom smell, Draco. It smelled like there was a potion made in there.) Daphne stated from her spot in the armchair. The prefects decided to end their patrol shift early since it seemed like it was going to be a quiet raised an eyebrow at that, contemplating about what she said.

 ** _"Pourriez-vous identifier une potion spécifique à l'odeur?_ _" (F)_** (Could you identify a specific potion to the smell?) He asked. Daphne shook her head. **_"L'odeur était trop minime et faible pour moi de distinguer quoi que ce soit." (F)_** (The smell was too minimal and faint for me to distinguish anything.) Draco sighed as he unconsciously started to rub his lower lip with his pointer finger.

 ** _"Ça va être un problème. Il n'y a pas encore moyen de sentir dans un souvenir ... Pourquoi ne parlez-vous pas à Severus? Il a un don pour identifier les potions avec un minimum d'informations." (F)_** (That's going to be a problem. There has yet to be a way to smell in a memory...Why don't you talk to Severus? He has a knack for identifying potions with minimal information.) Daphne raised an eyebrow as she looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. A quarter to 12. **_"_** ** _Il ne dort pas en ce moment?" (F)_** (Isn't he asleep at this time?) Draco snorts and shook his head.

 ** _"_** ** _Récemment, il a été occupé à regarder par-dessus ses journaux précédents. Même ceux qu'il a écrits pendant son temps en tant qu'étudiant à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas le moindre pourquoi il fait ça." (F)_** (Recently, he has been busy looking over his previous journals. Even those he wrote during his time in Hogwarts. I haven't the faintest idea why is doing that.) Daphne nodded and gracefully stood up from her chair. **_"_** ** _Je vais vous laisser deux pour aller patrouiller. Je vous ferai savoir dans la matinée ce que Severus a dit." (F)_** (I'll leave you two to go patrol. I'll let you know in the morning what Severus said.)

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"What can I do for you at this _un-Godly_ hour, Ms. Greengrass?" Daphne refrained from rolling her eyes at him as she sat across from him in an uncomfortable armchair. "I need help with identifying a potion." She said, getting straight to point. No point staying in this dimly lit room longer then she needed to. Severus raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair, cross his legs over the other. "And you couldn't request help from Draco? I thought you two were close friends?" He drawled lightly as he looked over at the blonde student.

"This requires your expertise, Professor." She said. Severus' eyebrow rose even higher. "Oh? Do explain." Daphne nodded to his request and went into detail. At the end, Severus silently contemplated this new information. "Interesting..." He got up and started to slowly pace across the room right in front of the lit fireplace that didn't seem to help with the cold temperature in the room. "I have a solution, but this requires me to put you under hypnosis. Only then, will you remember the smell."

Daphne agreed without hesitation. She trusted this man. "How will we proceed, Professor?" She asked as she stood up, dusting off her impeccably clean uniform. "I'll need you lay down on that sofa while I grab some necessary items." Daphne did as she was asked, walking over to the said sofa and laid down on the soft surface. She heard some rustling and tinkering of glass vials before she heard the muffled sounds of footsteps coming back into the room before Severus appeared above her.

"Alright, Ms. Greengrass. I'm going to administer a few drops of this potion," He said as he motioned to a vial with a fuschia colored clear liquid inside which she could see the dropper. "into your mouth and you'll feel a slight feeling in your brain. Just let the potion do its job. The effects of the potion should last no more than a minute." Daphne nodded and opened her mouth a little as Severus unstoppered the vial, got some of the liquid in the dropper before hovering it over her mouth.

One. Two. Three drops. Daphne closed her mouth and swallowed, refrained from grimacing at the foul taste in her mouth. "Good. Now, relax and let the potion take over and close your eyes." Daphne relaxed her body as best as she could. Soon enough, she felt a buzzing and light-headed feeling in her brain as the only thing she saw was black. "Ms. Greengrass, can you hear me?" She heard Severus' voice sounded like he was off to the distance. "Yes Professor..." She heard herself say in a soft voice.

"Good. Now, take yourself back into the bathroom. Do you remember the smell?" As if she was in a movie, the scene in front of her changed to the scene of the bathroom, exact one from earlier. "Yes, sir...warm water and... the faint smell of brewed potion..." Off to the distance, she could hear him start to pace but she didn't pain any mind to it. "I want you to really concentrate on that potion smell. Can you smell any particular ingredient or familiar potions you have previously made?"

Daphne's eyebrows creased as she tried to concentrate on the potion smell. She was about to give up when she smelled something sweet. Floral-like. Like a sharp tug in her navel, she gasped softly as she opened her eyes, finding herself back in Severus' dorm. She quickly sat up as she noticed the potions professor was looking at her expectedly. "Did you find anything?" He asked. She quickly nodded. "Yeah. It was sweet, floral-like. I know what potion it is."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Wednesday: Lunch

 ** _"_** ** _Êtes-vous sûr?" (F)_** (Are you sure?) Draco asked Daphne. He and Hermione were walking to the Great Hall for lunch when the blonde female caught up with them. Daphne nodded and relayed everything that happened during her talk with Severus. Draco couldn't hide the frown appear on his face. This wasn't good news. **_"_** ** _Bien. Je le ferai savoir à Blaise. Ne le dis pas encore à Annabelle." (F)_** (Alright. I'll let Blaise know. Don't tell Annabelle yet.) Hermione looked at the both with concern. She didn't like the frown on his face or the fact they were talking secretively. Draco noticed and gave her a gentle smile and a squeeze of her hand. All will be explained later.

The trio stepped into the Great Hall and walked straight over to the Slytherin's table. Blaise, Annabelle, Harry, and Ginny were already there. The trio joined them as usual. The lunch was served and the atmosphere was livelier with the warm food filling their belly up. During the whole time, Draco was keeping an eye on Ginny while still managing to keep a conversation with everyone.

"Harry, you promised me you'll take me to see that play on Friday!" Ginny said with a loud whine as she reached into her purse that she always had on her person and started pulling things out like she was searching something deep in her bag. Draco caught this and was instantly drawn to a small circular glass perfume bottle that had filigreed gold ormolu mounts around it. The liquid inside was clear as usual and filled the bottle halfway. His eyes widened slightly when he caught the slightest flicker florescent pink sheen on top of the liquid.

He knew what potion that was. But he wasn't going to say it. Just yet, that is. He turned to look over at Blaise while the others were preoccupied with their conversation. The Italian raised an eyebrow as they had a silent conversation, a skill they had developed during their time as Death Eaters. After a few seconds of this silent talk without no one noticing, Blaise nodded. **_"_** ** _Porta Daphne con te e incontrami nel mio dormitorio dopo questo." (I)_** (Bring Daphne with you and meet me in my dorm after this.)

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Thursday: Afternoon

"Merlin Draco, you really suck." Blaise snickered as he moved his queen in front of Draco's king, checkmating him as Hermione and Annabelle laughed beside them. Harry just left on a date with Ginny. The blonde male scoffs, giving Hermione and mocking glare before he forfeited. Blaise chuckled as he moved the chess pieces back into their original spots since they had enough time before dinner. He looked over at Annabelle, who had curled up next to him to watch the game, and placed a soft kiss on the side of her head before turning back to the new game.

Suddenly, a muffled sound of glass breaking could be heard on the other side of the portrait portal followed by shouting, causing the couples to look at the entrance with a frown. "Olga?" Annabelle called out and the said guardian of the Gryffindor prefect dorm appeared on the other side. "Yes?" She said with a drawl that even rivals Snape's. Annabelle rolled her eyes, ignoring the snickers coming from her boyfriend, cousin, and Hermione. "What's happening out in the corridor?"

Olga had a simpering smile on her face as she lazily fanned herself with her hand-held fan. "It's your brother with that spit-fyre of a girlfriend and a blonde girl." Annabelle sighed as she ran a hand through her dark locks. "What are they fighting about _now_?" She was getting annoyed by all these fighting. Olga had a frown on her face as she looked up at something. "Something about, 'Daphne said this' and amortentia...whatever _that_ means." Annabelle frowned as she stood up. "What?"

She walked over the portrait portal, not sure if the rest was going to follow her. The door swung open by itself to the corridor and the sound of a loud argument could be heard loud and clear. A strong floral smell hit her nose as She quickly headed towards the commotion. "How could you, Ginny! I thought you loved me!" Harry's voice rang out in the empty corridor. "I do, you idiot! I told you that Slytherin bitch is trying to manipulate you!" Ginny's voice rang out in a high pitch.

"I'm not the one who placed Amortentia in her _perfume_ ," Daphne said with calm and cold voice. "What the hell is going on here?" Annabelle asked once she came to a stop behind the arguing couple and Daphne. Her eye caught on to a shattered perfume bottle on the ground with clear liquid oozing on the stone floor and a strewn handbag on the floor. "This bitch just came on me and shattered my perfume bottle that my Grandmother Myrtle gave me for Christmas last year," Ginny said pointing a menacing finger at the blonde.

Daphne just stood there, unbothered by the accusations made towards her. "It's true, Ann. But it's not what you think. This bitch spiked her perfume and lip gloss with Amortentia." Hermione gasped and quickly walked over to Harry to see if he was alright. Annabelle wad furious and wanted to bitch-slap her when Draco's voice interrupted her. "Check this out, Ann." she turned around to see what he was talking about when the blonde male tossed her a lip gloss container. "Look at the liquid inside." Being that the container was clear she could see the liquid inside.

She was about to tell Draco she couldn't see anything wrong when she noticed the strange pink sheen on top of the liquid. Everything clicked in her brain and she looked at Draco to confirm that she got it right. The blonde male nodded. Annabelle shot Ginny a deadly glare. "Have you gone crazy you stupid bitch?!" She didn't care if her voice was making a big ruckus. This bitch tried to poison her brother. Hermione decided to take it a step further. "Do you realize that you could have _killed_ Harry?!"

Ginny huffed and placed her hands on her hips, very much like her mother. "As if I could kill the man that I love. You're honestly going to trust this Slytherin _whore_ over _me_?" Annabelle moved to stand next to Harry and Hermione. "If you _loved_ my brother, you wouldn't need to use Amortentia on him." She hissed, causing everyone to shudder at the sounds, especially Blaise because he was finding this erotic coming from his girlfriend. "You're lucky if you come out of this with just an expulsion. The Blacks and the Malfoys aren't known to be lenient when it comes to one of their own gets hurt." Draco sneered from his position against the wall, giving Ginny the coldest glare, even the hardest man in the world couldn't stare into his eyes for long.

Ginny's attention went over to Harry, reaching out to touch his arm. "Baby please, this is all a bunch of misunderstanding. This witch is feeding you lies-" None of them notice Harry go suddenly pale before dropping to the floor like a doll and began convulsing, his eyes looking unfocused up at the ceiling. "Harry!" Hermione and Annabelle screamed simultaneously as they knelt down on either side of him just as Blaise and Draco rushed over. "Harry!" Annabelle said with shock as Harry started frothing at the mouth, his convulsion getting more violent as his skin started turning blue.

"It's the Amortentia. It's poisoning his body from the inside." Draco said with a calm voice, but Annabelle could see how frantic he was. "Quick! Blaise, apparate us to the infirmary." She said frantically as she looked over at the Italian. Blaise nodded without hesitation, grabbing onto Harry's shirt front. "All of you hold on." All hands grabbed onto Harry's shirt before they were whisked off in a heartbeat. A loud crack vibrated in the empty Infirmary as they appeared on the floor. "Madame Pomphrey!" Annabelle shouted as Draco and Blaise half carried and half dragged a still convulsing Harry, who looked worse than a minute ago, onto a hospital bed.

"What in Merlin's name is all the ruckus about?" Madame Pomphrey said with a huff as she appeared from her office when she noticed Harry's body on the bed with the rest of them holding down a flailing limp to make sure he didn't fall off the bed. "Merlin, what happened?!" She said with shock as she quickly walked over. Annabelle was about to talk when Draco beat her to it; being that he was the calmest out of all of them and besides, Annabelle was shaking from adrenaline. "It's Amortentia. We have reason to believe that he has been given small amounts for a while now."

Madame Pomphrey quickly snapped into action, pointing her wand towards her office and shouted, "Accio bezoar!" Not even two seconds, a small bean-like object shot from her open office door and land right into her hand. "Alright, I need you all to hold him still while I put this in." The group did as she said as the elderly witch forced Harry's mouth open and stuffed the bean in. With a violent shudder as the bezoar disappeared down his throat, Harry finally came to stand still.

"I-Is he alright?" Annabelle asked with a shaky voice. Madame Pomphrey cast a simple detection spell over his body. The elderly witch nodded with relief before casting another spell over his still body. "Yes, but I'm putting him in a magical coma for now. His body is suffering from the continuous administration of the Amortentia." Everone's eyes widened in shock. The situation was worse than it really was. Madame Pomphrey looked down at Harry's body with concern. "You're assumption was correct, Mr. Malfoy. He has been administered small amounts for a while now. Most likely it was added to his food or drink. I'll have to estimate he has been taking Amortentia for about little more than three years."

"Why didn't I see it before?" Annabelle said soft, feeling guilty that she didn't notice something was wrong with her brother. Madame Pomphrey shook her head. "Don't beat yourself up, dear. The amount was so small, there wouldn't be any obvious change in his behavior." The elderly witch sighed heavily once more before changing Harry's clothes into his pjs. "It will take about a couple of days for his body to release all of the poison. I'll contact your parents and then Professor Snape. He should be able to start on the brewing process right away."

Annabelle sighed heavily and nodded, feeling a warm arm wrap around her waist. She rested her head against a hard chest while she heard Madame Pomphrey leave to attend to the necessary things. "He'll be alright," Blaise mumbled, placing a soft kiss on her temple before letting her walk over to the bed to sit next to Harry and gently held his hand. Hermione and Daphne walked over too, each sitting close him while Blaise and Draco transfigured chairs seemingly out of mid-air before sitting down, seeing that they will be here for a while.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The headmistress' room was quiet except for the hiccuping sobs from Molly Weasley and the soothing voice coming from Arthur. Annabelle felt bad for the sobbing woman as she sat on the transfigured sofa with Blaise which managed to squeeze in Draco and Hermione in as well. To add more fire to the situation, Lucius, Narcissa, and Shacklebolt were there too. "Don't beat yourself up, Molly," Remus said softly, his hand on his slightly extended stomach. "You've raised your children the best as you can. You had no idea she was going to do this." These kind words didn't seem to calm Molly. "O-Oh Ginny...how could she do this..." She said, her body raking with tears once again as she wept into Arthur's shoulder.

A sharp rap on the wooden door, slicing into the already thick atmosphere. "Enter," McGonagall said from behind her desk after she offered Molly a box of tissues. The door opened and Ginny stepped in, seemingly without a care in the world. "Professor, you wanted me?" She said in a nonchalant tone, not fazed in the slightest that the room was filled with all these people, causing Molly to start crying again. "Ms. Weasley, I've been told that you have been giving Harry Potter-Black Amortentia. Is this true?" McGonagall asked, giving the young female red-head a hard look. _Straight to the point._ Annabelle thought.

"So what if I have?" Ginny asked dismissively while looking bored as she glanced at her nails. "If you are worried about Harry being in the infirmary, don't worry. He'll come back to me. He always has." Molly gasped loudly as she looked at her daughter, tears of disbelief running down her round cheeks. "So you're not denying these allegations?" Shacklebolt asked Ginny, his deep voice rumbled in the room. The red-head said nothing, further making their accusations truer. "Why?" Annabelle's soft voice sounded so foreign in the atmosphere. "Why would you do that to him?" Her voice getting louder just as the anger sparked to life in her body again. She only calmed down when she felt Blaise squeeze her hand.

Ginny let out a cold laugh. "That bitch Greengrass was trying to steal him from me and ruining my plans. I'm only protecting my spot in Harry's life." Draco's eyes narrowed. "What plans?" Ginny rolled her eyes like the answer was the most obvious one. "Protecting my spot as Mrs. Potter of course." Blaise scoffed coldly. "You're delusional if you think Harry will let you back into his life. You're even more delusional if you think all of us are going to welcome you with open arms."

"Mr. Zabini here is right. The hell my family and I are going to welcome you into our home after this." Sirius growled, sending hard glares at the young red-head. "In fact, you should be more worried about the fact that I could have you arrested for almost killing my son." Ginny paled slightly at this. Even better yet, I could have you sued." Lucius butted in this time. The older blonde was clearly enjoying the apprehensive look Ginny was displaying on her face.

Something snapped in Molly and she got up on shaking legs to stand next to Ginny, a somber look on her usually kind face. "S-Sirius, please don't send her to Azkaban. I-I know what she did is inexcusable but...she's just a little girl. S-She won't survive in Azkaban." Arthur silently shook his head from his position on the couch as he looked down on the floor, looking just as somber as his wife.

"Then she should never have gone through with her plan then." Draco sneered. Shacklebolt sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously not used to these kinds of situations. "How do you want to do this Sirius?" He asked the Animagus. Sirius was silent for a few minutes, deep in thought as Remus gave him encouraging rubs on his arm. "...I won't press charges…" Sirius finally said although a bit reluctantly. Annabelle could tell he only did that because Molly was a dear friend and he didn't want to upset her more than she already was. "However, I want a restraining order put in place." Shacklebolt gave a curt nod, while the rest of the room had mixed reviews; mostly relief and satisfaction.

"You can't do that to me!" Ginny shrieked, her face quickly turning red. Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Just be grateful we aren't pressing more charges." Shacklebolt gave a curt nod. "Ms. Black is right, Ms. Weasley. Your extremely lucky that they aren't pressing any more charges. " Ginny huffed, her arms folded across her chest like a small child about to have a small tantrum. "You can't keep me away from Harry! We are meant to be together!" She even stomped her foot down to put emphasize her obvious displeasure. McGonagall completely ignored her and turned her attention to the other students in the room. "I suggest all of you head back to your dorms and rest up. It's been an eventful afternoon. I still have things to go over with your parents."

They nodded and got up at the same time. "Grow up, Ginny," Hermione said with obvious disgust before they left the room together. They were all quiet as they walked down the cobble stairs, all taking in what had just happened. "I'm going to the infirmary for a little bit," Daphne said once they landed at the bottom of the stairs. Annabelle nodded, knowing that her brother was in good hands for the night. "Alright. I'll go visit him in the morning." Daphne nodded. They parted ways after fleeting hugs and 'good night's

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Daphne silently opened the heavy doors to the infirmary room with a lit hand lantern in front of her. Madame Pomphrey was nowhere to be seen as she silently padded into the lowly lit room. She could barely make out Harry's sleeping form in the dark and made her way over. The light from her hand lantern casted eerie shadows on his face as Daphne came to a stop on the side of the bed. He looked so peaceful and the paleness was still there, but it was to be expected for the next couple of days until all of the toxins from the Amortentia was out of his system.

Daphne sat the hand lantern down on the little bedside table and sat down on the side of the bed, her hand immediately went to his to feel his warmth. "I don't know if you are able to hear me right now but...we know what Weaselette did to you. Your parents aren't pressing charges but they asked for a restraining order against her. Don't worry, she won't come near you ever again...I promise you that." She said softly, her other hand reached out to gently caressed his face.

Saturday: Night

"Young Mistress Annie, Young Master Zabini is here," Winky said once she appeared in her room with a crack. Annabelle looked at the house elf in her mirror that was a part of her vanity and smiled. She was the only one in the mansion since Sirius and Remus decided to stay behind at Hogwarts with Daphne so they could be there when Harry woke up. "Thank you, Winky. Tell him I'll be down shortly." The female house elf bowed lowly before disappearing with another crack. She gazed at her appearance one last time. She wore a navy blue sequined lace fit & flare dress with the sleeves ending just passed her elbow and ending just above the knee with white high heels. Her makeup was light as usual that was paired with a light pink matte lipstick and simple pearl studded earrings on her ears. Her dark locks were changed to light curls and kept it down to complete the look.

She stood up and smoothed out her dress before walking out of her room, the sound of her heels echoed softly as she made her way down the main stairs to the lower level. She heard low murmuring as she got closer to the stairs that were connected to the main lobby, a big crystal chandelier shining brightly from the lights. She peeked over the edge and noticed it was Blaise, Draco, and Hermione that was engaged in a light conversation. The sound of her heels clicking against the tiled stairs caught the attention of the three and they looked up to see her coming down.

"You look beautiful Ann," Hermione said with awe, which the boys agreed. Blaise walked over to stand at the bottom of the steps as she got closer and reached his hand out to her, a handsome smile graced his face. "You look stunning, **_il mio amore_** _._ " The familiar giddy feeling appeared in her stomach every time she heard him say something to her in Italian as their hands met, a smile playing with her lips as she pulled close to him, ignoring the fact that they weren't alone in the room. He was wearing simple black dress pants and white dress shirt that always managed to accentuate how fit he is. His black locks in the usual-comb over hairdo with not a strand out of place. "You don't look bad yourself, handsome."

A chuckle left Blaise's lips, his dark eyes raking over her form as he took in the sight of her more before his head dipped and took her plump lips in his. Draco rolled his eyes at the sight and start walking past the couple. "You may be my mate Blaise, but that doesn't mean I want to see you snogging my cousin." He drawled as he and Hermione walked towards the sitting room where the Floo was. Blaise broke away from her lips with a grunt and shot the blonde's retreating back a glare. "Cockblocker." He growled softly, causing Annabelle to laugh. "Come on, your parents are waiting for us." She said, placing her hand on the crook of his elbow.

"Not before you open this," Blaise said, his hand gently gripping hers to stop her as he pulled out a small rectangular box out from his coat pocket with his other hand. Annabelle struggled to hide a smile as she took the box from his hand. "You didn't have to buy me anything." She stated softly as she opened the box. A gasp fell from her lips once she recognized it was the diamond bracelet she was looking at during their last visit to Hogsmeade. "Y-You didn't have to buy this for me. It must have cost a lot of money." She stated as she looked up at him, feeling honored that he spent the money to buy her something but wasn't expecting such a pricey gift.

Blaise chuckled softly, a smirk playing on his lips. "I didn't have to, true, but I wanted to because you're my girlfriend." Annabelle felt a light blush hit her cheeks as a giddy feeling filled her gut. "Can you help me put it on?" She asked as she lifted the diamond bracelet out of the box. "Of course," Blaise said as he took the bracelet in his hand and with nimble fingers, the bracelet was clasped in place. "There, you look even more stunning." He said softly before placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The Zabini manor was lavishly decorated with expensive pieces and warm tones, each space had their own piece. Even though the manor was more like a spacious Gringotts vault, there was still an inviting homely feeling. **_"Sei felice, figlio mio?"_** (Are you happy my son?) Eleanor asked Blaise softly. The party was well underway and the guests were talking amongst each other. Blaise looked over at the couch where Annabelle was sitting in with the rest of the girls and Hermione, laughing as they browsed what looked like the latest edition of Witch Weekly. **_"Sì, lo sono."_** (Yes, I am.) Eleonora looked at her son as he said that, a look of a proud mother on that kind face. She leaned in to kiss his cheek gently. **_"Ti fa_ _i_ _complimenti_ _ **.** "_** (She compliments you well.) With that, she walked off to chat with the party guests.

Blaise made his way over to the couch, his ears picking up on the laughter, especially Annabelle. "Excuse me for the interruptions, ladies, but I would like to borrow my girlfriend for a few minutes." He said with a handsome smile on his face. Some of the girls on the couch looked at Annabelle enviously but most were gushing amongst themselves about the good they look together. He led Annabelle by the hand to a more quieter spot towards a corner. "You look like you were having a lot of fun with those 'gossiping girls' over there." He said in a teasing voice, referencing to what she said when the gang was in Three Broomsticks. Annabelle laughed, enjoying the rather innocent hand around her waist.

"I am actually. They were mostly focusing their attention on me and Hermione." Blaise raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the girls were saying now. She caught the silent curious look on his face and she pressed closer to him as if she was trying to whisper to him. "They were mostly asking...about our sex lives." A smirk went to his lips as he bites down on her lower while pressing her body flushed against his. "Oh? What did you tell them?" His voice low and sultry like to her ears. She chuckled softly as she looked into his chocolate ones, her tongue slightly wetting her lower lip, finding it amusing when his eyes followed every movement before looking back up to her eyes. "I spared them the details but I told them that it was a-ma-zing." Her voice had turned to a soft murmur, her warm breath gently brushing against his lips. A smirky grin appeared on his face before his lips went down on hers.

They broke away from each other when they heard a familiar nasally voice over the other conversations going on, which quickly caused the others to quiet down too. Those who were sitting stood up as manners dictate, but honestly, no one wanted to do it to the likes of the Parkinsons but the family was as old as the Malfoys, Zabinis, and Potters. They were practically royalty. Annabelle groaned softly. "Great, the stink-bomb number one and two are here." Blaise snorted, fighting the will to not laugh as he guided her back over to where the couch was and stood next to Hermione and Draco.

"Ah, if it isn't Potter," Parkinson said with a sour look on her face. Her eyes veered over to Blaise and winked at him as she made a suggestive look at him before walking off towards Hermione and Draco. Annabelle wanted to curse the bint for even making such a face towards her boyfriend but she refrained herself, her hand subconsciously pulled him closer to her side. She didn't see the disgusted look on his face change to a smirk before it quickly went away.

"What the hell is this bitch doing here?!" Parkinson shrill voice cut through the air, Hermione glaring at her as Draco stood a little bit in front of the brunette, his icy blue eyes glaring at Parkinson as well. "This is my house, Pansy. It's my mother's choice to invite whomever she pleases." He drawled, holding Annabelle securely against his hip. Parkinson chose to ignore that comment and gave Draco a look like she had no idea what went wrong in their relationship. "Drake, why do you continue to be with this mudblood whore? You know that I can do more things that she can. Perhaps even better." She looked Hermione up and down, silently indicating something.

Hermione let out a cold scoff as she gently pulled Draco out of the way and stood toe to toe with Parkinson. "I know about the little relationship you and Draco had, but let me tell you something," Parkinson raised an eyebrow, wondering what she's going to say. "You may have had him moaning, but I had him _screaming_ my name." Draco's mouth was slightly open as he looked at her as well as everyone else in the room. No one dared to laugh, fearing that it would ruin the perfect moment. "Why you little tart-"

"That's the difference between us, Parkinson." Hermione moved away from Draco to stand next to Annabelle, lounging her arm on her shoulder. "You may have fucked our 'man' but we had them forgetting how loose you really are." Barely contained snorts could be heard all around. Parkinson's face turned red and stomped her foot on the ground like a spoiled child while Alexandra tried to calm her down while still trying to look dignified. "Draco, do something!"

"I think it's about time you two left. You're disturbing my guests. Better yet, don't even bother to come to any more gatherings." Eleonora finally said as she stepped out from the slew of guests. Alexandra huffed, keeping her nose up in the air. "I'm a member of the pureblood society, you can't just excuse me from any social activities." Eleonora raised a prefect eyebrow and made a hand motion to the guests. "If you weren't well aware, you and your daughter have made many enemies, many here today. Besides," She gave a scrutinizing look towards Parkinson before looking back at Alexandra. "There's nothing 'pureblood' about the both of you. All I see is two whores, one more spoiled than the other."

More suppressed laughs could be seen as both Parkinsons' face turned blotchy red before storming out with a fit of rage. "Now that those two are out of here, let us all move to the ballroom. Everything has been served."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Are you sure I can stay the night, mate?" Blaise asked as he dusted himself off from the green powder after stepping out of the Floo. After the party, the gang went to a small restaurant for dinner and had just gotten back. The blonde male rolled his eyes as he started guiding Hermione to the grand staircase. "For the last time mate, yes. Besides, I didn't want Ann to be alone tonight." Annabelle scrunched her nose at him before taking Blaise's hand and walked with him up the stairs to the guest room that she always stayed in.

"Blaise, could you help me unzip my dress?" She asked gently as she swiped her hair over one shoulder once he closed the bedroom door. She heard his footsteps come up behind her and warm hands gently touched her back. Nimble fingers worked the little button at the top of the dress undone. She was about to turn around to thank him when strong arms wrapped around her waist and warm soft lips placed gentle kisses on the back of her neck, causing her to shiver slightly in his arms.

"W-What are you doing, Blaise?" She asked lightly, not minding the close contact as she felt his lips move down her neck. "I can't help myself, you look so sexy today." She heard him mumble against her skin, making her laugh softly at the light tickling feeling and just because he said she looked sexy. "Oh, really?" She felt his lips disappear from her skin and felt her body turn to pussy when she heard his soft sultry laugh in her ear. "Especially that jealous moment with Parkinson." She let out a silent gasp when he nibbled on her earlobe. "H-Hey, that bitch should have known you're mine."

Everything happened in a blur. All the air escaped from her lips as she landed on the bed on her back and something warm and heavy laid on top of her in between her legs. "You have nothing to worry about my love. But, please continue. I find the jealous side of you sexy." She heard him whisper lustfully into her ear as she felt his bulge press against her. Mmmmm, she was aching to feel him already as she felt the fire ignite back to life. "Mmmm, alright." She purred into his ear as she gently pulled on his earlobe with her teeth. A low growl emitted from his chest as he pulled away to look down at her with lust-filled eyes before his lips crashed on top of hers.

Soon enough, clothes were tossed on to the floor as the room seemed to heat up. Moans passed her lips as their naked bodies pressed closely together, neither one getting enough of each other. Her head rolled back as she felt his mouth suckle on one of her erect nipples as her fingers tangled themselves in his dark locks. "B-Blaise..." She moaned louder. She felt her body jump when she felt his fingers went between her legs and started rubbing against her wet folds. Oh, now he's just teasing. "B-Blaise don't tease me..." She whined softly as her hips bucked against his fingers, evidently brushing against his aching cock.

Blaise groaned against her breast as he pulled away to look at his lover. Gods, did she look so beautiful with her cheeks barely flushed with pink. She was aching to feel more just as he was. He took a hold of his aching cock and positioned it just before her throbbing pussy. "Are you ready?" His voice thick with lust and need. She nodded, her hands around his neck tightened just little in anticipation of whats to come. A low groan passed her lips when he finally pushed all the way into her, immediately filling her up with his heat.

Their bodies immediately started rocking with each other as lips left feverish trails on damp skin. Moans filled the room as uncomparable pleasure washed over them as each movement caused friction. Her back arched against the mattress as a blinding light left her seeing stars, her cries signaling Blaise to keep hitting that spot. Soon enough, the familiar tightness in her belly took over her frazzled senses. "B-Blaise I'm close!" She felt heated lips on her neck as he whispered to cum for him. What sent her over the edge was a sudden bite to her neck. It wasn't painful nor did it break through the skin. Her body shook under him as she hit her completion. It didn't too long after that for him to cum as well. She moaned lowly as his hot cum coated her walls. Her limps felt like jelly as he placed gentle kisses on her jawline. "Mmmm ready for round two, my love?"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

[A/N: Thanks for the favorites and new subscribers~ Thank you for the all the reads on the Drarry fanfic that I posted. This week chapter is going to be short since my schedule is a litle busy at the moment and I wanted to give you guys something to read. If you haven't read it, please do~ I would love to hear your comments on that story and for this one~ As always, please read, comment and subscribe~]

Chapter 18

Harry groaned softly as he stirred awake the next morning. His limbs felt like lead and his head was throbbing as his eyes opened. _Where am I?_ He thought as he stared up at the Infirmary ceiling. The last thing he remembered was learning that Ginny, his girlfriend for three years was slipping Amortentia in his food and drink. He clenched his teeth and was about to raise his hand up to run it through his hair out of habit when he felt a something warm and heavy resting on his forearm. He turned his head just a little to look down at his arm when he noticed the long strands of blonde hair and a warm set of hands on his forearm.

"Daphne?" He said in a mumbled voice, thick from sleep as he struggled to sit up. Daphne stirred from her sleep when she felt the movements and she sleepily looked towards Harry and quickly sat up, a look of concern on her beautiful features. "Harry, how are you feeling?" She asked, her hands still gripping his forearm as she helped him lean back against the pillow. He smiled softly, hoping that it would ease her worry. "I'm feeling great, Daph. Better than ever." Daphne relaxed somewhat as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, but still had a look of worry on her face. "How many days have I been asleep?" He asked. "For about two days." She said, noticing the shocked looked in his eyes.

As if she had super hearing, Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room, her footsteps echoing in the empty infirmary. "Good, you're awake Mr. Potter. Let me see if everything is progressing as it should." She stated as she came to a stop next to his bed with her wand drawn out. She murmured a spell as a pale yellow spell shot out from the tip and hitting him square in the chest. It only took a couple seconds before she ended the spell. A kind smile appeared on her aging face as she stowed her wand back in her cloak. "You're doing much better then I expected, especially since you've been given drops of Amortentia for the last few years. Most of the poison is out of your system so by the time dinner is served, you should be right as rain."

Both students let out a sigh of relief. "Great. I can leave this room for good." Harry said. Madame Pomfrey laughed softly as she pulled out a glass vial filled with a neon green liquid inside. "Good, because I don't want to see you in this Infirmary again for the rest of the year. Now drink this. This will flush out the toxins from your body." Harry snorts as he grabbed the vial. "I'm not making any promises there." He uncorked the vial and downed the liquid with one gulp. He grimaced at the bitter taste and shuddered as he felt the cool liquid go down his throat. "Good now, make sure you rest." Madame Pomfrey said with a stern voice, waving a threatening finger at him. "Make sure he doesn't get up, Ms. Greengrass." Daphne had a smug look on her face as she nods. "Don't worry, Madame Pomfrey, I'll make sure he doesn't move anywhere."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"You two best start heading down to the Great Hall. They're about to start serving dinner." Madame Pomfrey stated as she placed clean bed sheets on the hospital bed with her wand. Harry smiled as he and Daphne headed towards the Infirmary doors. "Thank you again, Madame Pomfrey." He said over his shoulder before stepping out of the room, letting the heavy door swing shut with a muffled thud. It was an eventful day with many of his housemates visiting him and wishing him well, plus his sister and everyone else.

"Thanks...for staying with me the entire day. You didn't have to do that. I bet you had things planned." Harry said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, realizing that staying in the infirmary wasn't the blonde female's ideal way to spend the remaining day of her weekend. Daphne smiled softly at him and shook her head. "Don't need to thank me. My weekends are always open, so this was a good way to take my break from school work." They were pulled into another comfortable silence, the sounds of their footsteps echoed softly in the empty corridor.

"Also...thanks for...sticking with me…" Harry mumbled as he looked down at his feet, not realizing that they both were slowing down. Daphne smiled softly as she took a hold of his hand, their eyes locking. "Harry, you don't need to keep thanking me. I'm your friend remember? Friends always stick together." She said with a kind smile before letting go of his hand and started walking away as she looked at him over her shoulder. "Come on. Dinner won't be waiting for us."

All the sudden, Harry's hand shot out to gently grab her wrist. "Wait." Daphne turned around to look at him with a puzzled look on her face, their bodies inches from each other with him still holding her wrist. "What is it, Harry?" Her voice changed to a whisper. He felt a shiver go up to his spine as soft wisps of her breath brush against his lips. "I just want to try something..." He whispered back as he slowly leaned forward until their lips finally met. Her lips felt so soft against his… His lips shyly danced slowly against hers, silently asking for her permission if he could go further.

Daphne felt like she was on cloud nine right now, her nerves tingling as their lips molded perfectly together like two puzzle pieces. Not long after, their lips separated to get air. "S-sorry about that…" Harry said, his breath slightly labored as his emerald eyes bored into her blue ones. Daphne silently reached up to gently cup his cheek. Both didn't say anything but their eyes conveyed everything before she leaned forward a little to capture his lips again. Harry couldn't believe it. He was kissing the girl he had constantly been thinking about since the start of the school year. They pulled away once again and their foreheads pressed together. "You should head down to the Great Hall." He mumbled, his eyes were closed as he relished the tingling feeling on his lips. "You're not coming?" She asked softly, her breath lightly brushing against his skin.

"No." He said as he shook his head. "I don't want to be confronted by Ron or Ginny at the moment." Daphne nodded as she pulled away to look up at him. "Then I'll follow you." Harry smiled at her words, touched that she was willing to follow him. He reached up to gently cup her cheek. "I'll be fine by myself, Daph." The blonde female gave him a look, a light smile playing with her lips. "You know that's not what I mean. Weaselette still has the password to your dorm and she could pop in anytime without any of us knowing."

Harry fought back a smug smile and gently placed his hands on her shoulder, their eyes meeting. "Don't worry. I had Annabelle change the password to the dorm room. Ginny isn't going to know for a long time." Daphne relaxed considerably as a smile appeared on her face. "Good."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Do you think Harry and Daphne are in the Gryffindor prefect dorm?" Annabelle asked as they left the Great Hall after dinner. "Most likely. Madame Pomfrey said that he could leave before dinner." Hermione stated as the gang walked down the corridor. They turned the corner to see a sight that they knew would happen one day. Harry was walking with Daphne, talking softly to each other with their fingers laced together. Hermione and Annabelle gasped and squealed as they hugged the blonde female.

"Finally. We were beginning to think you two would never hook up." Draco said with a snicker as he and Blaise walked over to Harry and stuck a pale hand out for a handshake. Harry rolled his eyes as he shook the offered hand, a goofy grin playing with his lips. "Congrats, mate." Blaise chuckled as they shared a firm handshake. "Thanks," Harry said. They all headed towards the Head common room and had a mini celebration for

Thursday

The Quidditch stadium was packed full as always with a constant low hum from the excited spectators as more continued to walk in. Many were in favor of the Slytherins winning this match against the Ravenclaws, hence why many had come out in the cold weather to watch. "Come on, Ann! The parents are saving us good seats!" Hermione called out as they walked with the stream of people going into the stadium. Annabelle chuckled as she followed the brunette. "Relax, Hermione." They both were snuggled warmly for the cold weather as they dodged through excited bodies.

After a little bit, they managed to find the Malfoy's and the Zabini's at the front row of the stadium just as the commentator began talking. **"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second game of the school year with Slytherins vs Hufflepuff!"** The stands vibrated as the spectators cheered loudly. The commentator went on to call out the Hufflepuff team, belting out their last names. There was loud boo's as streaks of yellow zoomed into the field. **"Last but not least, let me introduce to you...the Slytherin team!"**

The commentator belted out and the stadium seemed to shake from the loud cheers. "There they are!" Annabelle heard Hermione shout out over the loud cheering as the brunette pointed towards blurs of green shot into the field as their last names were called out. The two cheered even louder as they heard Blaise's, Draco's, and Daphne's last names were called out. This was going to be a good game.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The score was 350 to 20. The Hufflepuffs lost brutally, as was predicted from every student that went to Hogwarts. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the party? Your housemates must be going crazy in there." Annabelle stated from inside the personal bathroom in the Slytherin prefect dorm as she stripped her clothes off. It was already night time and the Slytherins were still partying strong. "Yeah, they won't miss me. Besides, there will more parties like this later on." She heard Blaise scoff in the bedroom and the sound of something laying on top of the bed as she put on Blaise's old Quidditch sweater she had found at the bottom of his closet. She was sure he wouldn't mind.

"You pureblood must party a lot." She stated as she placed her hair in a messy bun before stepping out of the bathroom to see Blaise was indeed laying down on the bed with his Quidditch jersey off in all his glory. Blaise had been staring up at the ceiling when the bathroom door opened and his eyes widened at the sight when he turned to look. The old jersey was two sizes too big for her petite frame so that it was hanging off one shoulder, revealing her milky skin underneath. "What can I say? Us purebloods like the high life." He said softly, his lusty chocolate eyes still looking at her.

A sly smirk played on her lips as she placed her hands on her hips. "Do you like what you see?" She asked with a cheeky grin. Blaise subconsciously licked his lips and motioned with his pointer finger for her to come over. "Definitely..." With a sultry smile on her lips, Annabelle sauntered over, her hips swaying side to side before she climbs on from the foot of the bed and slowly crawled over to him. His eyes followed her every move, those chocolate orbs getting darker with need and lust.

Once she was within reach, his hand shot out to grab her chin and pulled her in for a soul-grabbing kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist to press her body close to his, instantly feeling his hard-on against her stomach. She chuckled against his lips before pulling away so their lips were inches apart from each other. "Looks like someone is a little excited." She let out a soft squeal as they were suddenly flipped over so he was on top of her. "How can I not when you look this good?" He said with a low voice thick with lust.

Suddenly, they have flipped over again so she was top him, surprising him at the sudden turn of events. "Exactly. Think of this...as an award for winning the game." Annabelle said with a sly grin as she straddles comfortably on his hips. Blaise's eyes widen only for a second when he understood what she was implying, a smirk appeared on his lips. "Oh? What kind of reward?" Annabelle chuckled as she dipped down to press light kisses on his neck, hearing a soft groan leave his lips as the hand on her waist presses her closer to his.

Her lips moved down his neck, leaving light marks on his tan skin as she heard a low rumble from deep within his chest. "Gods..." She heard him groan out, causing her to laugh as she continued kissing down towards his chest. His breath had turned shaky as her lips trailed down his chiseled abs, getting ever so closer to his aching crotch. "A-Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaise asked in a shaky voice, not wanting her to feel like she had to do something she wasn't ready for, even though his eyes were saying another thing.

"I shouldn't be the only one getting pleasures down here right?" She said with a cheeky grin. Next thing he knew, his pants was off to reveal his aching cock with the most beautiful woman in between his legs. Without another word, Annabelle reached out to take a hold of his thick girth in her slim hand and gave it a long lick from the base up to the tip, causing Blaise to nearly choking on his breath. "Holy fuck..." Annabelle noticed this and couldn't hold back a smirk as she continued to give the Italian cat-like licks in a teasing manner.

"D-Don't fucking tease me, baby..." He groaned out in frustration, his cock twitching with each agonizing lick. Annabelle snickered, deciding enough of the teasing and give him what he wanted. A huge wave of pleasure washed over him when she finally took him in his mouth. Her mouth felt so incredible around him as low moans rolled out of his mouth, his hand already reaching out to her hair. Taking this as a good sign, her lips wrapped around his thick girth and slowly started moving up and down.

Blaise felt like he was in heaven as his head tipped back against the pillow. He had to restrain himself from moving her head for her. Annabelle was mesmerized by the erotic look on his face when she peeked a look. He looked so beautiful as he laid there moaning her name, causing her body to heat up. Blaise dared himself to look down at the woman bring him so much pleasure and nearly came at the sight. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as she took his incredibly aching cock in her mouth.

He yelled out her name when he finally exploded in her mouth, his body shuddering slightly from his release when he felt her release his limp cock. His chest rose up and down with his heavy breathing as he looked down at Annabelle with half-lidded eyes to see her swallow his load down her throat. A low growl emitted, the fiery lust burning in him as his hand reached out to pull her up for a hungry kiss. "Fuck, you're amazing..." He mumbled against his lips as he sat up the moment she straddled his lap, his hands quickly got rid of the Quidditch sweater and tossed it onto the floor.

Their lips danced together in a frenzy as hands ran over heated skin. Moans left their lips as the lust reignited between them. "P-Please, I need you..." Annabelle moaned out as his lips danced across her neck. "Merlin, I can't wait any longer," Blaise grunted as he gripped her waist tightly and lifted her up slightly before putting her back down on his already-hard cock. They both moaned in unison at the incredible feeling. She immediately started moving, her hips rocking against his as sweat began forming on their skin.

The room was filled with their cries of pleasure as they finally came together. Their heavy breathing mixed together as they shared innocent kisses before she leaned her head on the crook of his neck, feeling satisfied. Blaise flopped down on his back with her on top of him and pulled the comforter over their bodies with him still inside of her.

Friday

Blaise was woken up by gentle hands on his chest and a soft voice calling to him. "Blaise, there's an owl for you. For some reason, it won't come in though." He groaned softly as he forced his eyes to open to see Annabelle had moved to lay down next to him and a barn owl perched on the window ledge outside. "Could you hand me my wand, love?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep. Annabelle nodded and quickly turn over to retrieved the wand that was on the small bedside table and handed it to him.

He mumbled an incoherent spell with a flick of his wand and the window swung open by itself. The barn owl flew inside with a soft hoot. Rather than landing on the bed to drop off its package, it flew over-head and dropped the letter on his chest before turning right around and flew straight out of the window. "Who is it from?" She asked as she rested her head back down on his chest while he opened the letter.

 ** _Tua Madre e io saremo in Francia per il weekend per alcuni affari. Sirius ha detto che puoi restare a casa loro per il weekend._** (Your mother and I will be in France for the weekend for some business. Sirius said that you can stay at their house for the weekend.) **  
**

 ** _Con tanto amore,_** (With lots of love,)

 ** _Padre e Madre_** (Father and Mother)

It was a simple and short letter but it wasn't anything unusual for his parents. "My father." He stated softly as he folded the letter back up and tossed it on the bedside table. "They'll be in France for the weekend. They said your father is letting me stay over for the weekend." Annabelle's eyes widened a little at that, chuckling at the thought. "Seriously? That's rare. It took him a while until he finally let Cormac stay over. You must have done something to impress him."

"Must be my good looks and charm," Blaise smirked, wagging his eyebrows at her. Annabelle snorted and gently smacked his arm. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Mr." Blaise chuckled and placed a kiss on her temple.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Are you ready to go?" Annabelle asked as she grabbed her red double-breasted wool peacoat off the coat hanger. "Yeah," Blaise said as he stepped out of the bedroom with a duffle bag. They left the dorm together, hand in hand. Harry was waiting for them a few feet away from the Floo Room with Daphne in his arms. "Are you sure you don't want to come stay with us, Mione?" They heard Daphne ask the brunette when they arrived. Draco was going to be in Russia for the weekend with Lucius for a business meeting. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll be visiting with my parents anyway." Hermione said.

The group said goodbye to the brunette before departing to the Potter Manor via Floo. Sirius was the one who greeted them when they stepped out of the Floo. They greeted him as Dobby appeared to take their things to their respective rooms. He stated that he wanted the girls to stay in Annabelle's room and the boys stay in Harry's room. "Zabini, can I talk with you for a moment?" Sirius asked Blaise when he started to follow Harry and Annabelle who was giving Daphne a brief tour and stepped into the office.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at his request, curious as to why the older male wanted to talk to him. He gave Annabelle a quick smile when he noticed she had stopped walking with a slightly concerned look on her face. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." She nodded, although a little reluctantly, walks off with Harry and Daphne. Blaise walked over to the room Sirius had just slipped into and lightly knocked on the door frame. "You wanted to talk, sir?"

Sirius looked up from reading a document from his position on the leather couch. "Yes. Come, sit." He stated, motioning towards another couch that was right across from him. Blaise nodded at his request and sat down on the offered couch as Sirius placed the document down on the coffee table that was between them. "You love my daughter." He simply stated as he leaned back against the couch. "Without a doubt," Blaise commented, already expecting where this conversation was going to go.

Sirius nodded as if he was accepting that answer as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I hope that is true because I would rather not see her experience _that_ ever again." Blaise knew what the older man was hinting at and found his concerns reasonable. "I understand, sir. I would never do that to her. I love her." Sirius looked intently at the Italian as if he was trying to see if he was speaking the truth before his eyes softened somewhat. "I believe you. Your actions after her recovery is an example of that. Any man who makes my daughter earns a star in my book."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Checkmate," Blaise said with a smug grin as he moved his queen in front of Harry's queen, knocking it over to take its place. They were sitting in the living room, chipping away the time with a game of chess. The latter groaned incredulously when he noticed what had happened and leaned back in the armchair with a huff even though his eyes showed that he was enjoying the chess game. "You ass. Can't you let me win just this one time?" Annabelle and Daphne, who were seated next to their respective partners, laughed at Harry's antics. "Sorry mate, no can do. I wasn't called the 'best chess player in Slytherin' for nothing." Blaise chuckled as he started placing the chess pieces back into their place. "Go for another round?" The Italian asked, not really minding.

"Sure, why not," Harry said with a renewed look of determination as he sat up with Daphne moving with him. The blonde female leaned in towards Harry and started whispering into his ear while Blaise was slightly distracted by setting the last few pieces in place. The Italian noticed what the blonde was doing and a fake scowl on his face. "Don't help him, you cheater." Daphne stuck her tongue out at him with a grin. "You have your girlfriend, you big baby." Blaise snorts and was about to say something when Kreacher pattered into the room, his large ears bouncing with each step.

"Kreacher has a letter for Master Blaise, Master Harry." He croaked out as he bowed deeply before moving over to Blaise and handing him a small envelope. "is the owl still there?" Blaise asked as he recognized who sent it. The elderly house elf shook his head. "No, Master Blaise." The Italian nodded and the house elf disappeared with a loud pop. "Aren't your parents in France?" Annabelle asked as she eyed the letter curiously as he broke the wax seal on the back of the envelope. "It's my uncle." He said, curious as to why his uncle was sending him a little letter as he pulled the paper out.

 ** _Caro Nipote,_** (Dear Nephew)

 ** _Ho inviato la tua richiesta al Wizengamot e al Ministro della Magia. Entrambi hanno concordato di accettare la tua richiesta e procederanno sabato. Tieni d'occhio Ronald Weasley quando torni a scuola. Senza dubbio sarà infuriato per quello che è successo._** (I have submitted your request to the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic. They both have highly agreed to go through with your request and will proceed on Saturday. Keep a watchful eye on Ronald Weasley when you get back to school. He will no doubt be enraged by what has happened.)

 ** _-Zio_** (Uncle)

 _Good._ He thought, feeling satisfied as he leaned back against the couch while Annabelle followed and leaned against him with his arm draped over her shoulder. "Hey love, can I borrow your quill and parchment?" He mumbled softly into her ear. She nodded and they excused themselves from the room, despite the fact that Harry and Daphne were too preoccupied with each other to care about the chess game any more. The couple walked into Annabelle's room and she handed him a quill and parchment paper.

 ** _Caro Zio,_** (Dear Uncle,)

 ** _Perfezionare. Non preoccuparti, tengo sempre gli occhi aperti per lui. Non l'ho ancora detto ad Annabelle o Harry, ma lo dirò a Draco._** (Perfect. Don't worry, I always keep an eye out for him. I haven't told Annabelle or Harry this yet but I'll tell Draco.)

 ** _Il migliori saluti,_** (Best regards,)

 ** _Tuo nipote_** (Your nephew)

Sunday

"Zabini!" Ron's voice echoed through the empty corridor the moment Harry, Daphne, Annabelle, and Blaise stepped through the Floo into Hogwarts. "What do you want Ron?" Harry asked, stiffening as he stepped closer to Annabelle and Blaise while holding Daphne close to him just as the redhead marched over to them, his face blotchy red. "I wasn't talking to you, Potter." Ronald snarled, ignoring Harry and stood toe to toe with Blaise, instantly grabbing him by the collar. Ronald was nowhere near as tall as Blaise, meaning he had to tilt his head back to look up at the looming Italian.

"What the hell did you do to Ginny, you bastard?" He said menacingly in a whisper. Annabelle moved to grab Ron's arm to get him to let go of her boyfriend when Blaise moved her by the hand to stand behind him, his eyes never leaving Ron's. "I did nothing to your sister, Weasley. Your sister has no one to blame but herself." He said coldly. "Now, take your hands off of me." He hissed as he roughly pushed Ron's hands away, causing the redhead to stumble back a bit.

"What the hell are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked, a frown on his face. Ron glared at the Italian as he pointed an offending finger towards him. "This bastard told Shacklebolt to put Ginny on a tighter restraining order! They came on Saturday to update the spell! Do you have any idea how much pain she had to go through?!" The remaining three knew that last part was a lie. Restraining orders weren't meant to be painful, especially the spell that was performed.

Blaise's eyes narrowed at this. "Then I suggest your family control her, or better yet, put her on a _leash._ " Ron's face turned so red, he looked like he was about to blow. "Shut up Zabini!" He was about to lunge at Blaise when a stupify hit him and he fell face first on the floor. Annabelle and Blaise quickly turned to see Daphne stowing away her wand. "What? He was getting annoying."

Tuesday

When classes were let out for lunch, the corridor was buzzing when eyes caught on to a poster pinned on the announcement board. The poster was designed with a wintery look and was charmed to have life-like snowflakes lightly falling behind the swirling black swirling words.

 ** _Hogwarts Head Boy & Girl are proud to present:_**

 ** _Winter Wonderland_**

 ** _Yule Ball_**

 ** _When: the week before the Winter holiday break_**

 ** _The ground is covered with snow, the air filled with joyous atmosphere..._**

 ** _Will you be joining us for a night of dancing under the light snowfall?_**

 ** _To reserve your spot, write your name and your partner's on the enclosed parchment_**

The girls talked animatedly with each other as they immediately started planning on what they were going to wear. Low groans left the guys' lips as they contemplated if they were going to go or not.


End file.
